Mis pokémon
by Cata Plox
Summary: Una entrenadora que ya lleva un largo tiempo de experiencia a sus quince años decide ir en un viaje a Kanto junto a su equipo. Las aventuras no serán de esta chica sino que de su extraño equipo pokémon que cada día se meten en extrañas aventuras. "-A veces pienso que deberían estar más tiempo en sus pokeball". Capítulo diecinueve: Kokoros rompidos "-¡Friendzoneado!"
1. Blaziken

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo fanfics en esta página.**

**Blaziken**

Esta es la historia de una joven entrenadora pokémon de quince años que ya lleva bastante tiempo en su aventura con el objetivo de encontrar a alguien muy especial para ella y demostrarle lo fuerte que es su equipo pokémon.

En este equipo podemos ver a cinco pokémon que han sido cuidados con mucho amor y esfuerzo: Una Salamance, un Absol, una Lopunny, un Lucario y el pokémon protagonista de la historia de hoy, el inicial de esta chica y el que lleva más tiempo: Blaziken.

Para dar más detalles de esta historia diremos que no hablaremos mucho de esta chica sino que de sus pokémon.

Ella y su equipo de amigos iban caminando hacia ciudad Calagua de la región de Hoenn, tomarían el barco con destino a Johto y luego irían en tren a Kanto.

Cuando al fin llegaron sin inconvenientes a la ciudad Calagua fueron a buscar alojamiento ya que se irían en cuatro días más.

En la casa de alojamiento la chica soltó a todos sus pokémon y luego de dejarlos comiendo se fue con Absol a entrenar un poco.

-¡Hum! –Dijo la Lopunny estirándose –Que rico estuvo la comida, tenía tanta hambre, ya no aguantaba mucho más –se sobó el estomago mientras se tiraba sobra la cama de la habitación de su entrenadora de espalda.

-Por comer tanto ya no parecerás Lopunny sino que una Miltank –Dijo el Lucario de forma burlona.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No parezco una Miltank! –Gritó enojada Lopunny.

-Sí, pareces Miltank embarazada –Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eres el Lucario más idiota que he visto ¿Dónde quedó la actitud seria y reservada que los caracteriza?

-En tu estómago.

Lopunny y Lucario comenzaron a perseguirse por la habitación mientras el Blaziken suspiraba por milésima vez desde que los conocía. No paraban de pelear y ya estaba bastante aburrido de todo eso.

-¡Suelta mi oreja! Es delicada.

-¡Entonces tu suelta mi cola!

Blaziken también era como sus amigos, era bastante juguetón e inquieto pero ese día se sentía algo triste. En una situación como esa en otro momento hubiera terminado con una llamarada y unas risas descontroladas de parte de Blaziken al ver a sus compañeros chamuscados.

Salamance quién dormía afuera metió la cabeza por la ventana de la habitación al escuchar el bullicio.

-¿Sucede algo Blaziken? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada, creo que estoy algo cansado.

Lopunny y Lucario dejaron de pelear y lo miraron preocupados.

-Disculpa ¿Te enojamos? –Preguntó Lucario.

-No, solo es eso cansancio, pero gracias por preguntar.

El Blaziken se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación comenzando a salir por ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó preocupada Lopunny.

-Voy a ver a Liz –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Los tres pokémon se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender la actitud de su compañero y el porqué no había destruido media habitación con una llamarada como solía hacerlo, hasta que de pronto Lopunny saltó feliz.

-Está enamorado ¡el gran jefazo está enamorado! –Gritó riendo.

-No seas tonta si estuviera enamorado hubiera actuado diferente –Dijo Lucario.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó curiosa Lopunny.

-Pues en vez de ir a ver a la jefa hubiera ido a ver a aquella chica con una flor en su mano –Dijo Slamance ilusionada.

-No, eso es cosa de chicas, él hubiera ido a golpear al novio de aquella chica.

Las dos pokémon hembras pusieron cara neutral y se miraron entre sí mientras que Lucario mantenía una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados tal vez imaginando a su poderoso amigo chamuscando a algún pokémon inocente.

-Solo espero que sea un zigzagon –Dijo riendo.

Blaziken caminaba por las calles de Calagua con la mirada gacha, algunas personas que lo miraban se extrañaban que un pokémon tan enorme estuviera fuera de su pokeball.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que escuchó tras la puerta cuando sus compañeros creyeron que se fue y pensó seriamente en que lo que decían era más o menos cierto.

Él desde que era un pequeño Torchic quería un entrenador que lo hiciera fuerte y poderoso un gran Blaziken y ahora que ya lo es, siente que le falta algo. Tiene un gran sentimiento de tener una hermosa compañera y un pequeño polluelo a quien criar y hacerlo tan fuerte como él lo es y hasta superarlo, ese era su sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba a la chica que tanto esperaba, solo estaban sus amigas y su entrenadora, pero solo eran eso, amigas y entrenadora.

Ya estaba cerca de donde su entrenadora estaba con Absol cuando una llamarada pasó junto a su brazo quemando la punta de unas cuantas plumas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó sobresaltado.

Su entrenadora, Liz, lo había escuchado y volteó a verlo.

-Blaziken, ven aquí –Gritó levantando su mano en saludo.

Blaziken corrió hacia ella y notó que estaba en un combate su Absol contra una Blaziken de un chico con cara de idiota según nuestro protagonista.

-Bueno Marco, este es mi Blaziken –Dijo Liz.

-Se ve fuerte –Contestó el tal Marco.

-Lo es –Respondió confiada.

La pelea continuaba y el Absol de Liz ya estaba por vencer a la Blaziken, dio una última cuchillada y la Blaziken no pudo más y cayó desfallecida.

-¡Oh no! Vuelve aquí Mel.

-Oye tu Blaziken está terriblemente entrenada –Dijo con horror Liz –Le duele disparar su propia llamarada y no aguantó dos minutos la batalla.

-Sí, Lo sé, yo no sabía cómo entrenarla y pues… -Marco estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía cómo responder.

-¿Cómo has podido llevarla a Blaziken así? –Liz estaba increíblemente indignada.

-Ya está bien, no tienes que pasarte, ella derrotaba wurmples y silcoon además cascoon.

Liz y su Blaziken se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada y tuvieron que inhalar y exhalar varias veces antes de volver a abrir la boca. Si dicen que los pokémon se parecen a sus entrenadores, todo el equipo de Liz era idéntico a ella.

-Hum… Oye Liz, tengo una idea ¿Porqué no me ayudas a entrenar a Mel mientras aún estás aquí? –Preguntó alegre Marco.

-No lo sé, aún tengo que entrenar a Absol –Dijo mirando a su amigo mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

-Podríamos entrenar con él y tu Blaziken, ya que lo has entrenado tan bien como presumes –Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero ya es tarde así que mañana luego de comer comenzamos en este mismo lugar –Dijo Liz retirándose con Blaziken detrás de ella.

Cuando ya se habían alejado no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír sin parar.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡La entrenaba con wurmple y silcoon! ¡Si me hubiera dicho luego que con Mgikarp de lago me hubiera tirado al piso a reír!

Blaziken también reía pero al contestar lo que Liz le decía ella solo escuchaba gruñidos.

-Si eso mismo –Contestó ella riendo.

Al llegar al lugar de hospedaje se encontraron con Lopunny durmiendo en el piso quejándose entre sueños mientras que Lucario dormía en la cama de Liz mordiendo una de las orejas de Lopunny, por la ventana colgaba la cabeza de Salamance quién no le importaba la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Liz y Blaziken al verlos rieron, eran como padre y madre, Liz guardó a todos en su pokeball y luego a Blaziken.

Al día siguiente todos estaban almorzando y al terminar caminaron hasta el lugar que Liz y Marco habían acordado, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que ya los estaban esperando.

-Esa Blaziken parece de casa, no de pelea -comentó Lopunny a Salamance- Parece que jamás peleó en su vida.

Liz se quedó con Blaziken, Marco y Mel, mientras que los demás los veían.

-Yo creí que estos días me entrenaría a mí –murmuró frustrado Absol.

-No te preocupes, no creo que le tome mucho tiempo –Dijo Lucario junto a él sentado.

El tiempo pasaba más todos los esfuerzos de Liz y Blaziken parecían en vano por lo que ella terminó por rendirse.

-Blaziken tu continúa con ellos dos mientras yo voy a entrenar con Absol.

Absol al oírla se levantó en cuatro patas y caminó a su lado mientras que Liz le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hay que rico –Dijo Absol cerrando los ojos y disfrutando las caricias.

Lucario, Lopunny y Salamance se fueron junto a ellos.

-¿No me ayudarán? –Preguntó enojado Blaziken.

-Perdón Blaze –Dijo Lopunny –Pero dijo que "Blaziken se quedara con ese desastre" Nosotros no tenemos que ver en eso.

-La orejona tiene razón –Concordó Lucario señalándola.

-Perdón –Dijo Salamance tomando vuelo.

-¡Cobardes! –Gritó Blaziken pero ellos solo se hicieron los sordos y se fueron.

Blaziken miró al frente y vio a la Blaziken que lo miraba con ojos ilusionados. El suspiró y se dedicó a pensar como entrenarla, el problema era que en vez de estar pensando en su futuro de tener una familia tenía que estar mirando la cara de una hermosa pero débil.

De pronto notó que la Blaziken le guiñaba el ojo y se puso más rojo si era posible.

-e-eh, y-yo… -Estaba increíblemente nervioso y no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Pasado el día y cuando Liz y los demás volvieron se dieron cuenta que Blaziken tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara.

-Págame –Le dijo Absol a Lucario el cual sacó sus pokecubos y poffins favoritos y se los dio a Absol.

-¿Cómo supiste que esto pasaría? –Preguntó enojado Lucario.

-No por nada soy el pokémon catástrofe -Contestó sonriente Absol.

Liz acercó confusa a su Blaziken y trató de llamar su atención pero este solo seguía con la mirada a Mel quién también lo miraba de forma coqueta.

-Oye, Blaziken, Blaziken, Blaziken, oye oye oye, mírame Blaziken oye –Liz le decía a Blaziken eso mientras le pinchaba el brazo de forma insistente con un dedo.

Mel se le acercó a Blaziken y le dijo algo al oído que para Liz solo fueron gruñidos pero para Blaziken significó mucho más.

-¿Qué le dijo Lopunny? –Preguntó Absol.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? ¿Solo por mis orejas largas?

-Pues, si.

-Eso es ofensivo, no solo son largas, también son lindas –Dijo arreglándoselas con cuidado.

-¿Escuchaste? –Preguntó Absol.

-Sí, le dijo que se vieran esta noche –Dijo volviendo a arreglar sus orejas.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, compartiendo ideas sobre el posible noviazgo de su papá gallo con la pollita.

-Yo no creo que eso sea posible –Dijo Lucario mirando a la pareja y como Liz aún trataba de llamarle la atención a Blaziken.

-¿Porqué? –Preguntó Salamance.

-Ella no me da buena espina, su aura no me da confianza en nada.

Todos voltearon de nuevo a ver a la Blaziken, era bonita y parecía buena pero si Lucario decía algo como eso y tan serio no podía ser nada bueno y menos si se trataba de su ingenuo y buen amigo Blaziken.

Ya en la noche estaban Liz y su equipo reunido frente a una fogata.

-Bien chicos, lamento decirles que gasté el dinero del hospedaje en peluches de pokémon y pues nos echaron, pero no importa, nosotros podemos acampar aquí afuera –Dijo alegre Liz.

Todos sus pokémon la miraron un tanto preocupados pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, sabían cómo era ella.

-Y pues compré peluches de todos ustedes, excepto de Lucario, ya no quedaban –Lucario la miró frustrado –Pero en su lugar compré uno de Zigzagoon –Lucario se enojó aún más.

Blaziken ya estaba bastante impaciente y se levantó de golpe comenzando a gruñir nervioso a lo que Liz no entendía nada de nada.

Luego de media hora más perdida explicándole a Liz (Todo el grupo axcepto Lucario explicándole a Liz) Ella dejó que Blaziken se fuera a juntar con Melisa.

Blaziken comenzó a correr y cuando ya estaba adentrado en el bosque fue detenido por Lucario.

-No sigas avanzando –Le dijo poniendo una mano frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Esa Blaziken Melisa no me da confianza, no debes ir, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, no deberías emocionarte tanto por alguien que conoces de un día.

-Déjame, yo quiero ir, no es momento de tus bromas –Dijo frustrado.

-No es broma, te lo digo muy en serio, no debes ir.

Lucario se paró firme frente a Blaziken y este no tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia, sus sueños se cumplían y no iba a dejar que un Lucario atrevido se lo fuese a impedir.

-Si quieres pelear lo haré, pero cuando te des cuenta de la realidad no digas que no te advertí –Lucario se puso igualmente en guardia.

Lucario sabía que estaba claramente en desventaja pero no se iba a rendir. Comenzó una batalla que iba creciendo a cada momento y parecía que no iba a parar hasta que uno de los dos se debilitara.

-¡Entiende Blaziken! Hay miles de Blaziken como Mel, escoge una que no tenga esa extraña presencia.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Lucario ya estaba muy cansado y débil por lo que no podría evitar la enorme llamarada que Blaziken estaba cargando para él. Justo cuando se la lanzó se escuchó un grito más femenino.

En el momento en que le iba a llegar el ataque a Lucario se desvió completamente ya que Lopunny se atravesó y usó protección lo que dio por terminada la batalla.

-Blaziken –Dijo Lopunny triste.

El solo se volteó y se fue mientras Lopunny se llevaba a Lucario al campamento de Liz.

Blaziken no dudó en lo que le dijo Lucario y mientras avanzaba por el bosque lo pensó bastante.

Al llegar cerca de la Blaziken notó que sobre un árbol lo esperaba el entrenador de Mel con una extraña pokeball, al parecer no había visto al Blaziken por lo que este retrocedió y se escondió, esperó pacientemente hasta que ya muy entrada la noche el entrenador de Mel bajó del árbol y se acercó a ella.

-Ese Blaziken no va a llegar, así no lo podré capturar –Dijo enojado a Mel.

-No puedo creer que no venga ¿Acaso no le gusto? –Dijo Mel más indignada que triste.

-Mel, querida sabes que no te entiendo cuando gruñes.

Blaziken se alejó del lugar y llegó a un claro en donde no había nadie y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de ver, sacando sus conclusiones hasta que sintió una presencia y se volteó rápidamente hasta encontrar una figura blanca que se ocultaba tras un árbol.

-Ya te vi, no hay donde esconderse –Dijo Blaziken encendiendo sus manos en llamas.

-n-no ataque, por favor, no me ataque –La blanca figura salió detrás de un árbol y se pudo apreciar una Gardevoir.

-¿Qué haces espiándome? –Preguntó enojado el Blaziken.

-Y-yo no te espiaba, en serio, yo solo sentí tu confusión y pues, creí que necesitabas ayuda, ya que estás en este bosque solo y…

-Ya entendí, estabas preocupada, no te pongas nerviosa no te voy a chamuscar –Respondió sencillamente Blaziken.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó preocupada.

Blaziken la miró un momento y suspiró pesadamente, debía encontrar otro punto de vista para su problema y no necesitaba los comentarios de Lucario golpeado y enojado.

Le contó todo a la Gardevoir pues sentía que podía confiar en ella, además de que todas las Gardevoir desprendían un aura de tranquilidad que no tenías que ser Lucario para sentirla.

Luego de contar toda la historia y ella la escuchó atentamente meditando en silencio se preparó para dar su propia opinión.

-Bueno Blaziken, déjeme decirle que en realidad ellos no son confiables pues roban pokémon ajenos para venderlos en el mercado negro, ya que ya están entrenados y ya son fuertes los venden más caros, en especial si son raros.

Blaziken no podía creer lo que aquella Gardevoir le decía y quería creer que no era cierto.

-Sé que es increíble, pero por favor créame, yo fui robada también, alejada de mi entrenador y fue por ellos mismos.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser ¿Logró escapar o que sucedió?

-Para mi mala suerte fui vendida en el mercado negro y comprada por un hombre que no tenía muy buenas intenciones conmigo si sabe a lo que me refiero, por suerte logré huir antes de que me hiciera cualquier cosa y cuando fui a buscar a mi entrenador descubrí que había muerto al tratar de investigar a esos hombres –Gardevoir tenía los ojos llorosos e intentaba evitarlo –Lo mataron ya que había descifrado donde se realizaban las acciones de aquella banda delictual.

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo Blaziken con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, él ayudó a liberar a muchos pokémon según lo que escuché y me había dejado una carta que fue publicada en un periódico, hubiera deseado leerla de su mano pero no fue posible.

-¿Qué decía aquella carta? –Preguntó Blaziken tratando de no sonar muy curioso.

-Que si le pasaba alguna cosa no era por mi culpa sino que era por mi bien y que no me preocupara él nunca me abandonaría y que no descansaría hasta verme sana y salva y pues yo… Vine hasta aquí a buscar a esa persona que me alejó de mi entrenador para siempre y tratando de advertir a los demás pokémon –Dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a meter tras las rejas a aquellas personas que te han hecho esto –Las llamas de Blaziken comenzaron a arder más que nunca y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó asombrada.

-Aunque lo intentaran jamás podrían atraparme y alejarme de mi mejor amiga.

Blaziken caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraría con Mel seguido por la Gardevoir.

-¿Tu entrenador te puso nombre? –Preguntó Blaziken.

-Sí, soy Dalia –Contestó ella confusa.

-Dalia, ve a buscar a mi entrenadora está en un campamento, probablemente a esta hora esté cepillando las orejas de una Lopunny.

Dalia un poco preocupada siguió las órdenes de Blaziken y corrió en busca de aquel campamento.

Blaziken estaba furioso, porque lo engañaran de esa manera, porque creyeron que era idiota (aunque eso cualquiera) pero más que nada por lo que había escuchado de Dalia.

Al llegar entrenador y pokémon se estaban yendo pero fueron detenidos por una llamarada.

-¡Blaziken! ¡Viniste! Aunque algo tarde ¿No crees? –Dijo Melisa haciéndole gestos a su entrenador para que se fuera.

-Vamos a tener ahora una pelea y no te hagas la tonta, sé lo que son tu entrenador y tú.

Blaziken expulsaba pequeñas pero feroces llamas por la boca.

-Y-yo no puedo pelear –Dijo nerviosa.

-Debiste aprender.

Melisa comenzó a correr hacia su entrenador y este no entendía lo que trataba de decirle pero al ver al enorme Blaziken con una furiosa mirada y llamaradas saliendo de su boca concordó con su Blaziken que debían correr o hacer algo.

Marco sacó de una pokeball un Nidoking sin saber que escoger pero este no le hacía el más mínimo caso, seguramente era robado, pensó Blaziken.

Blaziken ignoró al Nidoking y se encargó de destruir la pokeball que aún estaba en la mano de Marco y corriendo hacia el aterrado ladrón pateó su mano a cual soltó la pokeball y dejó a un chico muy adolorido. Corrió a la esfera y de una patada ígnea la destrozó.

-¡N-No! –Gritó aterrdo Marco.

El Nidoking y Blaziken se miraron entre si y corrieron hacia entrenador y pokémon hasta atraparlos, el Nidoking tenía a Mel y el Blaziken tomó del cuello de la camisa al entrenador y lo elevó moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que todas las pokeball que traía cayeron al piso y liberaron a un enorme grupo de todo tipo de pokémon fuertes y raros.

-M-Mi mercancía –El humano no podía creer que todo se terminaría así, había visto a un pokémon y a una entrenadora muy ingenuos pero todo le salió al revés, él había sido el ingenuo.

Los pokémon liberados comenzaron a destruir las extrañas pokéball que atrapaban a pokémon de entrenadores que se suponían ya tenían en pokeball.

Cada pokémon se quedó junto a Blaziken y todos preguntaban sobre sus entrenadores, habían algunos pokémon que solo eran unos cachorros y les sería muy difícil encontrar a sus entrenadores pero los pokémon más fuertes y grandes se comprometieron a ayudarlos a encontrar a sus entrenadores.

Para cuando Liz y Dalia habían llegado vieron un montón de pokémon de todo tipo junto a un asustado y lloroso ladrón y a una mucho más aterrada Blaziken.

Horas más tarde estaban en la comisaría y la noticia del Blaziken que atrapó a pokémon traficante se extendió por todas partes. También se había colocado la lista de os pokémon que se encontraban desaparecidos y ahora tenían en sus manos.

Cuando ya se iban a ir de la comisaria Lucario se acercó a Blaziken.

-Yo tenía razón ¿No es así? –Dijo con una sonrisa Lucario.

-Sí, lo siento mucho –Dijo apenado el Blaziken.

-Por todas las bayas safre que tengo que comer me debes más que una disculpa –Dijo Lucario fingiendo molestia.

-En serio lo siento.

-Debes hacerme caso cuando te digo que un aura me da mala espina, ya te había pasado con Cherry y con Tamara, Anaís, Mary, Samanta, Michelle…

-Ya entendí –Dijo avergonzado el Blaziken.

-Pero sabes ¿Quién tiene una linda aura? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? –Dijo Lopunny atravensándose.

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes aura de una malvada Miltank!

-¡Y tu de Zigzagoon aliento de perro!

-¡Retráctate y vete orejona!

Lopunny se fue a hablar con Dalia mientras que Lucario intentaba terminar su frase inconclusa.

-Dalia tiene un aura hermosa, creo que hasta tú la sentiste.

-Sí, también lo creo -dijo feliz Blaziken.

-Damas y caballeros del equipo de Liz –Gritó… Liz –Tenemos a una nueva integrante si esta lo acepta ¿Qué dices Dalia?

Dalia se sorprendió por la propuesta y por la forma en la que fue hecha y con algo de sorpresa usó su telepatía.

-ah yo pues…

-¡Vamos no seas tímida! –Le animó Lopunny.

-Me encantaría –Respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Desde entonces la pobre y tierna Dalia se metió en extrañas aventuras que más que disgustarle le agradaron con sus nuevos amigos y nueva entrenadora quién aún continuaba su viaje a Kanto.

Fin y continuará, tal vez.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez escribiendo en esta sección de Fanfiction y espero que me vaya bien y les agrade, responderé reviews y bueno, sin más que decir me despido y espero hayan disfrutado este Fanfic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :3**


	2. Absol

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece pues si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo fics en esta página.**

**Absol**

Era un día brillante en ciudad Calagua y la entrenadora Liz le cepillaba el pelo a su Gardevoir Dalia que con cada cepillada parecía que su pelo brillaba más.

-Te cuidas el cabello más que yo, Dalia –Comentó Liz maravillada.

Mientras Liz y Dalia hacían lo suyo, el resto del equipo de Liz estaba sentado en el fresco césped a la entrada de ciudad Calagua que se veía más tierno y fresco que nunca.

-Liz se toma su tiempo –Dijo Blaziken apoyado en el tronco de un árbol junto a Lucario quién se apoyaba en el mismo árbol –Se preocupa igual que con las orejas de Lopunny.

-La diferencia que a Dalia si le luce que la peinen –Dijo Lucario riéndose.

Lopunny iba a discutir cuando Absol se levantó de su lado y comenzó a correr entre los árboles dando vueltas y saltos.

Sus compañeros lo miraban confusos por su reacción pero no dijeron nada, solo esperaron a ver qué pasaba hasta que de pronto entre salto y salto Absol cayó y se golpeó contra el piso lanzando un aullido lastimero.

Inmediatamente Liz se levantó y corrió hacia él para ver que le pasó y con cuidado levantó le cabeza del Absol y la apoyó en sus piernas acariciándola con cuidado.

-Absol ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó preocupada Liz.

Absol solo emitió otro aullido inentendible para sus demás compañeros pokémon.

Todos habían rodeado a Absol y a Liz preguntándole a Absol que le había pasado sin embargo él no contestaba.

Absol volvió a levantarse y volvió a actuar de forma extraña, estaba muy agitado y no contestaba a lo que le preguntaban, comenzó a olfatear el aire y corrió velozmente gruñendo al aire.

Iba a correr nuevamente hasta que Salamence se interpuso con una expresión que demandaba una explicación para el comportamiento del Absol que se veía tan inquieto.

-Creo que… -Volvió a olfatear al aire pero se sorprendió al no percibir ningún olor desconocido más de algunos pokémon de la zona –Nada, yo solo creí oler algo.

-Pues parece que fue serio pues desconcertaste a todos aquí –Habló Salamence preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no me volverá a pasar –Respondió con un tono un poco dobresaltado.

Liz corrió hacia Absol y le acarició la cabeza haciéndole preguntas sobre que la había pasado y este en respuesta solo negaba con la cabeza y de vez en cuando le lamía la cara tratando de tranquilizarla pero para Liz eso no era una respuesta convincente.

Ya entrada la noche Liz dejó a sus pokémon dormir fuera de la pokeball pues a ella y a sus pokémon les gustaba más así. Todos descansaban en la carpa de Liz excepto Salamence ya que era demasiado grande por lo que dormía afuera con una manta y sobre una cómoda cama echa de hojas.

Absol generalmente dormía abrazado a Liz ya que tenía el pelaje más suave y eso la relajaba y la hacía dormir más rápidamente, pero en esta ocasión era Lopunny quien la acompañaba como un peluche pues Absol estaba sentado fuera de la carpa mirando hacia la oscuridad con sus intensos ojos rojos pensando en el olor que había sentido por la tarde, aún lo recordaba como si lo tuviera bajo la nariz.

El pokémon catástrofe se levantó en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el bosque fuera de ciudad Calagua, mañana en la noche se irían por lo que quería verlo por última vez antes de salir nuevamente de su región natal.

Se detuvo un momento junto a un lago y miró su reflejo en el agua apreciando su figura hasta que vio una sombra detrás del reflejo e igualmente la sintió detrás suyo. Al voltearse no vio a nadie por lo que se sentó nuevamente negando con la cabeza hasta que miró nuevamente al frente y notó una figura que se acercaba, era casi completamente negra con algunos detalles en rojo y en morado.

Absol sentía que ya sabía quién era pero esperaba estar equivocado. Desgraciadamente para él aquella figura estuvo frente a él y coincidía perfectamente, era quien Absol creía que era.

-Hola Absol, querido ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo la Mismagius con una sonrisa.

-Hola Mismagius, estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Vienes a arruinar lo feliz que estuve sin ustedes? –Dijo enojado Absol al final.

-Me, sorprende que me hables así, yo solo vine a saber cómo estabas, ya que, como sabes, eres parte del equipo "Sombras" a menos que lo hayas olvidado ¿O me equivoco? –Preguntó ocultando su sonrisa con sus manos.

-Ah bueno, yo recuerdo a una Mismagius, un Weavile y una Mightyena golpeándome y robando mis ganancias para luego dejarme tirado a mi suerte en un bosque en la noche –Contestó furioso Absol.

-Hay cariño, no debes enojarte con nosotros, recuerda que tú fuiste quien quería arriesgar nuestro pellejo por un Butterfree que no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir –Mismagius solo hablaba con desprecio y miraba de forma altiva a Absol.

-Pero cuando lo salvé ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo y luego me hirieron de esa forma? –Absol estaba increíblemente dolido pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Hay cariño, no debes pensar en el pasado, hoy vengo a hacerte una propuesta –Mismagius sonrió tapando nuevamente su boca.

-No quiero nada de ti o de tu equipo –Absol le dio la espalda y se alejó a paso calmado pero firme.

-¿No nos ayudarías a salvar a un pokémon en un serio peligro? –Preguntó aún riendo y con sus manos en su boca.

-¿De quién me hablas? –Preguntó preocupado Absol.

-Es un pequeño que me parece que conociste, era un cachorro de eevee, aunque era todo un joven la última vez que en la aldea se supo de él –Mismagius miró con seriedad a Absol el cual volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Me hablas del mismo cachorro de Eevee con el que jugaba? –Preguntó muy preocupado Absol.

-¿Nos ayudarás o no? –Preguntó Mismagius.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

Mismagius solo sonrió cuando se comenzó a ir con Absol detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de Liz estaba dormido hasta que el primero en despertar fue Lucario quien vio a todo el mundo dormido y repasó con la mirada a cada uno hasta que notó rápidamente que alguien faltaba y trató de buscar su aura pero no estaba en ninguno de los alrededores.

Lucario comenzó a buscar y despertó a Blaziken en su frenética búsqueda.

-¿Qué pasa Lucario? –Preguntó exaltado Blaziken.

-¿Dónde está Absol?

-No lo sé –Contestó Blaziken al notar que faltaba su compañero y comenzó a buscar junto a Lucario.

Blaziken salió y despertó a Salamence explicándole la situación.

-Absol tiene las patas muy suaves –Explicó Salamence –Cuando él se mueve no se siente un solo paso, es como una sombra, por lo que será muy difícil encontrarlo.

Salamence tomó vuelo y comenzó a buscarlo por aire mientras Blaziken y Lucario lo buscaron por tierra sin despertar a las otras tres chicas que aún dormían en la carpa.

Luego de unos minutos Dalia despertó y se dio cuenta de que faltaban todos los del equipo excepto Lopunny a quien despertó inmediatamente.

Al despertar a Lopunny despertó a Liz, las tres comenzaron a buscar rápidamente a sus compañeros.

Aunque todos estuvieron cuatro horas buscando a Absol no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Salamence volvió exhausta de tanto buscar pero regresó sin novedades lo que dejó triste a todo el equipo en especial a Liz quién buscaba en todos lados junto a Dalia que no se alejaba de ella.

Mientras tanto Absol se había reunido con su antiguo equipo de rescate los cuales o recibieron de forma muy cálida para su gusto.

-No quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí así que necesito que me digan rápidamente que clase de misión debemos hacer para encontrar a Eevee –Habló rápidamente Absol.

-Migthyena, la carta –Ordenó Mismagius y la tipo siniestro se la entregó –Toma querido, esta es la carta que se colocó en mensajeros Pelipper –Contestó con una sonrisa.

Absol la leyó pacientemente y con mucha atención y al terminar de leerla se la devolvió a Mismagius.

-Supongo que estás tan interesada en esta misión por la recompensa –Más que preguntar lo dijo como un hecho.

-A ti no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que veinte mil Pokes ni se dan todos los días –Respondió riendo Weavile.

-¿Para qué me necesitan? –Preguntó confuso Absol.

-El pokémon que tiene a Eevee es un tipo fantasma y un hueso duro de roer, todos sabemos que siempre fuiste el más fuerte y más valiente, como eres tipo siniestro estás en ventaja contra él –Volvió a responder riendo Mismagius.

-¿Por qué no va Migthyena o Weavile? Ellos también son tipo siniestro –Respondió mirando a los ojos a Mismagius.

-nosotros no somos tan fuertes como tú, además, has tenido a tu entrenadora ¿no es así? Probablemente ahora eres mucho más fuerte que antes –Contestó Weavile en lugar de Mismagius.

-Está bien, pero debemos ir ahora porque mi entrenadora debe estar buscándome y hoy me iré de Hoenn.

-Calma, estoy segura que tu entrenadora puede estar sin su cachorrito unas horas –Dijo Migthyena riendo.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de la misión mientras veían al pasar a un montón de pokémon heridos que cuando Absol preguntó que les había pasado, Mismagius le había contestado con simpleza: Trataron de hacer tu misión.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de la misión se encontraron que era un lugar sumamente desolado que constaba de una cueva y un enorme espacio abierto. Al entrar en la cueva vieron a un joven jolteon que estaba mal herido y tirado en la cueva con una roca sobre su pata trasera del lado derecho.

Absol inmediatamente corrió hacia él y le habló a lo que el Jolteon solo pudo mirarlo un poco y moverse con un brillo en su mirar que demostraba el haber reconocido al Absol.

-Amigo, volviste, ten cuidado con él –Pudo decir a penas el Jolteon pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

Absol no le contestó y rápidamente comenzó a empujar la roca mientras los demás del equipo se le unían.

-¿Por qué no destrozamos la roca con un híper rayo? –Preguntó MIgthyena quién seguía empujando.

-Podríamos por accidente hacer más peso sobre la roca y destrozar la pata de Jolteon o fallar y destrozar la pata de Jolteon –Contestó Absol.

Luego de un rato lograron mover la roca y liberar a Jolteon, desgraciadamente cuando se devolvían una sombra enorme se le interpuso y al mirar hacia arriba notaron a un Drifblim que los miraba furioso.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¿No ven que liberan al dueño de los rayos que tanto me molestan y que cuando chocan conmigo me dejan atontado? –Preguntó con ira Drifblim.

-N-No fui yo –Dijo a penas Jolteon.

-¡Silencio! ¡Nadie libera a mis prisioneros!

Drifblim tomó posición de batalla al igual que Absol mientras Mismagius, Weavile y Migthyena intentaban sacar con rapidez al herido Jolteon.

Drifblim notó lo que la otra parte del equipo intentaba hacer por lo que iba a lanzarles una bola sombra pero fue detenido por un increíble mordisco de Absol quien inmediatamente aprovechó para usar triturar.

El Drifblim gritó con un intenso dolor y se movió de lado a lado tratando de quitarse al Absol de encima pero entre más se movía era atrapado con más fuerza entre los dientes y las garras del Absol.

Mientras Drifblim y Absol peleaban el equipo "Sombras" Ya había salido de la cueva y corría hacia la aldea con Jolteon en el lomo de MIgthyena.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? –Preguntó Weavile.

-¿Quieres pelear contra ese furioso Drifblim? –Weavile negó enérgicamente por lo que siguieron corriendo.

Drifblim furioso se lanzó con todo su cuerpo, fuerza y peso contra la pared para intentar aplastar a Absol pero este había saltado haciendo que el pokémon fantasma se golpeara solo y dejándolo atontado lo que inmediatamente fue aprovechado para volver a atacar usando triturar.

Luego de un rato el Drfblim estaba muy cansado y sin ganas de seguir luchando por lo que Absol se retiró rápidamente a la aldea. Al llegar se topó con su equipo que estaba recibiendo la recompensa por parte de Jolteon el cual estaba increíblemente feliz de ver a Absol nuevamente.

-¡Absol! Tanto tiempo –Dijo alegre.

-Sí, demasiado –Contestó Absol nervioso mirando como el cielo se oscurecía.

-¿Quieres quedarte a celebrar mi vuelta a casa y la tuya? –Preguntó animado Jolteon.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, tengo una entrenadora que me espera –Absol estaba por irse cuando Jolteon tomó un raro collar y se lo entregaba a Absol.

-Toma, sé que ya te vas, pero quiero darte esta campana concha, es muy rara por aquí y hace que cada vez que te ataquen no te sientas tan mal o tan cansado –Jolteon se la colocó en el cuello y luego lo miró –Te queda perfecta, a tu entrenadora la encantará, como no vas a volver, los Pokes no te servirían de nada –Jolteon sonrió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Absol se despidió rápido pero de corazón y se fue muy alegre de por lo menos tener esta vez algo para recordar a su amigo Jolteon.

Mientras se iba los pokémon de su antiguo equipo lo quedaron observando.

-¿Viste eso? –Preguntó Migthyena.

-Claro que si –Contestó Weavile –Un raro objeto de increíbles poderes por el que seguramente pagarán mucho.

-Hay que ir a despedirnos de nuestro amigo Absol –Mismagius sonrió de forma siniestra y comenzó a andar con Weavile y Migthyena riendo tras ella.

Absol buscó el olor de su entrenadora y cuando ya estaba muy cerca fue atacado por un híper rayo que lo lanzó contra un árbol del bosque, haciendo que aullara de dolor. Al reincorporarse notó que había sido atacado por Migthyena y que su antiguo equipo estaba junto a ella.

-Con más cuidado la próxima vez –Le dijo Mismagius a Migthyena –No queremos que ese objeto tan raro se rompa.

Weavile corrió hacía Absol y comenzó a tratar de asestarle un arañaso con sus enormes garras de un lado mientras del otro estaba Migthyena tratando de morderlo por lo que estaba totalmente acorralado.

De pronto frente a él apareció Mismagius quien se acercó hasta él y tocó el collar con una mano para luego tratar de sacarlo mientras Absol trató de morderla para detenerla pero fue mordido un el cuello por Migthyena y arañado de un costado por Weavile.

Mismagius le iba sacando el collar cuando una enorme llamarada azul la lanzó muy lejos hasta que logró ponerse a flotar de forma estable como antes.

Al mirar hacia donde salió esa flama azul se dieron cuenta de que no había sido una llamarada sino que era un "dragoaliento" por parte de la Salamence de Liz.

Estaban Liz, Salamence y Dalia frente al antiguo equipo de Absol mirando de forma retadora. Migthyena y Weavile habían dejado de atacar a Absol de la impresión por lo que este comenzó a defenderse junto a Salamence quien usaba sus feroces ataques.

Dalia no atacaba pues sus ataques nos afectaban a ninguno de aquellos pokémon, solo se dedicaba a mirar con cuidado y en una de sus observaciones notó que la Mismagius huía con el collar que le había arrancado del cuello a Absol por lo que salió tras ella mientras Liz les decía a Absol y a Salamence que debían hacer.

Mismagius huía con una sonrisa pero se detuvo cuando frente a ella apareció Dalia impidiéndole seguir adelante. De la impresión Mismagius había retrocedido pero al notar que clase de pokémon era se comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, eres bastante valiente para acercarte de esa forma a una tipo fantasma, ahora sal de mi camino si no quieres que con un solo ataque te deje internada en el centro pokémon –Mismagius no paraba de reír.

-Más bien tú deberías tener cuidado, si lastimas a alguien de este equipo es casi imposible de que salgas bien de esta –Dijo con una increíble calma Dalia lo que en un momento desconcertó a Mismagius.

-Eres o muy valiente o muy tonta –Mismagius comenzó a cargar un enorme ataque lo cual asustó mucho a Dalia y la hizo retroceder un poco.

Cuando el ataque fue lanzado fue desviado por una llamarada y entre el fuego apareció un enorme Blaziken con una expresión desafiante y aterradora.

-No te metas con mis amigos –Dijo de forma fría antes de atacar a Mismagius hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando Mismagius ya ni podía continuar Blaziken aprovechó para mirar hacia arriba y decirle disimuladamente a Lucario quien estaba sobre un árbol: ¨ ¿Llegué a tiempo?¨. A lo que el pokémon asintió y levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

-Oh Blaziken, muchas gracias, me salvaste –Exclamó feliz y aliviada Dalia.

-No fue nada –Respondió Blaziken feliz.

Salamence y Absol lucharon contra Mightyena y Weavile hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. Luego de un rato el antiguo equipo de Absol regresó en sí y huyeron rápidamente internándose en el bosque hasta perderse.

-¡Y no vuelvan! –Gritó Lopunny quien recién había llegado y comí un pastelito.

-Eres tan ruda –Contestó Lucario con sarcasmo.

-Tenía que aparecer en algún momento, a penas fui mencionada en este capítulo –Contestó dándole otra mordida a su pastelito.

-Oh, Absol ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –Liz corrió hasta su pokémon y lo abrazó llorando –Te busqué por todos lados y hasta pensé que tendría que olvidar el barco para buscar… ¡El barco! –Recordó rápidamente y comenzó a correr con todo su equipo detrás.

Por suerte Liz alcanzó el barco que la llevaría a Johto y todos abordaron rápidamente hasta que la entrenadora recordó algo muy importante.

-¡Las maletas! ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide mis maletas! –Gritó asustada.

Absol miró a su entrenadora riendo un poco, aunque sea distraída él estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado pues sin ella jamás hubiera sido tan feliz en su vida y no hubiera encontrado unos amigos y a quienes llamar familia y su hogar. Con ese pensamiento Absol cerró los ojos y se durmió sobre la cama de la habitación de Liz donde se encontraban, dentro del armario, las maletas de Liz que habían sido escondidas por Lopunny.

-Los quiero mucho a todos –Dijo Absol entre sus sueños con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

**Woa, terminé otro capítulo esto es increíble, agradezco mucho los reviews y a quienes pasaron y no comentaron también. Estoy muy feliz de poder encontrar tiempo para otro capítulo y pues, se responderán reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Salamence

**Capitulo 3: Salamence**

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece pues si lo hiciera (tendría una 3DS) no estaría escribiendo fic en esta página**.

**Salamence**

estaba Liz sentada en su habitación del barco. Sus pokémon estaban en sus pokeball cuando ella aburrida los liberó.

-Bien amigos, estoy aburrida, sí quieren pasear por el barco pueden hacerlo y sí alguien quiere acompañarme a tomar sol a la proa -Liz los miró a todos -¿alguien me acompaña?

Salamence, Blaziken y Absol dieron un paso adelante junto a Liz y esta les sonrio.

-pueden pasear por ahí -dijo Liz a los otros tres mientras salía de su habitación.

Ella llegó hasta la proa donde unos entrenadores luchaba y se sentó a mirar con Blaziken a un lado y Absol a otro.

-¡hey! -gritó un chico mayor que Liz -¿quieres luchar? Vi a ese pokémon dragón, sí es tuyo me gustaría una batalla dragón.

-Está bien -Liz se levantó y llamó a Salamence que daba vueltas alrededor del barco -vamos a luchar.

cuando se desocupó el campo de batalla Liz y el chico de nombre Alex se pusieron uno en cada extremo y se miraron fijamente. Salamence se puso delante de Liz y ambas esperaron a que Alex sacara a su pokémon.

-Adelante ¡Haxorus! -el pokémon mencionado salió de su pokeball emitiendo un estridente rugido.

-vaya que grita señor -dijo riendo Salamence.

-Te voy a enseñar una que otra cosa jovencita... -el haxorus abrió enormemente los ojos -¡¿E-Elena?! -gritó asombrado.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿a quién le habla? -contestó confundida.

-¡Salamence usa garra dragón! -gritó Liz sin notar la conversación de los dragones.

Salamence voló y se acercó rápidamente a Haxorus quién lo esquivo y uso dragoaliento como su entrenador le había ordenado.

-¡Salamence esquiva! -Salamence no alcanzó a reaccionar y le llegó el ataque de lleno -¡Salamence! no importa, usa garra dragón nuevamente.

Salamence voló haciendo círculos y esquivo el dragoaliento de Haxorus hasta darle un golpe en la cara lo que el Haxorus enemigo aprovechó para golpear la cabeza de Salamence y esta cayó al piso adolorida. Haxorus estaba por golpearla cuando Liz volvió a gritar.

-¡Dragoaliento!

Salamence reaccionó y lanzó su increíble llamarada con toda la potencia que tenía derrotando a Haxorus y a Alex.

-viejo amigo, ya no estás para esto -sonrio a su pokémon y este le devolvió la sonrisa entendiendo -bien pequeña, has ganado justamente -Alex le entregó a Liz dinero por la batalla -buen combate.

-Lo mismo digo ¿puedo preguntarle algo además de esto? -miró interesada al joven.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras -sonrio un poco.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tú Haxorus? Se veía bastante viejo.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero era el pokémon de mi padre antes de que falleciera -contestó nostálgico.

-Lo siento mucho -Dijo algo incómoda.

-No te preocupes, eso pasa, es parte de la vida -esbozo una sonrisa algo triste.

-Hem... Bueno supongo que debo irme -Liz dio media vuelta y sé sentó donde estaba antes.

Blaziken miró a la castaña y bebio un poco de jugo natural de bayas que le entregaron mientras Salamence volaba y pensaba.

-Ese Haxorus me dijo Elena, pero ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? -se preguntó confusa.

Mientras todos hacían lo suyo Lucario y Lopunny recorrían el barco.

-Sí tan sólo Dalia no sé hubiera ido no estaría sola con ese idiota. -decía en voz baja Lopunny.

ambos pokémon estaban sumergidos en un profundo e incómodo momento.

-he estado pensando, Lucario... -Lopunny intentaba iniciar una conversación.

-que milagro. -sé burló de inmediato su acompañante.

-Idiota -dijo bajito -te decía que hemos estado peleando desde que nos conocimos ¿por qué no hacemos las paces por lo menos mientras paseamos? -sonríe un poco.

-Está bien.

Nuevamente los rodeó ese silencio incómodo.

-¿qué te gusta...? ¿comer algo? -preguntó Lopunny buscando algún tema.

-La comida pokémon y las bayas frambu.

-¡Así que tú te comias las bayas frambu! -gritó enojada.

-¡Y que importa sí las como! Tú estás gorda.

-¡Retractate!

-¡Jamás! ¡Voy a comer las bayas que quedan!

-¡Ni lo creas!

Lucario corrió y Lopunny lo siguió corriendo igualmente.

Lucario volteó su cabeza y le sacó la lengua a Lopunny sin darse cuenta que frente a el pasaba un hombre y chocó contra él por accidente.

-Lo siento señor -Dijo avergonzado más el hombre sólo entendió gruñidos.

-me clavaste la pua de tú pecho en mi mano -el hombre tomó su mano con la otra mientras corría sangre.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor -Dijo Lopunny mirando asustada al hombre.

-¡Mi-Mi pokeball! ¡Haxorus! -gritó asustado mirando a todos lados.

Lopunny y Lucario miraron confundidos al hombre sin haberse dado cuenta de que traía una pokeball en su mano la cual tiró al sentir la púa de Lucario en esta.

-¿qué hacemos ahora Lucario? -preguntó asustada a su compañero.

Lucario elevó sus hombros dando señal de no tener idea y ambos miraron al hombre que chillaba por su pokeball.

-¡Haxorus! -gritó mientras miraba el piso preocupado.

Ni pokémon ni hombre sé dieron cuenta de la pokeball que rodaba por el pasillo hasta caer por una escalera de caracol, bajó por esta y llegó hasta la proa donde unos niños jugaban y notaron la esfera bajó sus pies.

-¡Una pokeball! -gritó alegre uno.

-¡Tal vez tenga un pokémon!

El primer chico la tomó con cuidado y la lanzó diciendo: "yo te elijo". La pokeball sé abrió y liberó al enorme y viejo Haxorus que estaba muy confuso con todo lo que pasaba hasta que vio a los niños viéndolo ilusionados.

-¿q-que pasó? -Preguntó extrañado.

-¡Genial! ¡Es un Haxorus! -bramó un chico feliz.

-Tal vez su entrenador lo perdió -comentó el otro preocupado.

-Juguemos con él mientras aparece su entrenador -El chico sacó una pokeball y de ella salió un Pochiyena -tengamos una batalla, tu con Haxorus y yo con Pochiyena.

El Pochiyena miró al Haxorus y salió corriendo asustado.

Haxorus ya estaba más confuso y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, debía encontrar al hijo de su entrenador pronto o esos niños podrían intentar llevárselo.

-¡Alex! -Gritó Haxorus llevando su pokeball en sus garras y corriendo por la proa -¡Alex!

Salamence volaba tranquila hasta que vio al confuso Haxorus con quién había peleado en la mañana.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó mientras bajaba.

-No lo sé, estaba con el hijo de mi entrenador y ahora no. -Miró a Salamence -Elena te ves igual de joven que cuando te conocí ¿Te atraparón? ¿Pero cómo?

-¿De qué hablas? Jamás te he visto en mi vida y tengo entrenadora desde que era un huevo.

Haxorus la miró bien y se dio cuenta de su confusión.

-Lo lamento mucho -Miró apenado -Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-Ha bueno, pero si quiere le puedo ayudar a encontrar a su entrenador, los dragones se ayudan en especial a la tercera edad.

-No soy tan viejo como crees, pero acepto tu ayuda.

Ambos dragones bajaron hacia la sala de máquinas pues no conocían el barco.

Mientras Liz estaba con Blaziken tomando sol ambos con lentes oscuros y con jugos naturales bebiendo al mismo tiempo. Absol había decidido ir a dormir en la habitación de Liz.

-Blaze, tengo hambre ¿No quieres acompañarme dentro a comer algo? -preguntó levantándose.

Blaziken asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

Liz iba subiendo la escalera con Blaziken detrás, cuando chocó con Alex quién había bajado tan rápido qué casi la bota de no ser por Blaziken quién la tomó en la caída.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo rápidamente tratando de pasar nuevamente.

-Hey, calma -dijo Liz interponiendose en su camino -¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-Mi pokeball cayó cuando un Lucario chocó contra mi y enterró la pua de su pecho en mi mano -contestó algo fastidiado -ahora debe ayudarme a buscarla junto a su novia Lopunny -Alex señaló tras él y Liz vio a sus pokémon.

-Esos son... -Dio un suspiro -Mis pokémon.

-Que quede claro, no soy su novia -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero sí no te entienden, amor mío -Dijo Lucario de forma burlona a lo que Lopunny le sacó la lengua.

-Tal vez esté por acá abajo ¿De donde se te cayó?

-Del piso de las habitaciones.

-Busquemos allá arriba.

El grupo subió y comenzó a buscar mientras Salamence y Haxorus hacían lo mismo.

-Y bueno ¿Quién es esa Elena qué tanto recuerda? -Preguntó Salamence para tratar de hacer un tema.

Pasaban cerca de unos calderos, los hombres que allí trabajaban miraban curiosos al par de dragones pero luego seguían con lo suyo sin darles mucha importancia.

-Bueno ella es una hembra que conocí hace mucho, cuando tenía tu edad.

_Un entrenador de dragones acababa de evolucionar a su Haxorus, su pokémon inicial, que por ser dragón se demoraba más que otros pokémon en evolucionar a su última forma._

_-Haxorus mira -El entrenador mostró a su Haxorus un paisaje increíble para cualquier dragón -Esta es la colina "Draco" cuyo nombre proviene de la gran variedad de pokémon dragón qué se encuentran aquí. Te dejaré un momento para que entrenes y compartas con más de los de tú especie, ten cuidado, son territoriales._

_Haxorus asintió y en cuanto su entrenador se fue comenzó a recorrer la colina viendo diferentes tipos de dragones. Hubo muchos lugares a los cuales no pudo acercarse por los territoriales pokémon que se encontraban ahí._

_Paseo y jugó por bastante rato hasta que cayó la noche y su entrenador no regresaba._

_El joven Haxorus había perdido su costumbre de vivir al aire libre desde que era un Axew por lo que no sabía donde ir en ese lugar lleno de pokémon territoriales._

_-Alguien por favor déjeme quedarme con usted, mi entrenador vendrá por mi mañana, se lo pido -Miró a todos lados._

_La noche comenzó a instalarse junto a la baja temperatura. Haxorus sintió el frío y no sabía donde ir hasta que algo descendió frente a él y pudo verla._

-La hembra más hermosa que jamás había visto -Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Muy linda? -Preguntó Salamence.

-La más linda -volvió a decir.

_Se acercó a Haxorus y lo miró un poco dudosa._

_-Dejaré que te quedes esta noche conmigo en mi cueva, pero mañana deberás irte en cuanto tu entrenador llegue. -Su vos sonaba muy arrogante según Haxorus._

_-Mu-Muchas gracias señorita -Haxorus hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_La Salamence suspiro y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Esos son modales de humanos, no es necesario hacer eso aquí._

_Haxorus siguió a la Salamence que luego le diría se llamaba Elena: Un día mi madre escuchó ese nombre de un humano y le gustó. Respondió con simpleza._

_La cueva de Elena era muy grande y no había quien se acercara a ella por el miedo que le tenían. Era la más respetada de la colina después de un viejo Dragonite._

_Esa noche Elena había iniciado una fogata para ambos._

_-¿Por qué tú entrenador te dejó aquí? -Preguntó curiosa._

_-No lo sé, tal vez sea parte de algún entrenamiento._

_Pero el entrenador de Haxorus no apareció y cada día esperaba en el mismo lugar que lo vio por última vez._

_Así pasaron dos semanas, cada noche iba con Elena para dormir y en el día esperaba sentado, impasible, imperturbable, con paciencia ganada desde que comenzó su entrenamiento._

_Al tercer día de la segunda semana en que Haxorus esperaba apareció nuevamente Elena._

_-Haxorus, quería preguntarte ¿por qué sigues esperando? Tú entrenador no llegará y los demás dragones están empezando a mirarte mal y a tratarte de débil._

_-No me importa que crean los otros dragones, yo sé que él volverá._

_Elena suspiro y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta su cueva. Haxorus la miró un momento y la siguió._

_-Supongo que sí me quedaré un tiempo aquí, no puedo permitir que me traten de débil -dijo caminando a su lado._

_-Bien. -Elena sonrio -Pero ahora tendrás que buscar tu propia cueva, los demás pokémon ya nos miran mal por todas las veces que te has quedado conmigo._

-Y pues me gané mi cueva y visitaba todos los días a Elena, nos enamorados y expresamos nuestro amor -Haxorus hizo comillas con sus dedos al final.

-eso fue mucha información.

-Un día mientras dormía con Elena un intruso entró en nuestra cueva y cuando estaba por atacarlo me di cuenta que era la pareja de mi entrenador junto a su hijo, ahí fue que me contaron que él había sido víctima de un accidente y falleció. Al parecer lo atropelló un hombre que conducía y hablaba con alguien y no se dio cuenta que mi entrenador cruzaba la calle.

-Lo siento mucho -Salamence se sintió triste pues se imaginó estar en su lugar y que le contaran de su entrenadora.

-Me pidieron cuidar al hijo de mi entrenador y Elena simplemente dejó que me fuera, desde entonces no la he visto, hasta que sentí que te parecías.

No se habían dado cuenta que estaban sentados hablando y que los hombres ya se habían ido a almorzar sin molestarlos. Salamence pensó en la historia un momento, meditando.

-¿Y no sabe que fue de ella? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Absolutamente nada -Contestó triste -a veces creo que debería pedirle a mi entrenador volver a la colina Draco para verla y pasar mis últimos días con ella. -suspiro.

-Yo lo ayudaré -Dijo decidida con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos extraordinaria -Sólo debo saber donde se encuentra la colina Draco, volaré hasta allá.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y tú entrenadora? No te dejará ir sola.

-No se preocupe ella confía en mi.

-Sí es posible te agradecería un montón. La colina queda en unas islas más al norte, me hubiera gustado pedirle a mi entrenador ir pero no me entiende y va de urgencia a Johto. El viaje no es muy largo y de nuestro recorrido es a la derecha en línea recta ¿Crees poder pedirle a tú entrenadora ese favor?

-Ella confía plenamente en mi, vamos iré a preguntar.

Salamence se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Lucario, Lopunny y Blaziken.

-Los están buscando -Dijo Blaziken.

-Y nosotros a ellos -Salamence sonrio y los siguieron hasta subir.

Luego de un largo rato tratando de explicar a Liz, ella dio su aprobación para que la pokémon dragón fuese en el viaje por Haxorus.

-¡Iré de inmediato! ¡Sí hay suerte nos veremos en la noche!

Salamence abrió sus alas y desde la proa del barco comenzó a volar y a tomar velocidad a medida que ganaba altitud. Luego de un rato dejó de ver el barco y su silueta lo que le dio a pensar de que ya no había vuelta atrás hasta encontrar la isla.

Entrada la tarde pudo distinguir muchos pokémon que volaban cerca de una isla. En el centro de la isla se podía ver claramente una gran ciudad y alrededor pueblos y muchas áreas de campo. En él mar se apreciaban barcos como sí fuesen las chispas de chocolate en una galleta.

Salamence descendió y mientras lo hacía se dirigió a una colina rodeada de dragones. Al hacerlo todos la miraron desconfiados.

-Disculpen, yo... -Se sintió intimidada por la cantidad de ojos que la inspeccionaban con curiosidad y recelo -Yo... Bueno busco a una Salamence, su nombre es Elena.

Los pokémon comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y de entre ellos se acercó un joven y fuerte Hydragon que la miró arrogante.

-¿Elena? Fue una dragona muy conocida por aquí ¿Qué deseas de ella? -El inexpresivo rostro que presentó mientras hablaba dejó confundida a Salamence.

-Deseo hablar con ella, conocí a quién fue su pareja y está preocupado por ella, por desgracia no puede venir.-Salamence trató de parecer tranquila pero se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Vaya, al parecer conociste al Haxorus de la historia -Los dragones comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos -Deberás llevarle malas noticias entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres con "la leyenda" y las malas noticias? -Salamence miró a todos lados, sentía que todos hablaban de ella.

-La historia era sobre el Haxorus que fue abandonado y enamoró a la hembra más fuerte para dejarla sola a cambio de otro entrenador ¡Justamente cuando estaba embarazada!

Esas palabras impactaron a Salamence que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿¡Dónde está ella!? ¡Haxorus debe saber que fue padre!

-Desgraciadamente pequeña, ella cuando quedaban pocos días para poner el huevo se fue a buscar a Haxorus y nunca volvió, nadie la ha visto desde aquel día y se convirtió en una historia famosa en nuestra tribu.

-¿Realmente nadie la vio? ¿Su hijo no volvió?

-Jamás volvió.

A Salamence sólo le quedó devolverse triste y contarle lo ocurrido a Haxorus.

Llegó a la noche y al contarle a Haxorus este se puso muy triste por lo que decidió dejarlo sólo y volver con su entrenadora que la esperaba.

-Hay Salamence, diste un largo viaje por otro pokémon dragón, debes estar cansada -Liz acarició la cabeza de la pokémon -¿Nunca te conté cómo te encontré?

Salamence negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es interesante porque eres igual a tú madre.

En ese momento Haxorus quién estaba en la habitación con su entrenador abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca.

-Sa-Salamence, ella es mi hija.

Fue lo último que se escuchó aquella noche, de cualquier manera era algo que Haxorus había sentido del primer momento pero jamás supo que era. Él siempre supo que tuvo un huevo y siempre supo que sea como sea conocería a su hija, el reflejo de su madre junto a la personalidad de su padre, eso es algo que no necesita pruebas pues todo padre, en especial tipo dragón, lo sabe.

Fin

**Comenzando con los anuncios del día de hoy quisiera primero agradecer a los que leen y dejan review y a los que leen y se ocultan tras el lado oscuro de su pc (chan chan!)**

**Entre otras noticias... **

**Algo importante que quisiera decirles es sobre este capitulo y probablemente los siguientes.**

**Todo este capitulo fue escrito y sí hay suerte subido desde mi celular o móvil o como le digan en su país, por lo que sí se sube bien estaría comenzando a subir de forma más continúa.**

**Ventajas: puedo escribir donde sea.**

**Desventajas: para mi por lo menos me hace escribir más lento y con posiblemente mayor cantidad de faltas ortográficas por el auto corrector que me cambia muchas palabras pero me encargare de revisar bien antes de subir.**

**Otra cosa. Resulta que no tengo idea de cuanto escribí así que no sé si este capitulo es más largo o más corto que los otros.**

**Sin más que decir agradezco los comentarios y sí alguien quiere saber con que aplicación trabajé en este capitulo o sobre alguna duda o corrección que deban hacerme lo pueden dejar en un review o en su defecto (no tengan vergüenza) pueden dejarlo en un Pm.**

**Eso es todo por ahora nos leemos en otro capitulo ¡Adiós!**


	4. Lopunny

**Hola! Bueno sólo quería saludar antes que nada y a lo siguiente!**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene el doble de palabras que los otros OwO no sé por que (9.9) (6.6)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Lopunny**

Aquella mañana, no sé había visto a Salamence en todo el día, al parecer su nuevo amigo Haxorus quería estar más tiempo con ella y conversar antes de que tuvieran que irse.

Dalia había estado todo el día anterior y este leyendo en la biblioteca, un libro le había interesado y pareciera que no saldría de ahí hasta terminar.

Lopunny paseaba sola ya que los demás del equipo se quedaron entrenando con Liz. Según la chica: "entre más cerca estemos de Kanto debemos estar más preparados".

La noche anterior con Liz habían visto una película llamada "Titanic" lo que dejó a la pokémon algo temerosa acerca del barco y revisaba por posibles salidas de emergencia.

-Este barco es demasiado grande -Suspiro.

Comenzó a entrar en puertas al azar hasta que encontró el comedor que más parecía un restaurante con entretenimiento.

Lopunny se quedó en la puerta viendo y apareció en el escenario una chica rubia con una Lilligant y una Kirlia dando un show que parecía de concurso pokémon cómo los que pasaban por televisión, pensó ella.

Cuando el show terminó un hombre con un bigote demasiado largo apareció en el escenario con un micrófono.

-¡Un gran aplauso a la bella Rosa junto a sus lindas pokémon Lilligant y Kirlia! ¡Son unas bellezas!

Las tres hicieron reverencias y Lopunny quedó maravillada con el espectáculo, ella desde que era Buneary había entrenado sólo para pelear pero ver de ves en cuando pokémon que demostraron tanta gracia y belleza era algo increíble para ella, jamás había visto en vivo y en directo algo así.

Lopunny iba a hablar con las pokémon cuando sintió una especie de pelo mojado en su espalda lo que le dio asco y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Lucario que pasó una toalla por su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó confundida.

-Me dijeron que viniera a buscarte y esa toalla tenía sudor mío, tienes que ir a entrenar con Dalia y Liz.

Lopunny intentó limpiar su espalda desesperada por la revelación que le hizo Lucario sobre lo que había en ella.

-¡Eres un asqueroso! -Gritó enojada.

-Ya, no grites, llamas la atención de todos -Lucario pasó su brazo rodeando los hombros de Lopunny y señalando al frente.

Lopunny pudo ver como todos los del restaurante los estaban mirando.

-¿Qué son esos pokémon?

-No lo sé pero uno es un Lucario.

-¿Cómo el de la película?

-¡Sí! ¡Es un Lucario! Me encantaría tener uno.

La gente se paró de sus asientos y rodearon al par de pokémon.

Lopunny se sintió frustrada pues todos la rodeaban sólo por Lucario.

Lucario sacó su brazo de los hombros de Lopunny y se puso un poco a la defensiva, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hey, ya paren ¿No ven qué los ponen nerviosos? Además, ni siquiera notaron a la hermosa Lopunny por estar viendo a ese Lucario -La chica rubia se acercó y todos le dieron espacio.

A Lopunny le brillaron los ojos algo que no pasó desapercibido por Lucario quién relajó un poco el cuerpo.

La chica rubia se les acercó y detrás de ella venían Kirlia y Lilligant. Lilligant sé movía de forma fina pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de molestia que Lopunny no supo entender, mientras que Kirlia caminaba normal solo que una bufanda cubría gran parte de su cara.

-Hola jóvenes -La chica hizo una reverencia y tomó delicadamente la mano de Lopunny -Mi nombre es Rosa, soy una coordinadora y ests es mi acompañante Lilligant -La pokémon miró a Lopunny y desvío la mirada de inmediato a lo que su entrenadora no se dio cuenta -y a su lado está Kirlia -El pokémon hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh es un gusto conocerlos, vi su show fue magnífico, tenían tanta elegancia y desplante -Dijo feliz Lopunny.

Desgraciadamente había quién no compartía sus ideas ya que Lilligant sólo la miró de forma altiva y desvío la mirada.

-Tal vez es lo más cerca que estés de un show así, viéndote veo la poca elegancia que posee la brutalidad de un pokémon para luchar -Lilligant miró hacia al lado y se fijo en Lucario -A diferencia de este chico se puede ver el porte y la fuerza que sólo tienen ciertos pokémon -Comentó sonrojada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tengo elegancia? imitación barata de Bellosom, tampoco soy bruta solo sé que puedo sacar pétalo por pétalo tu corona -Contestó muy enojada Lopunny.

Kirlia comenzó a reír disimuladamente pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Lilligant le diera una mirada asesina.

-Dame esos cinco amiga -dijo Lopunny extendiendo la mano a lo que Kirlia contestó chocando con la suya sonrojada -Bueno, en nuestro caso serían solamente tres -Dijo sonriendo viendo los dedos de Kirlia y los suyos.

-No me importa lo que ustedes digan -Se tomó del brazo de Lucario y lo rodeo completamente -Este es el único con verdadera elegancia en este lugar además de mi -Miró a Kirlia enojada.

-La verdad es que yo no... -Lucario Sintió el aroma de Lilligant y dejó de hablar -Vaya huele delicioso.

-Hay pero que lindos, el Lilligant de Rosa y el Lucario se enamoraron -gritó una persona y todos lo siguieron con un "aaaaw" de ternura.

-Oh vaya -Dijo Lucario separandose de Lilligant con cuidado para que no se enterrara la pua de su mano en alguna parte de la pokémon.

-Lopunny debes ir a entrenar -dijo sonrojado y rascando un poco su nuca.

Lopunny no le dijo nada más e hizo una reverencia a Rosa y a Kirlia luego dio media vuelta sin mirar a Lilligant o a Lucario.

Caminaba muy rápido y con ambas manos a los lados mientras murmuraba algunas cosas con la cabeza agachada.

-Oye, Lopunny ¿Estás enojada por lo de Lilligant? -Preguntó Lucario que iba detrás de ella.

Lopunny hizo como que no lo escuchaba y siguió caminando solamente que esta vez en silencio.

Llegaron rápidamente al gimnasio donde los esperaba Liz junto a Blaziken algo cansados ambos.

-Vamos por favor, a entrenar Lopunny y quiero que Lucario y Blaziken peleen mientras estoy con ella ¡Absol! Tú tendrás que correr a lo largo del gimnasio y caminar a lo ancho, ve haciendo rectángulos y por último, Dalia, necesito que practiques hipnosis y come sueños, los necesitaremos mucho -La hora de entrenamiento con Liz era muy cansadora pero ella entrenaba con ellos lo que los hacía sentir que al menos ella sufría tanto o más como ellos.

-Comenzáremos trotando para calentar y luego enlongaremos ¿ok? -Lopunny asintió -Hey ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto decaída -Preguntó Liz preocupada.

Lopunny sacudió su cabeza y se animó completamente.

-Bien, si es así es mejor que comencemos, pero recuerda cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo.

Lopunny asintió y ambas comenzaron a trotar.

Luego de enlongar comenzaron a practicar resistencia en lo que ambas se cansaron mucho y luego para terminar comenzaron a practicar patadas y golpes de puños.

Lucario desvió un momento la mirada de su pelea para ver a Lopunny preocupado a lo que Blaziken detuvo su patada a un centímetro de la cara de Lucario y suspiró bajando su pierna.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lopunny? -Preguntó algo enojado.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella se enojó por una estupidez y con una pokémon que apenas vimos y ve tu a saber por que razón ya no me habla.

-¿Qué pokémon? -Preguntó Blaziken.

En eso se ve a una pokémon que entra con cuidado al gimnasio y detrás de ella se ve a un pokémon y a una chica.

-oh, pero miren la cantidad de pokémon increíbles que hay aquí. -Dijo alegre Rosa y sé acercó a Liz y a Lopunny -¿Esa Lopunny es tuya?

-Un momentito por favor -Dijo Liz jadeando cansada. Sus ojos azules pasaron alrededor del gimnasio y vio a sus pokémon -¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Hemos terminado! -Miró a Rosa -Sí ella es mi Lopunny -contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias a Arceus -Dijo Absol cayendo cansado al escuchar el grito de su entrenadora.

-Vamos Lucario, caminemos un poco para recuperar energía y luego ya sabes, Liz nos obligará a bañarnos. -Blaziken tiritó al decir lo último y Lucario rió.

-Bueno, debe ser por que eres tipo fuego.

Mientras caminaban pasó Lilligant y se puso frente a los chicos.

-Buen día -Hizo una reverencia -Sir Lucario y compañía.

-ah eres tú -dijo algo incómodo Lucario.

-Sí me disculpan "compañía" tiene que ir con su entrenadora.

Blaziken se fue y se colocó tras Liz con los brazos cruzados viendo a Rosa y a Kirlia.

-Bueno, resulta que mi Lilligant y mi Kirlia querían venir a ver a tú Lopunny y a tú Lucario, los conocieron esta mañana y pues les agradan. -Dijo Rosa sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial.

-Soy una coordinadora y la verdad es que tú Lopunny es muy bella y...

Lopunny dejó de prestarle atención a Rosa y fue con Kirlia.

-Hola, tanto tiempo -Lopunny sonríe a Kirlia.

-Ho-Hola -Su vos era apenas audible.

-Eres muy tímida y con esa bufanda te entiendo menos.

Kirlia se sonrojo y bajó la mirada asintiendo.

-Oye, estoy un poco sudorosa por todo el ejercicio, le diré a mi entrenadora que me voy a bañar y luego damos una vuelta ¿Te parece bien?

Kirlia asintió con la cabeza de forma más animada y abriendo los ojos feliz.

Lopunny se acercó a Liz y le hizo gestos de que se iba a bañar a lo que su entrenadora asintió y siguió conversando.

Mientras iba caminando vio a Lucario y a Lilligant. La pokémon se le acercó a Lopunny y tomó de la mano a Lucario.

-Pero mira si te ves más bulgar cubierta de sudor, como te digo, sólo algunos pokémon tienen la capacidad de verse elegantes a cualquier hora -Dijo altiva.

-Hola. -Dijo fastidiada Lopunny -Lucario, deberías ir a lavarte el sudor ¿No crees? -Su vos sonaba algo enojada y miró a otro lado.

Lucario se sonrojó y se separó de Lilligant para ponerse al lado de Lopunny.

-Bueno Lilligant debemos irnos, estamos un poco sucios ¡Nos vemos!

Lucario tomó a Lopunny de la mano y comenzó a correr fuera del gimnasio. Lopunny sonríe un poco pero cuando Lucario la ve vuelve a poner su expresión de enojo.

Corriendo llegaron a la habitación de Liz y ahí descansaron.

-Yo me baño después de ti -Dijo Lucario y encendió la televisión de la habitación.

Lopunny simplemente asintió y se dirigió al baño pero antes de que entrara Lucario la tomó del hombro.

-Se que estás enojada conmigo, perdón por lo que sea que haya echo -La miró a los ojos, eran rojo contra rojo.

-Una disculpa por algo que no sabes no me sirve de mucho. -Lopunny se separó de él y entró al baño.

Puso agua tibia, un poco más caliente y se metió con cuidado.

Mientras pensaba y se terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo.

Estuvo bastante tiempo cuando salió y vació la bañera. Tras ella entró Lucario quién iba a decir algo pero se lo guardó.

Ella se terminó de secar el cuerpo y comenzó a cepillar sus orejas cuando Lucario salió con la toalla en los hombros y se tiró sobre la cama de Liz viendo la televisión.

-Los humanos ven cosas tan raras -Comentó viendo sin mucho interés lo que había.

-Todos sus programas son iguales, aunque anoche vi una película de un barco, salía una Gardevoir de clase alta llamada Rose y un Gallade muy de clase baja llamado Jack en un barco, que se hundía, era buena, pero la Gardevoir pudo dejar que Gallade se salvara pero no lo hizo.

-Si te escuché gritando junto a Liz "¡Salva a Jack maldita sea! ¡Hay espacio para ambos en la madera! -Dijo riendo -Pero... -Se puso serio -¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo? ¿Estabas celosa de que Lilligant me abrazó del brazo? -Preguntó de forma inocente.

-Claro que no, es sólo que... Ella me dijo lo que le dio la gana y tú no me defendiste, no dijiste nada, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y aunque peleamos creí que al menos te agradaba.

-Sí me agradas, pero cuando iba a decir algo, me quedé embobado con el olor que desprende la flor de su cabeza.

-¿Entonces sólo por eso dejaste que me tratara de bulgar y de bruta cuando apenas le había hablado?

-Se que no es excusa, pero sí te digo la verdad es que a mi... Me da algo de vergüenza tratar con chicas excepto contigo porque te considero como una especie de compañera con mal carácter, no como una chica en si -Lucario tocó la oreja de Lopunny por la parte más esponjosa.

-¡No toques mis orejas! -Lopunny le dio una espléndida patada en la cara a Lucario.

Lucario se cayó de espalda y chocó su cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.

-¡Si eres bruta y sin elegancia!

Lucario se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a tirar sus orejas mientras Lopunny intentaba alejar la pua del pecho de Lucario que estaba por enterrarse en algún lado de su cara, tratando de soportar el peso de Lucario junto al dolor de sus orejas.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y Liz entró junto a Blaziken.

-¿No te recuerda cuando eran Riolu y Buneary y peleaban de la misma forma?

Blaziken suspiró, luego de la primera semana en que Lopunny y Lucario estuvieron juntos como Buneary y Riolu respectivamente se peleaban por a quién quería más Liz.

-De cualquier forma siempre me quiso más a mi que a cualquier otro -Pensó riendo.

Liz tomó a Lucario y lo separó de Lopunny dejándolo a un lado de la cama.

-Lopunny, estaba hablando con Rosa y resulta que quiere una batalla pokémon en la que yo te use a ti y ella a su Lilligant, pero todo tiene que ser muy elegante -dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mayordomo.

-¿Elegante? -Preguntó Lopunny mirando a Blaziken.

-Tendremos que vestirnos con ropa "elegantosa" -dijo Liz haciendo comillas con sus dedos -Al menos se cocer, por que no tengo ni un poco de ropa elegantosa para ti.

-¿Pero con ropa elegantosa no me será más difícil pelear? -Preguntó dudosa.

-Supongo que Rosa quería que estuvieras en igualdad de condiciones con Lilligant -Dijo Blaziken.

Lucario se había sentado con las patas cruzadas en el piso mirando extrañado a Liz.

-Ya sabes, podrás tapar la boca de esa florsita -Dijo Liz guiñando su ojo a Lopunny.

Lopunny se levantó de un salto de la cama y asintió, ambas pusieron una mano en su cadera y con la otra hicieron el signo de "amor y paz".

-¡Vamos Lopunny voy a hacer tú traje mientras tú vas a entrenar con tú maestro en elegancia!

Liz abrió la puerta y apareció Kirlia quién saludó a Lopunny con la mano.

-Hola Kirlia ¿Me ayudarás? -Preguntó Lopunny confusa.

Kirlia asintió y caminó hacia afuera con Lopunny detrás hasta llegar al gimnasio y se sacó la bufanda.

-Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento de elegancia en batalla -Kirlia estaba serio y sonrojado.

-¿Eres macho? -Preguntó Lopunny confusa.

Kirlia asintió y rió un poco.

-Mi coordinadora me dio esta bufanda para que no se viera mi rostro y no se notara que soy macho al bajar del escenario.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó confusa.

-Digamos que simplemente me atrapó queriendo una Gardevoir y se dio cuenta luego de mi sexo. -Kirlia estaba muy apenado -Pero comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Lopunny vio maravillada a Kirlia con sus movimientos y ella trató de imitarlos y cuando terminaron se sentaron en el piso a descansar.

-Fue un entrenamiento muy bueno, tienes más elegancia y gracia que Lilligant. -Comentó sonrojado. -Y-y E-eres muy fuerte y bo-bonita así que probablemente ganes. -Se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Tu eres genial, no tienes la delicadeza de Gardevoir tú debes ser un fuerte Gallade -Lopunny lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ser Gallade, pero mi coordinadora sólo busca elementos que sirvan para su espectáculo, no necesita fuerza, necesita belleza.

-Pero la fuerza también puede ser belleza y eso es lo que vamos a demostrar esta noche ¿no? -Kirlia asintió y sonrió.

-Aunque si logro encontrar la piedra que me convierta en Gallade mi coordinadora dijo que me dejaría serlo.

Lopunny levantó un poco más sus orejas, estaba recordando algo.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir con Liz para la batalla. -Lopunny le extendió la mano a Kirlia y este la tomó levantándose del suelo. -Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Esto es estar en contra de tú entrenadora y tu compañera de equipo.

-Sí, es sólo que tampoco me agrada Lilligant y cuando le contestaste de esa forma, en ese momento tú comenzaste a agradarme mucho -Se sonrojó mucho. -A-Además quiero que mi coordinadora aprenda algo de la tuya.

Lopunny sonrió y con cuidado le soltó la mano.

-Eres muy lindo.

Kirlia, que ya estaba rojo, cambió completamente su color a un rojo muy fuerte.

-G-Gracias.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Liz y cuando llegaron la encontraron estirando su espalda y haciendo sonar sus dedos de las manos a lo que Blaziken le dio un manotazo.

-Hay ya paro, sólo tenías que decírmelo -Dijo frustrada.

Blaziken gruñó en respuesta y soltó un resoplido.

-Bien Lopunny tengo listo tú traje.

Lopunny entró al baño con Liz y cuando salieron ambas tenían puestos unos vestidos.

-Aquí podemos ver que Lopunny luce un espléndido vestido que esperamos damas y caballeros dure hasta el término de la batalla. Podemos apreciar un increíble color carmesí en todo el vestido con vuelos en blanco en la parte inferior y una cinta blanca a la altura de la cintura y para sus orejas una preciosa cinta carmesí en una de estas terminando con el atuendo en forma de vestido de "Mega-Gardevoir" -Relataba Liz jugando.

-Y vemos a Liz con un vestido carmesí con manchas de helado de chocolate tapadas con cintas blancas. -Dijo a su vez Lopunny riendo a lo que los demás la secundaron y Liz no entendía.

-¿De qué se ríen? Bueno, no importa.

Lucario entró en la habitación y se paró junto a Blaziken y Kirlia mirando a Lopunny.

-Se ve muy bella -Dijeron Kirlia y Lucario al mismo tiempo por lo que se quedaron mirando un momento.

-Bien vamos todos rápido, a pero antes -Liz sacó unas corbatas de moño y se las puso a cada uno de los machos de su equipo. -¡Somos el equipo más Elegantoso que hay!

-¿Sabrá que Elegantoso no es una palabra? -Preguntó Lucario a Blaziken.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no lo diga frente a Rosa. -Contestó tapando su cara con una garra.

Absol fue el primero en salir con su corbata al cuello y afuera se encontró con Dalia y Salamence.

-¿Qué pasó? En todo el día -Preguntó extrañada Salamence.

-Te hago un resumen. -contestó Absol -Esta mañana Lopunny paseaba se encontró en un show a una Lilligant que la trató mal y estaba tras Lucario, Lopunny se enojó porque Lucario no la defendió, se hizo amiga de un Kirlia que pensaba era hembra pero no era así, habló de la película Titanic cuando estaba sola con Lucario y luego fue retada a una batalla de concurso pero tiene que ser elegante contra Lilligant.

-Ok ¡Vamos a ver! Un momento ¡¿Si estaban Lucario y Lopunny solos como supiste de que hablaban?!

Dalia, Salamence y Absol siguieron a los demás al gimnasio que había sido decorado y las sillas estaban llenas de personas.

Liz miró a Rosa algo confusa por la enorme cantidad de público, entre personas y pokémon.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente? -Preguntó algo incómoda Liz, no le gustaba salir en público.

-Es parte de un espectáculo, vivo de mi público y esto será especial para ellos, verán a una entrenadora de supuestamente alto calibre perder contra una coordinadora y su elegante pokémon.

Liz notó el increíble cambio de actitud de Rosa y se enojó bastante, la estaba utilizando para ganar gente para su show y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir.

-A eso me refería -Dijo suspirando Kirlia junto a Dalia.

-No te preocupes, yo se que ellas podrán -Contestó Dalia y Blaziken levantó su garra a modo de estar de acuerdo.

Lucario sin embargo estaba muy serio, sentado de patas cruzadas en una silla.

-¡Supongo que yo inicio! -Gritó Rosa más para el público que para Liz y sacó a su Lilligant quién salió entre pétalos.

Lilligant estaba llena de joyas finas y su vestido estaba arreglado a más no poder. Al presentarse hizo una reverencia al público y a Liz lo que dejó al público aplaudiendo.

-¡Muy bien! Adelante ¡Lopunny!

De la pokeball salió Lopunny entre estrellas y giró un poco para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Lopunny confío en ti y tú debes hacer lo mismo por mi.

Lopunny asintió y se puso en posición.

-Se esforzaron en tú vestido, lastima que no lo luzcas.

Lopunny ignoró ese comentario y colocó sus manos juntas mezclando los ponpones de sus manos haciendo que pareciera sólo uno.

-Lilligant usa dulce aroma.

Lilligant comenzó a girar y soltar dulce aroma mientras bailaba un polvo rosa la cubría.

-Querida Lopunny usa tú elegante patada salto.

-Eso no es elegante -Gritó Rosa.

Lopunny se acercó corriendo y dio un enorme salto que dio justo en la cara de Lilligant quién por los giros no se dio cuenta y lo recibió de lleno. Lopunny cayó dando una vuelta y colocó sus manos donde estaban sobre su regazo juntas.

El público comenzó a aplaudir por la espléndida patada y la gracia de la caída.

-Lilligant usa luz solar.

Lilligant cargaba atontada el ataque.

-Querida Lopunny usa puño drenaje.

Lopunny corrió y Lilligant asustada se agachó y cubrió su cabeza a lo que Lopunny le dio un toque empujandola y comenzó a reír por la caída que tuvo Lilligant mientras tapaba su boca con el algodón de sus manos.

El público reía junto a Lopunny y Lilligant se levantó indignada para usar un potente rayo solar que le dio de lleno a Lopunny en la espalda botando a la pobre y rasgando su vestido.

Lopunny tocó su espalda y notó las telas rotas y lo peor fueron sus orejas.

Lopunny se levantó con dificultad mientras Lilligant respiraba cansada.

Lopunny se sacó el vestido y se lo dejó a Liz.

-Lopunny usa bote.

Lopunny comenzó a saltar hasta que en el salto más alto golpeó a Lilligant y luego con cuidado devolvió su pierna y viendo a su contrincante debilitada comenzó a hacer reverencias al público quienes aplaudieron muy emocionados.

-Muy bien Lopunny.

Liz comenzó a saludar al público y tomó la mano de Lopunny haciendo ambas una reverencia que enloquecio al público.

Lopunny y Liz le dieron la mano a Lilligant y a Rosa aunque estas no estaban muy contentas y se fueron rápido.

-Querida Kirlia, vámonos -Gritó Rosa a Kirlia.

Kirlia negó con la cabeza enojado y le devolvió la bufanda a Rosa.

-No soy hembra y no quiero hacer show, quiero pelear como Lopunny y volverme Gallade. -Dijo por telepatia a lo que Rosa se enojó más.

-Has lo que quieras. -Tiró la pokeball de Kirlia y lo liberó.

Rosa y Lilligant se fueron indignadas a su habitación mientras el público comenzaba a desocupar y a felicitar a Liz y a Lopunny.

-Lo hiciste muy bien -Dijo Kirlia a Lopunny.

-Todo gracias a ti, aunque lamento que tú coordinadora te haya liberado -comentó apenada.

-No te preocupes, lo necesitaba, desde ahora viajare sólo para fortalecerme y espero el momento en que nos volvamos a ver.

Lopunny recordó algo importante y corrió a la habitación de Liz.

-Espera ahí por favor -Gritó.

Luego de registrar un rato volvió con Kirlia.

-Mañana el barco llega a Johto y no nos veremos en un tiempo pero quiero que tengas algo, mi entrenadora siempre guarda lo que encuentra y cree que puede ser útil.

Lopunny tomó la mano de Kirlia y en ella dejó lo que para él pareció un collar pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-E-Es l-la... -Dijo asombrado.

-Sí, la piedra que te volverá Gallade, guardala bien hasta que sientas que debes evolucionar.

Kirlia asintió enérgico y le dio las gracias. Lopunny lo abrazó y este correspondió el abrazo sonrojado.

-Ejem, ya es muy tarde -Lucario habló y ellos se separaron -Lopunny, mañana partimos temprano y debes ir a dormir.

Lopunny lo miró extrañada por su actitud y luego asintió.

Se despidió de Kirlia y todo el grupo de Liz se fue a la habitación de la chica.

En la noche Lucario estaba sentado en la cama de Liz con la televisión encendida pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Estabas celoso -Dijo Lopunny riendo.

-Claro que no, eres una orejona y floja de seguro nos retrasarias sí no te dormias temprano.

-Hay sí por supuesto -Dijo con sacarsmo sentándose a su lado. -¿Lo recordaste cuando abracé a Kirlia?

-Me preguntaba si Kirlia no se sintió aplastado al abrazar a una gorda Miltank como tú. -Se rió y más cuando vio la cara de Lopunny -¿Liz ya salió del baño?

-No, se va a demorar un rato.

-Oye, lo hiciste muy bien hoy y quería decirte que para no tener elegancia y ser una bruta, le estampaste la pata en la cara a Lilligant y fue muy gracioso cuando la botaste.

-¿Viste toda la pelea?

-Pues sí, estuvo muy buena.

Lopunny sonríe y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse de a poco mientras bostezaba y veía la televisión. Cuando se quedó totalmente dormida Lucario la levanta con cuidado para no despertarla y la tapa con una manta.

-Eres una tonta.

fue último que dijo antes de irse a dormir.

Fin

**Bueno esta vez quisiera agradecer review y follow y favorite y todo lo que se pueda agradecer.**

**El próximo capitulo es de Lucario y bueno me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los capítulos con un review.**

**Información importante de último minuto...**

**Se sabe que una persona feliz y saludable se comporta feliz y saludablemente con otros, si yo soy feliz exparso felicidad por el mundo! (arcoiris, arcoiris, arcoiris) un review ayuda a que una persona en el mundo sea feliz y ayude a los demás a ser felices xD además dar su opinión sobre el fic puede ser benéfico (contiene vitaminas de la "A" hasta la "Y" por desgracia aún no de la "Z") Así que los espero!**

**advertencia: un review que se envía mal puede provocar diversas alteraciones a la salud como diarrea extrema y problemas para ir al baño (¿?)**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Lucario

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera... No escribiría fic en esta página y habrían muchos pokémon mugre.**

**Capitulo 5: Lucario**

Esa mañana Lucario se despertó totalmente inmóvil, por suerte había abierto sus ojos y al mirar a sus lados se dio cuenta de que Lopunny estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho al lado derecho de su pua abrazada a su torso.

Cuando el pokémon intentó moverse al lado izquierdo se dio cuenta de que Liz dormía abrazada a su torso del lado izquierdo de la pua de su pecho.

Intentó moverse para abajo sólo para darse cuenta de que Absol dormía atravesado sobre su estómago. Tratando de levantar sus patas recibió los reclamos entre sueños de Dalia y Blaziken que estaban cada uno durmiendo abrazando una pierna de Lucario.

-La única que faltaría es Salamence. -Dijo algo mosqueado.

Trató de moverse sin despertar a nadie pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Se quedó quieto mirando al techo sin saber que hacer. Lo único que lo alegraba era el poder mover su cola.

-Oe, chico. -Una voz se escuchó en la habitación y Lucario levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era un wingull en la ventana de la habitación. -Estás un poco atrapado ¿No crees?

-Creo que de eso ya me había dado cuenta. -Contestó con tono un poco irritado.

-Pero no te enojes chico que sólo te hablo como a un amigo ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir? -En ave voló y se poso en la cola de Lucario.

-Y yo feliz de al menos mover mi cola... -Mira a Wingull. -Está bien ¿Cómo lo harás? sólo no quiero que despiertes a nadie, deben estar descansados porque hoy llegamos a Johto.

-Ah. -Suspira soñador el Wingull. -Johto que hermosa región, pero bueno, voy por más ayuda.

Wingull sale por la ventana y Lucario comienza a jugar con su cola a ver que tan rápido puede moverla y cuando ya está increíblemente cansado de mover tan rápido su cola aparecen cuatro Wingull en su ventana y más atrás está el Wingull que le había ofrecido ayuda.

-Bueno chicos este es el del que les hablaba. -Dijo sonriendo sí es que podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo me van a ayudar?

Los pokémon ave se posaron todos juntos sobre Liz he intentaron moverla pero recibieron manotazos entre sueños de la entrenadora.

-Vamos por la dama de la derecha. -Murmuró Wingull refiriéndose a Lopunny y todos los demás volaron hacia ella.

la tomaron de brazos y orejas con sus patas y comenzaron a aletear intentando volar pero al primer tirón de oreja cada Wingull recibió un puño drenaje en su estómago cayendo debilitados.

Lucario miró a Lopunny con la esperanza de que hubiera despertado pero se dio cuenta de que seguía dormida y se apegó más a él.

-¿Eso cuenta cómo sonámbulo? -Preguntó a la nada.

-¡Retirada chicos retirada! -Dijo un Wingull levantándose herido y con una lagrimita en su ojo a lo que los demás lo siguieron.

-Hey, no me dejen. -Dijo no muy fuerte el atrapado Lucario.

Los Wingull salían por la ventana y antes de salir uno se volteó y se paró en la misma ventana. Era el primero.

-No te preocupes chico, iré por mejor ayuda.

-Confío en ti.

El Wingull voló por todo el barco buscando ayuda cuando encontró a la ayuda perfecta.

-¡Hey chico! -El pokémon se dio vuelta. -¿sabes teletransportacion?

El pokémon asintió y el Wingull se acercó a explicarle todo el problema.

Lucario mientras tanto intentaba controlar los sueños de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Absol, Absol, muevete un poco por favor.

Absol comenzó a mover la cola alegre y se acomodó mejor sobre Lucario aplastando hasta la cola del pobre pokémon.

-Liz no me rasques tan rápido detrás de la oreja que luego muevo mi pata. -Dijo entre sueños el pokémon catástrofe.

-Sí no lamieras tanto mi mano Absol no tendría por que pensar que disfrutas de mis caricias. -Dijo Lucario fingiendo la voz de Liz.

Mientras Absol reía cómo bobalicón apareció de la nada Kirlia en la habitación con Wingull en su cabeza.

-Hola Lucario. -Kirlia hizo una reverencia.

-Sí quieres ser tipo Lucha te aconsejo no seguir haciendo esa clase de cosas de hembras humanas. -Kirlia se sonrojo y asintió.

-El atrapado tiene razón, los machos debemos hacer cosas como volar mostrando las increíbles plumas que cubren nuestro cuerpo. -Wingull mostraba su plumaje brillante con arrogancia.

-Pero no soy un Wingull. -Dijo el Kirlia apenado.

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? De cualquier forma no quiero despertar a nadie. -Lucario intentaba moverse sin éxito.

Kirlia se acercó a Lucario y se quedó embobado viendo dormir a Lopunny, la miraba atentamente paralizado.

-Ya, es preciosa cuando duerme bla bla bla, o lo que sea que pienses ahora, pero en verdad tengo que ir al baño. -Lucario puso algo de suplica en su mirada.

Kirlia reaccionó y tocó a Lucario mientras el Wingull se acomoda mejor en su cabeza, el pokémon sensorio usa teletransportación y los tres llegan a afuera de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo Lucario aliviado -Necesitaba ir al baño.

Lucario se fue y volvió luego de un rato. Los tres pokémon juntos de nuevo miraron por la ventana de la habitación al equipo de Lucario y se dieron cuenta de que todos se acomodaron nuevamente abrazándose los unos a los otros.

-Somos tan unidos cuando nos conviene. -Pensó riendo Lucario y miró a Kirlia quién aún miraba por la ventana. -Kirlia ¿Por qué no has evolucionado sí tienes esa piedra rara?

Kirlia tomó el collar que tenía la piedra la cual colgaba de su cuello, lo observó y mostró a Lucario quién notó que había una tela que cubría la piedra.

-¿Por qué no la usas? -Preguntó curioso.

-Quiero ser más fuerte, como Lopunny.

Lucario lo miró un momento y luego vio a Wingull.

-Wingull, gracias por todo. -comentó sonriendo.

-No te preocupes chico, ya sabes, pokémon unidos, jamás serán vencidos. -Wingull despliega sus alas. -Ya tengo que volver con mi familia, tal vez los vea en un rato ¡Nos vemos!

Wingull se va volando y el aire comienza a llamar a sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¡Wingull, Wingull, Wingull! ¡¿Dónde están?! -Wingull miró a su alrededor pero nadie iba por él -¡Hey! ¡Familia!

-¡Wingull! ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta Lucario.

-¡Sí! No veo a mi familia, rodeare el barco buscando.

Wingull voló lo más rápido que podía recorriendo cada rincón del barco, y cuando se dice cada rincón del barco, es cada rincón del barco. Finalmente el pobre pokémon volvió cansado y se posó en la cabeza de Kirlia quién estaba apoyado en la orilla del barco viendo hacia el mar.

-¿Pasó algo Wingull? -Preguntó levantando levemente su cabeza para no botar al pokémon.

-Mi familia no está por ningún lado. -Wingull jadeaba cansado y se desplomó en la cabeza de Kirlia. -No se que hacer, ellos no se irían sin mi... Aunque creo que ahora lo hicieron.

-Te ayudo a buscar y tal vez podemos pedir la ayuda a Lucario, he escuchado que esa clase de pokémon si están bien entrenados pueden ver el aura de los demás.

-¿Y de qué nos serviría eso? -Preguntó triste el ave.

-Puede verla aunque estén lejos y también puede percibirla a través de las cosas. -Kirlia tomó a Wingull en brazos y comenzó a andar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó triste Wingull.

-Buscaremos a Lucario, fue a desayunar con su equipo.

Kirlia fue al comedor y a penas abrió las puertas el aroma lo invadió y con el hambre que sentía, había olvidado que su entrenadora lo había abandonado sin siquiera comida y su estómago se lo recordó al instante.

Kirlia caminó entre algunas miradas curiosas buscando la mesa en la que podría estar Lucario cuando escuchó una conversación y se dio cuenta que era la voz de Liz.

-Y bueno, aunque me quedé sin dinero, desde Kanto él me envió el boleto del barco con la estadía y la comida pagados. -Decía Liz a Dalia a lo que la última asintió más tranquila -Aunque vaya a enfrentarlo tiene la obligación de que llegue viva a Kanto.

Dalia miró al Kirlia y este saludó algo apenado mientras la Gardevoir le correspondió el saludo. Kirlia vio a Lucario peleando por las bayas Frambu con Lopunny.

El pequeño pokémon se acercó sonrojado y nervioso mientras Wingull reclamaba sobre que le sudaban las manos más el pokémon no le prestó atención.

-Ho-Hola Lopunny. -Dijo cordialmente inclinandose un poco.

-Ejem, macho, tipo lucha. -Dijo Lucario a lo que Kirlia entendió y se levantó rápidamente muy sonrojado.

-¡Kirlia! -Dijo Lopunny levantándose y abrazando al mencionado quién de inmediato se sonrojo y contestó el abrazo apenado.

-Hem Lopunny, que mal educada eres, levantarte así de la mesa sin siquiera pedir permiso. -Dijo Lucario con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ante la actitud de Lucario Blaziken quién estaba sentado al frente casi se atraganta de la risa y reía a carcajadas.

-¡N-No puede ser! -Decía riendo y casi por llorar de la risa.

Dalia tapó la boca a Blaziken y lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa lo que el pokémon entendió como un "Cállate, no es para tanto".

-Disculpa. -Sonríe y eleva un poco sus hombros.

Lopunny se separó de Kirlia y miró de forma alternada a Lucario y a Blaziken extrañada por la actitud de ambos. Cuando se sentó notó al Wingull que había estado en brazos de Kirlia tirado en el piso, probablemente Kirlia lo soltó al corresponder el abrazo de Lopunny.

-Lucario. -Dijo Kirlia tomando nuevamente a Wingull -Necesitamos ayuda ¿Podrías venir por favor?

Lucario asintió y se levantó mirando a Liz con algo de súplica en su mirada.

-Adelante, se que debes hacer alguna cosa rara con tus amigos nuevos, pero recuerda, tienes que estar aquí antes de las once de la noche porque a esa hora se estima que llegamos a Johto.

Lucario asintió y se fue con ellos corriendo y salió del comedor.

-La verdad es que siempre se están metiendo en cosas raras. -Dijo Liz a su equipo mirando a cada uno de ellos -Lo interesante es que se meten en cosas raras por separado y cada día es uno el que se aleja de mi, nunca pasan dos cosas en un día. -Liz suspira y ve que todos excepto Dalia sonríen de forma nerviosa -A veces pienso que debería dejarlos más tiempo en sus pokeball, como a Salamence, pero es que ella es más grande y no puede comer con nosotros.

Lucario tenía a Wingull en su hombro, ya le habían explicado el problema y este buscaba el aura de más Wingull.

-¡Lo tengo! -Dijo alegre -Son muchos, pero no están muy felices y también siento más pokémon pájaro, está lleno, el problema es que están en la isla de los dragones, que ya pasamos por mucho.

-Que increíble capacidad. -Dijo Wingull asombrado -Eso está un poco lejos de aquí ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Sí te soy sincero no tengo ni la más mínima idea, jamás había llegado tan lejos en mi vida, esto es lo más sorprendente que me ha pasado. -Lucario abrió sus ojos lentamente aún asombrado.

-Yo puedo volar hasta allá, no está muy lejos. -Wingull estaba por emprender vuelo nuevamente pero fue detenido por Lucario.

-Iré contigo, algo molesta a todos esos pájaros y puede que te afecte a ti también, además te lo debo por ayudarme.

Kirlia miraba a ambos y sin pensar mucho se acercó decidido.

-También quiero ir con ustedes, se que los pokémon dragón son demasiado territoriales.

-¿Y cómo iremos todos juntos? -Preguntó Wingull cansándose de sólo pensar en cargarlos.

-No conozco esa isla así que no podría teletransportarnos. -Dijo Kirlia mirando a Wingull.

-Salamence puede llevarnos, ya fue hace poco. -Lucario sonríe.

-¡Entonces vamos a preguntar! -Dijo alegre Wingull.

Lucario volvió al comedor donde estaba su entrenadora y su equipo ya satisfechos mientras la chica hablaba por su pokenav algo nerviosa.

-¿Me vas a venir a buscar? De verdad no es necesario, estoy bien. -Todos la miraban expectantes -Está bien pero espero no ser molestia.

Lucario se acercó y le dijo a Dalia que le preguntara a Liz sí podía liberar a Salamence.

Liz salió aún hablando por el pokenav y liberó a Salamence la que extendió sus alas y se estiró contenta.

-Hola a todos. -Saludó alegre -¿Qué necesitan?

-Salamence ¿Podrías llevarnos a la Isla Draco? Estamos haciendo una investigación importante. -Lucario la miró serio.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque te debo un favor.

Salamence se inclinó un poco y Lucario junto a Kirlia subieron a la dragón.

Salamence voló pero estaban muy lejos así que demoró hasta muy entrada la tarde, casi al atardecer a la isla.

-Sí llegamos a está hora deberíamos ser muy rápidos para llegar con Liz. -Dijo preocupado Lucario.

Kirlia y Lucario bajaron de la dragón mientras Wingull descendió y se colocó en la cabeza de Kirlia.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos y hermanas? -Preguntó el ave.

-Déjame revisar. -Lucario cerró los ojos y se mareo cayendo sentado.

-¡Lucario! -Gritaron Kirlia y Wingull corriendo hacia él.

-N-No se preocupen. -Se levantó sosteniendo su frente con una pata.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -Preguntó Kirlia preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero se donde está Wingull.

Lucario comenzó a caminar mientras todos lo seguían y Salamence miró extrañada el lugar.

-Cuando vine habían dragones aquí. -Dijo curiosa.

De pronto Salamence fue alcanzada por un potente dragoaliento y Lucario junto a Kirlia recibieron dos potentes ataques de ala de un par de imponentes Altarias.

-¿¡Qué les pasa?! -Gritó enojado Lucario ya que esa clase de ataques le hacían mucho daño.

-...

Los pokémon no hablaban sólo atacaban a los demás pokémon. En eso Lucario notó un montón de Auras acercándose a la isla y vio a un inmenso barco el cual se movió de forma frenética hasta hundirse gracias a unos Wailmer, Rellincant, Staryu, Starmie, Tentacool y Tentacruel de la zona quienes hicieron desaparecer el barco.

los tres Altarias miraban de forma amenazante a los pokémon mientras estos se colocaban en posición de ataque sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

-Muy bien estos Altarias están actuando de forma extraña pero podemos con ellos. -Dijo Lucario preparando un aura esfera.

Kirlia los miró y retrocedió intimidado a lo que Lucario lo miró de reojo algo molesto.

-Kirlia, no temas podemos vencerlos, pero si quieres esconderte puedes quedarte detrás de nosotros. -Salamence se colocó a un lado de Lucario.

Wingull voló y se colocó junto a ellos.

Los tres Altarias usaron dragoaliento al mismo tiempo pero Lucario lanzó su Aura esfera junto la pistola de agua de Wingull y el dragoaliento de Salamence más fueron atacados por pokémon voladores que aparecieron detrás de ellos botando al trío y haciendo que los ataques impactaran de lleno.

Salamence se debilitó en seguida al igual que Wingull quienes desaparecieron a ojos de Lucario y de Kirlia.

-¡Salamence! ¡Wingull! ¡Salamence! -Gritaba Lucario buscando por todos lados cuando pasó una sombra que lo empuja.

Lucario mira a todos lados y sólo se encuentra con Kirlia asustado.

-Vamos ¡debemos salir de aquí!

Lucario caminaba a penas con su brazo totalmente lastimado, cojeaba más Kirlia con sus poderes síquicos lo ayudó a andar y rápidamente se fueron hasta una de las tantas cuevas que eran hogar de diversos dragones.

Lucario se tiró al piso exahusto y totalmente herido con su pata echa un puño totalmente enojado.

-¡Debí ser más fuerte! -Dijo con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido dando un golpe al suelo. -Se llevaron a Salamence y a Wingull.

Kirlia sólo miraba en silencio sentado frente a él con sus manos apretando la tierra a sus lados como sí quisiera dejar su huella en la cueva.

-Tengo que volver, tú puedes ocultarte aquí sí quieres.

Lucario se levantó serio más sintió el dolor en su frente y se apoyó en la pared rocosa con algo de dificultad. No entendía nada de lo que pasó ni de lo que le pasaba.

Kirlia miró al piso y recordó su actitud ante el peligro cerro los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a ayudar a Lucario más recordó los pokémon pájaro y dragón y se contuvo.

Lucario se detuvo y lo miró de reojo mientras daba un suspiro.

-Debiste quedarte con tú entrenadora.

Lucario siguió avanzando sin darle importancia al Kirlia y salió de la cueva.

Lucario con esfuerzo caminaba y comenzó a correr sintiendo que cada paso era una agonía, las heridas punzantes en su piel y el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba a más no poder pero no podía detenerse, tenía que encontrar a Salamence y a Wingull, descubrir que pasaba con los pokémon de la zona.

Una parvada de pokémon tipo volador paseaban sobre la cabeza de Lucario mientras este intentaba ignorarlos y pasar desapercibido pero por su estado fue notado de inmediato y los pokémon se lanzaron al ataque.

Lucario lanzaba aura esfera cansándose cada vez más mientras estaba por caer desmayado siguió luchando hasta no dar más y en el último momento en que su vista se nublaba y no sentía nada más que el potente ataque de las aves dejó de sentir el dolor.

Al despertar vio que los pokémon pájaro estaban alrededor de él, inconscientes al igual que Kirlia quién estaba sangrando en el piso.

Lucario se levantó a duras penas y fue hacia Kirlia quién estaba despertando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Usé contador y todos esos ataques con tanta furia terminaron debilitando a todos los pokémon. -Kirlia tenía una sonrisa en su sucio y lastimado rostro.

Lucario lo miró sorprendido y extendió su pata a lo que el pokémon del piso la aceptó contento y se levantó de un salto.

-Fue increíble, peleé con todos esos pokémon, tenía miedo pero logré derrotarlos.

Kirlia estaba muy feliz y Lucario sonríe, sabía que tenía un aura fuerte, pero no quiso decírselo de cualquier forma se alegraba de que el pequeño lo hubiera descubierto sólo.

-Bien echo, sólo tenías que dejar el miedo. -Lucario le sonríe. -ahora busquemos algunas bayas Aranja para recuperar las fuerzas.

Kirlia asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar buscando las bayas hasta encontrarlas y las comían en silencio.

-He... Hem Lucario. -Dijo algo nervioso Kirlia.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó sin mirar a Kirlia pensando en los pokémon de la isla y en Wingull y Salamence.

-Para no pensar más en esto de la isla quería preguntarte sobre Lopunny. -Kirlia estaba muy nervioso.

Lucario estaba por morder una baya cuando se detuvo al escuchar a Kirlia y lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar? -Mordió la baya y se le veía muy tranquilo.

-Hem... ¿Ustedes son...? ¿Algo? -Dijo nervioso.

-Compañeros de equipo solamente y hasta amigos ¿Por qué? -Lucario terminó la Baya y esperó a Kirlia.

-Por curiosidad. -Kirlia comió su baya y se levantó con algo de ánimos tratando de disimular un poco.

-Tenemos que buscar a Salamence y a Wingull. -Lucario se levantó y cerró sus ojos buscando el aura de el par de pokémon. -n-no puedo ver ningún aura.

Lucario estaba nervioso y asombrado, Kirlia por su parte lo veía preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Puedes ver la mía?

-No, ni siquiera la tuya. -Lucario se tranquilizo e intentó hacerlo de nuevo pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

-Pero hoy llegaste desde el barco a esta isla ¿Cómo no puedes ver mi aura?

Lucario comenzó a caminar nervioso por la isla con Kirlia siguiéndolo desde atrás.

Finalmente Lucario comenzó a sentir las auras de todo organismo a su alrededor y sintió las de los dragones y pájaros detrás de ellos junto a un enorme aura que jamás había visto pero se sentía muy poderosa.

-¡E-Eso es...! -Lucario no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Kirlia lo hizo por él.

-¡Rayquaza! -Gritó Kirlia asombrado.

El imponente pokémon era perseguido por cada dragón y ave en la zona y alrededores los cuales trataba de perder lanzando ataques muy poderosos, más poderosos que cualquier ataque que Kirlia y Lucario hubieran visto.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -Dijo Kirlia impactado.

Lucario notó que entre la enorme cantidad de pokémon estaban Wingull y Salamence.

Al elevar tanto la vista pudo ver que el cielo se oscurecio de un momento a otro de forma repentina haciendo que no se pudiera ver mucho más de lo que alumbraban la luna y las estrellas.

Los pokémon que perseguían a Rayquaza atacaban con furia ciega ya que aunque salían heridos seguían atacando sin que nada les importara.

Lucario vio bien el aura de los pokémon y notó que había algo extraño en el de los que perseguían a Rayquaza por lo que sin pensar bien lo que hacia corrió y se puso debajo de Rayquaza donde disparó Aura Esferas a los perseguidores desconcentrando al grupo salvo de unos cuántos quienes fueron detenidos por los ataques síquicos de Kirlia.

Rayquaza, al notar la ayuda de ambos pokémon comenzó a atacar usando hiperrayo contra los mismos pokémon que lo atacaban deteniendo completamente su avance y debilitando a algunos.

Lucario vio que Salamence cargaba un dragoaliento contra el pokémon legendario por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacia le lanzó el aura esfera en la boca deteniendo el ataque.

-Lucario, mira lo que descubrí. -Dijo Kirlia a duras penas por intentar concentrarse y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Kirlia usó síquico y al pokémon que le llegaba el ataque caía inconsciente de inmediato dando un pequeño golpe contra el suelo en la caída.

Lucario miró interesado el efecto y asintió levemente.

-Rayquaza y yo los distraeremos y tú sigue haciendo eso. -Lucario siguió en su labor.

Rayquaza atacaba con una furia increíble y con gritos de batalla intentando intimidar a sus rivales pero pareciera que nada pasaba por la mente de aquellos pokémon.

-Estoy algo lejos, hacer estos ataques es más difícil para mi. -Dijo Lucario cansado.

Rayquaza escuchó al pokémon y bajó su cola a la altura de Lucario mientras seguía atacando a lo que el pokémon tipo lucha miró sorprendido y subió rápidamente ayudando al pokémon dragón.

De pronto los pokémon pájaro y dragón que Kirlia iba botando despertaron y ayudaron a Rayquaza y Lucario en su labor.

Ya luego de un rato estaban superando a gran medida a los dragón y Pájaros que quedaban.

Kirlia estaba muy cansado pero no se detenía cuando de pronto Salamence junto a un par de Altarias volaron en picada hacia Kirlia donde lanzaron dragoaliento al mismo tiempo.

Kirlia no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el ataque llegaba directamente a él. De un momento a otro veía el ataque pero no alcanzó a impactarlo.

En cámara lenta Kirlia vio todo a su alrededor, la luminidad del ataque le permitió ver una sombra frente a él y luego el cuerpo de Lucario cayendo sobre él.

Kirlia vio con horror la increíble cantidad de heridas sangrantes y que Lucario no se movía.

Salamence y el par de Altarias iban a atacar nuevamente pero recibieron una potente garra dragón dragón de Rayquaza debilitandolos enseguida.

El pokémon legendario lanzó un increíble rugido al aire mientras las aves y dragones seguían en la lucha.

Rayquaza se acercó lentamente a Lucario y a Kirlia y los miró con algo de enojo.

-Todo esto es culpa de los humanos. -Dijo con su voz imponente. -Llegaron unos extraños hace unas horas a está isla con pokémon de diferentes regiones los cuales usaron sus poderes y controlaron a estos pokémon enviandolos a mis dominios con el propósito de capturarme por lo que tuve que huir.

-¿Qué clase de pokémon y humanos pudieron hacer algo tan horrible? -Kirlia estaba muy enojado.

Rayquaza miró con tristeza a Lucario y luego a Kirlia.

-¿Ustedes son de entrenador? -Preguntó mirando a Kirlia a los ojos .

-Él sí. -Contestó mirando a Lucario. -Pero a mi me liberaron hace poco.

-Lo llevaré con su entrenador y tú puedes venir. sigue vivo, pero no se por cuanto. -Miró a Lucario. -siempre me sorprendieron los tipo lucha, nunca se rinden.

-Iré contigo pero debo decirte que un Salamence que atacaste es su compañera de equipo ¿Puedes llevarla también?

-Está bien y recuerden les deberé siempre un enorme favor.

Rayquaza fue por Salamence y llevó a los pokémon en su espalda.

Mientras tanto Liz había bajado del barco y miraba asustada a todos lados.

-¡Salamence! ¡Lucario! ¿¡Dónde están!?

Liz estaba aterrada mientras Lopunny y Blaziken llevaban sus maletas y Absol junto a Dalia buscaban a los pokémon.

Liz estaba muy asustada cuando Rayquaza descendió frente a ella asombrando a la entrenadora al igual que a las personas y pokémon alrededor.

De la espalda de Rayquaza bajaron Salamence y Kirlia mientras que el pokémon legendario bajó con mucho cuidado a Lucario.

-¡Lucario! -Liz gritó aterrada y corrió hacia él viéndolo con cuidado.

Rayquaza la miró un poco y retomó el vuelo alejándose muy rápido.

Liz lloraba aterrada al ver las heridas de Lucario.

-Blaziken, ven hay que llevarlo al centro pokémon más cercano.

Blaziken asintió y tomó a Lucario comenzando a correr mientras Absol lo seguía de cerca con Liz sobre él y los demás pokémon de la chica en sus pokeball ya que ella los metió rápidamente antes de que hicieran mucho escándalo, y se refería a Lopunny.

En el centro pokémon internaron de urgencia a Lucario el cual estaba inconsciente en una habitación con Liz sentada a su lado vigilando atentamente a su pokémon, muy preocupada.

Kirlia los veía por la ventana y miró al piso molesto consigo mismo.

-No te preocupes Lucario, me volveré fuerte y te devolveré el favor, ya lo verás.

Kirlia se fue corriendo mientras en la oscuridad de la noche se podía aún ver la sombra de Rayquaza y su rugido resonaba por toda la región de Johto.

Fin

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada por lo que quise traerles un capitulo más especial que los otros ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben donde dejar su opinión :3**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo y como siempre muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan me hace feliz leer sus comentarios!.**

**próximo capitulo Garde... Dalia.**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Gardevoir

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría Fics en esta página.**

**Capitulo 6: Gardevoir.**

Esa mañana Dalia se acercó a su nueva entrenadora quién dormía en una silla del centro pokémon junto a Lucario.

Dalia estaba por despertarla pero se detuvo y prefirió ir a ver que hacia el resto del equipo.

Fuera del centro pokémon alrededor de una mesa se encontraban sentados Blaziken, Lopunny y Absol mientras Salamence estaba acostada mirando a la nada.

-Demonios. -Dijo Blaziken casi gruñendo.

Dalia se quedó mirando a Blaziken al igual que Absol y Salamence. Lopunny se mantenía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Ese maldito y cobarde de Kirlia. -Continuó con ira contenida. -Deja a Lucario y luego huye sin dar explicación, probablemente algo hizo el muy idiota para luego huir.

Lopunny se levantó con la mandibula apretada y lo miró con ojos desafiantes pero con una profunda tristeza en ellos.

-No es cierto, Kirlia no es un cobarde. -Dijo no muy fuerte aunque todos la escucharon.

-¿Y por qué huyó? -Preguntó esta vez Absol. -Ósea, sí, te ayudó en una batalla que de cualquier manera fue inútil pero sólo hizo eso ¿Por qué te da el derecho de confiar en él?

-Estoy segura que él no huyó y tampoco provocó las heridas de Lucario.

-¡Por favor Lopunny no seas tonta! ¡¿Qué otro pokémon pudo ser?! Él es débil contra tipo síquico me da mucho que pensar que se haya ido con ese Kirlia y vuelto en ese estado. -Blaziken gritó sin darse cuenta.

Dalia intentó decirle a Blaziken que se calmara pero él no le respondía a sus palabras.

-¡También pudo ser un tipo fuego o el mismo enorme pokémon verde que apareció de la nada con él en la espalda! -Lopunny comenzaba también a elevar el tono de voz pero ella estaba por llorar. -¡No creo que un ataque tipo síquico te deje así y la única que podría saber más sobre eso no recuerda nada! -Gritó señalando a Salamence.

-¡No seas tan ingenua y tan tonta por una vez en tú vida! ¡Sí no está y no quiso aparecer es por algo!

-¡Ya basta Blaziken! -gritó Dalia.

En ese momento Blaziken miró algo molesto a Dalia pero luego se dio cuenta que Lopunny estaba llorando.

-Debes aprender a calmarte, ella es menor que tú y no son iguales.

Dalia tomó por los hombros a Lopunny y se la llevó de la mesa mientras la tipo normal seguía llorando.

La llevó hasta a un lado del bosque que estaba junto al centro pokémon y ahí le limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo que se llevó de la mesa en la que estaban antes.

-N-No tienes que preocuparte. -Lopunny intentaba calmarse. -Blaziken es así a veces se enoja y luego me buscara para disculparse, sé que a veces pierde el control.

-Eso está muy mal, ya veras que conmigo aquí eso no va a volver a pasar. -Dalia sonríe.

Mira un poco a Lopunny y ésta le devolvió la mirada con algo de gratitud en ella.

Dalia recordó de pronto a su entrenador y sintió una profunda tristeza, no paraba de pensar en los momentos en que ella había sufrido las emociones de él por la increíble conexión que ambos tenían. Volvió a ver a Lopunny y pensó algo deprimida que no sentía aquella conexión ni con su nueva entrenadora o sus compañeros.

Pensaba en que jamás llegaría a ese nivel de confianza y eso la entristecia, miraba el sufrimiento de sus compañeros pero no lograba asimilar su profunda tristeza y eso la confundía, creía que sería fácil iniciar una nueva vida pero no podía sentirse como cuando estaba con su primer entrenador.

Lopunny la miró curiosa y sintió que se había quedado sin voz para hacerle una pregunta, el ardor de su garganta que dolía por lágrimas silenciosas subió hasta su boca lo que la hizo temblar un poco antes de emitir algún sonido.

-¿Crees que de verdad él le hizo eso Lucario? -Su voz grave por el llanto logró atraer la atención de Gardevoir a ella.

Dalia la miró un momento, debía admitir sin animo que fue la primera teoría que pasó por su mente antes de ver a Lopunny.

-Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo, debemos buscarlo y preguntarle.

-Vamos a decirle a Liz.

Ambas chicas entraron al centro pokémon y fueron hasta la habitación de Lucario. Al llegar Lopunny se tapó la boca para no gritar, el pokémon estaba conectado a una extraña máquina y tenía en su boca una mascarilla por la que respiraba, en todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas y estaba totalmente inconsciente. Liz se encontraba a un lado sentada en una silla viéndolo con ojos rojos y ojeras, se veía realmente mal.

-Liz. -Llamó Dalia por telepatía. -La mencionada volteó a la Gardevoir. -Nosotras queremos buscar a Kirlia por explicaciones ¿Podemos salir?

-No. -La voz de Liz se escuchaba muy quebrada y que le costaba hablar entre lágrimas en la garganta.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó preocupada la Gardevoir.

-Por qué ya no los dejaré volver a salir de sus pokeball y menos por ese Kirlia, llamé a unos Ranger, ellos lo buscarán y lo atraparán, no se que harán con él pero no puedo permitir que le hagan esto a mi Lucario. -Los ojos de Liz se llenaron de lágrimas. -Sí tan sólo no lo hubiera dejado salir, sí fuera en verdad una entrenadora los tendría siempre en sus pokeball y ninguna tragedia como esta hubiera pasado.

Dalia intentó convencer de nuevo a Liz pero fue inútil y finalmente del cansancio la entrenadora sacó las pokeball de Lopunny y la de Dalia encerrando a ambas y guardando las pokeball en su bolso mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

Liz se había quedado dormida apoyándose un poco en la cama de Lucario y su bolso se había caído hace ya un rato hasta que de pronto entró una enfermera y movió un brazo de la chica hasta despertarla.

-Sí enfermera ¿Qué necesita? -Preguntó la chica pasando su mano por su ojo.

-Los Ranger dicen haber visto a un Kirlia pero no saben bien sí es del que usted hablaba. -La enfermera rubia hizo que Liz se levantara. -La esperan afuera.

-Está bien. -Vio su bolso en el piso y lo levantó. -Espere un momento. -Sacó la pokeball de Dalia y la liberó. -Quiero que cuides a Lucario, es lo único que te pediré, no te alejes de él.

Liz salió con la enfermera y al encontrar al resto de su equipo los metió a todos en sus pokeball.

Mientras Dalia miraba a Lucario y se sintió fastidiada al no poder asimilar los sentimientos de su entrenadora o al menos de algún pokémon de su equipo.

-No lo entiendo, debería poder sentir lo que alguno de ellos, pero no puedo. -Decía a la nada - Hasta podría llegar a sentirme todo lo contrario a ellos ¿Qué me pasa? -Vio a Lucario. -Sí no estuvieras tan lastimado usaria come sueños en ti y podría saber que es lo que les sucedió.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe fuera del centro pokémon y unos gritos de personas. Dalia miró por la ventana y encontró a Kirlia, corriendo de los Ranger y podía ver a Liz usando a Absol algo enojada.

Kirlia vio a Dalia y se acercó rápidamente a ella poniéndose bajo la ventana con algo de súplica.

-Déjame entrar por favor, me están acusando de algo que no hice.

-¿Cómo puedo confíar en ti? -Dijo mirando con miedo a los Ranger.

-Eres una Gardevoir usa tus sentimientos y no tú mente por esta vez.

Dalia usó síquico y con la fuerza hizo que Kirlia entrara.

-Muchas gracias, estoy muy cansado para usar teletransportación. -Miró a Lucario. -No puedo creer que esté tan mal y todo por mi culpa. -Dijo triste.

-Entonces es verdad, tú le hiciste esto. -Lo miró algo dolida por la mentira pero de alguna manera seguía sintiéndose bien.

-Algo así, cuando estábamos en esa isla llena de dragones nos atacaban sin razón, hasta Salamence nos atacó y fue porque una humanos y pokémon habían llegado antes y descontrolaron a todo pokémon en la isla y alrededores, hasta los tipo agua se vieron afectados atacando sin control a lo que no estuviera en ese estado y de pronto apareció Rayquaza y todos los pokémon comenzaron a perseguirlo y atacarlo hasta que Lucario y yo comenzamos a ayudarlo y cuando al fin íbamos ganando, Salamence y otros dos pokémon dragón me lanzaron juntos un dragoaliento lo que me hubiera dejado en el estado de Lucario sí él no se hubiera atravesado para salvarme. -Se quedó callado y vio a Lucario calmándose.

En ese momento los Ranger entraron en la habitación con cuidado con Lucario y vieron a ambos pokémon.

-Tranquilos amigos, sólo queremos saber que tiene Kirlia por haber atacado así a Lucario. -Dijo uno sacando su capturador.

-¡Yo no hice eso! -Gritó enojado Kirlia usando su telepatía.

-¡Y yo le creo! -Dijo firme la Gardevoir.

Los Ranger sacaron sus capturadores y Dalia de inmediato se los quitó con síquico y los lanzó por la ventana. Tomó a Kirlia de la mano y salió por la misma ventana en donde fue vista por su entrenadora, otro grupo de Ranger y Absol.

-¡Dalia! -Gritó sorprendida Liz.

Dalia corrió a todo dar con Kirlia aún tomado de la mano y al verla Liz liberó a Blaziken.

-Rápido Blaziken, Dalia huyó con el Kirlia ve por ellos. -Liz se dejaba llevar completamente por sus emociones.

Blaziken asintió y comenzó a correr muy rápido tras ellos.

Dalia y Kirlia corrían por la ciudad y luego doblaron saliendo de esta y entrando a un bosque continuo a un gran edificio en donde corrieron para perderse entre la espesura del bosque y ambos se sentaron cansados apoyados en un árbol y respirando agitados.

-No estaremos a salvo mucho tiempo aquí. -Dalia estaba increíblemente cansada.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. -Dijo Kirlia entre su respiración agitada. -Nuestro tipo no es para esta clase de esfuerzos.

-Sí quieres ser Gallade debes acostumbrarte.

Kirlia sólo sonríe y se tira de espalda al piso.

-Es exactamente por eso que aún no quiero evolucionar. -Miraba la piedra que ahora estaba en un pequeño frasco colgando de su cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando Kirlia rompió ese cómodo momento.

-¿Todo tú equipo creyó que yo había dejado en ese estado a Lucario? -Se escuchaba triste.

-No todo mi equipo, por alguna razón no puedo asimilar sus emociones pero sé que Lopunny siempre confío en ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lopunny creía en mi? -Dijo emocionado.

-Sí, pero mi entrenadora la dejó en su pokeball. -Dalia aún pensaba en el no poder asimilar los sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no podré? -Murmuró muy bajo.

-Dalia ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? -Dijo curioso el Kirlia.

-¿De qué?

Kirlia estaba por responder pero en ese momento apareció Blaziken y derribó a Kirlia de una patada ignea quemando mucho la piel del pokémon.

-¡Blaziken! -Gritó asustada Dalia.

-Actué precipitado, tienen diez segundos para explicarse antes de que le achicharre desde sus pies de niña hasta su cabello afeminado y quiero pruebas de su versión de la historia. -Blaziken echaba unas pequeñas llamas por su boca lo que aterró al pobre Kirlia.

-Porque es demasiado débil para lastimar a Lucario ¿Crees que él se dejaría vencer por este palito con vestido? -Dijo Dalia demasiado rápido.

Blaziken miró a ambos de forma alternada y vio a Kirlia tocando su brazo quemado por la patada.

-Tienes razón, es imposible que este pequeño haya podido dejar en ese estado a Lucario. -Ríe un poco. -Perdón por la patada.

-No te preocupes te entiendo. -Una lagrimita recorrió su mejillas. -E-Estoy muy bien. -Decía apenas. -Pero Dalia ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso tan rápido sí antes también dudaste de mi?

-No lo sé, sólo vino a mi.

Kirlia la miró y comenzó a reír un poco negando con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta? -Ríe más.

-Dejen sus secretos de pokémon síquico, los Ranger aún te siguen, deben llegar con Liz y convencerla de que él es inocente para que detenga a los Ranger. -Blaziken sonó muy serio.

-Puedes mostrarle tus recuerdos a Liz. -Recomendó con alegría Dalia.

-Muy bien puedo intentarlo sí no fuera por los Ranger y por ese Absol que trata de matarme. -Volvió a decir nervioso.

-Vamos debes ser valiente, por algo Lucario te salvó. -Dalia puso su mano en el hombro de Kirlia y éste asintió.

-Está bien. -Dijo convencido.

-Yo me encargo de los Ranger. -Blaziken saltó y se fue rápidamente.

Dalia y Kirlia se escabulleron por el bosque y en cuanto vieron a los Ranger a unos metros de ellos se ocultaron tras un árbol con cuidado. En eso aparece Blaziken frente a los hombres y hace señas de que lo sigan.

-Ese es el Blaziken de la chica, debió ver hacia donde fueron Kirlia y esa Gardevoir.

Los Ranger siguieron a Blaziken y los pokémon pudieron avanzar hasta ver a Liz quién era seguida por dos Ranger, un chico y Absol.

-Liz, no creo que un Kirlia le haya echo eso a tú Lucario. -El chico seguía a Liz y esta no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-¡No me importa si lo hizo o no! Quiero encontrarlo y que me diga lo que tenga que decirme. -Liz estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Sí lo encuentra y hace cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar se las verá conmigo. -Absol caminaba junto a Liz pegado a sus piernas.

-Señor Absol siento un olor. -La pequeña Cindaquil del chico que seguía a Liz miró a los árboles donde estaban Kirlia y Dalia.

Absol olfateó el aire y gruñó. Liz volteó a verlo y los Ranger comenzaron a alertarse y a prestar atención a la dirección en que el pokémon miraba.

-Nos encontraron. -Kirlia miraba nervioso a Absol.

-No te preocupes, no nos harán nada malo, vamos, continuemos.

Dalia avanzó y se mostró con Kirlia detrás de ella y Absol lo miró con cuidado por cualquier cosa.

La Gardevoir miraba a Liz e intentó saber que sentía pero le era imposible, se sentía muy tranquila para la tensión del momento y eso la hacia sentir extraña.

Liz miró a Dalia y a Kirlia atentamente mientras Absol gruñía aún al pokémon.

-Atrapen al Kirlia. -Miró seria hacia el pequeño pokémon y los Ranger sacaron sus capturadores.

-Ven pequeño. -Decía uno con una sonrisa.

-¡Liz! Él irá tranquilamente sólo no nos hagas correr de nuevo. -Dalia intentaba convencer a Liz pero ya era tarde y debían correr nuevamente.

Kirlia se iba a alejar cuando Dalia cerró los ojos y se acercó a los Ranger y a Absol quién estaba corriendo a punto de saltar sobre Kirlia.

-Hipnosis. -Los Ranger cayeron dormidos al igual que el chico y su pokémon.

Sólo Liz y Absol quedaron despiertos.

-D-Dalia. -Liz estaba por llorar nuevamente.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, puedes llorar.

Liz se acercó y la abrazo mientras lloraba y decía cosas entre sollozos que nadie podía entender a excepción de Dalia quién comprendía lo que sentía su entrenadora.

-Hey, Lucario está bien y no fue culpa de Kirlia, míralo ¿Tú crees que Lucario se dejaría vencer por algo tan débil? -Liz soltó una leve risa mientras seguía llorando. -tampoco fue tú culpa, sintió que debía ayudar nada más, es su naturaleza.

Kirlia las miraba y pensaba en la naturaleza de Lucario mientras Absol se sentaba junto a él.

-Lo siento por perseguirte y casi atacarte.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

-Y también por lo del escupo.

Kirlia abrió muy grande los ojos y miro a Absol mientras este reía.

Dalia aún abrazaba a Liz hasta que la chica se separó un poco y secó sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, Lucario es fuerte y estará bien. -sonríe. -Muchas gracias Dalia, no se que hubiera pasado sí no estuvieras aquí.

Dalia también sonríe pero luego piensa que aunque entendió que sentía Liz no pudo asimilar sus emociones e inmediatamente volvió a pensar que no estaba tan unida a ella como pensaba.

-No lo entiendo. -Dijo un poco alto y Kirlia soltó una risita.

-Dalia, no podías asimilar los sentimientos de Liz porque estabas asimilando los de otro. -Ríe.

-¿Los de quién? -Dijo curiosa y sorprendida.

-Los de Lucario, en su sueño intentaba comunicarse contigo para transmitir calma a los demás y decirles que estaba bien, eso es algo que se puede sentir.

Dalia abrió los ojos y se asombro mucho más pero luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Y se acerca a Liz.

-Vamos al centro pokémon. -Dijo por telepatía.

-¿Pero y los Ranger y Lucas? -Lo último lo dijo refiriéndose al chico que la acompañaba.

En eso llega Blaziken y toma a Liz en brazos.

-Más Ranger se encargarán, ahora corramos.

Blaziken se veía nervioso y mientras llevaba a Liz en sus brazos colgó a Dalia en su espalda mientras la última reía.

-Se siente tan bien estar en este equipo. -Pensó.

**Perdón por la tardanza es que no tenía ideas y sí no escribo algo que me parezca bien pues no lo subo xD soy tan malota.**

**A lo de siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y puedan darme a conocer su opinión y si no les gustó denme sus críticas constructivas que sólo son esas las que se agradecen :3**

**Bueno nos leemos!**


	7. Liz

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fanfic en esta página.**

**Capitulo 7: Liz**

Kirlia se había ido tiempo atrás a completar su entrenamiento y por fin pudieron despedirse realmente de él, ya parecía que jamás se iría.

Liz, en cambio, no se había movido ni un milímetro de la silla junto a la cama de Lucario. Estaba junto a Absol quién se había dormido con la cabeza y patas delanteras sobre las piernas de Liz y esta lo acariciaba suavemente con la mano por su cabeza.

Miraba a Lucario atentamente sin dejar de preocuparse porque ya habían pasado dos días y aún no despertaba. Lopunny también se paseaba mucho por ahí, en comparación con los demás era la que más se quedaba después de Liz. Se sentaba, abría las cortinas, las cerraba, miraba a Lucario, se acercaba, se alejaba. En resumen estaba inquieta y nerviosa.

Lopunny también estaba junto a Liz en ese momento, cuando una enfermera de pelo castaño y mirada seria apareció con una libreta en su mano.

-Señorita Elizabeth Tamara Evans. -Leyó en un papel. -¿Es usted?

-B-Bueno todos me dicen Liz. -Dijo nerviosa al ver la mirada de la enfermera.

-Lo que sea. Señorita, supongo que sabe que el tratamiento para su Lucario cuesta dinero ¿Verdad? -Liz negó con la cabeza sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago. -¿Entonces piensa que lo tenemos conectado aquí con toda esa maquinaria y le damos todos esos tratamientos con la caridad que nos dan?

-Y-yo creía que lo pagaban con ese peso de las tiendas cuando una compra y te preguntan: "¿Quiere donar un peso al centro pokémon?" -Liz miraba asustada a la enfermera que la miraba de forma severa.

-¿Cree que con eso nos alcanza? Eso es sólo para reducir el precio un poco. -Le entrega un papel a Liz. -Ese es el precio.

-¿¡Qué!? Esto es demasiado para mi. -Mira el papel y siente que va a llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno ese es el precio, como consiga el dinero no es problema nuestro. -La enfermera se levanta y estaba por salir cuando escucha la voz de Liz a su espalda.

-¿No hay otra manera? Ha-Haré lo que sea, hasta trabajaría de enfermera sí es necesario.

-Sí hay una sola manera. -Giró un poco su cabeza a Liz.

-¡De verdad! ¿Cuál? -Dijo emocionada.

-Aprende a cuidar a tus pokémon para la próxima. -La enfermera sale por la puerta.

-¡Y-Yo no...! No, ya no importa. -Liz estaba muy enojada y a la vez muy triste.

-Voy a patear a esa enfermera para que aprenda a no hablarle así a mi entrenadora y de pasada le robo dinero. -Lopunny estaba por salir por la puerta cuando fue detenida por la voz de Liz que la llamaba.

-Lopunny, no hay que perder tiempo, debemos conseguir rápido el dinero. -Liz se levantó, dejó con cuidado la cabeza de Absol a un lado y se secó las lágrimas. -¡Todo por mis pokémon!

Lopunny asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación mientras Absol seguía durmiendo en el piso y Lucario, quién aún estaba inconsciente, se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Liz traía puesto sus shorts de mesclilla negros que usaba desde que un chico le dijo que eran muy cómodos y fáciles de usar, se colocó sus zapatillas blancas, o que alguna vez lo fueron y ahora estaban totalmente grises y con un agujero en la suela de la zapatilla derecha, su polera de tirantes azul ajustada y amarró su cabello castaño en una coleta. Ya estaba lista y con eso puesto corrió al teléfono y llamó primero a sus padres.

-Sí mamá estoy bien... No, no tengo frío... Ya voy para allá... Sí, Johto es muy lindo pero no lo he visto mucho... Hola papá... Dile a mi hermana que la puedo escuchar... -La conversación siguió hasta que al fin llegó al tema que importaba. -Mamá, Papá, mi Lucario sufrió un terrible accidente y en el centro pokémon me piden una ligera suma de dinero. -Liz mostró el papel y del otro lado de la línea se escucharon gritos y exclamaciones. -Mamá aunque puse el teléfono estoy segura que todo el centro pokémon escuchó eso.

Finalmente Liz se sentó en el sillón del centro pokémon y Lopunny se le acercó viendo en su mirada una profunda tristeza.

-No tengo ni la mitad de lo que necesito, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana, todos me dieron lo que podían y hasta llamé a mi hermano pero él no contestó. -Lopunny la miró triste.

-¡Liz! -Lucas, el amigo de Liz entró al centro pokémon con su cyndaquil en el hombro. -Hola Liz.

-Hola Lucas. -Se escuchó desganada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la cara larga? -se sienta junto a ella.

-Es Lucario, necesito dinero para pagar su increíblemente cara recuperación o lo que sea que deba pagar y con el dinero de mis padres y de mi hermana no alcanza ni a la mitad. -Apoya sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Hum... ¿Y sí peleas con más entrenadores? -Se sienta de igual forma.

-No lo creo, aunque peleara con muchos entrenadores no ganaría lo suficiente. En estos momentos me gustaría no haber gastado el dinero en tantas estupideces. -Suspira desganada.

-¿Cómo ganabas dinero cuando estábamos en el colegio? -Su Cindaquil saltó a los brazos de Liz y esta la acarició.

-Me lo daban ustedes y luego apostaba en el colegio con los concursos pokémon de la televisión.

-¡¿Siempre hiciste eso?! -Lo mira y sonríe.

-Era pequeña pero no tonta . -Ríe un poco y luego mira al frente pensativa. -¡Eso es!

-¿Qué? -Ella se levanta frente a él y lo mira alegre!

-¡Apostaré el dinero que me dieron mis padres! -Grita feliz.

-¿Apostar? pero esa es una idea peor. -Cindaquil miraba a Liz confundida.

-¿Apostar? Mi papi me dijo que era malo. -dijo la pequeña con ternura.

-Es según como lo veas y lo que esté planeando hacer mi entrenadora. -Contestó Lopunny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Liz liberó a todos sus pokémon sin dejar de sonreír a lo que todo el equipo la miraron con preocupación.

-¡Síganme los buenos! Y Lopunny, ve por Absol por favor. -El grupo siguió a la chica con miradas curiosas.

-¿Qué está planeando hacer? -Preguntó Salamence.

-Ganar dinero. -Respondió Lopunny mientras corría hacia la habitación de Absol.

Liz caminó hasta la plaza de la ciudad. Era un día soleado por lo que todos aprovecharon para pasear con sus pokémon en aquel lugar.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! -Gritó llamando la atención de todos con algo de vergüenza por lo que se sonrojó.

Lucas llegó hasta Liz y la miró confundido sin saber que iba a hacer.

-¡Reto a cada entrenador de esté parque a una batalla con el equipo que pueden apreciar detrás de mi! -Todos miraron a sus pokémon. -¡Pueden elegir con quién luchar y el ganador recibirá mucho dinero! ¡Si pierden me darán la misma cantidad que yo puse! ¡Entre más peleas más subirá el monto! ¡Vamos no tengan miedo vengan!

Todo el mundo la miró extrañado y hubo uno que otro murmullo entre el silencio que se formó luego de las palabras de Liz, hasta sus pokémon la vieron extrañados de su comportamiento. Liz estaba muy nerviosa aunque no lo demostraba excepto por el increíble sonrojo de sus mejillas y miraba para todos lados sólo moviendo los ojos quedando estático el resto de su cuerpo. Pasaban los minutos y la tensión crecía al igual que los nervios de Liz.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Blaziken? -Preguntó un chico con una pokeball en su mano.

Liz lo mira emocionada y aliviada, sonríe y suspira.

-Mucho, es fuerte, todo mi equipo es fuerte.

-Eso lo veremos ¿Cuánto dinero pones?

Liz le mostró una cantidad y el chico la igualó, ambos dejaron el dinero con Dalia y el chico sacó un Feraligatr.

-¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a un tipo con ventaja? -Sonríe orgulloso.

-Yo confío en él y en el entrenamiento. -Liz habló segura y Blaziken se paró frente a ella listo para el combate.

-¡Comiencen! -Gritó un chico entre el público que se formaba.

-¡Feraligatr usa hidrobomba! -El enorme pokémon lanzó una potente hidrobomba.

Blaziken la esquiva y sigue las órdenes de su entrenadora corriendo hacia Feraligatr y usando gancho alto con una rapidez y poder formidables. Feraligatr inmediatamente después de la orden de su entrenador usó hiper rayo pero nuevamente fue esquivado y contra atacado con gancho alto nuevamente haciendo que Feraligatr cayera debilitado.

-¿C-Cómo es posible? -Preguntó asombrado el entrenador.

-Gracias a que hemos estado entrenando para vencer a uno de los más increíbles rivales. -Sonríe.

Dalia le entrega el dinero a Liz y ella y el entrenador se dan la mano mientras el público presente aplaude asombrado por la batalla y que de dos golpes iguales haya vencido a ese increíble Feraligatr.

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ganar el dinero que tengo en mi mano? ¡No tengan miedo de acercarse!

-¡Yo! -Una chica se acercó. -¡Quiero luchar contra tú Absol! Con mi bello Whimsicott. -Todos miraban asombrados los pokémon de otras regiones.

Ambas le entregaron su dinero a Dalia y comenzaron la pelea.

-¡Dalia! Dile a Liz que iré a ver a Lucario. -Gritó Lopunny antes de irse saltando.

Lopunny llegó rápidamente al centro pokémon y se encontró con Lucario aún inconsciente.

-No vas a creer lo que Liz está haciendo, está apostando todo para ganar dinero para tú recuperación ¡Es increíble! Y se que lo logrará.

En ese momento Lopunny se queda callada y mira a Lucario asombrada mientras los parpados de esté se abren con dificultad y gira un poco su cabeza hasta ver a la pokémon.

-¿De verdad está haciendo eso? -Preguntó sonriendo apenas.

-Lu-Lucario. -Dijo Lopunny asombrada y unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras lo abrazaba alegre teniendo cuidado con su pua. -Lucario estoy tan feliz de que estés bien ¿Qué te había pasado? ¡Liz quería ser la primera cuando despertaras pero está muy ocupada! ¡Nos tenías preocupados maldito estúpido!

-Hey, orejona, nadie te dio el derecho de abrazarme. -Dijo sonrojado. -Sal, nadie te llamó.

-Pues será tú castigo, estúpido. -Lopunny lo beso en la mejilla sin soltarlo. -Estúpido, pobre Liz debo decirle que estas bien.

Lopunny se separó y se fue nuevamente saltando. Lucario por su parte se tomó la mejilla muy sonrojado. Una enfermera entró y lo vio con curiosidad ya que era nueva.

-¿Despertaste? ¡Que alegría! Pero estas un poco rojo, iré por un termómetro para ver sí no tienes fiebre, mientras tanto date la vuelta con la colita levantada.

-¡¿Discúlpeme señorita?! -Dijo alarmado.

-¡Termómetro rectal por favor!

Lopunny llegó con Liz quién ya tenía más del doble del que sus padres le habían pasado y estaba muy contenta.

-¡Mira Lopunny! Una batalla más y tendré más de lo necesario. -Dice feliz.

-Eso es genial y mejor aún que Lucario ya despertó ¡Lucario despertó! -Gritó feliz tomándola de las manos.

-Lopunny, no te entiendo, aún no aprendo "pokemones" -Dijo sonriendo.

-Dalia, dile por favor a Liz que... -En ese momento fue interrumpida.

Todo el público miró hacia un enorme auto oscuro del cual bajó un hombre con lentes oscuros y sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres la entrenadora de la cual he escuchado hablar tanto la última hora? -Preguntó aún sonriendo poniendo nerviosa a Liz. -¿Acaso eres la niña que ha vencido a todos estos entrenadores y a ganado todo el dinero que tienes en tú mano?

-E-Es un poco obvio que s-si. -Respondió nerviosa.

-Muy bien, tengamos una batalla, usa a tú pokémon más fuerte y yo usaré al mío, la apuesta será completa, todo el dinero que tienes en la mano y sí ganas te doy el triple.

-¿E-El triple? -Preguntó asombrada. -Eso es más de lo que necesito señor.

-¿No está mal verdad? -El hombre hablaba con voz lenta y tratando de sonar suave.

-Acepto señor. -Respondió algo nerviosa.

-Perfecto. -El hombre tomó una pokeball. -Usaré este pokémon ¿Y usted?

-Blaziken ¿Estas bien para seguir verdad? -Blaziken gruñó en respuesta y Liz lo hace pasar frente a ella.

-¡Adelante Charizard! -El hombre lanzó su pokeball y de ella salió lanzando un rugido el imponente pokémon de fuego.

-Charizard ¡no importa la desventaja! Nosotros podemos ¿Verdad Blaziken?

Liz recibió un rugido en respuesta. Entre el público Lucas miraba al entrenador que había llegado con curiosidad.

-Un momento, él... -Mira asombrado y abre enormemente los ojos. -¡Liz! ¡No pelees! -Gritó intentando advertirle pero más gente se adelantó para ver la batalla y lo dejaron hasta atrás. -Demonios, sólo espero que gane.

-Muy bien Blaziken ¿Listo?

-¡Más que nunca! -Gritó Blaziken mientras salían llamas de sus manos emocionado.

-¡Comiencen! -Gritó la gente reunida alrededor.

Charizard voló muy alto para luego caer en picada contra Blaziken quién evitó el ataque de un salto pero sólo había sido un engaño de Charizard ya que usó llamarada lo que no fue muy eficaz y Blaziken corrió desde dentro de la llamarada por el centro y cuando iba a golpearlo recibió un ataque de ala por parte de Charizard que lo tiró de golpe al piso.

-¡Blaziken! ¡De pie! Tú puedes. -Blaziken se levantó y sacudió su cabeza. -¡Bien echo!

Al levantarse también lanzó llamarada a Charizard fallando, el pokémon volador se lanzó en picada hacia Blaziken pero cuando estaba más cerca Blaziken lo recibió con un potente gancho alto en la cabeza de su rival con toda la potencia que su brazo y su cuerpo completo le daba además de la fuerza de la caída de Charizard.

Charizard cayó con fuerza al piso, había sido un golpe crítico.

-Ya veo, en verdad tienes pokémon muy fuertes, veamos que haces ahora. -El hombre levantó su brazo en donde se veía una pulsera con una extraña piedra en ella. -¡Charizard! ¡Mega Evolución!

Liz miró confundida a Charizard y se dio cuenta en ese momento que este también poseía una piedra muy similar a la del entrenador. Ambas piedras brillaron y Charizard también lo hizo comenzando a cambiar de forma.

-¿Q-Qué es eso? -Preguntó asombrada.

-¿Has escuchado de la Mega Evolución? -Preguntó el hombre.

Liz recordó la Mega Evolución y se puso muy nerviosa, abrió los ojos asombrada al ver un Charizard que se veía mucho más fuerte, con unas especie de puntas saliendo de sus alas, brazos y de arriba de su cabeza.

-Este es Mega Charizard Y. -Dijo orgulloso el hombre. -Ahora ataca mi amigo.

Charizard atacó a Blaziken con una rapidez y fuerza increíbles sin que el pokémon tipo lucha pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Charizard usó repetidamente ala de acero hasta que Blaziken cayó pero de inmediato se levantó, Charizard tomó a Blaziken con fuerza y lo levantó.

-¡Charizard usa meteoro dragón!

Charizard se elevó muy alto y cayó con Blaziken con gran fuerza lanzando al pokémon de Liz al piso con una enorme potencia.

-¡B-Blaziken! -Liz habló con un hilo de voz.

Blaziken intentó levantarse pero no aguanto y se debilitó. Todos aplaudieron al hombre y Charizard volvió a la normalidad mientras Liz corría con Blaziken y acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado, él abría los ojos mirándola con tristeza.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. -Dejó a Blaziken en su pokeball y se levantó tomando el dinero que tenía Dalia. -Fue una gran batalla señor. -Le entregó el dinero con las manos y el labio temblando. -Aquí está su dinero.

Guardó a todo su equipo en las pokeball y las abrazo mientras corría entre la multitud para irse rápidamente. Entre los que habían mirado la batalla algunos de los perdedores comenzaron a reírse de Liz.

-¡Te creías indestructible! -Gritó uno haciendo burla.

Muchos de ellos se reían mientras otros hablaban de la batalla y Liz seguía corriendo hasta salir de ahí, no paraba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sollozaba. Corrió por toda la ciudad hasta estar en un lugar alejado y ahí lloró.

-¡Lo siento mucho Lucario! ¡Blaziken también lo siento demasiado! Me confíe. -Liz lloraba sin parar.

En la plaza el hombre que había peleado con Liz la buscaba.

-¡Liz! -Gritó Lucas. -¿A donde se fue tan rápido? -El hombre se acercó a Lucas.

-¿Es tú amiga? -Preguntó a Lucas.

-Sí, pero se fue y no se a donde, tal vez esté en el centro pokémon. -Lo miró con nervio. -S-Señor ex-campeón.

-No me digas así por favor, el término "ex-campeón" aún sigue siendo extraño para mi, ahora dime ¿Por qué tú amiga trataba de ganar dinero?

Liz había secado sus lágrimas y se dirigía al centro pokémon con paso lento y triste. No sabía que le diría a la enfermera o a sus padres por lo del dinero y se sentía peor por Lucario.

De pronto de una de sus pokeball se movió y de ella salió Lopunny.

-Hola Lopunny ¿Qué sucede? -Lopunny se acerca y toma la pokeball de Dalia entregandosela a Liz.

-¿Quieres decirme algo verdad? -Liz liberó a Dalia y Lopunny le habló algo que Liz no entendía.

-Lopunny dice que cuando fue a ver a Lucario este despertó. -Dijo Dalia asombrada y feliz por telepatía.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Vamos a verlo enseguida! -Dijo Liz emocionada pero recordó lo del dinero. -N-no importa lo que haya pasado, podemos ganar más dinero luego. -Sonríe con tristeza y comienza a correr con Dalia y Lopunny tras ella.

Al llegar al centro pokémon fue a ver a Lucario pero él estaba dormido.

-Oh, Lucario, al menos se que despertaste. -Acaricia una oreja del pokémon.

Lucario vuelve a despertar y ve feliz a Liz, sonriendo.

-Lucario estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó feliz pero con voz apagada.

-Pues me metieron un termómetro por... Hem, ¿Hablemos de otra cosa mejor? ¿Cómo estás tú? No te veo bien. -Lucario la miró preocupado.

-E-Es sólo que... -Lo abraza. -Estaba preocupada.

-Con cuidado que la última que me abrazó casi rompe mis huesos.

En eso la puerta se abre y entra la enfermera novata.

-Señorita Elizabeth la buscan en la puerta del centro pokémon.

Liz salió y caminaba con Lopunny y Dalia nuevamente tras ella. Al llegar a la puerta encontraron al hombre que había vencido a Liz junto a Lucas.

-Hola Lucas, hola señor. -Liz miró con nervio y sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

-Hola señorita Elizabeth Evans, olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Albert Thompson. -Liz lo miró sin cambiar ninguna expresión en su rostro. - El ex-campeón de la liga de Kanto.

-¡Ah! Cierto, lo siento por no reconocerlo, es que yo no soy de recordar mucho los rostros de la gente. -Sonríe un poco.

-Bueno aunque no recuerdes mi nombre no importa tampoco, vengo de Kalos con un mensaje para ti de parte del actual Campeón.

Liz lo miró interesada y entró al centro pokémon.

-Mejor hay que sentarnos para conversar más tranquilos. -Se sienta y el hombre también lo hace frente a ella.

-Yo me voy, tengo que devolverle su hija a mi Typhosion. -Lucas sale por la puerta rápidamente y se va.

-Bueno, como te decía, estuve en Kalos con el campeón de Kanto y me mando con un mensaje, dice que te espera y está ansioso de pelear contigo y que te de esto. -El hombre saca una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Muchas gracias ¿Él me lo mandó? Que raro. -Ríe un poco y recibe la cajita.

-Y de mi parte viene esto. -Le entrega un sobre algo pesado.

-¿Qué hay dentro? -Preguntó subiendo y bajando el sobre con una mano sintiendo el peso.

-Viene el triple del dinero que me pasaste.

-¿D-De verdad? -Dice asombrada. -¿Por qué?

-Porque me asombraste, entrenaste muy bien a ese Blaziken y peleó con todo su poder, además se lo de tú Lucario.

-Muchas gracias señor ¡se lo agradezco mucho! -Liz lo abraza muy feliz.

-De nada, pero trata de no apostar el dinero otra vez. -El hombre se levanta y se va. -Te deseo suerte, el campeón actual es muy fuerte.

-Me lo imagino. -Lo mira y ríe. -Para vencerlo debo entrenar muchísimo más sí no puedo ni con el ex-campeón.

El hombre la escucha y se siente ofendido pero luego se va.

En la noche Liz estaba junto a Lucario mirando ambos televisión en la habitación del pokémon.

-Que suerte que el señor nos dio el dinero. -Sonríe y Lucario la ve algo molesto. -Ya, ya lo siento.

Blaziken se había dormido sobre Salamence quién estaba en el piso, Lopunny y Dalia seguían viendo televisión y hablaban algo que Liz no entendía.

-Olvidé abrir la cajita que me dio el señor.

Liz revisa en su bolso y saca la cajita mientras Lucario, Dalia y Lopunny la miraban atentos. Liz abrió la cajita con cuidado y de ella sacó una pequeña pulsera plateada que colocó en su muñeca y comenzó a admirar.

-No uso muchos adornos pero esta piedra está muy linda. -Liz miraba la piedra y Dalia se acercó también a verla curiosa.

-Liz. -Dijo Dalia y la mencionada volteó a verla. -Es un Mega Aro.

-¿Qué? -Sin darse cuenta de la misma cajita cae un collar con una piedra parecida. -¿Y esto? -Liz lo toma.

-Eso es una Mega Piedra.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en profundo silencio viendo los dos objetos que Liz poseía en sus manos.

-Vaya, Mega Evolución. -Fue lo último que Liz dijo.

Fin

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Manden su opinión y podrán ganar el increíble premio de chocolate virtual.**

**-Hum, con todo el sabor a pixeles.**

**Bueno eso la verdad, espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo y agradezco a los que dejan review y a los que no también, muchas gracias por leer y valga la redundancia, nos leemos!**


	8. La Mega Piedra y Te recuerdo, Torchic

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría Fics en esta página.**

**Capitulo 8: La Mega Piedra y te recuerdo Torchic.**

Liz miró su Mega Aro encantada mientras su equipo miró la mega piedra que estaba a un lado con algo de curiosidad. Dalia, Blaziken, Absol y Lucario se miraron mutuamente y luego a la mega piedra de forma alternada.

-¿A cual de ustedes le vendrá esta linda mega piedra? - preguntó Liz de pronto.

Todos la miraron incluso Lopunny y Salamence aunque ellas ni siquiera pudieran Mega Evolucionar. Liz no se daba cuenta de que la tensión iba creciendo lentamente a su alrededor. Aunque quisieran negarlo, los cuatro pokémon de Liz que tenían la oportunidad de Mega Evolucionar deseaban tanto probar ese nivel de fuerza que no se dieron cuenta cuando se acercaron lentamente a la Mega Piedra.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Lopunny llamando la atención de todos. -¿Podrían alejarse unos centímetros de la Mega Piedra antes de que la tiren al piso? -Se cruza de brazos.

Todos, incluso Lucario quién a penas podía moverse estaban muy cerca de la Mega Piedra y de Liz quién los miraba preocupada.

-Yo creo que es muy tarde, así que todos a dormir. -Liz sacó las pokeball y guardó su equipo, excepto a Lucario porque aún necesitaba descansar. -Es interesante que hasta este momento no me haya dado cuenta que cuatro de mis pokémon pueden Mega Evolucionar. -Suspira. -mañana buscaré en Internet algo de información.

Se levanta y luego de despedirse de Lucario fue con la enfermera quién le dio un cuarto para que descansara.

Liz se colocó su pijama y tomó su bolso con sus pokeball para guardarlo en un lugar seguro pero en ese momento una pokeball cae y se abre liberando a Blaziken.

-Ups, lo siento Blaze, te saqué por accidente. -Lo iba a guardar nuevamente cuando se quedó pensando. -¿Hace cuanto que no estamos de aventura los dos? -Blaziken sólo gruñó.-Bueno en esa época eras más pequeño que yo y no al revés. -Liz ríe un poco. -¿No quieres dormir conmigo como cuando eras Torchic? Mantenías siempre la cama calentita.

Blaziken se acomodó en la cama y Liz lo siguió poniéndose a su lado y mirando al techo con ojos cansados.

-Hoy pasaron muchas cosas ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por todo.

-Pero no gané la última batalla. -Blaziken miró frustrado al techo pero Liz no pudo verlo o entenderlo.

-Bueno, hoy diste la pelea, recuerdo cuando peleaste por primera vez siendo Torchic, ganaste esa batalla y yo estuve tan feliz. -Blaziken la recordó también y esbozó una sonrisa. -Eras inquieto y estuve nerviosa de que no me escucharas, además de que fue muy extraña la batalla y el lugar aún más. -Liz recuerda y siete como la piel se le pone de gallina.

Liz se quedó en silencio y cuando Blaziken la vio se dio cuenta que estaba dormida.

Te recuerdo, Torchic.

Esa mañana, muy temprano una niña de diez años ya estaba despierta y muy arreglada. Su madre la peinó, visitó y ordenó su bolso con todo lo que necesitaba.

-Mamá, ya estoy bien, suelta mi cabello. -La miró algo molesta ya que su madre no soltaba su pelo.

-Conociéndote sólo el primer día de viaje te veras bien y el resto serás una vagabunda total, así que déjame recordarte como la linda hija que tengo. -Su madre sonríe feliz y sigue peinando.

-Sugar. -Murmuró Liz bajito y un Cottonee se acercó flotando. -Ya sabes que hacer.

El pequeño pokémon comenzó a llenar de motitas de algodón y la madre de Liz la soltó.

-¡Liz! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso que me cuesta limpiarlo luego! Y mira tú ropa como está. -Su mamá la miró enojada.

-Bien echo Sugar. -Liz abrazó a su amiga y esta mueve sus hojas feliz.

-¿Segura que no quieres llevar a Sugar contigo? -Preguntó su madre limpiando el algodón de la ropa de la chica.

-Sí, quiero iniciar como los demás entrenadores de este pueblo de Hoenn.

-¿No quieres iniciar en Kanto? Recuerda que hoy nos cambiamos de casa.

-¡Claro que no! Tú sabes quién inició en Kanto, si yo también inicio en Kanto me lo toparía antes de entrenar lo suficiente. Además ya se a que pokémon voy a elegir. -Mira el reloj de la pared. -Ya debo partir, es un pequeño viaje de pueblo escaso a villa raíz.

-Está bien, adiós hija. -Su madre la abrazó.

Aunque Liz hubiera querido salir a tiempo se demoró mucho en las despedidas de toda su familia, hasta que finalmente pudo marcharse pero al salir de su hogar sintió algo en su cabeza y al tocar se dio cuenta de que era Sugar quién la miraba con tristeza.

-Quiero ir contigo. -Miró triste a Liz. -Déjame ir. -Liz entendió el mensaje aunque sólo escuchara extraños ruidos de Cottonee.

-Se que quieres seguirme, pero ya dije que no puedes, quiero iniciar mi aventura como los demás, mira, te prometo que cuando regrese te traeré una piedra solar.

-P-Pero quiero i-ir c-contigo. -Sugar se puso a llorar y Liz la abrazó.

-No te preocupes. -La toma y la mete en la casa. -Volveré, confía en mi, adiós.

-Adiós Liz. -Sugar flotó triste a la habitación de Liz en donde se quedó por mucho tiempo.

En ese mismo instante en un pequeño laboratorio se despertaba de su sueño un dulce y pequeño Torchic quién sacudió sus plumitas rojizas y las acicaló con su pico.

-¡Buenos días! -Gritó feliz.

-Buenos días. -Una Mudkip a su lado también despierta y lo mira con una sonrisa. -Hoy llega una entrenadora, eso oí de los científicos, se llevarán a uno de nosotros.

-Probablemente te lleven, con ese entusiasmo que traes. -Una Treecko miró a Mudkip con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? -Preguntó feliz.

-Eso parece. -Sonríe.

-Wa, que genial, yo quiero un entrenador, he escuchado que son muy amables y cuidan muy bien a los pokémon, con un entrenador viviría una gran aventura. -Torchic sonríe contento mientras habla.

Las dos pokémon lo miran y sonríen, Torchic era el más pequeño de los tres, no hace mucho que había dejado el cascarón por lo que siempre seguía a una de las dos como sí fuera su madre y hasta a las doctoras y profesoras que estaban en el laboratorio, siempre las seguía como sí fueran sus madres.

-Hola, Liz ¿Verdad? -Se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Estas emocionada?

-Sí y mucho.

En ese momento entra una doctora y coloca a los tres pokémon en una mesa con ruedas y con sus pokeball detrás. El trío estaba alegre y emocionado.

-Tal vez hasta encuentre una pareja en la aventura con mi entrenadora. -Mudkip mira al cielo de forma soñadora.

-¿Pareja? -Preguntó curioso Torchic.

-Es un pokémon que siempre estará contigo, que amarás y te amará para siempre.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo ilusionado Torchic.

-Sí, algún día lo sabrás, tú y ella imaginalo con un huevo. -miró al cielo feliz nuevamente la pequeña Mudkip.

-Algo me dice que estuvo mal ver telenovelas junto a ti. -La doctora la miró y sonríe. -Conozco esa mirada de enamorada del amor. -Ríe.

La doctora sale de la habitación con los tres pokémon y lo primero que ven es a Liz quién los mira muy asombrada y emocionada.

-¡Mira! Allí está, es muy linda. -Mudkip movió su cola alegre.

-¡Entrenadora! -Torchic la miró feliz y saltó de la mesa girando alrededor de Liz. -¡Eres muy linda! ¿Tú me entrenarás?

-Ow, miren que lindo eres. -Toma al Torchic y lo mira con una sonrisa. -¿De verdad quieres acompañarme en mi aventura? De antes que quería un Torchic y tú eres muy lindo.

-Sí, sí ¡Sí! -Torchic movió sus plumitas con alegría.

-Muy bien, me llevaré a este lindo Torchic. -Liz abrazó al pequeño.

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien y que te quiere mucho ¿Quieres ponerle un mote a Torchic?

-No, me gusta su nombre, que lindo se escucha Torchic. -El pequeño pokémon se acurrucó aún más con Liz.

El profesor le entregó a Liz sus pokeball, pokedex y el Torchic junto a su pokeball.

-Que te vaya bien Liz y cuida bien a Torchic. -Dijo el profesor con la doctora detrás de él.

Treecko y Mudkip miraron sorprendidas a Torchic mientras se iba y ambas se prometieron que la próxima vez harían lo mismo que el polluelo.

Mientras caminaba Liz dejó al pequeño Torchic en el piso y este la siguió como a su madre, muy apegado a sus pies. La niña sonríe y lo mira con felicidad.

-Eres más lindo de lo que imaginaba. -Saca la pokeball. -¿Ya quieres entrar?

El Torchic miró aterrado la pokeball y se alejó muy rápido, corriendo lo que sus patas más daban por lo que Liz lo siguió lo que hizo que el polluelo corriera más aún creyendo que lo seguía para atraparlo en pokeball.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! Soy tú entrenadora hazme caso ¡Vuelve! -Liz corría y el Torchic más aún hasta que el polluelo se detiene de golpe y Liz casi cae sobre él por lo repentino de su acto. -¡Hey! Tampoco te detengas de pronto.

El pequeño Torchic miró al frente y había un gran bosque que cubría tanto que no se podía ver más que árboles y oscuridad.

-¿He? No recuerdo haber visto este bosque en el mapa. -Saca el mapa y lo revisa para corroborar. -Bueno, no sería una aventura sí no hubiera algo nuevo. -Sonríe. -¡Andando Torchic!

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y se ocultó tras las piernas de Liz mirando al gran bosque.

-¿Qué te puede dar miedo de ese lugar? Sólo hay árboles y arbustos ¡Andando!

Liz tomó a Torchic y lo llevó en sus brazos llendo cada vez más adentro del bosque. Era un lugar demasiado tenebroso y Liz a cada paso y a cada sonido se aterraba más pero intentaba parecer valiente frente a su pokémon aunque este sólo la miraba preocupado.

-Señorita ¿tiene miedo? -La miró con cuidado y Liz lo notó.

-N-No te preocupes, v-vamos bien.

Mientras camina no se da cuenta de que alguien la observa y la sigue hasta que se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque y decidió aparecer.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hace una niñita en este bosque? -Un hombre apareció frente a ella e instintivamente Liz retrocedió unos pasos.

Torchic se asustó y saltó de los brazos de Liz poniéndose detrás de las piernas de ésta nuevamente y el hombre comenzó a reír.

-Veo que tú pokémon es nuevo ¿Verdad? -Liz asintió levemente y el hombre sacó una pokeball. -¿Quieres pelear?

-Uf, pensé que era un viejo loco y sicopata. -Dijo más aliviada.

-Sí algunos dicen que soy extraño aunque es más extraño porque nadie me conoce. -Ríe.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? -Mira asustada.

-Adelante Shroomish. -El hombre sacó a su pokémon y este muestra una cara algo sicopata igual que su entrenador.

Liz se escondió detrás de Torchic y el pequeño negaba con la cabeza por que la chica lo empujaba a la batalla.

-N-No ¡no voy a pelear con eso! -Torchic retrocedió pero Liz lo empujó. -Bien, pero no es que tenga miedo.

-Shroomish usa cara susto. -El pokémon puso su mejor cara de sicopata y Torchic corrió aterrado alejándose de Liz.

-¡No! ¡Torchic Vuelve!

Salió corriendo y persiguiendo a su pequeño pokémon pero este parecía haber desaparecido por lo que Liz estaba muy desesperada.

-No puedo creerlo, mi primer pokémon, perdido.

Liz no podía encontrar a su Torchic cuando de pronto escuchó el gruñido atemorizado de su pokémon. La joven corrió con todo lo que sus pies daban y encontró a su Torchic rodeado de Migthyena y Poochyena que se acercaban lentamente.

-¡Miren a este pequeño! Trajo humanos al bosque pokémon, es un pequeño de entrenador. -Un Migthyena dijo con ira.

-Y-Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí y ya había un humano aquí. -Torchic movió sus plumitas asustado.

Los Migthyena ríen al igual que los Poochyena y se miran entre ellos como sí fuera una broma privada.

-¡Hey! Lejos de mi Torchic. -Gritó Liz.

-¡Liz! -Gritó alegre Torchic. -Ahora se las verán con mi entrenadora.

-Luego de vencerla te daré de postre para mi cachorro. -Ríe Migthyena y todos se voltean viendo a Liz.

-Je je je. -Ríe nerviosa. -Que lindos son los tipo siniestro, yo sólo voy a tomar a mi Torchic y me voy a ir.

-Pobre niña sólo está pérdida. -Un Poochyena se puso al frente de los demás. -Sólo dejemos que se vayan.

-Tú siempre estás arruinando la diversión. -Dijo otro Poochyena. -Desde que tú mamá... -Una Migthyena hizo callar al que hablaba y este entendió.

Mientras los pokémon se enfrascaban en sus peleas no se dieron cuenta que Liz había tomado a Torchic y comenzó a correr.

-Hay Torchic nos metimos en una grande, que no se den cuenta que huimos. -Torchic se escondió en el cuello de Liz cuando de pronto se les atravesó el Shroomish de antes. -¡Ah! -De la sorpresa Liz sólo se detuvo y corrió hacia otro lado.

-Supongo que este bosque no estaba en el mapa porque no querían que lo encontraran. -Torchic cerró los ojos aterrado.

En un momento Liz se detuvo totalmente perdida y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y ya entrada la noche sacó un sandwish y comenzó a comer. Le ofreció a Torchic y este también comió preocupado.

-Debes estar tranquilo, estaremos bien. -Sonríe.

-Eso espero. -Suspira. -¿Cómo estarán Treecko y Mudkip?

Liz toma al pequeño y acaricia su cabeza mientras este se acurruca junto a ella. La chica lo abraza y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Cuando Liz se despertó lo primero que vio fue al Shroomish, detrás su entrenador y la manada de Migthyena y Poochyena mirándolos.

-Ah hola. -Ríe nerviosa. -¿Y es su manada de pokémon salvajes? -No le contestaron. -Ah son un adorable montón de pokémon aterradores.

Torchic los miraba alerta de todo.

-Te dejaremos ir sí logras hacer que ese Torchic luchen a tu lado, sí lo logras será porque él confía en ti. Claro que sí ganas puedes irte por las buenas, pero sí pierdes. -Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la manada, de Shroomish y del hombre. -Será un poco por las malas.

-E-Está bien. -Liz baja a Torchic y este vuelve a esconderse detrás de ella. -Vamos amigo, por favor, debes pelear, intentalo esta vez y te darás cuenta de que eres más fuerte de lo que crees, sólo intentalo.

Torchic miró a los ojos a Liz y ésta lo miró también suplicando con su mirada.

-Confía en mi. -Se quedan ambos en silencio.

Torchic se coloca frente a Liz listo para la batalla y el Shroomish rival también, ambos se miran atentamente.

-Shroomish usa paralizador. -Dijo con calma el extraño hombre.

El pokémon le hizo caso y soltó el polvo amarillo por todos lados.

-Torchic usa Ascuas. -El pequeño lanzó pequeñas brasas a su oponente que se disiparon con el polvo paralizador de Shroomish.

-Shroomish usa drenadoras. -Unas semillas volaron hacia Torchic y de ellas salieron unas lianas que lo atraparon y le quitaban energía a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Torchic usa Ascuas contra las lianas. -Las lianas se cortaron y Torchic pudo salir. -Ahora pequeño vamos a ver que es lo mejor que tienes. Corre y usa arañaso. -Torchic siguió al Shroomish y este por su parte retrocedía rápidamente sin que el polluelo le diera un golpe. -¡Ascuas! -Torchic lanzó Ascuas que le dieron de lleno a Shroomish.

-Tacleada Shroomish.

El pokémon tipo planta se lanzó en una Tacleada directa pero fue recibido con más Ascuas de parte de Torchic a las órdenes de Liz debilitando al Shroomish enemigo.

-¡Muy bien echo Torchic! -El pequeño pokémon corrió con Liz y la chica lo recibió con fuerte abrazo alegre. -Eres un gran pokémon muchas gracias.

-Muy bien niña, puedes irte, pero recuerda que jamás debes volver y el que este bosque existe está entre tú Torchic y tú. -El hombre miró a Liz severamente.

-S-Señor ¿P-Por qué de p-pronto l- la c-cuenca de s-sus o-ojos está va-vacía? -Preguntó Liz aterrada.

-¡Largo! -Gritó el hombre muy fuerte.

Liz volvió a salir corriendo pero al pasar por dos árboles se dio cuenta que estaba fuera del laboratorio del profesor Abedul y al mirar a su alrededor no vio ningún bosque.

-Bueno Torchic, imagina que otras aventuras tendremos desde ahora. -Sonríe un poco.

Liz despertó y vio a Blaziken como sí fuera el pequeño Torchic que había conocido y le acarició la cabeza despertando a su pokémon.

-Hola Liz ¿Qué sucede? -Se estira un poco.

-Vamos a probar la Mega Piedra ¿Sí? -Sonríe un poco. -Pero sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Liz recordó que su equipo estaba en sus pokeball por lo que salieron más tranquilos. Fueron a la parte trasera del centro pokémon y ahí Liz le colocó la Mega Piedra a Blaziken.

-Muy bien ¿Estás listo? -Blaziken emitió un pequeño gruñido y se paró firme. -Muy bien ¡Mega Evolución! -Liz levantó el Mega Aro y presionó su piedra.

Una intensa luz iluminó el rostro de Liz mientras esta se cegaba momentáneamente y cuando la luz desapareció vio a su Blaziken y gritó asombrada.

-¡¿Por qué estás igual?! -Blaziken elevó sus hombros dando a entender que no tenía idea. -¿Y qué era esa luz?

-Ah, lo siento. -Un joven entrenador apagó su linterna. -Quería saber que estaban haciendo y alumbré tú rostro por accidente, aún es temprano y está oscuro.

Liz soltó un suspiro y miró a Blaziken con tristeza pero este simplemente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ósea que no era tú Mega Piedra, es mejor que busque en internet o algo así. -Mira al chico. -Y tú no deberías ir a espiar a la gente.

-Lo lamento. -El chico se alejó. -Es que nunca había visto a tú pokémon.

-Volvamos Blaze. -El pokémon de fuego se inclina y Liz se sube a su espalda mientras el pokémon le afirma las piernas y ésta se agarra de los hombros de Blaziken -Al menos nos quedan otras tres pruebas.

-Y hay bastante tiempo para probar. -Suspira.

Blaziken entra al centro pokémon con Liz colgada en él y aunque el pokémon de fuego quisiera negarlo le hubiera encantado probar la Mega Evolución.

Fin

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció la primera aventura de Liz y Blaziken? Yo digo que los Torchic son lindos :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como a mi escribirlo y como siempre agradezco los review me siento feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia aunque lamento la tardanza u.u**

**Hasta aquí, el próximo capitulo se tratara de Absol y Salamence un 2x1 y eso Nos leemos!**


	9. La Mega Piedra parte dos Absol y Bagon

**Advertencia: Este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito... O eso creo... Bueno es largo y eso. A leer!**

**Capitulo nueve: La Mega Piedra parte dos. Absol y Bagon**

A la hora del desayuno Liz había liberado a sus demás pokémon para que comieran junto a ella. Al salir de sus pokeball todos notaron que Blaziken estaba algo extraño, estaba callado y pensativo lo que asustaba un poco a sus compañeros.

Para que todos estuvieran juntos comían alrededor de la cama de Lucario quién miraba algo de televisión. Todos estaban ahí excepto Salamence ya que ella era muy grande para comer con ellos por lo que se quedaba en la ventana comiendo afuera.

Absol se acomodaba con la cabeza en las piernas de Liz y ésta le daba comida en la boca mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza.

-Absol eres tan tierno. -Se quedó pensativa un momento. -¡Tal vez la mega piedra sea para ti! -Sonríe y rasca su cabeza mientras el pokémon se acomodaba más con una sonrisa de comodidad en el rostro.

-Bueno, iremos a reposar la comida y luego a entrenar. -Se levanta y se estira un poco para luego lanzarse sobre Lucario en una especie de abrazo. -¡Descansa!

-¡Ya! -Sonríe. -Por favor me duele. -Intenta sacarla mientras ríe un poco.

-¡Que horror! Mi propio pokémon me desprecia. -Finge tristeza sobre actuando demasiado.

-¡Liz! -Ríe y lame su mano produciendo asco en la chica.

-¡Eres un mugroso! ¿Quién te educó? -quita su mano asqueada. El pokémon aura la señaló y la chica rió. -Ok, sí fui yo.

Absol se tiró sobre Liz quién cayó de cara sobre el estómago de Lucario dejando sin aire al pobre pokémon de orejas azuladas. Absol estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Liz moviendo la cola.

-A-Absol n-no respiro. -Dijo apenas Lucario.

-Absol, mi espalda. -Sufrió Liz. -Ya no estás tan pequeñito.

Absol se bajó de la espalda de Liz y ésta se levantó sonriendo y acariciando su adolorida espalda. Ve a Absol y nota que éste la observa con una sonrisa, su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras las cuales están completamente en el piso y su cola levantada y moviéndose de un lado a otro feliz.

-¿Quieres jugar amigo? -Absol corre por el centro pokémon con Liz corriendo detrás de él.

Una enfermera los reprendió por correr y ellos salieron riendo. Al llegar atrás del centro pokémon encontraron a Salamence durmiendo. El par de amigos comenzaron a jugar y a perseguirse, corrieron por todas partes. Se escondieron, rieron, jugaron y despertaron a Salamence.

La pokémon hembra los miró confusa pero al ver como jugaban los pokémon se les unió y jugaron los tres más felices.

En un momento Salamence persiguió a Absol y a Liz quienes huyeron lo más rápido que podían. Desgraciadamente para Absol fue el primero en ser atrapado ya que Salamence pasó bajó sus patas colocando al pokémon catástrofe sobre ella para luego perseguir a Liz quién corría y reía hasta que fue tomada por las patas de Salamence y elevada unos metros. A diferencia de hace un momento, Liz pasó de las risas al miedo y se removió aterrada.

-¡Bajame! -Gritaba asustada con los ojos cerrados.

Salamence al ver el miedo de su entrenadora la bajó con cuidado y la observó preocupada pidiendo disculpas que Liz no pudo entender.

Salamence pasó su cabeza bajo la mano de Liz y ésta la acarició con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descuida Salamence, soy una cobarde, no debería temerle a las alturas. -Suspira y se tira de espalda a la sombra de un árbol.

Con una sonrisa y respirando aún de forma agitada cerró un poco los ojos. Absol y Salamence se acostaron junto a ella también algo cansados y también sonriendo.

-Hace tiempo que no jugábamos así ¿Verdad? -Ambos pokémon asintieron sonriendo.

Liz abrazo a Absol y a Salamence comenzando a dormirse de a poco.

**Absol y Bagon**

Una chica de once años caminaba para llegar a ciudad Arbolada con su Combusken, Poochyena y Beautifly junto a ella.

Al estar cerca de la ciudad la niña miró asombrada las casas sobre los árboles y como todas las casas estaban conectadas gracias a puentes.

-Ug. -Miró con molestia. -Se ve lindo, pero no creo poder subir. -suspira.

A su lado sus pokémon la miraron y suspiraron de la misma forma cansada.

-Pobre Liz, le tiene mucho miedo a las alturas. -Mencionó Combusken mientras veía como la chica palidecía de a poco al pensar en subir a esos árboles.

-No entiendo por que sí no es mucha diferencia arriba de abajo. -Beautifly giró alrededor de Combusken mientras volaba.

-Debe haber una gran diferencia entre una humana y una Beautifly. -Dijo Poochyena riendo.

-Sí yo fuera más grande la llevaría en mi lomo y le mostraría que no hay nada que temer.

Beautifly voló y se posó en la cabeza de Liz quién sonrió un poco al sentirla y se sintió más feliz al sentir las pequeñas garras de Combusken tomando su mano.

-Muchas gracias chicos. -Dijo sintiéndose con más confianza para subir.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió al centro pokémon para que revisaran el estado de su equipo mientras ella hablaba con sus padres por teléfono.

-¡Hola mamá! -Dijo feliz. -estoy en ciudad Arbolada.

-Que bien hija, has llegado muy lejos ¿Viste el regalo que te dejé por tú cumpleaños? -La mira un poco inspeccionandola.

-Sí mamá es un lindo vestido. -Sonríe. -¿Y como están por allá?

-No muy bien, hay una plaga de Ratatas y Raticate, tú padre ya no sabe que hacer, ya sabes que el Arcanine de tú hermano nos iba a ayudar pero ahora está en el centro pokémon, es muy fuerte pero esas plagas son muy osadas. Se comen la comida de Sugar.

En ese momento un Cottonee aparece en la pantalla con cara de tristeza y algo se mueve entre su algodón, cuando se dan cuenta un enorme Ratata sale de entre medio aterrando a la mamá de Liz quién gritó y a Liz quién gritó también mientras Cottonee intentaba desesperadamente quitarse al Ratata de encima.

En ese momento pero en otro lugar muy diferente se ve a una Mismagius que flotaba rápidamente con una carta entre sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba en un pequeño pueblo con muchos pokémon los cuales la miraban con curiosidad. Sin importarle nada Mismagius llegó a su destino, una pequeña casa de colores oscuros que tenía tres ventanas por las cuales no se podía ver nada ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Cuando Mismagius entró pudo ver a tres pokémon en su interior. Una Migthyena, un Sneasel y un Absol quienes conversaban de algunas cosas triviales.

-Miren lo que dejaron en mensajeros Pelipper. -Mostró la carta.

Absol, quién era el menor de todos se acercó a leer un momento y al terminar la miró con duda.

-Es sólo un Budew que necesita una Gomi verde, además está en la Arbolada chica que no es muy lejos de aquí. -Miró a Mismagius con extrañeza. -¿Qué tiene de emocionante esta misión?

-La recompensa, son mil quinientos pokes. -Ensancha su sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que entre ustedes pueden hacerla solos. -Suspira y se levanta.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Tú eres el nuevo así que tú debes hacer la misión. -Le entrega la carta y lo saca de la casa.

Ya afuera el pequeño Absol mira con enojo como lo degradan a hacer las misiones más fáciles.

-Que porquería. -Suspira frustrado.

En eso unas patitas resuenan alrededor y cuando Absol se voltea ve a un pequeño Eevee que lo mira mientras mueve su cola.

-¿Quieres jugar? -Lo ve con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento Eevee tengo que hacer una misión. -Se voltea un poco apenado

-¿Es difícil? -Preguntó el pequeño Eevee.

-No. -Respondió Absol.

-Entonces iré contigo. -Comienza a caminar con alegría.

-Muy bien, pero antes consigamos una Gomi verde. -Ambos amigos caminaron mientras hablaban de una que otra cosa.

Una respiración agitada se sentía y un constante batir de alas muy cansado.

En una cueva se veía a una imponente dragón muy cansada intentando volar aunque el gran peso que llevaba no podría hacer que se moviera mucho. Su vientre había crecido bastante en el último tiempo y ella sabía el por que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo de los demás dragones.

-¡a-ah! -Sintió un pequeño dolor. -Haxorus, por favor vuelve pronto, te necesito aquí. -Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. -Al menos debes conocerla, se que será una niña, lo presiento.

Era muy temprano en la colina Draco y Elena, la Salamence sentía unos pequeños dolores en su vientre, al preguntarle al viejo Dragonite de que trataba, se sintió muy feliz al saber que seria madre pero todo eso se fue al notar que pasado el tiempo Haxorus no volvía. Le pidió a Dragonite que guardara el secreto hasta que volviera y hasta entonces ningún dragón sabía lo de ella, hasta algunos intentaban aún cortejarla.

-Él debe saberlo y yo se lo diré. -Dijo decidida.

Se acercó a la colina más alta y de ahí comenzó a volar, con dificultad al inicio pero luego de un rato pudo tomarle el ritmo y volar con un poco más de calma.

Planeó y voló buscando el olor de Haxorus pero no lograba identificarlo. Voló más aún, hasta que cayó la noche siguió volando sobre el mar y cuando vio tierra descendió para descansar.

Al ver a su alrededor pudo notar el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. Una gran ciudad con mucha gente paseando que miraban a la dragón con extrañeza.

-Son muchos humanos. -Salió de la ciudad temerosa y se internó en un bosque donde pudo descansar.

Estaba preocupada y se sentía insegura en ese lugar donde no conocía a nadie. Giró y tapando su vientre con su cola cerró los ojos.

-Al menos tú estas conmigo hija. -suspira. -Buenas noches y pide que mañana encontremos a tú padre por favor. -Luego de eso se durmió profundamente.

Ya entrada la noche Eevee y Absol volvieron de la misión, pero no por que sea difícil, sino porque se quedaron jugando en todo el camino.

Al estar afuera apareció Mismagius molesta.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? -Lo miró muy enojada.

-Es que yo... Jugaba con... -Absol miró a Eevee.

-Eevee, querido vete por favor, tus padres deben estar buscando a su hijo ¿o no? -Lo miró y este bajó sus orejas.

-Adiós Absol. -Se aleja rápidamente.

Absol entra a la casa y Mismagius lo mira muy molesta mientras detrás se veía a Migthyena y a Sneasel riendo un poco.

-Perdiste el tiempo en el que pudiste... -Fue interrumpida.

-completar más misiones. -Suspira con tristeza el pequeño Absol.

-Ve a dormir y mañana tendrás que hacer más misiones por alta recompensa. -Mismagius tapa su boca con su mano y se aleja.

Liz estaba por irse a dormir, con su Combusken a su lado y lo miró un momento.

-¿Extrañas a Beautifly y Poochyena? -Preguntó al ver que estaba algo triste el cual asintió. -descuida están con mis padres, ya estaban vueltos locos con tanto Ratata y Raticate. Descuida que los iremos a ver y conoceremos más amigos en el camino.

-Eso seria genial. -Se acuesta en la cama del centro pokémon y Liz junto a él.

A la mañana siguiente Absol se despertó y dio un gran bostezo pero sintió algo dentro de su boca al darse cuenta era la cola de Migthyena.

-Oye no te comas mi cola, ese bostezo casi me succiona completamente. -Saca su cola y se va caminando con pasos presumidos.

-Tú cola sabe horrible, deberías bañarte de vez en cuando. -Se levanta y se sacude.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo siempre me baño. -Dice muy molesta Migthyena.

-Sí claro... -Absol iba a desayunar cuando Mismagius lo detuvo.

-Un momento querido, hoy te toca ir a ver en mensajeros Pelipper sí hay algo interesante. -Tapa su boca con su mano mientras sonríe.

-Pero aún no he desayunado. -La mira enojado.

-No es culpa mía, debiste despertar antes, ahora vete pequeño ¡Andando! -Lo empuja y lo saca de la casa.

-Es muy mala. -Suspira y va caminando hasta mensajeros Pelipper.

Elena despertó y vio a su alrededor sin estar consciente de donde estaba. Se levantó y recordó todo. Tenía hambre y se sentía perdida, muy perdida.

-Hum... Bueno, vamos hija, debemos buscar a Haxorus. -Sacude sus alas pero se sentía más pesada por lo que decidió ir caminando.

Alrededor habían unos cuántos pokémon que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Hola ¿Alguno sabe donde podría estar un Haxorus o algo para comer? -Miró algo apenada.

-No, lo lamento no hay Haxorus en esta región. -Dijo un Odish asustado para luego salir corriendo.

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Donde podría encontrar comida? -Al escuchar la palabra comida de una pokémon tan grande todos los demás alrededor huyeron aterrados.

-¡He! ¡Oigan! Ayuda por favor. -Elena miró con tristeza como todos se iban. -Necesito ayuda.

Una pequeña Swablu que volaba por ahí la vio y descendió para saber que le sucedía.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Estoy por tener un huevo, estoy pérdida, no encuentro al padre de mi huevo y ¡tengo mucha hambre! -Gritó todo y comenzó a llorar.

-Ok, ok, calma, te ayudaré pero debes estar tranquila. -Elena la miró con lágrimas y sorbiendo por la nariz. -Te traigo una hoja para que limpies tus lágrimas.

Swablu le pasó una hoja y Elena se limpio los ojos y la nariz dando un poco de asco a Swablu quién prefirió traerle una gran cantidad de bayas. Cuando Elena las vio las devoró en un instante sin dejar ni un rastro de que estuvieran ahí.

-Muy bien. -Mira a su alrededor. -No he visto a ningún Salamence ¿Cómo es el padre de tú huevo?

-Es un Haxorus. -Dice algo sonrojada. -Se fue con su entrenador y no sabe que yo tengo un huevo así que vengo a decirle.

-Sí es con entrenador puede estar en una ciudad o algo así. -Swablu voló alrededor de Elena.

-Debo buscarlo, siento que el huevo viene pronto. -Dijo algo apenada.

-Iré contigo, no quiero que te pase algo malo en ese estado. -Sonríe y se posa en su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias. -Elena sonríe y comienza a caminar con Swablu en su cabeza.

Liz había salido del centro pokémon con Combusken tras ella, subieron a las casas sobre los árboles y al estar arriba tiritó completamente y se apoyó con la espalda en la pared de la primera casa.

-Y-Ya no puedo s-seguir. -Temblaba aterrada.

Combusken vio como su entrenadora cerraba los ojos asustada y no podía siquiera mirar al frente. El pokémon tomó la mano de Liz con la suya y se dio cuenta que sudaba sólo de miedo. Como la chica tenía los ojos cerrados el pokémon la guió por el puente de madera entre las casas para que no tuviera miedo.

-G-Gracias Combusken ¿C-Cuanto falta? -Para cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba del otro lado. -¡Genial! Sólo queda bajar. -Abraza a Combusken y éste sonríe.

Absol llegó a mensajeros Pelipper y ahí encontró a Eevee sentado viendo con preocupación una carta que había sido puesta hace poco.

-¿Qué sucede? -Se acerca a Eevee y este le muestra la carta. -Veamos.

En la carta salía que un Butterfree que había quedado atrapado en una enorme grieta en el monte lejos de ahí, sus alas estaban entre unas rocas que no lo dejaban volar.

-Pasé aquí a ver que había de nuevo, ningún equipo de rescate quiere ayudar a este Butterfree por tan poca recompensa. -Eevee mira a Absol

-No te preocupes, le diré a las sombras sí podemos ir, de seguro ayudarán y Butterfree volverá impecable. -Absol se despidió y corrió hasta su base.

Ya en la base se acercó a Mismagius quién estaba nuevamente contando los pokes que tenía ahorrados con los rescates a pokémon en problemas.

-¡Mismagius! Hay una gran emergencia. -Dijo el pequeño rápidamente llamando también la atención de los demás miembros del equipo.

-¿Qué sucede querido? -Preguntó Mismagius sin mucho interés.

-Hay una misión de un Butterfree pérdida en las colinas, le cayó una piedra sobre las alas y... -Fue interrumpido por Mismagius.

-Al grano querido ¿Cuánto es la recompensa? -Preguntó aún sin verlo.

-No hay recompensa, pero hay que ayudarlo y... -Fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia sí no hay recompensa? ¡Oh! ¡Miren! Sin mayor esfuerzo me salió un verso. -Ríe tapando su boca con su mano.

-Que ese Butterfree está en problemas y nadie quiere ayudarlo. -Responde muy molesto.

-No es problema mío. -Mismagius vuelve a reír.

-Muy bien, lo haré yo sólo. -Absol sale molesto.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Ven en este instante debes hacer más misiones. -Trata de seguirlo pero en respuesta recibe un potente triturar en el brazo.

Absol huye rápidamente mientras Mismagius grita de dolor e ira. Al detenerse mira a su alrededor y se encamina hacia las montañas donde estaba Butterfree.

Mientras Elena caminaba se sentía más cansada y dolores en su vientre que le impedían moverse con tranquilidad. Miro a Swablu y entendió lo que sucedía.

Llegaron hasta un camino muy transitado por humanos y se recostó muy cansada, casi sin poder seguir.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó Swablu preocupada.

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar. -contestó Salamence con una sonrisa.

De pronto Salamence miró a lo lejos del camino y vio la figura de Haxorus junto a su entrenador. Reconoció el olor de inmediato y se alegró muchísimo.

-¡Swablu! ¡Vi a Haxorus! Está allá. -Dijo muy feliz y se levantó.

-¡Muy bien! Adelante. -Contestó casi igual de alegre.

Salamence se levantó y comenzó a seguir al Haxorus pero estaba muy cansada y adolorida, sus patas le pensaban y casi no podía seguir. Aún así con sus últimas fuerzas intentó continuar, caminó más rápido y con desesperación.

-¡Haxorus! ¡Haxorus! -Gritaba como podía.

-Descuida, yo iré por él. -Dijo Swablu emprendiendo vuelo.

Alcanzó a Haxorus y cuando iba a hablar notó que comenzó a llover y su entrenador lo guardó en su pokeball.

-¡No! -Se acercó al chico e intentó hacer que se devolviera. -Saque a su pokémon por favor.

-Déjame por favor pequeño Swablu. -Dijo el chico mientras sacaba a la pokémon.

-No por favor. -sacó la pokeball de Haxorus de su bolsillo y comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia Elena.

El chico molesto la siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron junto a Elena quién estaba en el piso con la lluvia sobre ella.

-¿Y Haxorus? -Preguntó muy preocupada. -¿Donde está?

Swablu no podía contestar porque traía la pokeball en su pico y cuando estaba por soltarla para poder liberarlo llegó el entrenador y se la quitó, guardando el aparato en su mochila.

-¡Pero...! -Dijo entre triste y frustrada. -Haxorus estaba en la pokeball. -Bajó la mirada y se apoyó en la cabeza de Elena.

-¿De verdad? Pero al menos el me vio ¿Verdad? -Miró ilusionada a Swablu.

-Es difícil de saber, puede que se tomara una siesta. -Se acomodó bajo las alas de Elena para protegerse de la lluvia. -Lo siento mucho.

-Descuida, al menos lo intentaste. -Mira al humano quién la observa con curiosidad.

-D-Disculpa. -Dijo asustado y un poco apenado. -¿Vas a tener un huevo?

Elena se había recostado con su cola sobre su vientre mostrando una mirada algo tierna asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar nuevamente su vientre.

-Aquí no lo puedes tener, con la lluvia y el frío, vamos, hay una ciudad cerca. -Elena intentó levantarse pero no podía.

-Hum... Quédate aquí, llamaré a una enfermera del centro pokémon para que ayude. -Se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-Swablu, ya viene, no puedo esperar más. -Da un suspiro y se coloca en posición para tener el huevo. -Que incómodo lugar para tener un huevo.

Cuando Liz al fin bajó del árbol se puso a llover y Combusken molesto se sacudió por lo que lo metió en su pokeball.

-Tranquilo, ahí no te mojarás. -sacó un paraguas y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. -Hoy parece un día muy extraño.

Salió de ciudad Arborada y tomó un camino que estaba lleno de hierba alta y pokémon salvajes que en ese momento estaban ocultos, resguardados de la lluvia.

-He oído que por aquí se han visto Absol. -Mira a su alrededor.

Absol, siendo un pokémon de montaña no le era difícil cruzar los grandes riscos o subir una colina muy inclinada por lo que la misión parecía muy fácil.

El problema comenzó en el instante en que se puso a llover. La roca y la hierba era muy resbaladiza, muchos pokémon de montaña bajaban por miedo al inestable suelo y otros se quedaban ocultos en sus madrigueras, resguardados del frío y la lluvia.

Sólo en eso no había problema, ya que no habían pokémon no había que pelear.

No encontraba a Butterfree y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Hasta que de pronto vio una grieta enorme en donde casi cae. La grieta se llenaba de agua y Absol se puso nervioso ya que esa podría ser la grieta en la que Butterfree estaba. Sin malgastar más tiempo se lanzó al agua y nadó como podía hasta el fondo.

No estaba tan hondo pero aún así era demasiado para un pokémon bicho como Butterfree.

Al llegar Absol la vio inconsciente con sus alas bajó una piedra. El pokémon de pelaje blanco subió y tomó mucho aire para luego bajar nuevamente y mover la piedra con todas sus fuerzas lo que fue más fácil debido al agua ya que más que piedra era un montón de tierra que se desprendió de la muralla de la grieta.

Cuando Butterfree quedó libre Absol la tomó rápidamente y nadó hasta la superficie para depositarla en la tierra.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? -Vio que no habría los ojos y se preocupó mucho.

Movió su rostro y no vio que reaccionara. Finalmente se decidió a hacer uso de su entrenamiento en primeros auxilios y abrió la boca de Butterfree dándole aire con la suya para luego presionar su pecho con sus patas. Repitió la acción hasta que Butterfree se despertó y se alejó escupiendo algo de agua.

-¿Tú me salvaste? -Preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, ya estás bien y eso me alegra, ahora vamos al pueblo. -La sube a su espalda.

-¡Muchas gracias! Les diré a todos el héroe que eres. -Hablaba muy feliz.

-No fue nada, era mi deber. -Sonríe feliz.

-Pero... -Dice apenada. -No tengo recompensa que darte.

-No hay problema te dejaré de nuevo en la grieta. -Dice mientras da una vuelta.

-¿¡Qué!? -Dice asustada.

-Era broma. -Retoma el camino y ríe.

-Casi me matas de un susto. -Suspira.

Elena estaba muy cansada y se removía muy incómoda, movía sus alas y su cola. Hasta que de pronto se calmó y entre su cola y sus alas dejó un huevo grande de color azul con rojo.

-Ooow. -Dijo Swablu emocionada. -¡Que tierna!

-Sí ya lo se, pero aquí no está segura. -Coloca el huevo entre sus alas y comienza a caminar cansada lejos de ahí.

-Pero el humano dijo que volvería con ayuda. -Swablu revolotea alrededor de Elena.

-Pero mi pequeña no puede esperar más. -Elena se aleja caminando.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando con Swablu entre las alas de Elena cuidando el huevo cuando vio una cueva muy oculta entre las montañas unos metros arriba de ella

Swablu tomó el huevo y Elena voló hasta llegar a la cueva y entrar. Ya dentro se sacudió el agua y se acurruco en el fondo con su huevo bajo sus alas y entre Elena y Swablu cantaron una suave canción de cuna mientras calentaba el huevo.

-Bueno Elena yo quisiera preguntarles sí me puedo quedar con ustedes un tiempo, no tengo donde vivir. -Baja la mirada triste.

-Claro que sí, puedes quedarte aunque me gustaría que me ayudaras a conseguir comida sí no es molestia. -la mira apenada.

-No tenías ni que mencionarlo, claro que te ayudaré. -Sonríe feliz.

-Gracias. -Elena cierra los ojos con cuidado y se duerme abrazando su huevo.

Absol había llegado a la aldea con Butterfree en su espalda la cual estaba muy feliz y sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Absol, en verdad eres un héroe. -Absol la baja con cuidado de su espalda. -Esto siempre lo recordaré. -Sonríe y se va caminando con su madre quién la recibe llorando de alegría.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegó a la base de las sombras y cuando estaba por entrar recibió un potente mordisco en el cuello y un golpe roca en el estómago por parte de Sneasel y Migthyena.

-Ya sabes maldito estúpido, no vuelvas a acercarte a nuestra base traidor. -Dijo Mismagius apareciendo frente a él muy molesta y con su brazo vendado. -Ya saben chicos déjenlo en el basurero con los humanos.

Mismagius se alejó mientras Sneasel y Migthyena golpeaban a Absol hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Ho-hola? ¿Estás bien? -Absol oía una voz pero no podía ver nada. -Descuida te ayudaré.

Sentía frío, el barro por la lluvia del día anterior bajó su pelo y un dolor. No sabía donde estaba, todo olía diferente y no podía reconocer quién estaba a su alrededor.

-Un poco de esto... -Siente un spray y algo lo moja ligeramente haciendo que se sienta mucho mejor. -Listo, como nuevo.

Cuando Absol abre los ojos ve a una niña con un paraguas cubriendo al pokémon de la lluvia y al verla ella le sonríe.

-Hola. -Acaricia la cabeza de Absol. -Yo soy Liz.

-Hum... -Suspira triste. -Ya veo me dejaron donde los humanos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -El estómago de Absol ruge y esta ríe. -Bien toma.

Le entrega una baya que Absol come gustoso y ella rasca su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta verdad? -Absol asiente y sonríe. -Oye ¿Te gustaría ser parte de mi equipo? Ser mi pokémon. -Lo mira esperanzada.

Absol piensa un momento y mira a Liz para luego lamer su mano.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. -Sonríe y saca una pokeball metiéndolo y esperando a que se cierre y suene "clic" encerrando a Absol. -¡Genial! -Lo saca.

-¿Qué fue eso? Bueno deberé aprender de a poco sobre este mundo. -Suspira. -¿Habrá sido una buena decisión? -Mira a Liz quién le sonríe. -Será interesante supongo.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y Elena estaba muy feliz ya que su huevo estaba por eclosionar.

-¡Elena! -Una Altaria entró volando a la cueva. -Encontré a Haxorus nuevamente, no está muy lejos. -Sonríe.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Tal vez pueda ver como nace nuestra pequeña. -Dice Elena muy emocionada. -Estoy segura que conocerás a tú padre, hija mía, segurísima.

-Voy por él. -Altaria estaba por emprender vuelo nuevamente cuando algo la detuvo.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!? -Una imponente figura apareció en la entrada.

-Y-yo soy Altaria. -Miró asustada.

Un enorme Salamence entró haciendo que Altaria retrocediera asustada. Vio a Elena y Altaria muy molesto.

-¿Quién es él Altaria? -preguntita Elena preocupada.

-Yo soy el dueño de esta cueva, yo mismo la hice ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? -Gritó muy molesto asustando a las chicas.

-E-Es que v-vimos esta cueva vacía y no teníamos lugar donde quedarnos. -Dijo Elena cubriendo su huevo, intimidada. -Además de que acababa de tener mi huevo.

-¡No es excusa! ¡Salgan ahora o sufran! -Se acercó escupiendo un poco de llamas azules por su boca.

-N-No puedo mi huevo está por eclosionar. -Gritó asustada Elena.

A Salamence no le importó nada y sacó a Elena y a Altaria de su cueva.

-Que mal humor. -Dijo Altaria mientras arreglaba sus esponjosas plumas.

-Eso ya no importa, busquemos otra cueva. -Revisó entre sus alas y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. -¡M-Mi huevo! -Gritó aterrada.

Elena miró a la cueva y se dio cuenta de que el huevo estaba apoyado sobre una gran roca.

-Iré por él, Altaria ve por Haxorus porque esta vez no puede faltar, debe ayudarme. -Altaria asintió y se fue volando.

Elena entró a la cueva y de inmediato el Salamence se acercó a ella dando un fuerte rugido.

-¡Ya basta! Mi huevo se quedó... -Elena no pudo terminar porque Salamence le dio un fuerte golpe con cola dragón. -¡Ah! -Gritó adolorida.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! -Gritó lanzando dragoaliento contra Elena hiriendola demasiado.

-Lo se, sí sólo me escucharas. -Dijo a punto de llorar.

Salamence usó garra dragón varias veces hiriendo de gravedad a Elena quién ya no aguantaba el dolor. Vio a su derecha y notó como su huevo se movió un poco. Elena se movió hasta el huevo recibiendo dragoalientos y golpes por parte del Salamence que la siguió golpeando hasta que se detuvo y en ese momento, con Elena sangrando, llorando y casi sin movimiento, se dio cuenta que había vuelto por su huevo.

Salamence se detuvo muy arrepentido sin saber que decir y Elena pudo abrazar su huevo e irse volando de la cueva, a penas sin dejar de sangrar y con un ala muy lastimada.

Salamence la vio alejarse y murmuró un "lo siento" que no significaba mucho en ese momento, sólo le quedaba bajar la mirada muy triste y apenado.

Elena voló hasta detenerse sobre una gran roca donde abrazo su huevo con su cola y sus alas protegiendo al pequeño. Miró al cielo muy triste y volvió a ver a su huevo.

En ese momento una niña se acercó a Elena con mucho cuidado con su Absol junto a ella y su Combusken montando guardia por cualquier movimiento en falso.

La Salamence sólo sonrió un poco al ver lo preocupados que eran esos pokémon con su entrenadora. Tomó el huevo y bajó hasta estar frente a la niña donde se volvió a recostar y puso el huevo frente a ella.

-Me llamo Liz. -Dijo la pequeña acercándose y acariciando un poco la cabeza de la gran pokémon quién sonrió y miró al huevo quién se volvió a mover. -¿Y esto? -Miró con curiosidad el huevo.

El gran huevo azul con rojo se movió y se sacudió cuando de pronto un gran golpe saca la parte de arriba del huevo revelando una cabeza blanca y un rostro azul. Siguió moviéndose y salieron unas patitas y finalmente la pequeña criatura salió del huevo.

-Es un Bagon. -Dijo Liz muy asombrada.

-Ni que fuera un Magikarp. -Comentó Absol a lo que fue contestado con un codazo por parte de Combusken.

-Es una Bagon. -Dijo luego sonriendo.

Elena sonríe feliz y acerca a su pequeña con su ala para luego lamer su rostro con felicidad y acariciarla con ternura.

-Al menos te vi nacer. -Elena sonríe y levanta su ala mostrando nuevamente su hija a la humana y sus pokémon.

La gran pokémon dragón cierra los ojos y no los vuelve a abrir nunca más. Liz y los demás bajan la cabeza y la chica toma en sus brazos a la pequeña recién nacida.

Para cuando Liz despertó se dispuso a probar la Mega-Piedra en Absol preparada, sabía que Absol podía Mega-Evolucionar por una página de internet que había revisado anteriormente.

-¡Muy bien Absol! ¿Listo para Mega Evolucionar? -Absol asintió y se preparó moviendo la cola.

Liz le colocó la Mega Piedra y tocó la suya gritando: "¡Mega Evolución!". Un brillo apareció y entre tanto resplandor Liz pudo ver un par de alas sobre Absol. Cuando el brillo terminó Liz no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Maldito niño! ¡Tú y tu maldita linterna me engañaron de nuevo! -Liz miró al chico anterior que alumbraba a Absol a quién se le había posado un Murkrow en la espalda. -¿Qué haces con eso en pleno día?

-Buscaba a mi Murkrow. -El pokémon voló hasta la cabeza del chico y ambos se fueron rápidamente esquivando unas piedras lanzadas por parte de Liz.

-Entonces tu tampoco Mega Evolucionas Absol. -Suspira y se tira al piso. -¡No importa! Aún me quedan más pokémon. -Sonríe alegre y Absol con Salamence la miran riendo.

-Pero bueno, al menos es optimista. -Dice Salamence riendo.

-Ella. -la observa. -Es mi heroína. -Absol sonríe.

**Uuuuf... Terminé, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito para este fic :3**

**Ya saben agradezco mucho los reviews y las lecturas misteriosas. (O0O)**

**Bueno eso en resumen... Estoy cansada de escribir x_x Nos leemos!**

**Y muuuuuchas gracias por seguir o leer el fic de ociosos nada más :D**

**próximo capitulo: Riolu y Buneary.**


	10. Mega Piedra parte tres: Buneary y Riolu

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**La Mega Piedra: parte tres.**

-¡Muy bien Salamence! ¿Lista? -Liz miró a su pokémon la cual movió sus alas con energía. -¡Aquí vamos! ¡Mega Evolución! -Liz tocó su Mega Piedra y Salamence se quedó quieta.

En ese momento mientras Salamence sostenía la Mega Piedra llegó Lopunny y la miró un largo rato intentando saber sí Mega Evolucionaba o no pero al ver que no hubo ni un sólo cambio soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Liz quién aún estaba en la misma posición.

-Liz ya. -Bajó los brazos de su entrenadora. -No Mega Evolucionó. -Liz mira a Lopunny y suspira decepcionada.

-Yo quisiera saber de quién es la Mega Piedra. -dice Liz y luego se estira y se acerca a Salamence acariciando sus alas. -No importa, dejaré eso de la Mega Piedra por un tiempo. Bueno ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Todos los pokémon de Liz excepto Lucario se acercaron a la chica y siguieron sus órdenes comenzando a entrenar.

Ya habían pasado seis días de entrenamiento intensivo con Liz. Estaban detrás del centro pokémon cuando una enfermera se les acercó.

-Señorita Eli... -La enfermera planeaba decir el nombre completo de la chica y al ver su mirada de fastidio se detuvo. -Liz, su Lucario está mucho mejor incluso se puede ir mañana.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo Liz emocionada.

Lopunny estaba cerca y escuchó todo por lo que se escabulló lentamente hasta entrar al centro pokémon y llegar hasta la habitación de Lucario donde estaba durmiendo.

Lucario se dio una vuelta en la cama y abrió un poco los ojos bostezando adormilado y miró a los pies de la cama. Bostezo nuevamente y miró unas orejas que sobresalían.

-¿Lopunny? ¿Eres tú? -Dijo Lucario con voz algo ronca. -¿Por qué siempre de todos los pokémon me molestas a mi?

-Hum... -Salta a la cama. -Sólo quería decirte que ya estás bien y mañana nos vamos. -Le saca la lengua. -¿Por qué tan agresivo?

-Estoy recién despertando, no esperes que esté de muy buen humor. -Lucario bosteza nuevamente y se estira.

-Bueno ¿Tienes sueño? -Pregunta curiosa. -Mejor me voy.

Lopunny se levanta de nuevo y estaba por caminar cuando Lucario toma su mano y la mira un momento mientras ésta le devuelve la mirada curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo? -Lopunny lo observa y Lucario se queda en silencio un momento.

-Dile a Liz que me traiga algo de comer por favor. -Lopunny asiente y se va mientras Lucario vuelve a tapar su rostro con las frazadas y se queda dormido.

Mientras tanto Lopunny llegaba con Liz y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la entrenadora la toma de un brazo y la mira atentamente poniendo algo nerviosa a Lopunny.

-¿Qué es esto? -Del rostro de Lopunny saca un largo pelo de color azul. -Me lo imaginaba. -Dice Liz sonriendo. -Lo bueno es que ya se están llevando mejor.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. -Sigue siendo un pesado, sólo que está en un hospital. -Lopunny no se da cuenta del ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-No sé que dijiste pero debes estar negando eso de que se llevan mejor. -Liz ríe y Lopunny la asesina con la mirada. -Ya, tranquila ¿Es verdad o no que se llevan mejor que cuando se conocieron? -Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Lopunny simplemente se sentó en el piso y desvió la mirada aún sonrojada pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar esos días en que era una Buneary.

**Buneary y Riolu.**

Liz era una chica de trece años quién estaba muy cansada de tanto caminar en la gran región de Sinnoh por lo que su Blaziken la cargaba en su espalda mientras ésta sólo leía una carta.

-Realmente no entiendo, sí él quería vernos ¿Por qué teníamos que venir hasta aquí? Debió él ir a Hoenn. -Liz soltó un suspiro y Blaziken la miró de reojo. -Sólo gasté dinero de más.

Blaziken siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a un gran bosque de apariencia algo misteriosa y con árboles que no dejaban ver el cielo.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos a este bosque, debemos cruzarlo sí queremos encontrar la ciudad del otro lado. -Blaziken asintió y ambos se internaron en el bosque.

Mientras iban cada vez más dentro del bosque comenzaron a aparecer pokémon salvajes que llamaron la atención de Liz.

-Vaya sí que hay pokémon interesantes. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento pero un poco más dentro del bosque de encontraba una linda Buneary, de pelaje y orejas esponjosas y limpias, se veía un ligero brillo que además combinaba con un inusual tono rosado en su algodón. Ésta pequeña estaba siendo peinada por su madre, una Lopunny muy hermosa con el algodón de sus manos, orejas, cejas y piernas también rosado y con un brillo que igualmente le daba un gran toque.

-Hija, te ves preciosa. -Dijo feliz la Lopunny.

-Gracias mamá. -Respondió la Buneary a su vez con una sonrisa.

-Ahora quisiera pedirte que por favor fueras a buscar a tú hermana. -Dijo la Lopunny suspirando y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien. -Contestó fastidiada la pequeña.

La Buneary salió de su madriguera y comenzó a buscar sin mucho ánimo a su hermana menor quién parecía no estar por ningún lado.

Al caminar por largo rato se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y cuando se da cuenta ve a un Buneary debilitado en el piso y a su hermana saltando feliz a su alrededor celebrando.

-¡Te vencí! -Dice la Buneary feliz.

-¡Hermana! -Gritó la Buneary recién llegada. -¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Yo... Peleaba contra él para probar mi fuerza y le gané. -Dijo feliz y sonriendo.

-¿Crees que estás en edad para esto? -Dijo muy molesta la pokémon de algodón rosa.

-¿Hay edad para luchar? -Preguntó curiosa y algo extrañada.

-Me refiero a que deberías estar con mamá, ya va siendo época en que te preocupes por tú apariencia, deberás buscar tú pareja hacer una familia y... -La Buneary se detuvo al ver como su hermana menor miraba hacia todos lados y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué? -Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Decidí ¡Tener entrenador! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Será divertido! -Dijo feliz.

-No. -Respondió la mayor.

-¡Saldré de este aburrido bosque! -Dijo más feliz.

-¡No!

-¡Y lucharé! ¡Me haré muy fuerte! -Gritó con máxima felicidad.

-¡Claro que no! -Gritó muy molesta. -Tú te quedarás aquí como lo ha echo nuestra familia desde que ha existido. -Dijo con brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué me dices de papá? Él se fue a penas tuvo la oportunidad, yo quiero hacer lo mismo. -Dijo también cruzando sus brazos la pequeña Buneary con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Él huyó! Dejó sola a mamá y por eso lo odio, tú también deberías... -No pudo continuar.

-Yo no tengo problemas con él. -Sonríe y siente un ruido que por la curiosidad la hace levantar ambas orejas. -Hum, alguien se acerca.

Liz caminaba con Blaziken detrás de ella y se detuvieron de pronto al ver un par de Buneary, una Shiny y otra normal y soltó una reclamación de "Aw" mostrándose totalmente conmovida por la ternura de ambos pokémon.

-¡Mira Blaze! ¡Son adorables! -Dijo Liz sonriendo. -¡Y una es Shiny! Siempre me gustaron los Buneary -Liz tomó una pokeball con su mano derecha. -Estoy decidida ¡Atraparé uno! -Gritó feliz. -Adelante ¡Bagon! -Liz lanzó la pokeball y de ésta salió la pokémon dragón. -Muy bien ¿Lista Bagon?

-¡Sí! -Gritó más que preparada la Bagon.

-Ahora ¿Quién va a pelear? -Dijo Liz feliz.

-Atrás hermanita, tal vez pueda distraerla. -La Buneary Shiny se coloca delante de su hermana.

-Hum... –Buneary miró a la entrenadora y meditó un momento mientras la observaba. –_Se ve que su pokémon confía en ella, cabello desordenado, ropa sucia, algunos moretones, puede que ella me ayudé a salir de aquí._

La Buneary Shiny se iba a enfrentar a Bagon pero la pequeña hermana fue la primera en atacar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sin embargo esa actitud hizo que Liz sonriera pero la Buneary Shiny se molestó y quiso dejarla atrás nuevamente, pero un espléndido salto de la pequeña evitó a su hermana y rebotó sobre Bagon quién algo molesta por su actitud expulsó un poco de fuego desde el interior de su coraza blanca.

-¡Bagon usa Onda volteo para que no se mueva tanto! –Gritó Liz y de inmediato su Bagon lanzó el ataque.

Mientras Bagon atacaba con Onda Volteo la hermana mayor también lo hacía cargando un Puño Mareo contra su hermanita tratando de detenerla. La Buneary pudo esquivar el Punño Mareo pero fue alcanzada por la Onda Volteo que en un momento la dejó quieta, sin embargo salió rápidamente de ese estado gracias a su habilidad especial.

-¡Tiene Flexibilidad! Eso solo hace que la quiera más aún. –Dijo Liz asombrada.

-¡No te llevarás a mi hermana! -Gritó la Shiny.

La pequeña pokémon de algodón rosa se iba a interponer en la batalla pero era muy tarde ya que Liz le había lanzado una pokeball a la pequeña hermanita. La pokeball dio tres vueltas hasta detenerse completamente.

-¡Sí! Tengo una linda Buneary. -Dijo Liz feliz tomando la pokeball y liberando a la pokémon.

-¡Sí! Tengo una entrenadora. -Gritó la pequeña Buneary saltando alegre mientras su hermana la veía con sorpresa e irá contenida. -¡En tú cara! -Gritó la Buneary y le sacó la lengua a su hermana para luego saltar a los brazos de Liz.

-Pero sí eres una ternura. -Liz acarició la cabeza de la pokémon y luego vio a la Shiny. -¿Quieres que te atrape también?

La Buneary se volteó con clara molestia y se fue saltando muy rápido.

-¡Dile adiós por mi a mamá! -Gritó La Buneary y abrazó más a Liz.

-Bueno yo soy Liz. -Saludó alegre y abrazó también a la pequeña.

Al cabo de dos semanas Liz se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque cepillando el pelo de Buneary quién lo disfrutaba relajada. En ese momento un chico vio a Liz y con una sonrisa corrió hasta ella con dos Lucario tras el.

-¡Liz! -Dijo feliz y llegó hasta ella.

-¡Ian! Tanto tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó Liz levantándose y saludando alegre con un beso en la mejilla al recién llegado. -Mira eso, al fin tienes un Lucario y no sólo eso tienes dos. -Ríe abrazando más a su Buneary.

-Y tú tienes un Buneary. -Dijo el chico viendo a la pequeña y riendo un poco lo que molestó a ambas.

-Sí ¿Verdad que es linda? Mi Bagon, mi Absol y mi Blaziken los dejé en la pokeball ya que aún estoy entrenando a ésta gran luchadora. -Liz y Buneary sonríen felices. -Pero eso no es lo importante, por favor dime ¿Por qué me llamaste para que viniera desde Hoenn?

-Bueno, como se me pasó tú cumpleaños desde hace como tres años quise darte un regalo. -Contestó feliz el chico. -Ven acompañame.

Liz siguió muy fastidiada y molesta a Ian con sus Lucario hasta llegar a una casa en donde el chico se alojaba.

-Hola señora Lucario. -Dijo la Buneary ya que se sentía algo incómoda y quiso romper el hielo entre ella y los Lucario. -Yo soy Buneary.

-Hola pequeña. -La Lucario se veía muy triste y el otro se veía muy serio. -Mi nombre es Melisa.

-¿Por qué se ve tan triste? -Preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada, sólo que... -No pudo continuar ya que el pokémon a su lado la vio de forma severa. -Nada, es mejor que se pongan cómodas.

Al entrar Ian le dijo a Liz que se sentara y ésta hizo caso poniéndose cómoda en un gran y esponjoso sillón aún con la Buneary en sus brazos. Ian se fue un momento de la habitación pero regresó enseguida con dos Riolu tras él.

-Veo que te gustan los Lucario más de lo que creía. -Dijo la chica un poco cansada.

Cuando eran pequeños ambos siempre quisieron tener un Lucario como el de la película que siempre veían pero ahora que ella no tenía y el tenía cuatro le hacia tener un poco de envidia, bueno, mucha envidia.

-Bien, escoge un Riolu, ese te va a acompañar de ahora en adelante. -Dijo feliz Ian y Liz lo vio sorprendida.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias! -Dijo extremadamente feliz.

Cuando iba a escoger un pokémon se veía a uno muy orgulloso de sí mismo quién levantaba el pecho y sonreía pero el otro se había ido a esconder detrás de su madre.

-¿Que dices tú Buneary? -Preguntó la chica y la pokémon saltó de sus brazos primero viendo al pokémon que aún se mostraba frente a Liz.

El Riolu observó como la Buneary lo veía y giraba a su alrededor saltando ligeramente y sonrió un poco a lo que la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego se acercó para ver mejor al otro quién estaba tras las piernas de su madre.

El pequeño al verla giró y se ocultó del otro lado de su madre muy tímido mientras la Buneary lo seguía y el volvía a cambiar de lugar tratando de no ser visto. Ambos terminaron corriendo alrededor de la Lucario quién casi cae y Buneary comenzó a reír.

-¡Que divertido eres! -Dijo feliz.

-No es gracioso, déjame tranquilo. -Respondió el chico.

La Buneary no hizo caso a lo que el Riolu le había dicho y lo señaló saltando feliz. Liz, al ver eso se acercó al tímido Riolu quién estaba escondido ésta vez tras un sofá con los ojos cerrados y tapados por sus patitas.

-Hola. -Dijo de forma muy suave y dulce la chica. -Yo soy Liz y no tienes nada que temer, Buneary y yo sólo queremos ser tus amigas. -El Riolu se destapó un ojo y la observó. -Descuida somos buenas ¿Quieres un pokecubo? Son dulces para pokémon en mi región. -Sacó el tubo pokecubo y le acercó uno que el pequeño tomó y comenzó a comer a gusto.

Liz lo tomó en sus brazos y el pokémon no se opuso feliz con su nueva entrenadora y se acomodó más en sus brazos.

-Me llevaré a este pequeño, es muy lindo. -Liz y la Lucario sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta.

-¿De verdad quieres ese Riolu? -Preguntó Ian con mirada despectiva.

-Sí, acabo de decir ¡Quiero a este pequeño es muy lindo! -Dijo Liz extrañada. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Es muy tierno.

-Bueno es que él no es hijo de mi Lucario, ósea sí de mi Lucario hembra, no del macho. Ella estuvo con otro pokémon en la guardería y tuvieron a ese pokémon. -Se cruza de brazos. -El otro Riolu sí es de ambos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo sí es o no de tú otro Lucario? Es un Riolu al fin y al cabo. -El pequeño bajó la cabeza muy triste y Liz lo abrazó más aún.

-Bueno, es un mestizo no de raza como los demás. -Tomó al otro Riolu y acarició su cabeza.

El pequeño que Liz tenía entre los brazos sentía un nudo en la garganta y sólo quería llorar sin embargo Liz acarició su oreja derecha y miro desafiante a Ian.

-Sigues siendo un engreido y aún te crees superior a los demás. -Dijo Liz muy molesta. -Puede que seamos amigos desde pequeños pero esa actitud tuya me sigue molestando y aún más sí te comportas así con un pobre cachorro de pokémon.

-Lo siento, no voy a cambiar aunque me digas eso y no trato mal a ese pokémon. -Desvió la mirada.

-Claro que sí, mira al pobre, se nota que no es la primera vez que lo has tratado mal. -Acaricia más la cabeza del pokémon y éste la observa asombrado.

La Lucario también mira a Liz asombrada para luego sonreír muy feliz. Se acercó a Liz y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro para luego mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero que puedas entrenar bien a ese Riolu, ya tengo que irme, se hace tarde para mi cita. -El chico camina a la puerta y Liz sale primero con el Riolu en sus brazos y la Buneary saltando tras ella.

-Ya verá ese tonto, serás el Lucario más fuerte de la historia, o al menos el más valiente, no importa con quién luches sé que darás lo mejor de ti.

Ese mismo día Liz partió en avión a Hoenn nuevamente con su Riolu nuevo en brazos quién en el camino se durmió profundamente en los brazos de la chica, muy feliz.

Para cuando llegaron a Hoenn Liz fue directo al centro pokémon donde se quedó en una habitación y durmió todo el día. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y salió con todo su equipo internándose en el bosque y encontrando muchos Zigzagoon.

-Muy bien, aquí hay mucho Zigzagoon, como son tipo normal resultará más fácil para ti vencerlos. -Dijo Liz y dejó al Riolu en el piso frente a un pequeño Zigzagoon quién lo observaba listo para la pelea.

El Riolu miró dudoso a Liz y ésta sólo le sonrió dándole algo de confianza que tanta falta le hacia. Mientras tanto más atrás se encontraban Blaziken, Absol, Bagon y Buneary sentados observando.

-¿Cómo crees que lo hará? -Preguntó Absol a Blaziken.

-No estoy seguro, se ve algo... Asustado, el pequeño no tiene confianza en sí mismo. -Respondió Blaziken.

-Yo creo que sí podrá, se ve que es fuerte. -Dijo Buneary sonriendo a lo que Absol comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. -¡Ah! ¡Basta! -Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-¿Qué sabe una pequeña como tú de pelear? -Dijo Absol moviendo su pata sobre el estómago de Buneary.

Cuando comenzó la batalla Liz le gritó a Riolu que usara ataque rápido. El equipo entero de Liz observó al Riolu que iba a hacerlo pero no reaccionaba y fue tacleado por el pokémon enemigo botando al Riolu al suelo.

Todos pusieron total atención, incluso los Zigzagoon de alrededor quienes miraban curiosos al raro pokémon siendo atacado varias veces por el pequeño Zigzagoon. Luego de dos tacleadas todos los Zigzagoon comenzaron a reír sin parar del pequeño Riolu quién sólo estaba ahí para recibir golpes.

-Suficiente. -Dijo Liz totalmente tomada por sorpresa ante la actitud de su pokémon y lo metió en su pokeball. -Por favor Riolu, más confianza para la próxima, se que lo harás mejor.

Desgraciadamente Liz estaba equivocada ya que por más que le diera ánimos el Riolu seguía sin moverse, totalmente paralizado sin responder a las palabras de Liz o a sus propios deseos de luchar. Así pasaron los días en que el equipo de Liz estaba cada vez más frustrado ya que la chica no entrenaba con nadie más que con Riolu y sólo la hacia perder el tiempo. La más molesta era Buneary ya que casi no había tenido tiempo para entrenar con Liz por lo que un día se quedó junto a Riolu y a Liz mientras entrenaban.

La pequeña se sentó y los observó hasta que vio como un Zigzagoon golpeaba a Riolu por lo que muy enojada y con energía contenida golpeó al Zigzagoon con una patada alta sorprendiendo a Liz por el nuevo ataque de su pokémon y luego la Buneary miró muy enojada a Riolu mientras Zigzagoon caía atrás de ella debilitado.

-¿Tanto te costaba hacer eso? ¡Llevas días así! ¡Liz sólo se preocupa por ti y no nos dejas entrenar a los demás! -Gritó muy molesta.

-¡Eso es problema mío! Sí no sabes lo que me pasa no deberías hablarme de esa forma. -Dijo el Riolu desviando la mirada.

-Bueno resulta que ahora son problemas de todos nosotros porque gracias a ti ¡No tenemos entrenadora! ¡Eres sólo un pokémon débil que llora por sí mismo! -Gritó muy molesta Buneary.

-¡No lloro por mi mismo! ¡Molestosa orejona que de seguro no tienes ni modales! ¡Sólo eres una pokémon salvaje que cree saber más que yo de la vida! -Gritó en respuesta muy molesto Riolu.

-¡Al menos no soy la burla de los Zigzagoon! ¡Mimado y tonto Riolu! -Respondió Buneary elevando más la voz.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a pelear, dándose golpes y patadas. En un momento Riolu muy enojado y casi por llorar salió corriendo muy rápido y alejándose de todos. Liz comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras Buneary se sentaba de brazos cruzados junto al resto del equipo murmurando molesta.

-Lo bueno es que ya no debemos preocuparnos por ese niñito. -Desvía la mirada molesta.

-Buneary. -Dijo Blaziken molesto. -No tienes derecho a tratarlo así, todos aquí somos fuertes, sabemos luchar y más que nada intentamos ayudar a nuestra entrenadora en estos momentos, no estorbar más. El que más ayuda necesitaba era ese pequeño y lo trataste muy mal haciendo que se sintiera peor. -Blaziken se cruza de brazos y Buneary lo mira sintiéndose culpable. -Sí tú necesitaras ayuda querrías cooperación nuestra ¿Verdad?

-Hum... -Buneary mira el piso triste y asiente. -Tienes razón, iré a disculparme.

Buneary comenzó a saltar con ambas orejas extendidas internándose en el bosque buscando algún sonido que pudiera ser el de Riolu.

Mientras Blaziken se acostaba con los brazos tras la nuca sonriendo un poco.

-Yo sería buen padre. -Dijo feliz a lo que Absol y Bagon rieron.

Buneary entre saltos escuchó un llanto contenido, que salía sin que el dueño quisiera que eso pasará. Buneary siguió el sonido y llegó junto a un lago donde se encontraba Riolu sentado y llorando. No sintió cuando la Buneary llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Riolu la miró y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con una mano para luego desviar la mirada molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó enojado pero con voz algo quebrada.

-Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije. -Buneary bajó la mirada.

-Pues no te perdono. -Dijo Riolu cruzado de brazos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Se supone que...! -Buneary no pudo terminar su frase.

-¿Que debería perdonarte porque lo pides? Pues no, en verdad me molestó como me estuviste gritando y no porque me pides perdón te lo daré y seremos amigos y nada pasó, no te conozco, no puedo simplemente perdonar a una desconocida.

-¿Sabes? ¡Ni que quisiera tú estúpido perdón! -Gritó molesta nuevamente.

-Entnces no hay más que hablar, sólo vete. -No se movió y sus palabras sonaron muy frías.

-¡No! Aunque no me perdones quiero saber ¿Por qué no peleas? ¿Prefieres los concursos pokémon o que? -Preguntó poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tienes porque saberlo. -Trató de desviar la mirada pero Buneary tomó su rostro.

-Sí, tengo porque. Somos compañeros y algún día seremos amigos, de eso estoy segura, dime por favor. -No le quita la mirada de encima y Riolu suspira.

-Yo, no soy fuerte como mi hermano, mi padre o mi madre. -Miró a Buneary y ésta se sentó a su lado aún mirándolo atentamente lo que sólo le dejó opción para continuar. -Soy hijo de una Lucario, ella siempre me cuidó y me quiso, el Lucario junto a ella, no quisiera llamarlo mi padre, siempre me miró mal y nunca quiso hablarme, mi hermano sólo me molestaba desde que supo quién era mi padre y mi entrenador no me tomaba en cuenta. El quería una raza pura y salí mestizo, siempre que voy a pelear sólo recuerdo las únicas palabras que una vez me dijo ese Lucario con su hijo al lado mirándome. -Riolu bajó la mirada muy triste. - "Sólo espero que jamás evoluciones para que no manches también el nombre de guardián de aura como lo hiciste con el de tú madre".

Riolu no pudo continuar pues quería llorar yse levantó para que Buneary no lo viera, intentó alejarse pero fue tomado de la mano por la pokémon. Al voltear ella lo abrazó.

-¿Q-qué haces? ¡A-alejate de mi! -Dijo muy sonrojado pero Buneary no hizo caso.

-Sé que eres muy fuerte, sólo debes quitarte de la mente eso de la raza y las especies, no importa quién sea tú padre ni como te trataron, incluso, con mayor razón deberías entrenar y taparle la boca a ese Lucario que ni tú padre es para criticar quién eres. -De pronto la Buneary comenzó a reír. -¿Sabías que yo vengo de una familia donde todas las hembras son Shiny? Resulta extraño pero desde generaciones es así y he sido la primera de color normal.

-¿No serás macho? -Preguntó de pronto Riolu a lo que Buneary se separó bruscamente de él.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¡¿No te das cuenta que soy una fina y delicada damisela?! -Gritó moviendo los brazos enojada y con la cara muy roja. Riolu sólo comenzó a reír. -¡No te rías! Es verdad.

-Ya, no lo se, puede que una orejona como tú pueda ser muy distinta a lo que se ve. -Ríe más y Buneary enojada le da un golpe con sus orejas. -¡Au! ¡Sólo era una broma!

-Una muy mala broma. -Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. -Bueno, ahora espero que puedas pelear porque Liz debe concentrarse en alguien que en verdad quiere ¡En mi!

-Sí claro, me quiere más a mi. -Dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos con orgullo.

-¡No! A... -No pudo continuar porque cerca de ellos se escuchó un grito y Buneary elevó ambas orejas. -Eso sonó como...

-¡Liz! -Dijo Riolu muy preocupado.

-¡Vamos rápido!

Buneary y Riolu comenzaron a correr en la dirección en que escucharon el grito. Y al internarse mucho más en el bosque vieron a Liz en el piso viendo a un enorme y molesto Ursaring quién le enseñaba las garras y los dientes molesto.

Buneary y Riolu se pusieron frente a la entrenadora en posición de batalla ambos listos para lo que sea.

-¡Deja en paz a nuestra entrenadora! -Gritó Buneary con Riolu asintiendo a su lado.

-O sí claro y porque un par de enanos mugrosos lo dicen lo haré. -Dijo con burla.

El Ursaring corrió hacia ellos y usó garras de metal contra ambos pokémon. Buneary pudo esquivarlo saltando, pero Riolu recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó frente a Ursaring.

-¡No! ¡Riolu! -Gritaron Buneary y Liz al mismo tiempo.

Las chica estaban muy asustadas viendo como el Riolu se levantaba con esfuerzo y de pronto asombró a todos lanzando al Ursaring un enorme puñetazo con el doble de fuerza de como había sido atacado antes haciendo que el pokémon recibiera mucho daño.

Mientras el Ursaring aún estaba sorprendió al igual que ambas chicas recibió también una patada alta por parte de Buneary que le llegó justo en la cara. Ambos pokémon atacaron al Ursaring sin parar, con patadas altas y palmeo por parte de Riolu. El Ursaring ya no sabía como reaccionar y cayó debilitado.

Buneary y Riolu corrieron hacia Liz y saltaron a sus brazos mientras ésta los abrazaba muy feliz y hablaba sobre darles un premio o algo así. Estaba demasiado feliz en especial porque el pequeño Riolu había logrado pelear. Pero jamás se dio cuenta que cuando los abrazaba entre ellos peleaban por sacar al otro del abrazo.

Cuando Lopunny dejó de recordar ya todos se habían ido excepto Liz que se había sentado junto a ella a recordar, mirando a la nada.

-¿Terminaste de recordar? -Preguntó Liz con su mano en su mentón riendo a lo que Lopunny también rió. -Ya es tarde ¿Quieres probar la Mega Piedra? -Preguntó acariciando la oreja de la pokémon y ésta asintió animada.

La Lopunny se levantó del piso y Liz le entregó la Mega Piedra. Justo cuando iban a comenzar la prueba la piedra desapareció de las manos de Lopunny y ambas quedaron sorprendidas ante la desaparición. Comenzaron a buscar pero Lopunny elevó un poco sus orejas y miró sobre un árbol.

Arriba en una rama gruesa se encontraba un pokémon con la piedra en su mano y sonriendo.

-¿He? -Lopunny comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta y el pokémon descendió quedando frente a ella.

-Será mejor que yo pruebe esto primero. -Dijo Lucario orgulloso.

-¿Qué dices? Eso sería injusto, yo llegué antes, yo la merezco. -Dijo quitando la piedra de sus manos.

-Ya están peleando de nuevo. -Dijo Liz para luego abrazar a Lucario. -¡Mi pequeñito! ¡Mira que ya está mejor! -Dijo riendo al igual que Lucario. -Esta vez, ambos harán algo muy diferente, van a compartir.

Ambos pokémon miraron a Liz sorprendidos y Liz le quitó la Mega Piedra a Lopunny para luego hacer que ambos pokémon tomen la piedra al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ambos listos? -Preguntó Liz y sus pokémon asintieron. -¡Muy bien! ¡Mega Evolución! -Gritó y tocó la piedra de su pulsera.

Uno de sus pokémon comenzó a brillar y Liz saltó muy feliz.

-¡Al fin la Mega Evolución!

**Holas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y en serio perdón por la tardanza u.u estoy luchando por mis notas ÒuÓ pero ahora ya creo estar mucho mejor ;3 Y Bueno espero terminar luego el otro capitulo de mi otro fic y por supuesto este :3**

**Muchas gracias por los review y ya saben: Nos leemos!**

**Un review puede mejorar la historia y hacer feliz a esta autora :3**

**Próximo capitulo. Ralts y como saben será un 2x1 ¡¿pero que otro pokémon?!**


	11. La Mega piedra parte cuatro: Ralts

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Capitulo 11: Ralts y la Mega piedra parte 4**

Uno de los pokémon de Liz era rodeado por un brillo y la chica estaba muy feliz, sentía que estaba por Mega Evolucionar. Lucario brillaba de una forma increíble y Lopunny lo observaba incrédula.

-Lucario ¿Qué sientes? -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Y-yo siento la fuerza ¡El poder! -Dijo emocionado. -¡Se siente igual a como sí...! -En ese momento Liz dejó de mirar a su Lucario y cambió completamente su expresión.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué haces detrás de mi Lucario?! -Gritó Liz furiosa y sus pokémon voltearon extrañados.

El mismo chico de todas las veces anteriores estaba tras Lucario con un Restaura Todo que lanzaba sobre el pokémon produciendo un leve brillo de sanación.

-La enfermera me dijo que le trajera esto a tú Lucario. -Dijo cada vez más asustado al ver lo furiosa que estaba Liz. -¿E-Estás b-bien? -Preguntó retrocediendo lentamente.

-No. -Dijo muy furiosa y bajando la mirada con los puños bien apretados y la mandibula cerrada con fuerza. -No estoy bien. -Pronunció lentamente levantando el rostro. -¡Y tú tampoco lo estarás! -Gritó furiosa para luego correr y seguir al chico quién asustado huyó corriendo muy rápido.

Liz lo siguió a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarlo para destrozarlo mientras Lucario y Lopunny la miraban con curiosidad.

-Liz es más rápida de lo que creía. -Comentó Lucario.

-Últimamente a ejercitado más sus piernas. -Contestó Lopunny y ambos rieron. -¿Qué tal una carrera?

-Muy bien. -Dijo sonriendo Lucario.

Mientras el chico de pelo negro corría lanzó una pokeball y de ella salió un Eevee Shiny algo confuso mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Oow! -Dijo Liz con evidente mirada enternecida. -Que cosita más linda. -Iba a acercarse al Eevee pero este le lanzó un ataque de arena a la cara y corrió con su entrenador.

-¡Au! -Liz trató de sacarse la arena de los ojos y vio al chico huir sonriendo. -¡No sé quién eres pero te encontrare y te mataré! -Gritó muy enojada.

Caminó molesta de vuelta con su equipo cuando fue detenida por Dalia quién se encontraba justo caminando y sintió su enojo desde lejos.

-Es que ese estúpido entrometido, me tiene terriblemente estresada, cada vez que creo que uno de ustedes va a Mega Evolucionar es por culpa de ese tonto. -Se cruza de brazos muy molesta. -¡Estoy cansada de eso! ¿¡Acaso no me puede dejar...!?

-¡¿Tranquilo?! -Por un segundo Dalia vio de forma muy diferente a Liz, hasta creyó que no estaba con ella.

-¿He? -Miró confundida al chico frente a ella. -¿Pero qué...?

Era un chico de quince años también, de cabello desordenado que de cierto modo se veía bien, ojos muy oscuros que miraban con evidente molestia hacia el frente, mantenía los puños apretados, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada y tenía una cortada en la boca que atravesaba ambos labios.

Dalia se quedó totalmente petrificada y observó que el chico además de todo era mucho más alto que ella, al observar bien a su alrededor todo había cambiado y ella era una Ralts.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó confusa y el chico la tomó en sus brazos. -¿Pero tú...? -Miró con gran sorpresa al muchacho sin creer quién era. -No puede ser.

El chico acarició el cabello de Dalia y ésta lo miró con emoción, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar tapando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya, tranquila. -Le dijo el chico de forma dulce mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Dalia? -Se escuchó la voz de Liz. -¡Dalia! -La pokémon volvió a la realidad y vio a Liz frente a ella preocupada. -¿Qué sucedió?

Liz la miró un poco y con su mano limpió las lágrimas de la pokémon quién la miró confundida. Hasta que sintió sus lágrimas no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Lo lamento, pensaba en cosas. -Dijo pero no se dio cuenta que había hablado como pokémon y Liz no le entendió. -No es nada. -Dijo por telepatía mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Segura? No hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? -La miró a los ojos y la pokémon asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Muy bien, porque no tengo que ser una Gardevoir para saber que estás triste.

Dalia sonrió y acarició el cabello de Liz para luego comenzar a caminar para despejar su mente. Se sentía algo confusa y extrañada por todo lo que le había pasado, así que decidió sentarse a las orillas de un lago donde se quedó pensando, mientras miraba el agua tranquila.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Blaziken en un estado de total estrés sin saber que hacer mientras se removía en el pasto con Salamence sentada junto a él.

-Debería decirle algo. -El pokémon tipo fuego colocó sus manos en su cabeza casi con depresión. -Debería darle algo, ya siento que es a quién necesito junto a mi. -Dijo mientras algo de fuego salía de sus manos.

-¿Qué tal sí vas con ella y dejas de quemar el pasto por favor? -Dijo Salamence apagando el fuego con su cola.

-Tienes razón, tal vez le gusten las flores. -Se levantó sonriendo y se sacudió un poco.

-Eso podría ser obvio pues se llama Dalia, aunque jamás dije algo parecido ¿Me estás escuchando? -Preguntó molesta.

-¡Sí es un hermoso nombre! -Gritó mientras se alejaba contento.

-Machos... -Resopló Salamence expulsando ligeras llamas azules por su boca.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado se veía a otro pokémon derrotando de un sólo golpe a un enorme Tyranitar el cual cayó de frente al piso mientras su entrenador lo veía asombrado.

-Vuelve a la pokeball Tyranitar. -Guardó a su pokémon y vio al misterioso pokémon frente a él con una gran sorpresa. -Eres realmente fuerte, te necesito en mi equipo. -El chico sacó una pokeball y lanzó al pokémon, el cual la destrozó con un sólo ataque antes de que lo tocara, para luego alejarse con rapidez.

-Que extraño pokémon. -Dijo el chico mientras miraba la pokeball destruida.

El pokémon misterioso se fue saltando de árbol en árbol con una gran agilidad hasta que de pronto se detuvo y miró un gran prado lleno de flores de todos colores y una gran variedad de especies. Se acercó con una sonrisa y ahí se quedó un buen rato.

Mientras eso ocurría Blaziken había llegado con Dalia quién se encontraba sentada en el pasto con mirada perdida. El pokémon de fuego traía unas flores tras su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Blaziken preocupado.

-Hem... -Lo mira aún distraída pero luego vuelve completamente en sí. -Sólo recordaba mi antigua vida con mi primer entrenador.

-¿Lo extrañas demasiado? -Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-La verdad es que sí, él era muy especial y yo lo quería mucho. -Suspira triste.

-¿Cómo lo conociste? Jamás hablaste sobre él. -Preguntó Blaziken con curiosidad pero tratando de no demostrarlo mucho.

-Bueno, yo sólo era una Ralts...

**Ralts**

Cerca de ciudad Petalia se encontraba una joven Ralts recién despertando. La pequeña liberó un pequeño bostezo y se estiró un poco para luego salir de su pequeño hogar. En su búsqueda de comida siempre debía ser cuidadosa para que ningún entrenador la atrapara.

La experiencia de vivir en aquel lugar la había echo precavida por la gran cantidad de entrenadores que la quisieron atrapar. Caminó con cuidado hasta sentir los sentimientos de un humano acercándose. Se escondió rápidamente y miró atenta a cualquier cosa. El humano era un chico muy joven de quince años que corría alejándose del pueblo más próximo, estaba llorando y la Ralts pudo percibir un profundo dolor.

De un momento a otro el chico en su carrera tropezó y cayó, en el piso, lloraba ya sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo. A diferencia de otras veces, la pequeña Ralts se acercó con cuidado al chico quién no había notado su presencia hasta que la pokémon tocó su cabeza.

-U-un Ra-Ralts. -Dijo asombrado tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. -Perdón sí te molesté.

La Ralts negó con la cabeza y lo observó sonriendo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza con evidente confusión y casi preguntando al chico que le había sucedido. El chico la miró un momento y la pokémon le prestó total atención mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-No tengo más remedio que contarte ¿Verdad? -La Ralts asiente y el chico suelta un suspiro. -Es ese idiota que está en mi curso, siempre me molesta, me hace bromas pesadas y me golpea. -Baja la mirada triste. -Lo estuve aguantando bastante tiempo, a él y los demás, ya nadie se junta conmigo por su culpa, expande rumores sobre mi que son mentira y no puedo defenderme porque me golpea o hace que su pokémon se me lance encima. -Observa sus moretones adolorido y toca su labio cortado.

La Ralts siente la rabia del chico y una gran tristeza, el chico se limpia algo de sangre de su boca y observa a la pokémon.

-¿¡Acaso no me puede dejar tranquilo!? -Se limpia las lágrimas. -Ya no tengo amigos por su culpa.

La pequeña le toma la mano y le sonríe a lo que el chico entiende como una especie de apoyo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? -Dijo algo asombrado.

La Ralts frunce un poco el seño y toma su vestido con ambas manos para estirarlo hacia los lados y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Eres una chica? -Preguntó con curiosidad y la Ralts asintió riendo. -Oh, lo siento. -La Ralts niega con la cabeza restándole importancia y de pronto se escucha un pequeño gruñido. -¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa lo que hizo a la Ralts sonrojarse. -Sí quieres podemos ir a mi casa, mi mamá tiene una Mr Mime y de seguro su comida te gustará.

La Ralts sonríe y asiente. No le preocupaba a donde la llevara el chico, pues sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, además quería ayudarlo a toda costa. No entendía como era posible que humanos simplemente golpearan a otros por golpear, sin una sola razón aparente y eso la confundía.

El chico le contó a la Ralts que su nombre era Gabriel mientras la llevaba a su casa y al llegar lo primero que la Ralts vio fue una gran cantidad de flores de muchos colores plantadas por todas partes junto a algunos árboles con bayas.

-Como puedes ver a mi mamá le gustan las plantas. -Sonríe un poco y la Ralts sólo pudo ver la gran cantidad de pokémon que estaban ocultos entre las flores. -Y algunos pequeños disfrutan de venir aquí aunque a mi mamá no le gusta porque desordenan todo y arrancan algunas flores de vez en cuando.

Gabriel entró con la Ralts y le dio comida pokémon que al parecer le había gustado demasiado, luego de eso jugaron un poco hasta que fue muy tarde y llegaron la mamá de Gabriel con Mr Mime.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? -Preguntó al llegar mientras dejaba sus cosas en una mesa.

-Bien mamá, mira tengo una nueva amiga. -Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-¿Amiga? -La mujer lo vio interesada ya que su hijo jamás había hablado de un amigo y al hacerlo vio a la pequeña Ralts con una sonrisa. -Que linda ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hem... No tiene nombre. -Respondió algo avergonzado.

-Yo digo que... -La mamá se acercó y saco unos pétalos de flor del cabello de la Ralts. -Le pongas Dalia, como ésta flor. -Sonríe.

-Dalia, es lindo ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Gabriel con una sonrisa.

La Ralts asintió contenta y sonrió.

Desde entonces Dalia y Gabriel se hicieron los mejores amigos. La mamá de Gabriel se quedaba con Dalia y Mr Mime en casa en la mañana mientras Gabriel estaba en el colegio y luego se quedaban sólo Mr Mime y Dalia desde el medio día hasta entrada la tarde cuando Gabriel volvía del colegio, siempre con heridas nuevas.

Dalia lo veía con tristeza pero el sólo le daba una sonrisa y luego le contaba lo que le había sucedido. No podía creer que unos chicos usaran a sus pokémon para atacar a otro chico igual a ellos. Finalmente luego de bastante tiempo en el que Dalia había practicado sus poderes con Mr Mime se decidió y fue sola al colegio de Gabriel, donde se encontró con los chicos en recreo. Caminó con cuidado y se encontró con un grupo de chicos acorralando a uno contra una pared y riendo. Frente al chico habían tres pokémon que lo amenazaban con sus ataques. Eran un Nincada, un Wurmple y un Poochyena.

-¡Oigan! -Gritó Dalia y se colocó frente al chico sabiendo de inmediato que era Gabriel. -Déjenlo en paz.

-Miren, es un Ralts. -Dijo un chico asombrado.

-Increíble. -Comentó otro.

-Dalia ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Gabriel preocupado.

-¿Es de ese debilucho? -Preguntó otro chico, el que parecía ser el líder. -No importa, adelante Nincada, usa corte.

-Ten cuidado Dalia, por favor. -Dijo Gabriel muy preocupado.

Dalia no se demoró nada en usar confusión debilitando bastante al Nincada por lo poderosa que era. El chico siguió dándole órdenes a su cansado y confuso pokémon quién se atacó a sí mismo sin ningún motivo aparente hasta caer cansado y débil.

-¿He? -El chico vio a su Nincada incrédulo. -Amigo. -Lo levantó y se lo llevó.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Adelante Wurmple! -El chico envió a su pokémon y se puso frente a Dalia. -Usa ¡Misil aguja! -El pequeño pokémon lanzó agujas a Dalia.

Dalia las detuvo con sus poderes y se las devolvió al pokémon de inmediato. Levantó al Wurmple con sus poderes síquicos y lo regresó a su entrenador.

-De ésta no te escapas. -Dijo el tercer chico enviando a su Poochyena.

-Dalia, retrocede, tus ataques no le afectan. -Dalia no le hizo caso a Gabriel y se preparó para luchar.

-¡Usa mordisco! -Gritó el chico.

El pokémon corrió hacia ella pero Dalia usó sus poderes y lanzó pequeñas rocas y basura del piso al Poochyena, el cual retrocedió asustado con la cola entre las patas.

-¡Dalia! Muchas gracias. -Gabriel se acercó a ella pero se detuvo de inmediato pues la pokémon abrió grande los ojos.

Un gran brillo rodeó a la Ralts y comenzó a cambiar de forma, creció, su cabello se alargó y se arregló en dos colas mientras que el sensor de su cabeza se dividió y se fue a cada cola. De su cuerpo salió una pequeña falda y se pudieron ver sus delgados brazos al igual que sus piernas.

-Vaya ¡Eres una Kirlia! -Dijo Gabriel feliz y Dalia sólo pudo ir hasta él y abrazar al chico con alegría.

Luego de un tiempo Dalia comenzó a acompañar a Gabriel a su colegio para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Cuando terminó sus estudios ella lo acompañó a la universidad. Era una Gardevoir y él era un joven de diecinueve años. Fue un día muy normal en el que ambos estaban en la biblioteca, cuando otro joven se les acercó.

-Se ve que tienes una Gardevoir fuerte e inteligente. -Dijo el joven y Dalia sólo lo miró de reojo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos. -Comentó Gabriel aún mirando su libro.

-¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que tal vez tú quisieras cambiarla por mi Milotic. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, jamás podría cambiarla. -Contestó Gabriel.

-Así veo. -Tomó del brazo a Gabriel e hizo que se levantara para hablarle al oído. -¿Qué te parece por una interesante cantidad de dinero? De seguro lo necesitas.

-No gracias, tengo que irme. -Gabriel tomó sus libros pero al levantarse chocó con el joven y sus libros cayeron al piso. -Rayos...

Gabriel comenzó a levantar los libros y el joven le ayudó. El extraño muchacho sostuvo uno de los libros de Gabriel un tiempo antes de devolverlo.

Cuando el chico y la pokémon llegaron a su departamento estaban algo extrañados por el chico pero luego comenzaron a realizar sus asuntos como sí nada hubiera sucedido. Luego de un rato tocaron la puerta y Dalia fue a abrir encontrando a una chica de cabello negro muy largo y liso que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, vengo por Gabriel ¿Está listo? -Preguntó la chica y Dalia asintió.

-Está en su habitación, vendrá en un momento. -Respondió Dalia con Telepatía.

Aquella era la novia de Gabriel, su nombre era Tamara y ambos habían quedado en juntarse para tener una cita.

Cuando Gabriel y Tamara ya habían salido Dalia se tiró sobre un sofá dando un gran suspiro. Le había costado un poco aceptar a Tamara, sabía que era una buena chica pero hace ya un tiempo se había dado cuenta que había desarrollado un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad por su entrenador y eso la hacia sentir algo incómoda.

En ese momento sintió unos golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo se asustó demasiado al ver al mismo chico de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa. Instintivamente retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que el joven avanzaba hacia ella. La Gardevoir se colocó en posición de ataque y el chico comenzó a reír.

-Los Gardevoir sí que son pokémon interesantes. -Dijo el joven mientras reía y le lanzaba de improviso una pokeball que tenía un Spiritomb el cual usó rápidamente bola sombra en Dalia. -¿Habías visto un pokémon como éste alguna vez?

Dalia cayó de espalda al piso y luego sintió mucho sueño, junto a ella se encontraba un extraño, aterrador y muy perturbador Hypno el cual usó Hipnosis durmiendo de inmediato a la pokémon.

Para cuando Dalia despertó estaba en una jaula rodeada de otros pokémon que se veían muy tristes y asustados, sin saber a donde irían.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? -Preguntó aterrada y muy preocupada.

-Estás en el peor lugar para un pokémon. -Le contó una Eevee muy delgada y vieja. -Aquí es donde nos transportan para luego vendernos en el mercado negro.

-¿Q-Qué? No me pueden vender ¡Tengo entrenador! -Dijo Dalia muy asustada.

-Todos teníamos entrenadores antes de llegar aquí. -Le contestó la Eevee.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí! -Gritó Dalia tomando los barrotes con sus manos pero sintiendo de inmediato una descarga eléctrica. -A-aush...

-No te recomiendo hacer eso, y mucho menos usar ataques especiales, todo lo que uses se te devolverá. -Dijo sin mucho interés la Eevee.

-P-pero mi entrenador... -Dijo Dalia a punto de llorar.

-Calma, estás asustando a los más pequeños. -Le dijo una Milotic con voz tranquilizadora.

-¿He? -Dalia miró alrededor y vio a una gran cantidad de pokémon muy pequeños mirándola con miedo. -Lo siento.

Una Lapras junto a Dalia se puso a cantar una nana que durmió a los pokémon más pequeños al igual que a Dalia quién no aguantó y volvió a dormirse.

La venta, en aquel lugar clandestino, fue demasiado rápida para Dalia, quién no se dio cuenta cuando ya era propiedad de un hombre viejo con mucho dinero. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían capturado hasta la venta, tanto que Dalia sentía como si conociera a todos los pokémon de las jaulas a su alrededor.

El hombre que la compró era demasiado extraño y daba mucho miedo a los ojos de Dalia. Cuando llegaron a la mansión del hombre, éste se acercó a la Gardevoir pero ella de inmediato usó síquico inmovilizando al hombre, lo golpeó contra el piso y luego usó hipnosis para dormirlo.

Así, vagó por mucho tiempo totalmente sola, desconfiando de cada humano que se le acercara hasta que un día entró en una ciudad y mientras caminaba por las calles vio una vitrina en la que se veían varios televisores y todos mostraban la misma noticia.

_-Chico de veinte años muere al ser víctima de un disparo en la cien que lo dejó inmediatamente sin vida. Al parecer había sido atacado mientras liberaba pokémon de una banda delictual que robaba pokémon raros y muy fuertes para venderlos en el mercado negro. Según lo que nos cuenta la pareja del joven él habría estado tras la banda desde que robaron a su Gardevoir hace un año. _-En ese momento por las televisiones pasaron una fotografía de Gabriel y Dalia abrió enormemente los ojos.

Dalia observó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Corrió por la ciudad y llegó junto a un pequeño local en el que vendían diarios. En los diarios se veía en primera plana la foto de Gabriel y la noticia de su muerte además de las circunstancias. Dalia se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar con gran tristeza. En ese momento mientras lloraba totalmente desconsolada abrió el diario y pudo ver que además de la noticia se veía una carta que Gabriel había escrito para Dalia.

_Para mi mejor amiga, mi mejor pokémon y a quién más quiero._

_Dalia, hemos pasado cuatro años juntos y realmente sin ti no podría haberlos soportado, probablemente no sería quién soy ahora sin ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y cuando ese día llegué al departamento y vi que no estabas corrí por todos lados buscándote, llamé a todo el mundo y no dormí mientras te buscaba. El primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue ese muchacho idiota que nos topamos en la biblioteca y estaba en lo correcto. Desde entonces seguí su pista y la de su banda hasta hoy. Trataré de ir y pasar desapercibido, espero lograrlo. Dalia, sí no lo logro quiero que no te culpes absolutamente de nada, no es tú culpa, te conozco y sé que eso podrías llegar a pensar. Quiero que sigas viviendo y encuentres a otro entrenador, se feliz por mi, te quiero mucho. Y si lo logro, vamos a ir a esa tienda donde venden los pasteles que te gustan a celebrar. Ya estoy a minutos de partir, espero verte pronto._

_Gabriel._

Luego de eso Dalia se sintió sin rumbo, sólo caminaba sin llegar a ningún lado y se sentía sin fuerzas, varias veces estuvo a punto de morir pero algo la hizo sentir que debía seguir y luchar, como había dicho Gabriel, lo haría por él.

Retomó la pista del mismo chico que la había capturado, fue una simple casualidad. Caminaba por las afueras del pueblo Arbolada cuando lo vio junto a una Blaziken hablando con un chico que tenía un Nidoking a su lado.

Dalia intentó advertirles pero fue demasiado tarde y aquel Nidoking también fue capturado. Sin embargo ella los siguió, con mucho miedo pero aún así no se daría por vencida.

Fue aquella noche a las afueras de ciudad Calagua que mientras caminaba sintió una gran confusión y mucha tristeza, era una gran rabia también. Se acercó lentamente y se colocó tras un árbol tratando de no exaltar al dueño de aquellos sentimientos cuando sintió que le hablaban.

-Ya te vi, no hay donde esconderse –Dijo el Blaziken encendiendo sus manos en llamas.

-N-no ataque, por favor, no me ataque –Suplicó Dalia asustada y algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces espiándome? –Preguntó enojado el Blaziken.

-Y-yo no te espiaba, en serio, yo solo sentí tu confusión y pues, creí que necesitabas ayuda, ya que estás en este bosque solo y…

-Ya entendí, estabas preocupada, no te pongas nerviosa no te voy a chamuscar –Respondió sencillamente Blaziken.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó preocupada.

En ese momento Blaziken observó a Dalia con profunda tristeza y bajó un poco la mirada.

-Yo no sabía que habías sufrido tanto. -Dijo apenado cuando Dalia dejó de hablar. -Lo siento sí te hice recordar eso, en verdad perdón.

-Descuida, sí no hubiera querido decírtelo no te lo hubiera contado. -Contestó Dalia con una pequeña sonrisa aunque se sentía muy triste al recordar todo.

-Dalia. -Blaziken con algo de nervio la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos. -Sé que Liz no es como tú entrenador y que tú vida con nosotros no se parece en nada a lo que viviste con él, pero te juro que lo único que viene desde que me encontraste en adelante será más que nada felicidad y nadie te hará daño, lo juro.

-Gracias Blaziken. -Contestó Dalia con una sonrisa. -Por todo y por escucharme. -Blaziken se sonrojó y asintió.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, te traje algo. -Blaziken sacó de detrás de él un pequeño ramo con flores. -Espero que te gusten.

-Me encantan, muchas gracias. -Sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Uuuys! Así quería encontrarlos. -Dijo Liz apareciendo frente a ellos. -Ahora queda mi última esperanza. -Liz se acercó a Dalia y puso la Mega Piedra en la mano de la pokémon. -¿Me haría el honor de probar la Mega Piedra? -Se arrodilló y comenzó a reír al igual que Dalia y Blaziken.

-Muy bien. -Contestó por Telepatía con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo.

De detrás de Liz llegó todo su equipo y se sentaron junto a Blaziken observando lo que sucedería a continuación.

Liz elevó su brazo y presionó la Piedra Llave de su muñeca mientras todos la observaban atentos.

-¡Mega Evolución! -Gritó y todos la observaron sin parpadear.

En ese momento pasó entre Dalia y Liz una planta rodadora mientras un viento movía el pasto y el cabello de ambas chicas.

-¡No funcionó! -Gritó Liz tirándose al suelo de cara. -¡No entiendo!

En ese momento Liz sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y al voltear vio al chico de la linterna que la observaba nervioso y con mucho miedo.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? -Preguntó Liz ya muy cansada del chico.

-¿Puedo ver la Mega Piedra que tiene tú Gardevoir? -Preguntó casi temblando.

Liz lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego concentró su mirada en los ojos del muchacho poniéndolo más nervioso que antes.

-Muy bien, pero sí intentas algo más, te echo a todos mis pokémon encima. -Contestó Liz con seriedad.

El chico asintió y se acercó a Dalia para luego tomar la Mega Piedra, la observó y analizó un largo rato hasta que se la entregó a Liz.

-Ya sé cual es el problema. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó Liz curiosa.

-Esta es una Mega Piedra para un Gyarados. -Contestó el chico más tranquilo.

-¿P-para un Gyarados? -Preguntó Liz incrédula.

-Sí, mira los colores, definitivamente es para un Gyarados. -El chico le acercó la Mega Piedra y Liz tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-No puede ser. -Liz se cayó de espalda al piso casi por morir de lo increíble del caso.

-Ósea que todo este tiempo. -Dijo Blaziken sorprendido.

-Perdido. -Continuó Absol con la boca abierta.

-En el que nos rompimos la cabeza deseando que fuera nuestra. -Salamence mantenía los ojos muy abiertas.

-Todo el tiempo esa piedra de la discordia. -Siguió Lopunny con el mismo tic de su entrenadora.

-Había sido de... -Lucario no podía continuar con su frase pues estaba muy sorprendido y tapó su rostro con su mano.

-¿¡Un Gyarados!? -Gritó Dalia muy sorprendida y todo el equipo cayó de espalda al piso sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-Es imposible. -Dijo Blaziken tapando su rostro con sus garras.

-¿De dónde sacó que yo tenía un Gyarados? -Preguntó Liz a la nada y luego recordó.

_Estaba Liz, una pequeña de seis años caminando por un parque con el que sería el campeón de Kanto._

_-¡Cuando sea entrenadora tendré un enorme y fuerte Gyarados! -Dijo feliz._

_A los siete años._

_-¡Tendré un increíble Gyarados! ¡Rojo además! -Dijo con orgullo al campeón que la observaba riendo._

_A los ocho años._

_-¿Te dije de mi Gyarados? -Le decía al campeón en una carta._

_A los nueve años_

_-Sólo un año más para tener mi Gyarados. -Dijo por teléfono al campeón._

_A los diez años._

_-Torchic, creo que olvidé algo que quería atrapar. -Comentó Liz a su pokémon mientras pasaban junto a un lago donde saltaban varios Magikarp._

-Muy bien, tal vez tenga sus razones. -Dijo finalmente Liz tapando su rostro. -Soy una estúpida.

En ese mismo instante en otro lugar se encontraba el misterioso pokémon peleando con un enorme Gyarados rojo hasta vencerlo y debilitarlo.

-Espero que ningún entrenador te haya querido atrapar. -Comentó con una sonrisa apenada. -Eso te pasa por atacarme, ahora a seguir con lo mío.

El pokémon se alejó rápidamente con algo entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa.

**Fin**

**xD que les pareció? Me demoré mucho pero tan repentinamente como se fue la inspiración volvió.**

**Es tarde voy a dormir.**

**Gracias por comentar y por leer, de verdad sus comentarios me hacen ultra feliz ;3**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. ¿Quién es ese pokémon?

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en esta página.**

**Capitulo 12: ¿Quién es ese pokémon?**

Liz estaba acostada en el piso boca abajo muy frustrada, se había ilusionado demasiado con que uno de sus pokémon pudiera Mega Evolucionar que el echo de que la Mega Piedra era de un Gyarados la dejaba deprimida.

-¡¿De verdad una Gyaradosita?! -Gritó la hermana de Liz por el videoemisor para luego reír sin parar. -¡Tienes mucha mala suerte! -La hermana no paraba de reír y Liz se sentía más molesta.

-¿Puedes pasarme con mi mamá por favor? Y ya deja de reír. -Dijo Liz molesta con su hermana.

-Muy bien, pero sí de algo te sirve, puede que vendan las Mega Piedra, como las piedras evolutivas, ve al centro comercial y pregunta sobre ellas. -Recomendó su hermana y de inmediato Liz cortó la llamada.

-Tal vez pueda comprarla. -Murmuró para sí misma la castaña. -O preguntar donde podría conseguir una.

Un poco más animada, Liz miró a su equipo y se levantó del suelo. Sacudió sus rodillas algo verdes por el pasto y miró a sus pokémon que aún tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-¡Quiten esa cara de babosos! -Gritó Liz sonriendo. -Ósea, sí, nos hemos entrenado demasiado para llegar a luchar contra el campeón y probablemente él tenga ya en su poder una Mega Piedra y un Mega Aro, pero eso no importa, aún podemos conseguir otra Mega Piedra ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! -Sus pokémon asintieron felices y alzaron la voz con alegría. -¿Quién me acompaña al centro comercial? -Preguntó luego y Lopunny junto a Dalia levantaron sus manos. -Gracias, los demás ayuden a Lucario a entrenar.

Blaziken, Lucario, Salamence y Absol asintieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre con que iban a iniciar mientras que Liz se alejaba con Dalia y Lopunny tras ella. Caminaron por la ciudad y al llegar al centro comercial encontraron a un chico en la entrada muy enojado y con un enorme Steelix tras él.

-Que injusto. -Dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Liz acercándose a él.

-Esos tontos guardias del centro comercial no me dejan entrar porque según ellos "Steelix es muy grande", olvidé su pokeball y mi casa está muy lejos. -Dijo a Liz aún muy molesto.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas aquí afuera? -Preguntó Liz extrañada.

-¿Y sí lo roban? -Preguntó el chico preocupado. -No me quiero arriesgar.

-Tal vez yo pueda comprar por ti lo que necesites, sólo debes pasarme el dinero. -Contestó Liz tratando de ayudar.

-No, gracias, no le daré mi dinero a una desconocida. -Dijo el chico y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, has lo que quieras. -Liz dejó de perder el tiempo con el chico y entró al centro comercial, seguida de Lopunny y Dalia.

Caminaron un largo rato por todas partes, pasaron por muchas escaleras y subieron y bajaron varias veces por el ascensor. Luego de recorrer hasta la última tienda se sentaron cansadas en la sección de comida rápida.

-Esta comida es un asco, pero salva la tripa en momentos de hambre. -Dice Liz y luego suspira. -¿Cómo pude creer que podrían vender una Mega Piedra? En especial en Johto.

-No te preocupes, es mejor intentarlo y fallar a quedarte con la duda. -Dijo Lopunny acariciando la espalda de Liz.

-No te entendí, pero gracias. -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa y acarició las orejas de Lopunny.

-Bueno, vamos a comer y luego volvamos con los chicos y Salamence. -Dijo Dalia por telepatía y la humana junto a la Lopunny asintieron.

Liz se levantó y fue a pedir la comida, cuando volvió con todo servido lo dejó sobre la mesa y las tres comenzaron a comer con mucha hambre. Dalia y Lopunny comían unos pastelitos de diferentes sabores y formas.

-¿Está rico? -Preguntó Liz y ambas pokémon asintieron.

-Oye que rico. -Dijo Lopunny con una sonrisa.

-¡Mjooo! -Respondió Dalia con la boca llena.

Mientras comían se escuchó un gran ruido y a varias personas gritando y exclamando cosas. Se sintieron fuertes gritos y al voltear la mirada vieron al enorme Steelix con una sonrisa, dentro del centro comercial y su entrenador colgando de su cabeza.

-¿¡A donde vamos Steelix!? -Gritó el entrenador aterrado mientras una gran cantidad de personas trataban de hacer que retrocediera.

-¡Estás destruyendo todo! -Gritaba la gente.

-¡Sal de aquí! -Gritó una chica molesta.

-¡También quiero salir! -Gritó el entrenador muy asustado.

El Steelix olfateó el aire y vio el lugar de comida en donde las miradas de Lopunny, Dalia y Liz se cruzaron con las del enorme pokémon.

-Por favor, díganme que no viene hacia acá. -Dijo Liz con una expresión totalmente neutral.

-No lo se. -Respondió Dalia por Telepatía algo nerviosa.

Sin que ninguna de las tres se lo esperara el Steelix fue muy rápido hasta ellas siguiendo el olor a comida. Las chicas se encontraban en el segundo piso y en su rápida carrera al Steelix no le importó destrozar el piso de comida, haciendo que el concreto debajo de los pies de las chicas se rompiera con gran rapidez.

Liz aterrada mientras caía se tomó de una baranda rota del segundo piso que la dejó colgando a gran altura mientras que Lopunny daba un gran salto y caía en un lugar seguro. Dalia cayó mientras gritaba asustada, pero luego alcanzó a tomarse con dificultad de una parte de Steelix.

-¡Ayuda! -Gritó Liz muy aterrada por la gran altura y tratando de volver a subir a lo que quedaba del segundo piso.

Lopunny al ver a su entrenadora en peligro se acercó rápidamente y estiró su brazo. Liz al verla estiró su brazo también y tomó la mano de Lopunny. La pokémon conejo con todas sus fuerzas ayudó a Liz a subir y al estar arriba ambas suspiraron aliviadas mientras las personas del centro comercial aplaudían aliviadas al ver a la humana a salvo.

Dalia bajó del Steelix también muy aliviada y fue a las escaleras para tratar de ayudar a su entrenadora y a Lopunny a bajar, pero de pronto se volvió a escuchar un fuerte crujido. El segundo piso volvió a trizarse con un gran ruido. Antes de que cualquier persona o pokémon pudiera reaccionar Lopunny empujó a Liz a las escaleras donde alcanzó a sostenerse de la baranda y luego vio como los grandes pisos de concreto caían bajo los pies de Lopunny quién cayó junto a ellos.

Lopunny gritó y cerró los ojos muy asustada cuando sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos asombrada y se dio cuenta de la figura que la había salvado. El pokémon cayó al piso con Lopunny en sus brazos sin mayor problema. La pokémon estaba boquiabierta y miró asombrada a su salvador quién luego de observarla un momento la dejó en el piso.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, realmente estoy muy agradecida. -Dijo Lopunny sin dejar de ver al pokémon que le sonrió e hizo una reverencia tomando la mano de Lopunny y besándola.

-No fue nada ¿Cómo has estado Lopunny? -Preguntó el pokémon y la Lopunny abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿He? N-no puede ser ¿Kirlia? ¿Eres tú? -Preguntó asombrada. -O mejor dicho, Gallade. -Dijo sin poder creerlo a lo que el pokémon le sonrió.

-Sí soy yo, muchas gracias por la piedra Alba. -Dijo Gallade con una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer, te ves muy genial, estuviste en el momento justo, muchas gracias. -Lopunny lo abrazó y Gallade le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

-¡Lopunny! -Gritó Dalia corriendo hasta ellos y observando a la Lopunny con gran alivio. -Gracias a Arceus que estás bien. -Dalia mira al pokémon junto a Lopunny asombrada. -¿Kirlia? -Preguntó incrédula. -Muchas gracias por salvar a Lopunny.

-¡Lopunny! -Se escuchó un fuerte grito de Liz quién corrió y abrazó a la pokémon muy emocionada. -Me salvaste y luego te salvaron, estoy tan feliz de que estén bien, tú, Dalia y ese Gallade. -Liz miró al Gallade. -Hola.

-Hola. -Respondió el Gallade por Telepatía. -¿Me recuerda señorita Liz? Soy Kirlia. -Dijo sonriendo y Liz abrió muy grande los ojos.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo ¿Dónde encontraste la piedra Alba? Yo necesito una nueva, la mía desapareció. -Dijo Liz pensativa mientras Lopunny y Gallade sonreían de forma nerviosa.

En ese momento llegó la policía y comenzó a sacar a toda la gente al igual que al Steelix y su entrenador. Liz salió con Lopunny, Dalia y Gallade detrás de ella. Una policía y una reportera se le acercaron a la humana y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas lo que la puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojó bastante mientras contestaba.

-Gallade ¿Nos acompañas de vuelta con el equipo? Debo agradecerte por salvar a Lopunny. -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-Sería un verdadero honor. -Dijo Gallade inclinando su cabeza mirando a Liz a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que elegancia. -Dijo Liz y rió para luego hablar con la policía y la periodista.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado en el momento justo para salvarme. -Dijo Lopunny con una gran sonrisa.

-Como sabes mi especie siente las emociones de humanos y pokémon y mientras caminaba yo... -Gallade se sonrojó un poco. -Te sentí y sentí tú miedo por lo que no perdí tiempo y vine a ver que sucedía.

-Que buenos reflejos tienes. -Dijo Dalia sonriendo y Gallade asintió.

-Estuve entrenando y claro que evolucionar también ayudó mucho. -Dijo Gallade y volvió a ver a Lopunny quién sonrió. -¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Y Lucario? -Preguntó Gallade con interés.

-Ahora debe estar entrenando, estuvo bastante tiempo en el centro pokémon luego de que ustedes volvieran de la Colina Draco. -Contestó Lopunny.

-Oh vaya. -Dijo Gallade apenado. -Realmente le debo una a Lucario, él salvó mi vida.

-¿De verdad? No nos contó sobre eso. -Contestó Lopunny asombrada.

-Parece que no... ¡Casi lo olvido! -Gallade se sonrojó por haber gritado y se puso muy nervioso. Buscó algo hasta que lo encontró. -Te traje esto. -El Gallade le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores bajando la mirada apenado.

-Son preciosas. -Dijo Lopunny olfateando las flores y luego miró a Gallade. -¿Sabías que te ibas a encontrar conmigo? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Las guardé porque quería volver a verte. -Sonríe sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias. -Lopunny le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Gallade quién se sonrojó de sobre manera.

-¡Volví! -Gritó Liz con una sonrisa mientras llegaba. -Ahora vamos.

Los tres pokémon siguieron a Liz. Dalia estaba junto a ella y Lopunny con Gallade se encontraban atrás de ellas conversando un poco, mientras iban de vuelta al centro pokémon. Al llegar se encontraban Lucario y Blaziken en una pelea que parecía haber comenzado hace ya un rato, mientras Absol y Salamence los observaban.

-¡Lo haces muy bien Lucario! -Gritó Salamence mientras Absol se acostaba de espalda en el piso y se movía feliz. -¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Salamence extrañada.

-Rasco mi espalda. -Respondió Absol con una sonrisa.

Cuando Liz llegó Salamence y Absol se acercaron rápidamente a ella pero Blaziken y Lucario siguieron luchando con mucho entusiasmo hasta que Lucario sintió un aura más y detuvo la batalla con Blaziken, quién se acercó a Liz también.

-Hola Blaziken ¿Cómo está Lucario? -Preguntó Liz.

Blaziken asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba su garra con una sonrisa. Liz entendió que se refería a que estaba bien y luego lo vio acercarse y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo.

-¿¡Cómo está mi pequeño!? -Preguntó sonriendo y Lucario rió contento.

Cuando Liz se separó de Lucario, el pokémon saludó a Dalia que venía junto a su entrenadora, y luego Dalia fue a saludar a los demás. Lucario miró a todas partes buscando a la última integrante del equipo que faltaba, miró a Liz algo confuso por no encontrarla.

-Ella viene un poco más atrás, se topó con alguien y ahora ambos vienen conversando. -Lucario ladeó la cabeza con evidente curiosidad. -Será una sorpresa. -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Lopunny riendo con Gallade, Lucario los miró confundido ya que no reconocía al pokémon. Revisó su aura y se dio cuenta que era el pequeño Kirlia.

-Lucario. -Dijo Gallade con una sonrisa. -Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Me contaron que estuviste internado en el centro pokémon ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó acercándose a él con Lopunny detrás.

-Kirlia, digo, Gallade, hola. -Respondió Lucario muy asombrado. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y tú... Evolucionaste. -Dijo Lucario sonriendo.

-Sí y todo gracias a mi. -Dijo Lopunny sonriendo y tomando del brazo a Gallade quién se sonrojó.

Lucario abrió un poco más los ojos y no sabía que hacer, desvío la mirada hacia Liz y ésta sólo le sonrió mientras le decía unas cuantas cosas a Blaziken.

-¡Señorita Liz! -Dijo una enfermera corriendo hacia la entrenadora. -Venga a ver esto. -Dijo preocupada.

Liz asintió y fue con la enfermera con todo su equipo y Gallade tras ella, interesados en lo que la enfermera quería mostrarle. Entraron al centro pokémon y vieron a varios entrenadores reunidos alrededor de una televisión viendo las noticias que pasaban.

_-Una gran catástrofe en el centro comercial ocurrida en la mañana deja destrucciones millonarias y casi termina con la vida de una joven entrenadora y sus pokémon. -Decía la periodista en el lugar de los hechos._

Liz se sonrojó de sobre manera y sólo deseó que no saliera en televisión ya que eso le avergonzaba muchísimo. En ese momento mostraron los vídeos capturados por las cámaras de seguridad en donde se mostraban el momento en que el Steelix entró, destruyó todo y cuando derribó el piso de comida. Mostraron también cuando Dalia se aferró al Steelix y cuando Liz fue salvada por Lopunny.

Absol mientras veía preocupado el video miró a Liz y pasó su cabeza por el estómago de la chica.

-Descuida Absol, estoy bien. -Liz acarició la cabeza de Absol.

Lucario veía muy concentrado la televisión y vio cuando Lopunny caía y fue salvada por Gallade.

-Que increíble que estuvieras en el momento justo. -Dijo Lucario cruzado de brazos y todo el equipo, a excepción de Liz, lo miró.

-Lo mismo dijo Lopunny. -Respondió Gallade con una sonrisa.

-Ajá. -Dijo Lucario. -Bueno yo debo seguir entrenando, estuve mucho tiempo haciendo nada. -Lucario comenzó a salir y escuchó una voz tras él.

-¿Puedo entrenar contigo? -Preguntó Gallade y todos vieron nuevamente a Lucario y a Gallade de forma alternada.

-La tensión. -Murmuró Blaziken mientras fingía tener unas tijeras en las manos y hacia como que cortaba el aire. -Está tan densa que se podría cortar.

Dalia le dio un ligero codazo a Blaziken para que dejara de decir estupideces aunque luego rió disimuladamente.

Las orejas de Lucario se mantuvieron hacia adelante y luego una de ellas giró para intentar escuchar lo que los demás murmuraban.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso con la oreja. -Dijo Salamence y todos lo siguieron observando.

-Claro que puedes venir Gallade. -Contestó Lucario con una adorable sonrisa y con su cabeza un poco ladeada.

-¿A que viene esa actitud de colegiala? -Preguntó Salamence.

-Se ve adorable. -Dijo la Gardevoir.

-Planea algo. -Murmuró Blaziken.

-Yo creo que sólo están diciendo estupideces ¿Acaso no puede simplemente entrenar sin doble intención? -Dijo Absol para luego suspirar por la actitud del resto del equipo.

Gallade sonrió ante la respuesta de Lucario y fue con él hasta la entrada del centro pokémon. Miró un poco hacia atrás y se despidió de Lopunny con la mano, quién también se despidió con una sonrisa, para luego sentarse junto a Liz a ver la televisión.

Absol salió rápidamente del centro pokémon seguido del resto del equipo con gran interés.

-Muchas gracias Lucario, de verdad eres muy amable, primero me salvas la vida y ahora me acompañas a entrenar. -Gallade sonrió y Lucario sólo desvío la mirada.

-No fue nada, es mejor comenzar. -Lucario pensó un momento. -Vamos a correr un poco.

Lucario comenzó a correr y Gallade corrió junto a él para luego pasarlo. Lucario al ver esto se mosqueó un poco y pasó rápidamente a Gallade. Al ver eso Gallade no quiso quedarse atrás y corrió más rápido pasando a Lucario quién volvió a pasarlo y así sucesivamente hasta que comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban.

-Oh vaya. -Dijo Dalia. -Fue más rápido de lo que yo creía.

-Es el inicio de una bonita rivalidad. -Dijo Blaziken riendo al ver a los dos pokémon correr a todo lo que daban.

-¿Cuándo irán a parar? -Preguntó Salamence preocupada.

-Yo creo que no van a parar. -Dijo Absol suspirando.

En eso llega Liz y se sienta junto a Blaziken leyendo un libro muy interesada.

-¡Aquí está! -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa. -Veamos. Gallade el pokémon cuchilla bla bla bla... Los Gallade eran antiguamente muy usados por los caballeros que, junto con los Lucario, eran los Pokémon de la nobleza y la justicia. A su vez los Gallade valoran mucho a los Lucario porque los consideran los Pokémon más nobles que pueden encontrar, y viceversa. Raramente abandonará a los suyos y peleará para defenderlos hasta que ya no pueda más. También es incapaz de traicionar a los suyos. Los protegerá hasta la muerte sin importarle nada ni nadie. Aunque Gallade sea vencido en combate, alzará el pecho y mirará a su oponente a los ojos debido a su gran idealismo del honor. Gallade siempre se mantiene serio y elegante porque le gusta que los que lo rodean, sean personas o Pokémon, puedan admirar su semblante correcto, de gran educación y respeto. Por su honor también, subestimar su caballerosidad es algo que ofende gravemente a un Gallade. Aunque el orgullo de Gallade quede herido, su forma de pensar le impide atacar, a no ser que deshonren a su familia, su entrenador le de una orden o le ataquen sin previo aviso, en son de cobardía o traición.

Todos miraron a Liz quién observaba una ilustración del pokémon en su libro y luego veía al pokémon que competía con Lucario.

-¿Podrías repetir la parte del respeto a Lucario? -Dijo Blaziken con un ligero tono sobresaltado.

-Que interesante lo que puedes encontrar en un libro. -Dijo Liz mientras Absol volvía a acomodarse en sus piernas.

De un momento a otro se dieron cuenta que ambos pokémon comenzaron a sacar chispas por los ojos y levantaban mucho polvo a su alrededor. Ambos pokémon salieron de los terrenos del centro pokémon y todos vieron el polvo de su camino con gran asombro.

-¡Lucario! -Gritó Liz preocupada. -¡Se suponía que hoy íbamos a retomar el viaje! -Intentó alcanzarlos pero de inmediato se detuvo. -Que flojera. -Los vio correr preocupada. -Blaziken, detenlos por fa.

Blaziken asintió y comenzó a correr tras ellos pero iban demasiado rápido y a la par uno del otro. Ya habían llegado a las calles de la ciudad en su carrera y todo el mundo los veía asombrados. En su carrera levantaban mucho polvo y provocaban un fuerte viento que terminó por levantar más de una falda a lo que ambos se detuvieron.

-Lo siento señora. -Dijeron al unísono y retomaron la carrera.

-¡Esperen gritó Blaziken! -Corriendo tras ellos.

La gente se corría rápidamente del camino para no ser chocados por los competitivos pokémon que iban de un lado a otro corriendo.

Blaziken ya muy cansado se detuvo con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-¿¡Qué dices Lopunny!? ¿¡Tú oreja se quedó atascada en la rama de un árbol!? -Preguntó Blaziken a la nada, gritando.

Gallade inmediatamente se detuvo y Lucario al verlo se distrajo y chocó contra un Magmortar quién lo miró furioso, a Lucario sólo le quedó retroceder.

-¡Vamos Lucario! -Dijo Gallade corriendo de vuelta y Lucario lo siguió mientras el Magmortar le lanzaba una llamarada a la cola.

-¡Oye perdón! -Gritó el pokémon azul.

Blaziken se devolvió caminando y no pasó ni un segundo cuando Gallade había llegado detrás de él totalmente preocupado.

-¿¡Dónde está Lopunny!? -Dijo preocupado.

-No, sólo escuché mal, lo siento. -Dijo Blaziken con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi cola. -Dijo Lucario llegando tras Gallade con la cola chamuscada.

-Dalia ¿Dónde dejaste la peineta de Liz? -Preguntó Lopunny saliendo del centro pokémon. En eso ve a Gallade y Lucario preocupada. -¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntó acercándose a Lucario y viendo su cola.

-Un Magmortar me atacó sin explicación alguna. -Dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Conociendo lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser, de seguro hiciste alguna estupidez. -Respondió Lopunny con sus brazos a ambos lados de las caderas. -Gallade, dile a Liz por favor, que traiga una cura total. -Dijo Lopunny mirando a los ojos al mencionado el cual asintió y fue con Liz. -¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Nada que le interese a una orejona cómo tú. -Respondió Lucario.

-Uys, no sabía que eras de esos, Lucario. -Dijo Lopunny con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -Gritó Lucario muy rojo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan rojo? No tiene nada de malo ser así. -Lopunny comenzó a reír y Lucario se puso más rojo y se enojó un montón.

En eso Gallade y Liz vuelven y ayudan a Lucario con lo de su cola chamuscada. Al terminar Gallade mira a Lucario con una sonrisa.

-Fue un gran entrenamiento. -Dijo Gallade y estrechó su mano con la de Lucario.

-Lo mismo digo. -Contestó Lucario. -Has mejorado bastante.

-Moo. -Dijo Liz con ojitos brillosos. -Que geniales son los Gallade, son cómo los príncipes de los pokémon.

-¿Los Lucario no parecemos príncipes? -Preguntó de pronto Lucario.

-Que estupidez sería ver un Lucario príncipe, sería absurdo. -Dijo Lopunny.

-Orejona, Miltank. -Murmuró Lucario.

-Señorita Liz. -Dijo Gallade arrodillado mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Oh my gosh, un Gallade me propone matrimonio. -Dijo Liz y todo el equipo cayó de espalda al piso.

-N-no me refería a eso. -Dijo Gallade apenado.

-Que bien, porque no sabría cómo decirte que no. -Dijo Liz más aliviada y el equipo entero miró a Liz con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Lo que le quería preguntar es sí me permitiría ser parte de su equipo. -Un profundo silencio se produjo en el ambiente y el viento removió un poco el cabello de la chica

-¡Sí! -Gritó alegre. -¡Me encantaría! -Se lanzó sobre Gallade y lo abrazó mientras éste correspondía el abrazo con una sonrisa. -Ah pero... -Liz miró apenada a Gallade. -Ya tengo seis pokémon en el equipo, no puedo llevar más en pokeball y no quisiera dejar a uno con mis padres.

Gallade asintió triste y se separó de Liz apenado.

-Pero puedes llevar a seis en pokeball y uno puede caminar tras de ti. -Dijo Dalia y los ojos de Liz volvieron a iluminarse.

-Tienes razón Dalia. -Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazar a Gallade.

-Entonces todo arreglado. -Dijo Gallade con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. -Respondió Liz. -Esta será una captura en toda regla ¿Listo para luchar?

Gallade la miró un momento y luego sonrió levantándose y poniéndose en guardia.

-Muy bien, vamos Salamence. -Dijo Liz feliz y Salamence se puso frente a ella moviendo sus alas.

-Claro que no. -Dijo Lucario poniéndose delante de Salamence. -Yo voy a pelear contra él. -Dijo firme.

-Lucario, sal de ahí que vamos a pelear. -Dijo Liz, pero inmediatamente Dalia le explicó lo que Lucario quería. -Muy bien Lucario, vamos a pelear.

Lucario se puso en guardia y Salamence se retiró a acostarse junto a los demás que veían la batalla.

-Esto será interesante. -Dijo Blaziken y todos los demás asintieron.

-Bien Lucario ¡Usa...! -Liz no terminó de hablar y Lucario rápidamente atacó sin escuchar a Liz. -¡Lucario! -Gritó molesta.

Lucario corrió hacia Gallade y entre sus manos apareció un hueso alargado y celeste con el que intentó golpear a Gallade pero éste esquivó los ataques que a cada momento iban aumentando su velocidad, hasta que logró golpear la cabeza de Gallade y lo hizo retroceder.

Gallade estaba asombrado ya que Lucario no estaba obedeciendo a Liz y además daba rápidos ataques muy potentes.

-¡Lucario! -Gritó nuevamente Liz muy enojada y luego se sentó junto a Blaziken. -Demonios. -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Liz. -Blaziken miró a Lucario y luego a Liz.

De un momento a otro Gallade usó síquico y levantó a Lucario en el aire para luego lanzarlo contra un árbol y le dio una gran patada en la cara.

-¡Gallade usa A Bocajarro! -Le gritó Liz molesta y de inmediato el pokémon atacó a Lucario con ese ataque rápidamente lastimando mucho a Lucario.

El pokémon aura se levantó sin perder tiempo y trató de golpear a Gallade.

-¡Esquiva y usa síquico! -Gritó Liz molesta y de brazos cruzados.

Gallade esquivó a Lucario y volvió a usar síquico lanzando al pokémon contra el piso.

-Liz ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Lucario mirando a la chica confundido.

-¿Qué hacías tú? -Preguntó Gallade. -De pronto dejaste de hacerle caso a tú entrenadora.

-¿Y-yo? -Lucario miró a Liz y se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Se acercó a la chica y ella lo miró molesta con el seño fruncido.

-Oh, pero sí es mi pequeño Lucario. -Dijo con sarcasmo. -Luego de extrañarte tanto tiempo llegas y quieres luchar sólo. -Desvió la mirada. -Sé que eres competitivo pero soy tú entrenadora, no me ignores. -Lucario apenado bajó las orejas y miró a Liz a los ojos. -No me pongas esa carita de arrepentimiento. -Liz se enterneció y lo abrazó. -No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Gallade miró a Liz y a Lucario para luego sonreír un poco. Lopunny se paró junto a él y lo observó.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar con nosotros? -Gallade miró a Lopunny y sonrió.

-Me encantaría, son todos muy simpáticos y amables. -Gallade se acercó a Liz y bajó la cabeza.

-Gallade, hasta aquí llegó la pelea, lo siento. -Toma una pokeball. -¿Te molesta sí te atrapo así?

Gallade negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Liz aún abrazaba a Lucario. Golpeó ligeramente con la pokeball en la cabeza de Gallade y el pokémon entró inmediatamente a la pokeball.

Luego de unos cuantos giros la pokeball se cerró completamente y Liz liberó a Gallade en seguida.

-Eres parte de nosotros ahora. -Lucario se siguió abrazando a Liz mientras hablaba. -Eres uno de mis pokémon ¡Bienvenido!

**Holiwis! Que les pareció el capitulo? Que les pareció Gallade? Que les pareció Lucario y Liz? Bueno muchas preguntas xD.**

**Tal vez dirán! Que chafa! Ese Lucario quiere robarse el protagonismo del fic pero ya verán que no. De a poco aparecen más personajes. O0O Que dirá Liz a todo esto? Se verá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo, nos leemos!**


	13. ¡Somos más!

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Capitulo 13: ¡Somos más!**

Liz tenía su bolso listo y había devuelto algo de ropa a su madre para no ir tan cargada. Ya estaba lista para salir de su habitación cuando sintió unos ligeros golpes a su puerta y curiosa fue a abrir. Del otro lado se encontraba el chico de la linterna con un Chikorita en sus brazos.

-¿Hola? -Dijo Liz extrañada de verlo y arregló un poco más la correa de su bolso que cruzaba su pecho. -¿Necesitas algo?

-No, no es nada, sólo quería hablarte sobre tú Gyaradosita. -Dijo el chico algo nervioso y la expresión de Liz pasó de confusa a molesta.

-La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso, tengo cosas que hacer y justo ahora tenía que salir. -Liz pasó junto al chico y caminó por el pasillo a paso rápido.

-¡P-pero e-es importante! -Gritó el chico yendo tras ella.

-Lo siento, no la voy a dar, ni vender, sólo la voy a intercambiar. -Contestó mientras miraba al joven, ella iba caminando de espalda. -Sí no tienes una Blazike... nita, creo que eso es, una Gardevoir, hem ita, una Lucarita o... Lo que sea, sí no tienes una Mega Piedra para alguno de mis pokémon no me interesa hablar del tema. -Por caminar de espalda no se fijó y chocó con una enfermera botando las almohadas que traía en sus manos. -¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, pero no deberías caminar de espalda, es muy peligroso. -Dijo la enfermera levantando las almohadas mientras Liz la ayudaba.

-Sí, en verdad lo siento enfermera. -Volvió a decir la chica apenada.

-No tengo de esas Mega Piedras pero... -Liz se levantó con las almohadas en una mano y con la otra tapó la boca del chico.

-Shhhhh, ya dije, de ese tema no se habla. -Liz caminó junto a la enfermera para dejar las almohadas a las habitaciones.

Cuando terminó de ayudar a la enfermera salió del centro pokémon y se encontró con su equipo. El primero en acercarse a Liz fue Gallade quién estaba emocionado.

-Hola entrenadora ¿Qué haremos? ¿Me vas a entrenar? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento Gallade, pero tenemos que retomar el viaje. -Gallade bajó la mirada algo decepcionado. -Pero no te preocupes, siempre está la posibilidad de entrenar mientras viajamos.

-Sí ¿A donde vamos? -Preguntó Gallade.

-Vamos a ciudad Trigal y tomaremos el Magnetotrén para ir a Kanto. -Le muestra tiket. -Y en Kanto tendremos una batalla épica contra el campeón. -Liz sonríe y arregla su bolso que está cruzando su torso, más a su hombro.

-El campeón. -Dijo Gallade asombrado.

-¡Sí! -Le muestra su muñeca con el Mega Aro. -Él me dio esto, pero desgraciadamente no hay Mega Piedra para uno de mis pokémon, sólo me pasó una Gyaradosita y como sabes no tengo un Gyarados.

-¿Qué es una Mega Piedra? -Preguntó curioso.

-Te cuento en el camino, se esta haciendo un poco tarde. -Liz se acercó al resto del equipo y todos la observaron. -¡Andando! -Gritó y todos la siguieron.

Mientras caminaban fuera del centro pokémon, Liz decidió dejar a todos sus pokémon dentro de sus respectivas pokeball. Sólo dejó a Gallade afuera para explicarle todo lo que fuera necesario explicarle.

Ya entrada la tarde Liz se había alejado mucho de la ciudad y miraba su mapa complicada.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó Gallade.

-Hum... Urg... -Refunfuño Liz. -Es que no estoy muy segura de que haya tomado el camino correcto. -Suspiró exasperada. -¡Siempre me pierdo!

-Tranquila, puede que vayamos bien. -Gallade miró a Liz y ésta asintió mirando el mapa.

-Vamos bien ¡Ahí está la cueva! -Dijo Liz emocionada.

Gallade la miró un momento y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Liz lo miró un momento confusa.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Liz ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Es sólo que te emocionas con facilidad. -Ríe un poco.

-¿Eso es malo? -Preguntó preocupada.

-No, todo lo contrario, eres muy distinta a mi antigua entrenadora. -Gallade sonrió mientras Liz tomaba unas pokeball.

-Genial, porque para ser sincera no me agradaba mucho. -Sonrió un poco mientras liberaba a su equipo. -Muy bien ¡Vamos a entrar a una cueva! Conocen sus posiciones.

Blaziken asintió y se colocó delante de Liz con una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano. El pokémon de fuego comenzó a entrar mientras que Absol dejaba que Liz subiera a su lomo.

Lopunny se acercó a Gallade y lo miró un momento.

-¿Por qué Liz te dejó a ti afuera? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Supongo que porque soy su nuevo pokémon y necesita explicarme algunas cosas. -Sonrió ligeramente y Lopunny lo observó aún.

Liz suspiró y entró lentamente a la cueva pero antes de hacerlo miró hacia atrás deteniendo el andar de Absol. Tras ella vio a un grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad conversando, con sus pokémon caminando junto a ellos. Los miró un rato mientras jugaban y reían de algunas bromas que se hacían entre sí.

Una chica del grupo miró como Liz los observaba y la saludó con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano.

Liz desvió la mirada avergonzada y luego saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su equipo quienes suspiraron cansados mientras seguían con lo suyo.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó confuso Gallade a Lopunny. -¿Qué tiene Liz?

-Es sólo que se siente algo sola. -Dijo Lopunny de brazos cruzados viendo como Absol entraba a la cueva con Liz sobre él.

-¿Sola? ¿Con todos ustedes aquí? -Preguntó aún sin entender.

-Pero todos somos pokémon, Liz está en la edad más complicada para los humanos según lo que he visto en la televisión. -Camina con Gallade junto a ella. -Y es más difícil pasarla sin ningún humano de su edad junto a ella ¿Te imaginas sí hubieras estado sólo con tú antigua entrenadora o con Liz? Es lo mismo que no tener ningún amigo pokémon junto a ti.

-¿Y por qué viaja sola? ¿Dónde están sus amigos? -Preguntó extrañado.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo. -En eso llega Salamence y se coloca al otro lado de Gallade entrando a la cueva. -Desde pequeña he estado con Liz y la he visto con varios amigos de la infancia, fueron varios pero todos tomaron caminos muy diferentes en distintas regiones. Según lo que Blaziken me contó, Liz le dijo que había estado en varias regiones y en cada una hizo amistades y hubieron despedidas, unas más tristes que otras pero desgraciadamente no pudo mantener el contacto con la mayoría.

Lopunny y Gallade miraron a Salamence asombrados y comprendiendo mejor la situación de la humana.

-Eso me da una idea, tal vez podamos atrapar a un humano para que sea su amigo y no se sienta sola. -Dijo Lopunny pensando.

-¿Atrapar a un humano? Pero ¿Cómo? -Preguntó extrañado Gallade.

-Creo que entiendo. -Dijo Salamence asintiendo con la cabeza. -Sí hacemos que tenga un amigo y viaje con ella en su aventura pokémon no sólo se sentirá menos sola, sino que incluso podamos conocer más pokémon sí es que el humano llegara a ser entrenador. -Lopunny la miró emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí! -Gritó la pokémon conejo, feliz. -Podría incluso ser otra chica con ¡Muchos pokémon legendarios! -Lopunny sonrió junto a Salamence.

-¿Legendarios? -Preguntó Gallade. -¿No sería mucho?

-Claro que no. -Dijo Salamence con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto el trío de pokémon miró a su alrededor y notaron algo muy importante.

-¿D-Dónde está Liz? -Preguntó Lopunny.

-¿Y los demás? -Preguntó Salamence.

-Nos perdimos. -Suspiró Gallade. -No se preocupen saldremos de aquí. -Sonrió un poco.

-Eso espero. -Lopunny comienza a caminar junto a Salamence y a Gallade.

Absol caminaba tras Blaziken quién iluminaba el camino cuando sintió como Liz tocaba ligeramente la cabeza del pokémon.

-Detente Absol ¿Dónde están Gallade, Lopunny, Salamence, Lucario y Dalia? -Blaziken miró hacia atrás al escuchar a Liz. -No puede ser, se separaron. -Liz miró hacia todos lados preocupada. -Absol, intenta olfatearlos por favor.

Absol asintió y pegó su nariz al piso intentando captar algún olor. Luego levantó la cabeza buscando alguna esencia en el aire hasta que vio como Blaziken pasaba corriendo rápidamente junto a él.

-¡Dalia! -Se escuchó gritar al Blaziken mientras se alejaba.

-¡Blaziken! -Gritó Liz asustada. -Oh no, no veo nada ¿Qué haremos Absol?

-No te preocupes, encontraré la salida. -Dijo Absol decidido.

El pokémon catástrofe comenzó a andar chocando con rocas y paredes de vez en cuando.

-Descuida Absol. -Liz bajó de la espalda del mencionado. -Caminemos lento y con cuidado, puede que Lucario encuentre a los demás y luego a nosotros. -Sonríe un poco y Absol asiente.

Dalia corría tras Lucario intentando imitar los movimientos del pokémon para no chocar contra nada.

-¡Lucario! ¡Más lento por favor! -Gritó la Gardevoir.

-Está bien. -Lucario se detuvo y miró a la pokémon. -Lo siento, pero debemos encontrarlos.

Dalia lo miró con una sonrisa y luego suspiró.

-Muy bien, pero más lento, de seguro Liz está preocupada por nosotros. -Dalia caminó lento junto a Lucario. -De seguro con tú habilidad podrás encontrarlos rápido. -Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad.

-No lo sé, últimamente mi habilidad se ha puesto medio extraña. -Lucario bajó un poco la mirada. -A veces puedo ver auras a kilómetros y otras veces no las puedo sentir.

-Que extraño. -Comentó Dalia y ambos siguieron su camino.

Mientras ellos caminaban en otro lado muy distinto seguían Lopunny, Salamence y Gallade. La dragón miraba a todas partes al igual que Lopunny.

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó Gallade.

-Buscamos más humanos, sería genial tener una "Humanball", todo sería mucho más fácil. -Dijo Lopunny con Salamence asintiendo tras ella.

-Ustedes son tan interesantes, jamás conocí pokémon así. -Dijo Gallade con una gran sonrisa

-Tú conociste sólo concursos ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Lopunny.

-Sí, ahí todos eran muy competitivos y no eran muy amables, bueno, no todos, la mayoría. -Lopunny se detiene y mira a su alrededor.

-Estamos en un callejón sin salida, sólo hay una muralla. -toca el muro y busca por los lados. -Sería mejor sí tuviéramos luz.

-No, lo lamento no puedo. -Dijo Gallade bajando la cabeza. -No tengo luz.

-Hum... -Salamence usó dragoaliento y todos retrocedieron.

Hubo luz un momento pero Salamence de pasada asustó a muchos pokémon quienes miraron al grupo un momento.

-¿He? ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Lopunny tras Gallade.

Un montón de Zubat volaron hacia el grupo de pokémon quienes corrieron asustados delante de ellos.

Liz volvía a chocar con una pared y Absol la miraba preocupado.

-Descuida estoy bien, sólo está muy oscuro, el dolor no me molesta, es sólo que me da algo de miedo. -Confesó nerviosa.

Absol se apegó más a Liz quién estaba sobresaltada, caminaba lento y alerta.

-Siento que en cualquier momento llegará algo que me va a asustar. -Acaricia la cabeza de Absol.

-¡Hey tú! -Se escuchó un fuerte grito tras Liz.

Liz soltó un grito aterrada y comenzó a correr por la cueva con Absol tras ella.

-¡Me van a matar! -Gritó la chica hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayó golpeando su nariz. -A-aush. -Se tomó el rostro. -¡Absol! -El pokémon de inmediato apareció junto a ella y la miró preocupada. -Es mala idea salir corriendo en la oscuridad en Shorts.

Una luz se acercó lentamente a ambos y Liz tocó su rodilla raspada y sangrando. Absol se colocó frente a Liz gruñendo por cualquier cosa.

-¡Hey! -La luz terminó de acercarse y alumbró el rostro de Liz. -Hola ¿Estás perdida? -Absol retrocedió un poco.

-¿He? ¡Tú eres el chico de la linterna! ¡El del centro pokémon! -Dijo Liz asombrada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viajando, sólo eso. -Contestó el joven.

Traía a su Chikorita en el hombro y observó a Liz quién estaba en el piso con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

-Mis pokémon están perdidos, se dispersaron y ya no sé donde están. -Liz se levantó y se colocó junto a Absol.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscarlos, tener una linterna siempre sirve. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Liz asombrada y el chico asintió. -¡Muchas gracias!

-Soy Fernando. -Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

Liz subió al lomo de Absol y estrechó su mano con la de Fernando.

-Y yo soy Elizabeth. -Sonríe un poco. -Bueno sí vas a ayudarme a buscar a mis amigos hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos establecer.

-¿Cómo cuales? -Preguntó el chico.

-Como tú nombre, es muy largo, te llamaré sólo Nando ¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó la chica.

-Está bien ¿Cómo te digo a ti? -Preguntó Nando.

-Dime sólo Liz y él es Absol. -Acarició a su pokémon.

-Ésta amiguita es Chikorita, mi pokémon inicial. -La pokémon sonrió en la cabeza de Nando.

-¡Hola! -Dijo feliz la pokémon.

-Hola. -Contestó Absol.

El grupo comenzó a caminar guiados por la luz de Nando hasta que encontraron a Blaziken sentado acariciando su cabeza adolorido.

-¡Blaziken! -Gritó feliz Liz y el pokémon la miró asombrado.

-¡Liz! ¡Tienes luz! -Dijo muy feliz y fue hasta ella. -¡Así podremos encontrar a Dalia!

-Vamos amigo. -Acarició la cabeza de Blaziken y éste la abrazó muy contento. -Mira, él es el chico que me estorbaba cuando intentaba probar la Mega Piedra, se llama Nando y nos está ayudando.

Blaziken miró seriamente al chico al igual que Absol lo hacia. El pokémon de fuego se cruzó de brazos y lo miró detenidamente.

-O-oye t-tú extraño pokémon m-me está m-mirando. -Dijo el chico nervioso.

-No es extraño, sólo es un Blaziken y es algo sobre protector conmigo al igual que Absol. -Los mencionados gruñeron intimidando al chico.

-Vaya, eso puedo ver. -Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

-¡No se acerquen a mi entrenador o se enfrentarán a mi! -Dijo Chikorita molesta.

El par de pokémon vieron a la pequeña con ternura y sonrieron un poco al verla tan decidida.

-Blaziken ¿No has visto a los demás? -Preguntó Liz preocupada a lo que el pokémon negó. -Absol, busca sus olores por favor.

El pokémon volvió a pegar su nariz al suelo buscando a sus amigos mientras movía la cola y era seguido por Nando y Blaziken. Nando alumbraba su camino hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Adelante Eevee! -El chico lanzó una pokeball y de ella salió entre un brillo la pequeña criatura de pelaje blanco. -Ayuda a Absol a buscar a sus amigos.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no meto mi nariz a la tierra. -Contestó el pokémon desviando la mirada, caminando con la cola elevada y la nariz alzada.

-Puf ¿Qué te pasa enano? ¿Le tienes miedo a la mugre? -Preguntó Absol molesto por su actitud.

-No quiero manchar mi pelaje, un día de estos mi pareja me verá y debe encontrarme limpio. -Caminó con la vista hacia arriba.

-O puede que te ignore por ser delicado y débil. -Dijo Absol aún buscando.

-¿¡A quién le dices delicado y débil!? -Eevee colocó su nariz en la tierra y comenzó a buscar.

-Ese es mi Eevee. -Dijo Nando. -Es algo... Difícil.

-Parece un poco ¿Presumido? -Dijo Liz mirando al pokémon.

Ambos pokémon de pelaje blanco comenzaron a buscar el aroma del resto del equipo de Liz.

Lucario sintió de pronto el aura de Salamence, Gallade y Lopunny por lo que comenzó a seguirlas con Dalia cerca de él para no perderse más aún. Iban tranquilos cuando de pronto Dalia tropezó con un Geodude que estaba en el piso y cayó sobre él.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? -Gritó molesto el pokémon hasta que pudo apreciar bien a Dalia. -Ah... Lo siento señorita, no sabía que era una dama.

-N-no te preocupes. -Dijo Dalia levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido.

-No, lo lamento, no debí hablarle así ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? -Preguntó el pokémon.

-Bueno, hay algo, estamos perdidos y queremos encontrar la salida de ésta cueva, además de a nuestros amigos que también están perdidos. -Dijo Dalia con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo puedo ayudarla, conozco perfectamente esta cueva y será mucho más fácil encontrar a sus amigos. -Geodude comenzó a flotar y Lucario con Dalia lo observaron. -¡Síganme! Esta cueva es mucho más pequeña de lo que parece.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijeron Lucario y Dalia al unísono.

-¿Cómo son sus amigos? -Preguntó Geodude.

-Son una Lopunny, un Gallade y una Salamence, también necesitamos nuestra entrenadora, nos alejamos mucho de ella, tiene el cabello castaño, ojos azules, es delgada, algo baja para ser humana, es joven, tiene la piel clara y casi no tiene uñas porque las muerde. -Dijo Lucario pensativo. -Probablemente esté aterrada en este lugar.

-Según sus descripciones... -Geodude pensó un poco. -Vi a la humana, fue hacia allá sobre un pokémon grande y blanco de cuatro patas. -Dijo el pokémon señalando a su derecha. -Desgraciadamente jamás había escuchado de pokémon cómo Lopunny, Gallade o Salamence ¿Son de otro región? -Ambos asintieron. -Se nota.

-Hum ¿Has visto pokémon poco usuales? -Preguntó Dalia.

-Además de ustedes ¡Sí! Están por allá. -El Geodude señaló sí izquierda.

-¿Nos llevas? -Preguntó Lucario.

-Claro, vamos.

El Geodude comenzó a moverse con Dalia y Lucario tras él. Caminando por varias partes con Lucario indicándole al pokémon de roca hacia que dirección se encontraba el resto del equipo.

Cuando estaban cerca escucharon un fuerte bullicio y Lucario pudo sentir una gran cantidad de auras de varios pokémon. Al acercarse más, Dalia, Geodude y Lucario pudieron ver una gran cantidad de pokémon rodeando a Salamence, Lopunny y Gallade, quienes estaban en posición de ataque.

Habían varios Golem, Graveler, Geodude, Zubat, Crobat, Onix y Steelix rodeando al grupo, se veían muy molestos.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó preocupada Dalia.

-Como que estos pokémon son un poco territoriales. -Dijo Geodude pensativo.

-¿Puedes decirles a tus amigos que no venimos a molestar a nadie? -Dijo Lucario preocupado.

-Hum... No, no puedo, ellos no son mis amigos, la verdad es que soy muy antisocial y como que no les agrado mucho. -Dijo Geodude de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ojalá te mueras! ¡Odioso! -Gritó un Golem a Geodude.

-¡Siempre tan linda! ¿¡Verdad mamá!? -Gritó Geodude.

-¡Quiero más a tú hermano! -Volvió a gritar la pokémon.

-Entonces tendremos que pelear. -Lucario miró a Dalia y ésta asintió.

Ambos pokémon se colocaron donde estaba el resto del grupo en posición de ataque. Los demás los observaron y los imitaron. El enorme grupo de pokémon salvajes miraron con molestia a los dos nuevos rivales y sin pensarlo dos veces usaron ataques especiales para no acercarse mucho al grupo.

Los Zubat usaron rayo confuso y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo se golpeara a sí mismo.

-Debo atacarme sin razón aparente. -Dijo Salamence usando Garra Dragón contra sí misma. -Creo que el enemigo siempre fui yo misma y para vencer a los demás debo vencerme a mi primero. -La pobre y confundida dragón comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la muralla.

-Te entiendo. -Dijo Dalia usando síquico contra sí misma y lanzándose al aire para luego impactar contra el piso.

-Creo que puedo atacar al rival. -Dijo Gallade pero al usar combate cercano golpeó a Lucario. -¿Lo logré?

-¡Me golpearse a mi! -Lucario intentó darle un puñetazo a Gallade pero se lo dio a sí mismo. -¡Y ese golpe fue por atacarme!

-Ni lo sentí. -Dijo Gallade tratando de golpear a Lucario pero se atacó a sí mismo. -¡Ah! Atacas fuerte.

-Dejen de pelear entre ustedes sí no quieren que use bote y los dos caigan debilitados. -Lopunny saltó alto, chocó con el techo y cayó debilitada.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, los pokémon salvaje estaban riendo sin parar del equipo de Liz quienes seguían en su confusión sin sentido. Hasta Geodude los miraba y se reía.

-Sí siguen así, se van a matar. -Comentó Geodude riendo.

Absol seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo al igual que Eevee quienes miraron hacia el frente un momento. Ambos olfatearon el aire y miraron a sus entrenadores.

-¿Los encontraron? -Preguntó Nando a lo que los pokémon asintieron. -Vamos por ellos.

Liz le quitó la linterna a Nando e iluminó el camino mientras Absol corría con ella firmemente tomada de una mano al collar del pokémon al que le habían colocado unas esponjas para no herirlo.

-Algún día sabré de donde has sacado ésta campana concha. -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa y Absol también sonrió.

Nando corría junto a Absol y con su Eevee detrás caminando a paso tranquilo para no ensuciar su pelaje o su cola.

-Eevee a tú pokeball. -Nando intentó meterlo al aparato pero el Eevee negó y evitó el rayo rojo que iba hacia él.

Al llegar con el equipo se dieron cuenta de lo lastimado que se encontraban todos y como se golpeaban a sí mismos mientras los demás pokémon salvajes los observaban riéndose de ellos.

-Realmente no entiendo cuando un pokémon está confuso, te juro ¿Qué sentido tiene que se ataquen a sí mismos? -Dijo Liz a Nando mientras éste la miraba también extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso de "confusión"? -Preguntó el chico.

-¿He? Cuando a los pokémon les lanzan un ataque que los confunde y se atacan a sí mismos ¿Acaso no sabías? -Preguntó extrañada.

-No fue hace mucho que conseguí mi pokémon inicial. -Dijo Nando simplemente.

-Bueno, aquí vas a aprender un poco. -Dijo Liz y miró a su Blaziken quién se colocó delante de ella. -Usa llamarada.

El pokémon de fuego lanzó una enorme llamarada que fue directo al grupo de Zubat y Crobat quienes la recibieron com gran sorpresa y de inmediato se debilitaron.

-¡Woa! ¡Que poder! -Dijo el chico asombrado.

Los pokémon tipo roca y tipo acero de alrededor miraron molestos a Blaziken por lo que se acercaron rápidamente a él dispuestos a atacarlo pero el pokémon de fuego fue más rápido y los esquivó dándole fuertes patadas y golpes a los de tipo roca y luego lanzando una gran llamarada para los de tipo acero, quienes no tuvieron tiempo ni de pensarlo.

-¿C-Cómo hizo eso? -Preguntó Nando muy asombrado.

-El secreto es jamás dejarte intimidar por el enemigo, desgraciadamente mi equipo al ver a semejante cantidad de pokémon retrocedieron, tal vez pensaron que eran muchos. -Miró a Nando mientras Blaziken volvía a su lado con los pokémon enemigos cayendo debilitados. -No importa el enemigo, sí es fuerte vas a tener que esforzarte simplemente, pero no demostrar miedo.

El chico asintió asombrado y luego de eso Liz abrazó a su Blaziken quién la sacó de la espalda de Absol y la abrazó fuerte mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién es mi lindo y fuerte Blaze? ¡Tú lo eres! -Dijo Liz feliz.

-¡Liz! -Blaziken sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

El resto del equipo despertó de su confusión y miraron a su alrededor, notando a la chica y corriendo hasta ella.

-¡Liz! Lo que pasó fue que... -Dijo el grupo al unísono, a excepción de Lopunny que estaba debilitada, y luego comenzaron a hablar todos juntos sin que la humana les entendiera.

-Igual no les iba a entender sí me habla uno sólo. -Dijo Liz mirando al grupo quienes se callaron y rieron un poco.

Lucario desvió la mirada y notó a Nando, el pokémon se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, luego se acercó y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Quién es usted señor? -Preguntó el pokémon azul.

Nando no entendió lo que el pokémon le decía pero su mirada seria lo puso algo nervioso e incómodo.

-E-es un Lucario, c-como el de la p-película. -Dijo nervioso. -¿Cómo es que tienes uno? Yo creí que eran legendarios.

Lucario lo miró mucho más molesto y no le quitó la mirada hasta que Liz se le acercó y el pokémon la abrazó mirando receloso al humano.

-No molestes a mi Lucario, no es su culpa no ser legendario aunque su película fue cool. -Lucario la miró un momento y luego vieron cómo Salamence se colocaba junto a ellos.

-Es justo lo que Liz necesitaba ¡Compañía humana! -Dijo feliz Salamence. -Sí tan sólo Lopunny estuviera despierta para verlo.

En eso Lucario se separa de Liz y va a ver a Lopunny pero se encuentra con Gallade quién llevaba a la pokémon en su espalda. Lucario lo mira un momento y se devuelve por donde vino.

En eso llega el pequeño Eevee de Nando quién caminaba lentamente y vio al grupo de pokémon extrañado ya que jamás había visto pokémon cómo esos. Se acercó lentamente y con la nariz en alto intentando presumir su pelaje pero nadie le prestaba atención. El pequeño mira molesto y luego sus ojos brillan, con una gran y boba sonrisa se acerca a una pokémon y la mira a los ojos.

-Eres casi tan hermosa como mi pelaje. -Dijo el pequeño.

-Hem... ¿Ok? -Salamence miró extrañada al pequeño que la observaba de forma muy rara.

El pequeño se abrazó a la pata de Salamence con una gran sonrisa bobalicona y la pokémon dragón se intentó quitar al pequeño de la pata moviéndola de un lado a otro rápidamente.

-Oye tú pokémon está acosando a mi Salamence. -Dijo Liz a Nando.

-Será mejor salir pronto de aquí. -Dijo Nando comenzando a caminar.

En eso de la tierra sale Geodude y comienza a andar a lo que Dalia y Lucario lo siguen con todo el grupo detrás.

-¿Por qué seguimos a un Geodude? -Preguntó Nando.

-Sólo sigue a ese pokémon, no preguntes. -Contestó Liz.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando salieron y el pequeño Eevee no se había despegado de Salamence quién intentaba quitárselo desesperada.

-Muchas gracias Nando, por ayudarme a encontrar a mi equipo. -Dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-De nada. -Contestó el chico mientras su Chikorita subía a su cabeza.

Geodude en cambio, se despidió y volvió a entrar a la cueva.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos. -Dijo Liz y se bajó de Absol. -¡Adiós! -Comenzó a andar pero fue detenida por Nando quién la tomó del brazo. -¿Qué? -Preguntó molesta.

En eso Blaziken, Lucario y Absol se pusieron en guardia asesinando con la mirada al chico quién soltó a Liz aterrado por los pokémon que lo miraban enfurecidos.

-E-es sobre la Mega Piedra... -Dijo intimidado abrazando a su Chikorita. -Mi padre viene de Kalos en una semana y trae con él varias Mega Piedra, tal vez pueda cambiar la tuya por alguna que sirva para tus pokémon.

-¿¡De verdad!? -Dijo emocionada. -¡Genial! ¿Dónde es? Tengo que ir. -Liz miró a sus pokémon quienes también vieron al chico, emocionados.

-Justo voy para allá ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Preguntó Nando bajando un poco la mirada.

-Hum... No lo sé, no te conozco. -Dijo Liz desviando la mirada.

En eso ve a su equipo, Absol, Lucario y Blaziken negaron con la cabeza molestos pero Dalia, Salamence y Gallade asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que Lopunny también hubiera aceptado. -Dijo Gallade.

Liz suelta un largo suspiro y lo piensa un momento.

-Muy bien, iré contigo por la Mega Piedra. -Dijo finalmente Liz y miró a su equipo. -Ellos son mi equipo, son Blaziken, Absol, Salamence, Lopunny, Lucario, Dalia y Gallade. -Dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Y éste es mi equipo. -Nando sacó una pokeball y liberó a su Murkrow. -Estos son Chikorita, Eevee y Murkrow, espero que se lleven bien.

-Lo mismo digo. -Contestó Liz.

-En mis tiempo los pokémon iban siempre en pokeball. -Dijo el anciano pokémon volador.

En eso Lopunny despierta y se estira un poco.

-Humm... ¿Qué me perdí? -Preguntó abrazada al cuello de Gallade.

**Holis! Espero que el capitulo les hasta gustado, estuve muy ocupada esta semana TTnTT ya no puedo más, estoy que muero por tantas cosas que nos puso encima el colegio. Que la feria científica debo llevar dos experimentos que funcionen, que leer el libro, que preparar una coreografía de pelea (Que demonios?!) sólo porque practico karate y tengo que enseñarles a un montón de tipos que no les interesa y eso lleva tres notas ¡No he echo el trabajo de inglés! Y debo terminar los informes para la feria científica -.-.**

**Pero siempre la sonrisa para todo y me encanta escribir estos fics así que aunque me llenen la semana de exámenes me buscare el tiempo para subir un capitulo que sea!**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan y a todos :3**

**Nos leemos!**


	14. ¡Buuu!

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fic en ésta página.**

**Advertencia: ejem... Este es un especial de Halloween un día después de la celebración xD hice lo que pude para subirlo antes pero no lo logré. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Dedicado a Tommiboy ¡Gracias por la idea!**

**Capitulo catorce: ¡Buuu!**

Esa tarde Liz había pasado todo el día preparando los trajes, en una pequeña posada, que sus pokémon llevarían para Halloween. Los había dejado tanto tiempo frente al televisor que ellos terminaron por querer participar de la celebración.

-¡Listo! -Dijo la chica estirando su cuerpo cansada pero satisfecha.

-¿Hiciste disfraces para tus pokémon? -Preguntó Nando.

-Para mi equipo, para mi, para tus pokémon y para ti. -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ya llevaban dos días viajando con Nando y aunque Lucario, Blaziken y Absol seguían sintiendo un desagrado a que el chico estuviera cerca de su entrenadora, a la chica parecía no importarle.

Habían llegado a la siguiente ciudad luego de la cueva, en donde se apreciaba la increíble decoración para la ocasión. Ahí se habían quedado aquellos dos días, ya que decidieron celebrar la festividad en esa gran y decorada ciudad.

-Muy bien, ahora prueba tú disfraz. -Dijo Liz entregando el traje al chico quién no tuvo tiempo para decir algo antes de que la chica lo empujara fuera de la habitación. -Muy bien equipo ¡Todo el mundo a vestirse! -Gritó y sus pokémon se hicieron presentes de inmediato. -Aquí están sus trajes, Salamence y Absol yo los ayudaré con sus disfraces.

El primero en salir disfrazado fue Blaziken quién traía un traje de bombero, Liz le aplaudió con una gran sonrisa y el pokémon rió un poco. Tras él llegó Absol disfrazado de vaquero.

-¡I'm a cowboy! ¡On a steel horse I ride! ¡I'm wanted dead or alive! -Cantó Absol con emoción. -¡Soy Absol the Kid! -Dijo el pokémon moviendo feliz la cola.

-Y yo soy la pirata Ala Roja. -Dijo Salamence apareciendo. -¡Argh! -Traía un parche en el ojo, un sombrero de pirata, una playera a rayas muy grande, un cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo y un cuchillo de cartón colgando de su cuello. -¡Busquemos el tesoro!

-¡Yo lo hice desaparecer! -Dijo Lopunny disfrazada de maga, usaba unas mallas, un pequeño chaleco elegante con una camisa roja abajo, una corbata, sombrero y barita de mago. -¡Alakazam! -Gritó Lopunny.

-¿Qué Alakazam? -Dijo Lucario apareciendo con un traje de boxeador. -¿Hay un Alakazam? -Preguntó confuso.

-Se refiere a la palabra que dicen los magos al hacer sus trucos. -Respondió Dalia apareciendo con un traje de enfermera Zombie. -Mi vestido está muy arriba. -Dijo la Gardevoir avergonzada tratando de tapar sus piernas. -Liz lo dobló para que no se notara mi vestido bajo este traje.

-Está genial. -Dijo Blaziken mirando fijamente a Dalia quién se sonrojó.

-Adorable. -Dijo también Lucario viendo a la Gardevoir.

-Las damas se ven muy lindas hoy. -Dijo Gallade con una sonrisa y apareciendo con un traje de vampiro.

Dalia estaba muy roja y Salamence junto a Lopunny desviaron ligeramente la mirada, para luego volver a ver a la pokémon.

-Te ves bien, Dalia. -Dijo Lopunny.

-Sí, muy adorable. -Secundó Salamence.

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven bien. -Dijo Dalia.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Las tres pokémon desviaron la mirada hasta que se escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Blaziken fue a abrir y comenzó a reír sin parar al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado.

-¿Está tú entenadora? -Se escuchó una voz molesta.

Blaziken dejó pasar a Nando que estaba con una cara entre cansado y extrañado. Al pasar, todos comenzaron a reírse de él, todo el equipo de Liz estaba riendo sin parar.

-¡Liz! -Gritó Nando molesto.

-¡Ya voy! -Dijo la chica y salió por una puerta. -¡Ta-Chan! ¿Verdad que estoy super sexy? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-He... -Nando sufrió un ligero tic en el ojo.-No podría encontrar sexy ¡A una monja! -Gritó totalmente sorprendido.

-Pero ¿Cómo me veo? -Preguntó haciendo poses.

-Realmente no entiendo ¿Por qué estas disfrazada de monja? -Preguntó aún confuso.

-¿por qué no? -Preguntó a su vez la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea, quería preguntarte sobre mi disfraz ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Es lo más... -Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Liz.

-¿Genial? -Preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-No. -Contestó él.

-¿Original?

-No.

-¡Asombroso!

-¡No!

-¿¡Sexy!? -Preguntó muy feliz.

-¡No! ¿Por qué me pusiste una sábana com dos agujeros para ver? -Preguntó muy molesto.

-Se me acabó la imaginación y el tiempo, además, resalta tú belleza. -Dijo Liz con una gran sonrisa.

-Que simpática... -Dijo Nando con sarcasmo pero Lucario, Absol y Blaziken de inmediato lo miraron con furia asesina. -L-lo siento.

En eso entran Eevee, Chikorita y Murkrow con trajes de rey, princesa y duende.

-¡Que adorable se ve Eevee! -Dijo Liz con una gran sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarlo pero fue ignorada por el pequeño. -Moooo, que malo.

El pequeño Eevee se acercó nuevamente a Salamence, con una gran sonrisa. La dragón suspiró cansada y volteó el rostro para no ver al pequeño que se abrazaba a su cola.

-Eres tan linda, ¡Te amo! -Dijo Eevee mientras Salamence movía su cola desesperada.

-¡Deja a mi amiga! -Dijo Lopunny tirando de la cola del Eevee para que soltara a Salamence.

-¡No tires mi cola! -Gritó el pokémon evolución al momento en que se soltó de la cola de Salamence y Lopunny con el pequeño cayeron al piso. -Sé que te gusto, pero no tienes que estar tan celosa.

-¡No me gustas! -Gritó molesta Lopunny.

-¿Todos listos para ir a pedir dulces? -Preguntó Liz poniéndose frente a todos. -¡Tengo hambre! -Gritó la chica y todo su equipo gritó y celebró feliz. -¡Dulces!

Liz salió y todos la siguieron. Nando corrió tras la chica preocupado hasta alcanzarla. Al llegar junto a Liz la miró confuso.

-¿No estás algo grande para pedir dulces? Tienes quince ¿Verdad? -Preguntó el chico.

-Sip, vengo a acompañarte para que nada te pase ¿Tienes diez? ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Liz sin mirar al chico-fantasma.

-¿Qué? No, yo tengo catorce. -Dijo desviando la mirada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Puf, pero ¿A que edad iniciaste tú viaje? Debió ser a los diez. -Liz lo miró confusa. -Da igual, de cualquier manera quiero ir a pedir dulces.

Habían salido de la posada en la que estaban alojados y comenzaron a ir casa por casa por la ciudad pidiendo dulces. Se toparon con varios entrenadores y pelearon con sus pokémon que también estaban disfrazados.

Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando estaban por devolverse hasta que de pronto Lucario sintió que los observaban. Desvió la mirada hacia atrás pero no vio nada.

Lucario siguió caminando sin importarle lo que sintió hasta que Dalia se detuvo y comenzó a arreglar sus zapatos de enfermera. Se quedó un poco atrás del grupo y los demás avanzaron cinco metros antes de voltear a ver a Dalia nuevamente. Al hacerlo vieron que no estaba.

-¿Dalia? -Preguntó Liz preocupada. -Dalia ¡Dalia!

Liz se devolvió y comenzó a buscar a la Gardevoir preocupada. Lucario buscó el aura de la pokémon y al localizarla comenzó a correr tras ella rápidamente.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Lucario quien iba muy rápido hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde se veía una enorme mansión abandonada. Tenía un enorme portón oxidado y entre abierto.

-Que cliché. -Dijo Liz cruzada de brazos. -Vamos por Dalia pronto, no me gustan estos lugares.

Nando se quitó la sábana de encima y la guardó en su mochila. Liz se quedó inmóvil mientras todos la miraban un momento, la chica sintió un leve escalofrio para luego empujar la puerta ligeramente.

Un chirrido ensordecedor acompañó el paso lento de todos los que atravesaron la enorme puerta de metal.

-Salamence, quédate afuera, puede que seas muy grande para entrar a una casa tan antigua como ésta. -Dijo Liz y Salamence asintió.

-Sí ella se queda yo también. -Dijo Eevee sentado junto a Salamence quién le dio con cola dragón empujando al pokémon dentro de la mansión. -¡Aush! ¡Cuidado con la cola!

Nando entró tras su pokémon y Liz lo siguió, todos se veían sobre saltados al entrar a la mansión a excepción de Lopunny quién iba muy tranquila. Lucario miró confuso a la pokémon por su actitud.

-¿Por qué vas tan tranquila? -Preguntó Lucario.

-Normalmente estas mansiones están llenas de pokémon tipo fantasma y ellos no pueden hacerme daño. -Dijo con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

-A menos que te golpeen con otra clase de ataques que no sean tipo fantasma. -Dijo Lucario y Lopunny lo vio con ojos muy grandes.

-C-claro a m-menos que hagan eso. -Dijo Lopunny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, sí algo sucede estoy aquí para protegerte. -Dijo Gallade tomando a Lopunny de la mano.

-¿Tú? ¿Un tipo síquico-lucha? -Dijo Lucario de brazos cruzados. -Sí claro.

-Es verdad. -Dijo Lopunny alejándose de Gallade.

-¿Tú harás algo? -Preguntó Gallade de brazos cruzados.

-¡No necesita protección! -Dijo Lucario acercándose más a Gallade.

-¡Sólo lo dije para que no sintiera miedo! -Respondió Gallade también acercándose a Lucario.

-¡Pudiste decir algo más realista! -Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿¡Realista!? ¡De cualquier forma puedo hacer algo! -Casi salían chispas de sus miradas.

-Hem... -Blaziken tosió ligeramente. -Chicos. -Ambos pokémon dejaron de verse y se dieron cuenta de que Lopunny ya no estaba.

-¿He? -Dijeron ambos y notaron que Lopunny estaba junto a Absol.

-No es que esté asustada pero es más seguro estar cerca de un tipo siniestro. -Dijo la pokémon con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes maguita, aquí está Absol the Kid. -Dijo Absol y ambos rieron.

En eso Gallade y Lucario miraron a Lopunny un momento y luego se vieron entre ellos.

-Sólo bromeaba. -Dijo Lucario bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Sí, yo... Lo mismo digo. -Respondió Gallade también muy avergonzado.

Chikorita estaba muy asustada y se subió al hombro de Nando para luego meterse dentro del polerón del chico temblando.

-No me gusta este lugar. -Dijo la pequeña.

-Puf, en mis tiempos no habían estos lugares tan deshabitados. -Dijo Murkrow.

-Claro porque en tus tiempos las casas eran nuevitas. -Respondió Eevee.

Se escuchó de pronto un fuerte grito desgarrador que asustó mucho a Liz quién también gritó y salió corriendo aterrada. Los demás la siguieron, pero no fue todo el grupo, de un momento a otro nadie notó como Eevee dejó de seguirlos. Ni un grito se escuchó del pokémon evolución.

Liz se detuvo y sintió que tomaban su brazo, iba a gritar de nuevo pero se dio cuenta que era Blaziken quién la calmó y la chica se abrazó a él.

-Lo siento. -Blaziken sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y la subió en su espalda. -Esto me hace sentir más tranquila, la verdad.

Tras ellos llegó el resto del equipo y Nando quién de pronto se volteó asustado.

-¿¡Dónde está Eevee!? -Preguntó el chico muy preocupado y todos voltearon buscando al pequeño.

-¡Eevee! ¡Dalia! -Gritó Liz y Nando hizo lo mismo.

-¡Eevee! ¡Dalia! -Gritaron todos buscando.

De pronto se escucharon golpes en las paredes y pasos por todas partes. Lopunny se abrazó a Absol igual de asustada que la humana que casi enterraba las uñas en Blaziken.

-Puede que sea Dalia con Eevee. -Dijo Gallade.

-N-no. -Respondió Lucario. -Sólo siento nuestras auras, no siento ninguna más y hace unos minutos sentí la de Dalia aquí dentro.

Lopunny se asustó mucho más y Absol intentó calmar a la pokémon que estaba muy sobre saltada.

-Sólo agradezco que Liz no lo haya escuchado. -Dijo Blaziken sacando a la humana de su espalda y abrazando a la asustada chica. -Ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Quiero irme de aquí! -Gritó Chikorita asustada oculta entre la ropa de Nando.

Murkrow se colocó en la cabeza del chico y observó a todos lados. Se volvió a escuchar un fuerte y ensordecedor grito femenino. Todos observaron a Lopunny ya que se veían sus orejas tirantes hacia atrás como sí alguien la tomara y tratara de llevársela.

La pokémon conejo estaba abrazada a Absol quién trataba de resistir ya que también estaba siendo arrastrado. Todos los demás pokémon incluso los del equipo de Nando comenzaron a atacar a lo que estaba tras Lopunny. De un momento a otro dejaron de tirar sus orejas y el grupo se sintió mucho más aliviado.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Lucario acercándose.

-S-sí. -Lopunny limpió unas cuantas lágrimas e intentó levantarse.

El alivio no duró demasiado ya que la pokémon cayó al piso como sí hubieran tirado sus pies y fue arrastrada por un largo pasillo mientras gritaba y trataba de aferrarse a las cosas o al piso con desesperación.

Gallade y Lucario intentaron alcanzarla pero ya no estaba y ni sus gritos se escuchaban.

-¡Lopunny! -Gritó Liz buscando a la mencionada. -¡Lopunny!

Liz estaba aterrada y cayó al piso con sus piernas y brazos temblando. Nando la observó y se acercó a ella con cuidado mientras la chica lloraba.

-Descuida, estoy seguro de que están bien. -Dijo tratando de animarla.

-¡Lopunny! -Gritó Lucario tratando de buscar su aura pero se frustraba al no sentirla. -¡Lopunny! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Lucario estaba totalmente desesperado y comenzó a correr buscándola pero fue detenido por Blaziken.

-No, quédate cerca, no sabemos que pueda estar pasando. -Dijo seriamente el tipo lucha.

Chikorita lloraba asustada sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Liz, debemos movernos. -Dijo Nando conservando la calma.

-N-no puedo. -Respondió la chica. -Tengo mucho miedo. -Tiritó ligeramente tapando su rostro con su cabello. -Lopunny y Dalia, yo quiero encontrarlas.

-Tranquila, eres una monja. -Sonríe un poco para darle confianza. -Tienes un espíritu fuerte.

-No es momento para decir esas cosas. -Respondió Liz. -Pero saldré con todo mi equipo y el tuyo cueste lo que cueste.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con Blaziken y Absol a sus lados, también con Gallade y Lucario tras ella. La joven entró a una habitación donde había una gran cama y varios retratos de personas muy antiguas.

-No puedo creer que haya desaparecido así. -Se lamentaba Gallade con los puños bien apretados muy triste. -Soy un idiota, no pude ni tomar sus manos.

El pokémon observó a Lucario quién sólo desvió la mirada. También se sentía muy mal y molesto, no sabía que sucedía y se creía inútil al no haber podido ayudar en nada a Lopunny.

Liz estaba en el centro de la habitación observando como todos los demás inspeccionaban el cuarto. Observó bastante tiempo como Blaziken buscaba alguna que otra pista para saber dónde estaban los pokémon desaparecidos, hasta que el pokémon tipo lucha sintió una suave voz en el aire que lo llamaba.

-Blaziken. -Se escuchó. -Blaziken. -Era la inconfundible voz de Dalia.

El pokémon tipo lucha no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr siguiendo la voz de la pokémon. Sintió la voz provenir del segundo piso de la mansión. Aún lo llamaba, subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Liz lo siguió con Gallade, Absol y Lucario tras ella. Junto a la voz de Dalia se escuchó otra, era una suave risa. Gallade se quedó quieto escuchando la risa. Se separó de Liz y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Lopunny! -Gritó Gallade buscando a la dueña de la voz.

Corrió por la mansión hasta que de pronto tropezó y cayó al piso de cara. Levantó el rostro adolorido y observó hacia el frente. Ahora una figura se acercaba a pasó lento y riendo suavemente. Gallade la observó mientras se acercaba y pudo apreciar la sonrisa de la oscura silueta y como ladeaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba.

-¿Lopunny? -Preguntó Gallade mirando la silueta asombrado.

La cabeza de la figura se movió de arriba hacia abajo asintiendo. Se volteó y caminó a paso lento y fue seguida por Gallade quién también iba muy lento, casi hipnotizado hasta que desapareció entre las sombras.

Sí Lucario en ese momento hubiera sentido las auras dentro de la mansión sólo hubiera sentido las de Liz, Absol, Nando, Murkrow, Chikorita y la suya.

Lucario se colocó junto a Liz quién lloraba y sólo quería salir de ese lugar. Aún con todo su miedo quería encontrar a su equipo y al ver que Lucario y Absol aún estaban junto a ella los abrazó.

-Iremos a la entrada y ustedes saldrán de aquí junto a Nando y sus pokémon. -Lucario negó con la cabeza pero Liz hizo que la mirara. -Lucario, por favor, busquen ayuda o algo, eres mi pokémon y debes obedecerme. -Lucario tomó la mano de Liz y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Lucario. -Dijo con lágrimas. -Por favor.

Absol se acostó a los pies de Liz y lamió su mano mirando a la chica quien acarició su cabeza.

-Chicos. -Liz sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió. -¡Muy bien! ¡Saldremos de aquí con todos nuestros amigos le guste o no a lo que sea que esté aquí! ¡Lo juro!

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido y los tres vieron una sombra desde una ventana junto a ellos. Los observaba atentamente igual que ellos a la sombra y cuando Lucario movió su cola exaltado la sombra comenzó a correr desapareciendo de la ventana. De la puerta de entrada vinieron varios golpes muy fuertes como sí alguien intentara abrirla a patadas.

-Lucario ¿Quién es? -Preguntó Absol sin dejar de ver la puerta.

Lucario cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir las auras a su alrededor, pudo ver las de Nando y sus pokémon en la otra habitación al igual que las de Liz y Absol pero no sintió nada más, ni siquiera la de Salamence.

El pokémon aura tomó la mano de Liz y retrocedió lentamente al igual que la chica y Absol. Nando sale de la habitación con curiosidad por el ruido. Liz al verlo toma la mano del chico asustada hasta que de pronto se escucha el ruido de varias cosas cayendo al piso y quebrándose en mil pedazos.

La chica apretó las manos del humano y del pokémon, y el trío comenzó a correr rápidamente por la mansión hasta que los golpes cesaron. Sin embargo ellos no se detuvieron y con Absol junto a ellos llegaron hasta un pequeño armario dónde se escondieron aterrados.

-Liz. -Dijo Nando viendo a la aterrada chica llorar y abrazar a sus pokémon. -D-debemos salir de aquí. -La voz del chico temblaba ligeramente.

De pronto Nando se da cuenta de que no siente a Murkrow y al ver a su alrededor sólo ve como una de las plumas del pokémon cae lenta y ligeramente frente a él, en el aire. La toma asustado y la aprieta contra su pecho.

-M-Murkrow. -Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que se da cuenta de otra cosa. -¿Chikorita? -Lentamente abre su chaqueta y se da cuenta que en donde estaba Chikorita sólo quedaba una enorme mancha de sangre.

Nando intentó desesperadamente limpiar la sangre o quitársela de encima, estaba muy aterrado y no sabía que hacer, estaba por gritar pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de Liz quien estaba mordiendo su propio dedo pulgar de su otra mano para no gritar.

Sintieron golpes en la puerta del armario. A cada golpe Liz cerraba fuerte los ojos y soltaba un gritó ahogado mientras Lucario acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmar a la chica. El pulgar de la joven ya estaba sangrando por la fuerza con que lo mordía.

De pronto los golpes cesaron y Nando tomó valor para abrir lentamente la puerta y mirar hacia el oscuro pasillo lleno de habitaciones. No había nadie, sólo estaban las puertas abiertas de los cuartos.

Nando terminó de abrir la puerta y le ofreció su mano a Liz quién la aceptó y el joven la ayudó a levantarse. Lucario y Absol se pusieron a la defensiva por cualquier cosas y se colocaron frente a los humanos alertas a todo ruido o movimiento sospechoso.

Los cuatro caminaron lentamente hasta el centro del pasillo hasta que se detuvieron. Frente a ellos había una delgada y gran figura que los observaba. Estaba muy oscuro para diferenciar de que clase de criatura se trataba.

Lentamente el ser frente a ellos comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo, a cada momento iba más rápido y al pasar junto a una puerta se cerraba bruscamente.

El grupo no lo pensó ni un momento y luego de retroceder unos pasos comenzaron a correr rápidamente por la mansión y la criatura aceleró el paso también hasta ir muy rápido.

De pronto, los dos pokémon y los dos humanos comenzaron a sentir que las piernas les pesaban, les faltaba el aire y corrían cada vez más lentos y cansados.

Llegaron hasta estar frente a una puerta y trataron de abrirla pero les fue imposible. La criatura ya estaba sólo a unos metros de ellos por lo que Absol valientemente intentó atacarlo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la criatura detuvo completamente su andar y lo levantó en el aire sin siquiera tocarlo. Lo acercó a su rostro y lanzó un terrible grito de ultratumba, esa desgarradora voz definitivamente no era ni de humano ni pokémon. La criatura lanzó a Absol tras de sí y entre gritos el pokémon catástrofe desapareció.

Liz desesperada le dio una patada con toda su fuerza a la puerta la cual se abrió. Entraron el pokémon y el chico a la habitación y de los últimos la chica. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta y se sentaron con la espalda contra la misma para que no se abriera desde el otro lado.

-No puedo creerlo. -Dijo Liz llorando y abrazando a Lucario. -Dalia, Lopunny, Blaziken, Gallade, Absol y tus pokémon. -Miró a Nando. -Todos desaparecieron.

Nando no respondió y sólo miró hacia el frente pensativo. Liz se quitó el traje de monja y quedó sólo con su polerón y sus short. Se levantó lentamente del piso y observó que la habitación tenía una ventana.

-Nando. -Dijo la chica llamando la atención del humano. -Podemos salir por ahí y llamar a la policía o algo.

Nando se levantó y asintió levemente mientras ambos se acercaban a la ventana, Lucario se mantenía contra la puerta. al ver por la ventana se encontraron con Salamence de espalda a ellos y acostada.

-Salamence. -Dijo Liz golpeando ligeramente la ventana. -¡Salamence! -Gritó nuevamente.

De pronto vieron como la cabeza de Salamence caía hacia un lado y la sangre manchaba el piso. Liz retrocedió al igual que Nando y sintieron como golpeaban todas las paredes a su alrededor y las cosas caían. Lucario corrió con Liz y ella lo abrazó asustada. El trío cerró los ojos y se sentaron en el suelo sin saber que hacer. La puerta se abrió de golpe al igual que las ventanas y mucho viento frío entró asustando más a los tres. Liz gritaba y ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de Lucario.

-¡Sólo quiero encontrar a nuestros a amigos e irme! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero irme! -Gritó la chica aterrada.

-¡Sólo eso! ¡¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?! -Gritó Lucario tratando de sentir algún aura pero no sintió ni la de Liz ni la de Nando. Lucario miró a los chicos y sí estaban ahí.

-¡Queremos irnos! -Gritó Nando.

De pronto se escuchó una suave risa y la figura oscura se colocó frente a ellos. Estiró su brazo y dejó ver unos largos y huesudos dedos. Tomó a Liz del cabello y la elevó unos metros frente a su rostro observando a la muchacha quién lloraba y tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y la criatura volvió a gritar.

-¡Quiero encontrar a nuestros amigos e irnos! -Gritó Liz aún llorando.

Lucario intentó atacar a la criatura pero de un momento a otro para los tres todo se volvió oscuro mientras se escuchaban los agudos gritos de Liz aterrada.

Para cuando Lucario abrió los ojos observó que estaba fuera de la mansión y junto a él dormían Liz y Nando. Levantó más la mirada y vio a todos los pokémon durmiendo en el piso.

-¿He? -Se dijo Lucario confuso.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? -Preguntó Blaziken levantándose.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Dalia.

De a poco todos se fueron levantando y los últimos fueron los humanos.

-¡Déjenos ir! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron confusos y vieron alrededor.

-¿Q-qué pasó? -Preguntó Nando.

Liz se levantó rápidamente y guardó a sus pokémon en sus pokeball a excepción de Lucario y comenzó a andar sin perder tiempo.

-No sé lo que pasó pero tampoco quiero saberlo. -Dijo Liz y Lucario asintió tras ella.

Nando también comenzó a irse tras Liz y volteó una última vez a ver la mansión y al ver aquella sombra mirando por la ventana volvió a ver al frente guardando a su equipo en sus pokeball y andando rápidamente tras la chica.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y felices fiestas, sí hay suerte tal vez pueda terminar escribir el nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic antes de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Bueno la verdad es el dos pero lo celebramos hoy xD.**

**Lo que sea, no voy a hablar de mi, quiero agradecer a los nuevos, antiguos y actuales lectores. A los que dejan review y a los que sólo leen y a los que dan Favorite y Follow.**

**Por cierto, Eevee es macho xD.**

**Nos leemos!**


	15. ¡Te voy a matar Liz!

**No puedo creer cuanto me costó pensar en el contexto de este fic pero lo logré.**

**Dedicado a MrDaniomi! Está tú escena pero tal vez quedes como ¿¡Que rayos!? Al ver el inicio XD espero que te guste.**

**Y también espero que todos los lectores lo disfruten ¡Nos leemos!**

**Capitulo quince: ¡Te voy a matar Liz!**

_-¡Bienvenidos a el primer capitulo de nuestro programa! ¡Poke-Drama! ¡El Reality que emocionó a toda la región ya tiene quinta temporada! -Dijo el animador desde el televisor._

-¡Nando! ¡Ya está por comenzar! -Gritó Liz y rápidamente el chico y su equipo llegaron con ella a ver la televisión.

-Por tú bien, espero que ganen. -Dijo Nando mirando molesto a Liz.

-D-descuida, sé que lo lograrán. -Dijo Liz nerviosa.

Mientras Liz, Nando y el equipo del chico miraban nerviosos la televisión, en el lugar en donde se gravaba el programa se veía al animador frente a la cámara muy alegre y detrás de él se veía un gran camión, totalmente inmóvil y con las puertas y ventanas cerradas al igual que el porta cargas.

-¡Ya saben que esta temporada está que arde! ¡Veamos a los participantes! -De pronto la puerta del porta cargas se abrió y de él salió una Gardevoir Shiny. -Ella tenía una vida de lujos, era la consentida de su entrenador pero el padre del chico la llamó inútil y la metió en este programa ¡Ella es Coeli!

La Gardevoir observó la cámara sin saber que hacer y luego de un rato la saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Soy Coeli y trataré de hacer lo que pueda en este programa. -Dijo la pokémon no muy convencida.

-Nuestra segunda participante es rubia, de piel morada y ya la conocemos muy bien, se fue de la segunda temporada luego de romper dos cámaras y golpear a tres maquilladoras ¡Ella es Nikky! -Anunció el animador y del camión salió una Jinx con el cabello en una cola alta y unos pircing en el labio inferior. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y saludó a la cámara.

-Está vez no me sacarán, saben que soy dura y me iré con la victoria, no importa a cuántos más tenga que golpear. -Dijo la Jinx con expresión dura y luego caminó junto a Coeli moviendo mucho sus caderas.

-El tercer participante es alto, bronceado y guapo, su entrenadora gastó todo su dinero apostando a un Rapidash cojo... -Dijo el animador algo extrañado.

En el centro pokémon Nando miró a Liz expresión que sólo quería decirle "¿Eres idiota o qué?", a lo que Liz sólo le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Es que... En las películas siempre ocurren milagros con los pokémon que tienen más desventajas. -Dijo la chica a lo que Nando sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Y apostaste todo tú dinero?! -Gritó y preguntó Nando.

-Y el tuyo... -Murmuró Liz desviando la mirada.

Volviendo con el animador.

-¡El es Blaziken! -Dijo el hombre.

Del camión salió Blaziken y suspiró cansado mirando a la cámara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Liz, sé que me estás mirando y le están poniendo sub-títulos a lo que voy a decir, así que escucha bien ¡Eres una...! -En eso se escucha un pitido censurando a Blaziken.

Blaziken camina y se coloca junto a ambas pokémon, Coeli desvía la mirada de las criaturas a sus lados y se cruza de brazos.

-Oh... -Dijo el animador. -Nuestro cuarto concursante es fuerte, grande y poderoso, además de rompe corazones ¡El ganador de la segunda temporada! ¡Bryan!

-Ganaré también esta temporada, ya lo saben. -Dijo el Machamp con expresión ruda para luego colocarse junto a los demás pokémon.

-Nuestro quinto concursante es blanco, esponjoso, fuerte y viene a ayudar a su entrenadora ¡Absol! -En eso entra Absol y sólo pasa a colocarse junto a Bryan. -Y parece que además es misterioso.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Terminemos luego con todo esto para ir a golpear a Liz! -Gritó Absol molesto.

-La sexta participante, es pequeña y algo tímida, no sabemos mucho de ella, salvo que su entrenador la obligó a entrar ¡Ella es Sneasel! -La pokémon mencionada entró de forma tímida y apenas saludó a la cámara para colocarse junto a Absol.

-Nuestra séptima participante es linda, fuerte y da grandes saltos, ella es ¡Lopunny! -Del camión se escucharon unos gritos.

-¡No me empujes! -Se oía a la pokémon.

-¡Tienes que salir! ¡Tonta, bruta y Lenta! -Se escuchó gritar a otro pokémon y Lopunny salió del camión bruscamente.

Cayó de cara al piso y todos la vieron mientras se levantaba avergonzada, saludaba a la cámara y limpiaba su rostro con tierra para luego correr junto a Sneasel muy roja.

-¡Nuestro octavo participante! ¡Es grande, redondo y ama la comida como a su propia cama! ¡Él es Fluffy! -En eso sale rodando un enorme Snorlax y cae sobre el animador aplastando al hombre.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Fluffy estaba junto a Lopunny durmiendo y frente al camión había otra animadora con un vestido corto y muy colorido. En eso Liz y Nando veían el programa éste último, algo preocupado.

-Espero que esté bien... -Dijo Nando abrazando a Chikorita.

-Yo no, el año pasado atropelló a su esposa con cáncer mientras conducía en estado de ebriedad y besaba a su amante. -Dijo Liz de brazos cruzados.

De vuelta al programa, aún quedaban los últimos dos concursantes que les faltaba salir al aire.

-¡Nuestro noveno concursante! Es lindo, azul, fuerte y uno de los de su especie salió en una de las películas más famosas del último tiempo ¡El es Lucario! -Dice la animadora y comienza a aplaudir enérgicamente mientras el pokémon sale del camión y se acerca a la cámara.

-¿Por qué lo primero que dicen de mi es sobre esa película? -Preguntó para luego colocarse junto a Fluffy.

-Hey, Lucario. -Dijo Lopunny y el pokémon la miró por detrás del Snorlax. -Te mataré por empujarme.

Lucario sólo le sacó la lengua y observaron a la animadora mientras presentaba al último participante.

-Finalmente, ella es oscura, tipo fuego, quién se acerca a ella es paralizado por un profundo miedo ¡Ella es Rose! -Dijo la animadora saltando contenta mientras aplaudía.

Del camión salió una Houndoom algo molesta por la descripción que le habían dado y luego se colocó frente a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que todos nos llevemos bien y que sea una competencia justa. -Dijo la pokémon y luego de una especie de reverencia se colocó junto a Lucario.

-¡Aquí tenemos a nuestros diez participantes! La primera competencia ya está por comenzar y será para decidir en que equipo quedará cada uno de nuestros amigos ¿Qué les espera en la competencia? ¡Pronto lo sabremos! ¡Den lo mejor de sí mismos y vamos a la prueba! -La animadora se movía de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa y mucha emoción. -Ahora chicos. -Dijo mirando al grupo. -Pasen por aquella puerta por favor. -La chica señaló con un dedo la puerta frente a ellos y todos la cruzaron en orden a excepción de Fluffy quién se quedó atascado y tuvieron que llamar a cuatro hombres para sacarlo.

Al llegar del otro lado pudieron ver un gran bosque que era rodeado por una cerca. El bosque estaba muy lleno de los árboles más altos y era muy frondoso.

-Aquí está su competencia para ver sus equipos, al final de este bosque hay dos banderas, una azul y una roja, sí al salir llegan a una de las dos banderas esa será la de su equipo. -Todos asintieron. -No pueden moverse hasta que lleguen todos los demás que serán parte de su equipo y el primero que llegué a la bandera le dará a su equipo la victoria y recibirán un premio sorpresa. -Los pokémon asintieron nuevamente. -Muy bien ¿Listos? ¡Ya! -Gritó la chica.

Nikky y Bryan corrieron muy rápido mientras los demás los observaban correr y caerse un par de veces.

-Hum... No quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Lopunny. -Dijo Lucario comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol.

-Yo quiero el premio. -Dijo Blaziken. -Tal vez sea comida.

En eso Fluffy se levanta al escuchar la palabra "comida" y comienza a correr rápidamente mientras a su pasó destruía varios árboles y dejaba grandes huellas en el piso.

-Mucha suerte. -Dijo Rose inclinando la cabeza y comenzando a correr.

Absol simplemente corrió rápidamente siguiendo el reto de la competencia, pensando en como matar a Liz. En eso Coeli, la Gardevoir Shiny, comienza a andar lentamente levantando su vestido para no ensuciarlo. Sneasel ya había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo al igual que Lopunny.

Blaziken corría muy rápido y de pronto vio frente a él una bandera, era roja. Sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar, rápidamente Bryan, el Machamp, tomó la delantera y se quedó con la bandera mientras celebraba besando sus músculos. Blaziken llegó junto a él y se sentó en el suelo.

-Bienvenido al equipo ganador. -Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa de orgullo y le extendió una mano. -Soy Bryan.

-Blaziken. -Dijo el pokémon tomando la mano y estrechandola para luego mirar al frente.

Fluffy, el Snorlax, corría derribando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y cuando estaba por llegar a la bandera azul fue pasado por Nikky, la Jinx, quién llegó muy contenta lanzando besos a las cámaras mientras Fluffy ponía cara de tristeza junto a la bandera y luego se quedaba dormido.

Lucario iba muy rápido de árbol en árbol hasta que de pronto una rama se quebró y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza mientras la levantaba del suelo sólo para ver la redonda cola de Lopunny frente a él y a la pokémon saltando y riendo.

-¡Rompiste la rama! -Gritó Lucario a lo que Lopunny volteó la cabeza y le sacó la lengua. -¡Tramposa!

-¡Voy a llegar antes que tú! -Respondió la pokémon aún riendo.

Mientras saltaba, Lopunny sintió dos agudos gritos y se detuvo un momento, se devolvió un poco y encontró a Coeli en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -Preguntó Lopunny.

-Y-yo vi a un F-Furret salvaje y me asusté, lu-luego choqué con la señorita Sneasel. -Dijo la pokémon mientras Lopunny la ayudaba a levantarse.

Al voltear la mirada, vio a Sneasel muy asustada y detrás de un árbol.

-Hey, ven, no temas, fue un accidente y no pasó nada grave, no te haremos daño. -Dijo Lopunny con cuidado y la pokémon se acercó a ella y a Coeli lentamente. -Hola, soy Lopunny. -sonrió de forma amable mientras hablaba.

-S-soy S-Sneasel. -Dijo la pokémon.

-Yo soy Coeli. -Dijo la Gardevoir haciendo una reverencia. -Mi vestido está sucio. -La pokémon observó preocupada las manchas sobre ella.

-Descuida, sólo es tierra, se sacude. -Decía Lopunny mientras lo limpiaba. -¿Ves? ¡Como nuevo!

-Gracias. -Dijo feliz Coeli. -Hum... ¿Te importa sí voy tras de ti?

-Adelante ¿Vienes Sneasel? -Preguntó Lopunny y la pokémon asintió.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho pues de inmediato llegaron a la bandera azul en donde estaban Nikky y Fluffy.

Lucario siguió avanzando por los árboles y debajo de él vio a Absol corriendo por la misma dirección.

Ambos llegaron juntos a la bandera roja y rato después llegó Rose, la Houndoom, quién se sentó junto al grupo.

-¡Muy bien! Tenemos a los dos equipos. -Dijo la animadora llegando junto al grupo de la bandera roja con el grupo de la bandera azul tras ella. -El equipo de la bandera roja es el equipo "Rojo Oro Ruby Fuego Perla Heart Blanco X Omega"

-¿No había un nombre más corto? -Preguntó Absol mirando a Blaziken extrañado.

-Y el equipo de la bandera azul es el equipo "Verde Plata Zafiro Hoja Diamante Soul Negro Y Alfa" -Decía la animadora mientras señalaba al equipo en donde se encontraba Lopunny.

-No tiene sentido ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -Dijo Lopunny cruzada de brazos.

-Ahora como el primero en llegar fue Bryan, su equipo el "Rojo Oro Ruby Fuego Perla Heart Blanco X Omega" podrá permanecer en la zona "V.I.P" que es la zona en donde tendrán más lujos, a diferencia del equipo "Verde Plata Zafiro Hoja Diamante Soul Negro Y Alfa" quienes estarán en la zona "Trabajo forzado obligatorio". -Decía con una gran sonrisa la animadora.

-Podrían ser un poco más originales... -Murmuró Lucario. -Pero bueno, lo siento Lopunny, tendrás que ir a la zona mala. -Dijo esta vez más fuerte y la pokémon conejo lo escuchó a lo que lo miró frustrada.

-No estarán ahí mucho tiempo, por cada competencia el equipo ganador irá a la zona "V.I.P" y el perdedor a la zona "Trabajo forzado obligatorio" y claro que se irán eliminando participantes del equipo perdedor.

-T-trabajo. -Dijo Coeli nerviosa y luego se desmayó pero de inmediato fue levantada por Lopunny y dejada sobre el estómago de Fluffy.

-Ahora los llevaré a sus zonas. -La animadora comenzó a caminar y todos la siguieron.

Llegaron a un terreno en donde habían dos edificios, uno que parecía una enorme y muy linda mansión y el otro que parecía una casa que fue quemada, luego reconstruida y después afectada por un terremoto.

-Muy bien chicos, esta noche pueden descansar, equipo "Rojo Oro Ruby Fuego Perla Heart Blanco X Omega" van a la zona "V.I.P" que es aquella mansión. -La animadora le entregó una tarjeta a Bryan y el pokémon la usó en la puerta. -Y el otro equipo su zona no tiene llave.

Nikky abrió la puerta que de inmediato se rompió y frustrada comenzó a entrar con el equipo detrás a excepción, nuevamente, de Fluffy quién sólo dormía afuera. Lopunny llevaba a Coeli inconsciente en su espalda y la dejó sobre una cama.

-Cada zona tiene su "Sala de confesiones" en donde podrán decir frente a la cámara todo lo que les gusta y lo que no, todo lo que sienten ¡Ahora los dejo! ¡Nos vemos mañana y que la suerte siempre esté a su favor! -Dijo por último la animadora para luego irse.

-Este es el peor lugar del mundo. -Dijo Lopunny viendo a su alrededor.

Habían dos habitaciones, una de hembras y otra de machos, las cuales tenían varias camas por lo que tendría que compartir con desconocidas. Para tanta gente habían sólo dos baños, no había televisión, ni electricidad, los utensilios de la cocina estaban sucios y no eran muchos. Había una mesa casi rota con sólo tras sillas y unas cuantas bayas para comer.

-Sí fuéramos pokémon salvajes tendríamos más comodidades que esto. -Lopunny suspiró y se lanzó sobre una de las duras camas con sólo una frazada. -Espero que Lucario y los demás la pasen igual de mal que yo.

Al momento en que el equipo llegó a la zona "V.I.P" quedaron totalmente asombrados. Era un lugar muy lujoso, tenía un piso de cerámica muy limpio, puertas con lujo de detalle, un comedor muy grande con una mesa y un televisor de buena marca en la pared, la cocina estaba llena de utensilios y el refrigerador estaba al tope con deliciosa comida, bebidas, postres, etc. Las habitaciones para dormir eran sólo dos, la de chicos y la de chicas, todos debían compartir pero tenía un closet para cada uno con un mueble fino junto a cada cama. Habían baños y duchas para cada uno, un cuarto de diversiones electrónicas como equipos de música, videojuegos, televisión y más. Había un gimnasio, un Spa, sauna y mil comodidades más. Las camas eran muy suaves y las frazadas muy acogedoras.

Todos estaban muy maravillados y corrieron de un lado a otro revisando absolutamente todo para aprovechar lo que tenían. Era muy grande y genial.

-Esto es asombroso. -Dijo Absol en una cama comiendo un rico postre.

-¡Delicioso! -Dijo Machamp comiendo. -¡Mejor que la segunda temporada!

-¡Gracias Liz! -Gritó Blaziken y Lucario a su lado asintió contento.

Sin embargo Rose, la Houndoom, simplemente se separó de ellos y fue a su habitación sola a dormir un buen rato en esa cómoda cama.

A la mañana siguiente, en la zona Trabajo forzado obligatorio se escuchó un fuerte y agudo grito femenino que despertó a todos los participantes de ese equipo a excepción de Fluffy quién no despertaría hasta dentro de un buen rato.

-¿¡Quién demonios me despertó!? ¡¿Quién crees que eres!? ¡Estaba en mi sueño de belleza! -Dijo Nikky muy molesta y levantándose amenazadoramente.

-He... Y-yo, lo si-siento mucho. -Dijo Coeli. -Es que todo esto fue muy repentino ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡¿Acaso crees que voy a perdonarte princesita?! ¡Repentino será mi puño en tú cara! ¡Yo soy ruda y no aguanto debiluchas en mi equipo! -Nikky estaba por golpear a Coeli pero fue detenida.

-¡Nikky! -Gritó Lopunny molesta. -Detente en este instante, no te vas a ver más ruda amenazando a tus compañeras, ahora aléjate y déjame hablar con Coeli. -Lopunny se volteó y vio a la Gardevoir.

Nikky se alejó molesta y se fue a la cocina mientras murmuraba frustrada contra Lopunny. Al llegar a la cocina se metió al cuarto de confesiones que estaba a un lado. Miró la cámara y se puso a hablar.

-¿Quién se cree esa que es? Llega y piensa que puede elevarme la voz, no, no, no señor, que aquí yo soy la más fuerte, y no voy a permitir que me hablen así. -Dijo Nikky a la cámara moviendo su cabeza de forma increíble.

Para cuando Nikky había salido del confesionario estaba Coeli esperando del otro lado y al momento en que la Jinx pasó le dio un empujón con el hombro que casi bota a la Gardevoir pero la pokémon no se atrevió a decir nada. Para cuando Coeli entró se veía muy desesperada.

-¡Extraño mi hogar! Extraño a mi entrenador, a la mansión, el jet privado que me llevaba al jardín privado para luego tomar el crucero privado por la piscina... Privada, también extraño mucho la limosina que me llevaba al baño y a todas partes de la mansión que yo quisiera. -Coeli estaba llorando. -Pero el papá de mi entrenador le dijo que yo era inútil como pokémon y que sólo era un gasto más de dinero, que no servía ni para trabajar en su empresa de ochenta millones diarios. -La pokémon no paraba de llorar muy afligida. -Detesto este lugar, ¡Quiero estar con mi entrenador!

En eso tocan la puerta y Coeli sale aún llorando, del otro lado se encuentra con Lopunny quien la abraza y ella corresponde el abrazo aún llorando.

-Vamos, apenas comenzamos y ya estás llorando ¿Un pañuelo? -Le ofreció Lopunny a la Gardevoir y ésta asintió. -Ten. -Lopunny se lo entrega y ella seca sus lágrimas. -Ahora a hacer el desayuno.

-¿Querrás decir a desayunar? ¿Verdad? -Dijo Coeli algo tiritona.

-No, hay que hacerlo. -Respondió Lopunny con una sonrisa.

-Ha-hacerlo. -En eso la pokémon se desmaya nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de donde los participantes se encontraban, estaba el estudio de producción en donde habían varias personas nerviosas.

-Este Reality va muy mal, es aburrido, sin vida. -Dijo una mujer muy molesta.

-Hasta ahora no han habido peleas, gritos o golpes. -Dijo un hombre. -Todos son muy amigos, parece un programa de Disney Junior.

-Yo sé cual es el problema. -Dijo una mujer encendiendo la televisión. -Es ella el problema. -La mujer señaló a Lopunny. -Sin ella, Nikky ya habría golpeado a Coeli, Coeli estaría volviéndose loca y habríamos visto a esa tonta inútil sufriendo en el bosque junto a Sneasel.

-Bueno, entonces hay que sacar a esa Lopunny del programa, hacer que produzca y deje de bajar el número de televidentes. -Dijo un hombre grande y robusto. -¡Marck! -Gritó el hombre y un joven llegó inmediatamente con él.

-¿S-si señor? -Preguntó el joven.

-Dile a quienes sean que hagan las pruebas que la primera sea para sacar a esa Lopunny.

-De inmediato señor. -El chico salió rápidamente.

Ya en la tarde los dos equipos estaban reunidos frente a la animadora quién estaba dando su discurso sobre que en pocos minutos irían a las competencias, cuando algo llamó la atención de Absol y comenzó a alejarse del grupo rápidamente pero siendo muy sigiloso. En eso, al alejarse, encuentra tras una muralla a dos hombres hablando discretamente.

-Ya sabes, esa Lopunny le está quitando toda la emoción y el drama a este programa, debes hacer rápido una prueba para sacarla. -Dijo el chico al hombre.

-Pero ya tenía lista una prueba. -Dijo el hombre.

-Vas a tener que cambiarla simplemente. -volvió a decir el chico y el hombre asintió.

-Veré que puedo hacer. -El hombre y el chico se separaron y se alejaron.

-Eres de patas ligeras. -Escuchó Absol de pronto y se sobresaltó para ver quién lo había sorprendido. -Lo siento. -Dice Rose riendo un poco. -Pero ya debemos irnos.

-Sí, claro, voy enseguida. -Respondió Absol yendo más adelante que la pokémon y llegando junto a Blaziken algo pensativo.

Al llegar al lugar de la prueba ven que es un circuito muy largo y agotador. Lopunny lo ve un momento algo preocupada por ciertas partes de la prueba que podrían darle dificultad Absol nota esto también preocupado, no quería que la primera en irse fuera Lopunny por lo que ideó un plan retorcidamente malévolo.

-Hem... Lopunny, creo que Lucario estaba diciendo algo sobre ti. -Dijo Absol y Lopunny sólo frunció el seño. -¿Que había dicho? ¿Algo como... Gorda? Sí, eso, que eras más gorda que Fluffy y que sí ganas las peleas es porque cuando usas bote aplastas a quién este frente a ti.

Lopunny se había molestado demasiado y fue rápidamente con Lucario, muy enojada y cuando ella llamó su atención él la miró interrogante.

-Absol dijo que estabas hablando de mi. -Dijo molesta.

-Pues sí ¿Algún problema? -Respondió rápidamente Lucario con una sonrisa.

-Dijo que dijiste que estaba gorda. -Decía Lopunny más molesta aún.

-No, que mentiroso es ese Absol. -Lopunny se tranquilizó y miró de forma interrogante a Lucario. -Dije que eras una molestosa y odiosa pero sí Absol cree que eres una gorda Miltank, también es correcto, hay que decirlo.

No se habían dado cuenta que todos los estaban observando y que las cámaras los estaban grabando. Para cuando eso pasó Lopunny se puso muy roja de vergüenza y se detuvo al igual que Lucario. Las cámaras estaban por alejarse y eso puso nervioso a Absol.

-Voy a tener que hacer algo desesperado, lo siento mucho, Lopunny y Lucario. -Dijo el pokémon catástrofe preocupado.

Rápidamente Absol se colocó tras Lucario y lo empujó hacia adelante. Todo fue demasiado sorpresivo, pero Absol celebró con su resultado. Las cámaras volvieron rápidamente y grabaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento en el centro pokémon Liz miraba la pantalla de la televisión con la boca completamente abierta y rápidamente de su bolso salió Gallade quién se había liberado de su pokeball y veía la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos para luego desmayarse de forma dramática.

-¡Gallade! -Gritó Liz aún viendo la televisión. -¡Enfermera! ¡A mi Gallade le dio un soponsio!

Volviendo a la competencia todos tenían la boca abierta. En especial Blaziken. Al momento en que Absol había empujado a Lucario éste no sólo había terminado en una posición comprometedora con la pokémon, sino que también quedaron sus labios juntos con los de Lopunny en un beso.

De pronto los de producción corrían de un lado a otro en su oficina. El número de televidentes había incrementado enormemente desde que Lopunny y Lucario habían peleado hasta que se habían besando, ahora no querían perder a Lopunny pero ya no podían cambiar la prueba.

Lopunny puso sus manos en los hombros de Lucario y lo empujó ligeramente para separarse de él, estaba muy roja y avergonzada.

-¡L-lo siento! -Dijo Lucario muy rojo. -¡F-fue un accidente:!

-Sí, descuida, no pasa nada. -Lopunny sonríe nerviosa y se separa para luego levantarse. -L-lo bueno e-es que no me enterraste tú pua. -Lopunny rió y Lucario también muy nervioso.

-Sí, esto nunca pasó y todo eso. -Lucario retrocedió lentamente y vio las cámaras lo que lo asustó mucho.

-Eso sí pasó. -Dijo Coeli mirando a Lucario. -Y ahora millones de personas lo han visto.

-Tragame tierra. -Dijo Lucario antes de desmayarse.

En ese momento, en el centro pokémon, Gallade despertó y vio la pantalla, había escuchado lo de "fue un accidente" por lo que se sintió mucho más aliviado pero no por eso estaría menos alerta, en cuanto volvieron de su ridículo Reality no dejaría a Lopunny sola con Lucario.

.

.

.

**¿Y? Que les pareció? El próximo capitulo se acaba este Reality XD uf... Me costó mucho hacer este capitulo, no podía ser sobre un beso todo el rato XD**

**Agradecimientos especiales: Gracias Gato, amiga, me ayudaste tanto, me salvaste con tú idea, realmente estaba atrapada sin saber que escribir ¡Eres la mejor Gato! Y gracias por la ropa XD**

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que leen este fic, se agradece mucho su interés y sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir con esto :3 además de los Favorite y Follow ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Es solo imagen

**Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque sí lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo me quedó más largo que los demás, por lo mismo me demoré más en subirlo, espero que lo disfruten :) Y también, quiero decir que este capitulo tendrá escenas rosas y amarillas, tal vez no me entiendan pero al terminar de leer el capitulo puede que sepan a que me refiero, no quiero dar detalles.**

**Mensaje de autora: Arceus! Jamás había recibido tantos review! Es increíble, estoy tan feliz porque además son todos mensajes positivos. Les agradezco un montón a los nuevos, viejos, intermedios y a todos los lectores de este fic, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**Capitulo 16: Sólo es imagen.**

Liz tomaba a Gallade por los hombros al igual que Nando quién intentaba ayudar a la chica. El pokémon estaba decidido a salir por la puerta del centro pokémon y llegar a donde se filmaba el Reality.

-Gallade, Gallade ¡Gallade! ¡Calma por favor! Vas a romper los bracitos de Nando. -Dijo Liz mientras el otro chico la miraba frustrado. -Mira, eres un pokémon inteligente, fuerte, elegante y apuesto, de seguro sabes que lo que estás pensando hacer sale completamente de tú estilo.

-Liz. -Dijo Nando llamando la atención de la chica. -¡Eres pésima dando concejos!

-Es mi pokémon, sé como darle concejos. -Contestó con simpleza.

-¿Hace cuanto que tienes a este Gallade? -Preguntó Nando cruzado de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me suplicaste de forma humillante que te acompañara? -Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-He, sí, lo que digas. -Respondió el chico.

-El día anterior.

-Eso fue como hace cinco días. -Respondió Nando golpeando su rostro con su palma.

_-¿Listos para la competencia? _-Se escuchó de la televisión.

-Vamos a ver teeeleee. -Dijo Liz con mirada suplicante a Gallade. -Después te compro un helado delicioso para que te sientas mejor ¿Ok?

Gallade asintió no muy convencido y se sentó en el sofá junto a Liz con los brazos cruzados y viendo la televisión atentamente.

-Ya, sí se puso celoso el niño. -Dijo Liz tirando de la mejilla de Gallade quién se sonrojó. -Eres adorable.

El pokémon miró a Liz un momento quién lo miraba con una sonrisa y suspiró, volteó la vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

En el Reality Lucario estaba despertando pero al ver las cámaras dio un enorme salto hacia atrás muy nervioso y sin saber que decir.

-No puedo creerlo, ahora deben pensar que me gusta esa orejona Miltank. -Dijo avergonzado. -Pero estoy seguro de sentir que alguien me empujaba antes de... De... Ese incidente.

-¿Con quién hablas? -Se escuchó una vocecita junto a él.

Cuando Lucario volteó notó a Sneasel quién se apenó bastante y se escondió tras un camarógrafo quién la miró confuso.

Lopunny desvió la mirada muy roja y se dio cuenta que en la prueba de la competencia, estaban quitando los obstáculos que más problemas podrían darle. Se cruzó de brazos y analizó la situación un momento, se dio cuenta que Absol miraba a todos lados con nervio.

-¡Ejem! -Dijo la pokémon tras el siniestro quién por el susto erizo todo su pelo.

-Ah... Lopunny, que extraño se puso Lucario ¿Verdad? -Absol sonríe nervioso y Lopunny se cruza de brazos.

-Sí, tan extraño como tú. -Respondió cortante y con la mirada fija en los ojos del pokémon quién se puso mucho más nervioso. -Explícate.

-Eh... No sé a que te refieres. -Absol retrocedió lentamente muy nervioso.

-Se refiere al plan que ideaste para que no la sacaran de las primeras. -Dijo Rose, la Houndoom, a lo que Absol erizo completamente su pelo asustado en especial al ver la mirada de Lopunny.

-Ósea que tú... -La pokémon conejo hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-¡L-Lo hice por ti! ¡A-amiguita! -Miró de reojo a Rose quién sólo rió disimuladamente. -T-te iban a sacar de las primeras ¡N-necesitaban más acción en su Reality!

-Tan amable como siempre ¿Verdad? -Las cámaras se acercaron a ellos notando su conversación. -Luego me vengaré, por ahora debo mantenerme aquí por Liz.

Lopunny se volteó y le dio unos pellizcos a sus propias mejillas, dejándolas muy rojas. Para cuando llegaron las cámaras ella desvió la mirada a Lucario y suspiró fingiendo para las cámaras.

-Realmente espero que no haya sido accidente. -Dijo y todos grabaron sus palabras.

La Lopunny miró de reojo a las pruebas y se dio cuenta de que se estaban apurando más por cambiarlas.

Atrás de ella se encontraban Nikky y Bryan cruzados de brazos, estaban muy molestos de que Lopunny y Lucario fueran el centro de atención de las cámaras y a ellos los olvidaran totalmente.

-Nikky, ya sabes que hacer. -Dijo Bryan. -Un total escándalo.

-Muy bien, sí tengo que golpear a ese fea no me contendré. -Respondió Nikky cruzada de brazos y moviendo la cabeza de forma sorprendente.

-¿C-Cómo mueves la cabeza así? -Preguntó asombrado Bryan.

-Secretos míos. -Nikky se colocó las manos en las caderas y siguió moviendo la cabeza.

-¡A la prueba chicos! -Gritó la animadora.

Todos fueron hasta la prueba y varios se asombraron por el repentino cambio de obstáculos pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Muy bien, en esta prueba tienen que pasar saltando ahí, ahí, ahí... Ahí, allá, ahí y ahí. -Dijo la mujer señalando con un dedo los obstáculos. -Deben saltar más alto por allá, todo con las manos y piernas atadas.

Unos hombres llegaron y ataron brazos y piernas de los participantes al igual que las cuatro patas de Rose y Absol quienes lucharon por no caer.

-El primer equipo que termine podrá ir a la zona "V.I.P" y el último a la zona "trabajo forzado" además de que en esta prueba el participante que se demore más en realizarla, del equipo perdedor, será eliminado de la competencia ¿Listos? -Preguntó la animadora y todos asintieron.

Los pokémon se colocaron en dos filas por equipo y la animadora corrió a Lopunny para que compitiera con Lucario el cual desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lopunny le sonrió de forma muy adorable lo que asustó mucho al pokémon por lo que se alejó unos metros más de ella.

Comenzó la competencia y de todos los participantes a quién le resultó más fácil fue a Lopunny pero Rose y Absol tuvieron muchas dificultades, a pesar de eso lograron completar la prueba. Nikky era muy ágil y pasó rápidamente la prueba al igual que Sneasel pero Caoli tuvo sus problemas.

-¡Muévete rápido! -Gritó Nikky. -¡Apúrate, inútil Gardevoir!

-Es que... No puedo. -Dijo Caoli avergonzada y muy nerviosa.

-¡Sólo salta estúpida inútil! -Gritó muy enojada Nikky.

-¡Basta Nikky! Eso no ayuda. -Dijo molesta Lopunny.

-¡Tú no te metas! -Gritó Nikky enfrentando a Lopunny.

La pokémon conejo frunció el seño molesta pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo así, pues Nikky le dio un fuerte empujón, que por la sorpresa casi hace que Lopunny caiga de espalda.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? -Gritó Lopunny muy molesta.

Lucario, Absol y Blaziken notaron de inmediato que Lopunny estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y se preocuparon bastante, su rostro estaba muy rojo y sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Esto es malo. -Dijo Lucario retrocediendo lentamente.

Blaziken y Absol asintieron y trataron de acercarse a Lopunny pero un hombre del programa se los impidió.

-¡Tú no me vengas a decir como tengo que hablar! -Dijo Nikky moviendo la cabeza nuevamente.

-¡Sólo digo que no te metas con Caoli y no le hables de esa forma! -Gritó, pero Nikky no le prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres besarla al igual que a ese Lucario para llamar la atención? De seguro que en el equipo de tú entrenadora no eras nadie, probablemente entraste aquí para que al fin fueras alguien y... -Nikky iba a continuar pero Lopunny la interrumpió.

-¡No tienes idea de mi equipo o cuanto me quiere mi entrenadora! ¡Y tienes mucho menos derecho de decir estupideces sin sentido ni fundamento! ¡Yo sí amo a Lucario y tú no puedes decir que sólo lo hago para llamar la atención! -Lopunny miró la cámara y se tapó la boca. -N-no debí de-decir eso.

Lopunny observó de reojo a Absol y le guiñó un ojo a lo que el pokémon catástrofe entendió completamente. Se acercó a Lucario para decirle lo que Lopunny planeaba pero lo encontró totalmente blanco y paralizado, con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

-Lucario... -Dijo Absol apenas.

En el centro pokémon Gallade estaba llorando dramáticamente en los brazos de Liz quién golpeaba ligeramente su espalda tratando de consolarlo.

-Gallade, oye tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo, yo no tenía idea de que mis pokémon pudieran hablar así, me gustaría que siempre tuvieran subtítulos, supongo que ambos estamos sorprendidos. -Gallade sólo lloraba como colegiala con el corazón roto.

-Liz, Gallade ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que todo es un montaje? -Ambos miraron a Nando quién hablaba con una sonrisa. -Felicitaciones Liz, tus pokémon son muy ingeniosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó la chica confusa.

-Tu Lopunny está llamando la atención de las cámaras para que no la saquen de las primeras, sí te das cuenta antes grabaron por accidente un poco de la prueba la cual era totalmente perjudicial para tú pokémon y cuando Lucario le dio un beso se pudo apreciar más atrás como los de producción corrían detrás de la prueba. -Comentó Nando, y Gallade lo miró con ojos iluminados.

-¿S-sólo un montaje? -El pokémon rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se limpió el rostro.

-¡Más tarde vamos a celebrar con helado! -Dijo Liz y Gallade asintió enérgico.

-¿Con qué dinero sí no tienes? -Preguntó Nando.

-¿Me prestas dinero amiguito? -Dijo Liz con una sonrisita.

-No tengo. -Contestó serio.

-Sí tienes, revisé tú billetera en la mañana. -Liz parpadeó tratando de verse adorable pero no le sirvió.

En la competencia Lucario aún estaba totalmente paralizado y Lopunny negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo fingiendo vergüenza.

-¡Olvida lo que dije! -Gritó mientras se iba.

Absol le dio una mordida a la cola de Lucario y el pokémon lo observó con mirada perdida.

-Rápido, síguele el juego a Lopunny, enchúfate plancha de campo. -Murmuró muy bajo Absol.

Entonces fue que Lucario miró a Absol, luego a Lopunny y a Absol nuevamente hasta comprender, finalmente, el mensaje que el pokémon siniestro le estaba dando. Lucario corrió tras Lopunny y la tomó de la mano.

-Lopunny. -Dijo con voz profunda que intentó fingir.

-No, Lucario, se que dije una estupidez, lo siento, olvídame. -Lopunny desvió la mirada y humedeció, con un poco de saliva, sus ojos para que parecieran lágrimas.

-No podría olvidarte porque yo... -Lucario miró la cámara con falsa emoción en la mirada. -También te amo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Lopunny también miró a la cámara y luego ambos al mismo tiempo se vieron. -Estoy tan confundida, creí que yo no era tú tipo, es que eres tan fuerte y guapo que jamás creí que te fijarías en una pokémon como yo. -Contestó forzando lo último pero sin que se notara.

-No hay nadie más para mi que tú. -Lucario colocó su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Lopunny y se miraron totalmente nerviosos.

Se quedaron así un momento, ambos sabían que debían darle un gran final a su presentación pero ya no querían continuar, se sentían incómodos y no sabían como iban a seguir, finalmente Lucario tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente.

En el centro pokémon un montón de gente se había reunido frente al televisor para ver el gran momento, Gallade apretaba fuerte una almohada mirando la pantalla y Liz se comía las uñas también mirando el televisor. Entre Lucario más se acercaba a Lopunny, la gente también se tiraba más hacia la pantalla impidiendo a Liz ver.

En ese momento se escucho un ligero grito ahogado y Lucario finalizó su labor con el beso que todos esperaban pero rápidamente todo se volteó para Lucario y todo el mundo que se encontraba viendo la escena. La acción fue tan repentina que sólo el pokémon aura supo como reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo. El beso sucedió, claro que sucedió, pero fue con otra pokémon, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta había sido Nikky la que se interpuso empujando a Lopunny muy molesta. Lucario duró sólo unos segundos en el que su rostro se desfiguró completamente para luego lanzarse al piso casi por vomitar. Escupió al césped, se limpió la boca y luego lamió el piso tratando de sacar todo rastro de esa Jinx entrometida.

Lopunny no sabía como reaccionar se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos mientras tiritaba ligeramente tratando de aguantar las risas, no sabía que acababa de pasar pero realmente le era muy cómico. Se calmó y respiró hondo para acercarse a ambos pokémon.

-Yo amo a Lucario desde que lo vi entrar. -Dijo Nikky poniéndose firme frente a Lopunny.

Lucario apenas la miró de reojo y siguió lamiendo el pasto con cara de haber sufrido el mayor trauma de la vida.

-El es mío. -Respondió Lopunny tratando de no reír.

-Pues eso veremos. -Nikky movió su cabeza de la extraña forma que solía hacer y se acerco amenazante a Lopunny.

Gallade se partía de la risa en el suelo, no paraba de reír mientras golpeaba el piso con sus puños sin parar, tratando de que con eso podría resistir un poco las carcajadas pero no le resultaba mucho. El pokémon rió hasta quedar sin aire y Liz lo miró extrañada.

-Arceus, eres el pokémon más bipolar que he tenido, Gallade. -Exclamó sorprendida.

Lopunny estaba por reír por lo que decidió retroceder lentamente para que no vieran como reía hasta que sintió que su espalda chocaba con algo duro y al voltear se encontró con Bryan, el Machamp, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Lopunny cambió completamente y vio al pokémon acercarse a ella lentamente a lo que reaccionó retrocediendo a la misma velocidad que él.

-Eres una linda conejita. -Dijo el Machamp mientras movía sus pectorales.

-¿Q-qué es un conejo? -Lopunny tenía una expresión de completo horror hasta que Lucario se colocó serio delante de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra. -Dijo asesinando al pokémon con la mirada.

-Apenas te distraigas esa conejita será mía. -Dijo riendo y mostrando sus músculos.

-No digas idioteces, estúpido Gallade. -Lucario lo miró aún amenazante pero el Machamp le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

-¿Gallade? -Preguntó Bryan con dos de sus brazos cruzados y los otros dos en sus caderas.

-¿D-dije Gallade? -Lucario sacudió la cabeza y negó rápidamente con las manos. -¡Q-quiero decir Machamp!

Lopunny se abrazó a Lucario y colocó su cabeza en el pecho del pokémon mientras pasaba sus brazos por uno de sus hombros.

-Yo amo a Lucario y no dejaré que nadie se interponga. -Dijo con expresión firme.

Volvieron todos a la competencia ya que los hombres del programa les dijeron que lo hiciera.

Coeli había terminado el circuito y llegó muy cansada, por lo que Lopunny se separó del Lucario y fue con la Gardevoir.

-Coeli, te demoraste demasiado. -Dijo triste Lopunny y Coeli bajó la mirada.

-No puede ser, tenía que ganar este Reality o el padre de mi entrenador me iba a vender. -Coeli Se tapó el rostro y Lopunny la abrazó.

-Calma, puede que el equipo haya ganado. -En eso llega la animadora con una carta en sus manos.

-¡Tenemos los resultados! El equipo ganador es... ¡El equipo "Rojo Oro Ruby Fuego Perla Heart Blanco X Omega"! Por lo que se quedan en la zona V.I.P. Desgraciadamente el equipo "Verde Plata Zafiro Hoja Diamante Soul Negro Y Alfa" También se queda en la zona "trabajo forzado" y pierde un participante. -Todos vieron a Coeli quién se abrazó más a Lopunny mientras se preparaba para la noticia. -Quién se va es... ¡Fluffy el Snorlax! ¡Por dormir mientras se realizaba la prueba!

Coeli suspiró terriblemente aliviada y sonrió junto a Lopunny mientras Nikky las miraba molesta, con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Ahora vayan a sus zonas y digan "adiós" a Fluffy. -Volvió a hablar la animadora.

Todos pasaron junto a Fluffy y se despidieron con la mano ya que el pokémon aún dormía. Al llegar a sus respectivas zonas Lopunny abrazó a Lucario y lo miró a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso te pasa por imbécil. -Murmuró riendo. -Apuesto a que babeabas por que te diera un segundo beso. -Dijo Lopunny y Lucario se acercó a su oído.

-Estaba seguro que sí te besaba me ibas a devorar, Miltank obesa. -Contestó Lucario también sonriendo de forma adorable.

-Por cierto, fue Absol el culpable. -La mirada de Lopunny se volvió asesina al igual que la de Lucario.

-Entiendo, nos vemos, horrible Miltank. -Lucario le dio un beso en la frente y Lopunny se separó de él sonriendo.

Para cuando Lucario volvió a la zona de su equipo Blaziken se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Uys, Lucario, uys. -Dijo Blaziken.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un pokémon enamorado. -Respondió con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Sí, eso lo noté, trata de no tomarlo muy en serio y de no meter mucho a Gallade en la situación. -Blaziken rió disimuladamente y Lucario desvió la mirada.

-Voy a comer algo. -Dijo el pokémon aura mientras volteaba y se iba a la cocina.

En la zona "trabajo forzado" se encontraba Nikky en el "cuarto de confesiones". Se escuchaba realmente enojada y descargando todo su odio contra Lopunny.

-¡Esa orejona fea y #&amp;% además! ¡Es más ¥#%&amp; que #%*&amp; y la &amp;*% $ juntas! -Por suerte habían censurado lo que la Jinx decía para proteger los oídos de los niños que veían el programa. -Además, yo he amado a Lucas desde que lo vi y no voy a dejar que llegue esa y me lo quite.

-Ejem... -Dijo el hombre de producción. -Se llama Lucario.

-Lo que sea. -Respondió Nikky.

A la mañana siguiente Lopunny levantó muy temprano a Coeli para comenzar a entrenar y ésta se despertó con algo de ánimo y con la idea de que no la sacaran de las primeras. A ellas se les unió Sneasel quién tampoco quería salir pronto del programa.

-Sí no gano, mi entrenador se molestará mucho. -Dijo la pequeña pokémon tipo siniestro, con tristeza.

-Sus entrenadores son algo duros ¿No creen? -Preguntó Lopunny y ambas asintieron.

-Realmente es el padre de mi entrenador el duro. -Dijo Coeli mientras imitaba los estiramientos que Lopunny realizaba.

Absol se había despertado también muy temprano y se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba, caminó tranquilamente hasta la cocina y encontró a Lucario con su cabeza sobre un plato de postre. Lo despertó algo preocupado y el pokémon aura levantó la cabeza aún somnoliento. Absol lamió el rostro con crema de Lucario y éste último, lo empujó incómodo.

El pokémon catástrofe miró a su lado y encontró a la Houndoom riendo de ellos por lo que molesto, se le acercó para poner en claro algunas cosas que desde hace bastante tiempo le molestaban.

-¿Por qué me molestas desde que entré? Le dijiste a Lopunny mi plan y me seguiste cuando estaba escuchando a los de producción. -Dijo molesto.

Rose sólo comenzó a reír y se fue a su habitación siendo seguida por Absol quién estaba más molesto porque no le contestaban.

Lucario por su parte vio las cámaras que grababan como entrenaban Lopunny y las otras dos chicas de su equipo en el jardín. Suspiró y se tapó el rostro para luego sacudir la cabeza y caminar hasta ella. Al llegar allá abrazó a Lopunny por la espalda de forma cariñosa y le habló al oído.

-Buenos días amor. -Dijo con fingida dulzura y Lopunny comenzó a reír para luego voltear hacia Lucario y abrazarlo.

-¿Esto quiere decir que eres mi novio? -Dijo con una sonrisita falsa.

-Aún no, tengo que pedírtelo y sí lo hago tiene que ser especial. -Respondió Lucario y Lopunny comenzó a reír.

-Pero hazlo pronto por favor. -Respondió ella, para luego tdarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El pokémon aura se puso muy, pero muy rojo por la repentina acción y se quedó sin palabras, estaba nervioso y trató de decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Mira, ellas son mis amigas Sneasel y Coeli. -Dijo Lopunny sin notar el estado del Lucario.

-Coeli es el nombre d-de u-una tonalidad de azul. -Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente al Lucario y las tres comenzaron a reír.

En la tarde del mismo día, era momento de otra prueba y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un lago, Blaziken miraba el agua muy nervioso y sin saber de que trataba la prueba pero muy preocupado.

Al momento en que la animadora dijo como se debía realizar la prueba, el pobre pokémon de fuego se puso muy blanco, tenían que nadar hasta el final y sólo hacer eso.

-Hasta aquí llego. -Dijo Blaziken mirando el agua tranquila frente a él. -Me voy a ahogar.

Liz miraba la televisión muy nerviosa al igual que su Blaziken miraba el agua.

-¡Mi Blaziken! ¡Monstruos! ¡No sabe nadar! -Liz se levantó y comenzó a salir por la puerta mientras Gallade y Nando la detenían. -¡Déjenme! ¡Tengo que golpear a los idiotas de ese programa!

-Liz, calma, va a estar bien, no van a dejar que se ahogue. -Dijo Nando tapando la puerta mientras Gallade la sostenía del gorro de su polerón y la levantaba en el aire con una mano.

-¡Te aprovechas de que soy baja! -Gritó mientras pataleaba para intentar bajar.

-Gallade mide lo mismo que tú. -Dijo Nando mientras el pokémon cuchilla asentía.

-Gallade, mi pokémon, adorable y dulce pokémon, sí vamos a donde se realiza el programa ya sabes con quién te vas a encontrar. -Dijo con mirada tierna y Gallade lo pensó una milésima de segundo para luego empujar a Nando de la puerta.

-¡Tú y tus pokémon son iguales! -Gritó Nando afirmado a la puerta con las uñas enterradas en el marco.

-¡Adelante Gallade! ¡Por la razón o la fuerza! -Liz también tiró de Nando hasta que lograron moverlo y comenzaron a correr hacia el programa.

-¡Liz! -Gritó Nando lleno tras ellos. -¡Te llevaste mi billetera! ¡Ladrona!

Liz comenzó a reír pero Gallade le quitó la billetera de Nando y se la lanzó al chico mientras ella lo miraba frustrada.

-El pokémon de la nobleza decían. -Comentó mientras corría.

En el programa ya había comenzado la prueba y los pokémon se habían lanzado al agua a excepción de Blaziken y Rose quienes miraban la superficie con mucho nervio.

-¿Prefieren salir de la prueba? -Preguntó la animadora pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Los dos pokémon se lanzaron al agua y de un segundo a otro comenzaron a ahogarse mientras trataban de salir del lago.

Rose de un momento a otro comenzó a flotar y no entendía porque, al mirar hacia abajo notó a Absol quién la llevaba por el lago, debajo del agua, y de vez en cuando sacaba su cabeza del agua.

-¡Me ahogo! -Decía Blaziken removiendo el agua.

Lucario vio a su amigo preocupado desde el otro lado de la competencia y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Blaziken! ¡Mides casi dos metros! ¡Sólo párate y camina! -Gritó, todos vieron a Blaziken con una expresión de "que idiota" en sus rostros.

-Oh. -Blaziken puso sus pies en el fondo y comenzó a caminar. -Nadar no es tan difícil. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Absol dejó a Rose al otro lado de la prueba y se devolvió al inicio sin que nadie se diera cuenta para hacer como que recién estaba partiendo. Para cuando llegó al otro lado estaba detrás de Coeli, Lopunny y Sneasel quienes se quedaron más atrás porque a la Gardevoir le dificultaba la prueba.

-Vas bien Coeli, vas bien. -Dijo Lopunny con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Sneasel hasta que llegaron al final y detrás de ellas llegó Absol.

La animadora se acercó a ellos nuevamente, con un micrófono en mano y miró a ambos equipos.

-Muy bien chicos, el equipo ganador esta vez es el equipo "Verde Plata Zafiro Hoja Diamante Soul Negro Y Alfa" y el equipo "Rojo Oro Ruby Fuego Perla Heart Banco X Omega" es el equipo perdedor y pasa a la zona "trabajo forzado" mientras que el ganador pasa a la zona "V.I.P" felicitaciones. -Dijo la animadora a lo que Lopunny, Coeli y Sneasel se dieron los cinco dejando a Nikky de lado. -Desgraciadamente uno de los participantes del equipo perdedor se va y ese es... ¡Absol!

-¡Yuuuuujuuuu! -Celebró Absol. -¡O sí! ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós tontos! -Gritó el pokémon catástrofe mientras corría a la salida.

No alcanzaron ni a despedirse de Absol cuando éste había desaparecido de sus vistas.

-Ok, pueden retirarse. -Dijo la animadora.

Los pokémon se estaban llendo, Lopunny hablaba con Blaziken mientras Nikky hablaba con Bryan y planeaban su próximo movimiento. Cuando los pokémon de Kanto dejaron de hablar se sonriendo y la Jinx se acercó a Lopunny para luego empujarla al lago.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mis orejas estaban por secarse! -Gritó molesta. estaba nadando para salir del agua cuando de pronto vio una enorme sombra que estaba por caer sobre ella. -¿¡Qué demon...!?

-¡Te salvaré conejita! -Gritó Bryan lanzándose al agua.

Lopunny aterrada nadó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ese Machamp, pero al momento en que el pokémon cayó levantó una gran ola que hizo que la pokémon se diera varias vueltas bajo el agua mientras intentaba nuevamente salir moviendo pies y manos a todo lo que daba. De pronto sintió que tiraban su pierna hacia atrás y braceó tratando de oponerse a aquella fuerza pero le fue imposible. Miró tras de sí y sólo vio una sombra con unos brillantes y aterradores ojos.

Bryan salió del agua con Lopunny sobre su hombro sonriendo de orgullo y luego la dejó de espalda al piso.

-¡La salvé! ¡Ahora todos atrás! ¡Le daré respiración boca a boca! -Dijo el Machamp y acercó su rostro al de la Lopunny.

-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta! Estoy despiertaaaaa! -Gritó Lopunny con el más puro horror.

-Nada, conejita, te salvaré. -Dijo Bryan y trató de juntar su boca con la de Lopunny pero ésta corrió su cabeza evitando al pokémon. -Quédate quieta.

Lopunny negó con la cabeza y la corría cada vez que el Machamp trataba de "salvarla".

De pronto Machamp colocó dos de sus manos en la cabeza de la Lopunny y las otras dos a los lados de su cuerpo para que no se moviera. Detuvo completamente la cabeza de Lopunny y cuando estaba por juntar sus labios con los de ella recibió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó veinte metros hacia el agua. La pokémon conejo respiró aliviada y vio a su salvador totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Gallade! -Dijo muy feliz y abrazó al pokémon.

-Lopunny ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sí, muchas gracias ¿De dónde saliste? -Preguntó aún asombrada.

-¿Yo? Sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi en problemas. -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Más atrás de las cámaras se encontraban siete hombres en el piso trarando de levantarse, con algunas cámaras rotas a su alrededor y una mujer de producción que miraba severamente a Liz.

-Hem... Yo ¿Así son los jóvenes? -Dijo Liz sonriendo nerviosa, tratando de explicar la destrucción que su pokémon había provocado. -¿La magia del amor? -Preguntó dudosa, pero la mujer no estaba para juegos.

-Me gusta más la magia del dinero. -Dijo seriamente.

-Entiendo... -Liz se acercó a Nando que acababa de llegar muy cansado y le quitó la billetera para luego entregársela a la mujer. -¿Suficiente?

-Perfecto. -Respondió la mujer sonriendo y se llevó la billetera de Nando.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi dinero! -Dijo Nando pero la mujer no le prestó mucha atención.

-"Era" tú dinero, "era". -Contestó la mujer haciendo énfasis en "era".

-¡Liz! ¡Te voy a matar! -Dijo muy molesto Nando tomando a la chica por los hombros.

-Tú quisiste viajar conmigo, estas son las consecuencias. -Respondió con simpleza.

Gallade ayudó a Lopunny a levantarse y sostuvo sus manos sonriendo a lo que ella también le dedicó una sonrisa. En eso aparece Lucario y ve todo a su alrededor: Bryan inconsciente, Nando gritando a Liz, cámaras rotas, camarógrafos inconsciente, Absol desaparecido y Lopunny estaba de la mano con Gallade,

-Voy al baño unos minutos y todo el mundo se vuelca. -Dice asombrado. -¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Me parece que te están quitando el protagonismo en este Reality. -Dijo Blaziken viendo a Gallade y a Lopunny.

-¿Debo estar preocupado? -Preguntó Lucario de brazos cruzados.

-Se supone que sí. -Contestó el pokémon de fuego.

Lucario suspiró pesadamente y corrió con Lopunny y Gallade tratando de verse preocupado.

-¡Lopunny! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Este Gallade te hizo algo? -Dijo el pokémon aura al llegar con ella mientras Gallade lo observaba con el seño fruncido.

-Recuerdo haber visto en televisión que él aún no es tú novio ¿Verdad? -Dijo Gallade, y Lopunny miró a ambos pokémon quienes estaban echando chispas por los ojos con una clara expresión de rivalidad.

-Es verdad. -Dijo Lopunny y se separó de Gallade. -Pero yo lo amo. -Abrazó a Lucario y luego le guiñó un ojo al pokémon cuchilla. -Y no hagas esto más difícil.

Lucario cantó victoria en su interior al ver la cara descolocada de Gallade, y le sacó la lengua sólo para molestarlo más, sin darse cuenta que mientras lo hacia apegaba más a Lopunny a él.

-Y tú no te pases. -Le respondióa pokémon conejo en voz baja al ver la actitud de Lucario.

-Lo siento amor. -Respondió Lucario y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lopunny. -Bueno Gallade, deberías salir, este no es tú Reality.

Gallade asintió y se colocó junto a Liz detrás de las cámaras con los brazos cruzados. Liz se devolvió al centro pokémon al igual que sus acompañantes.

Al llegar a su nueva zona, Lopunny y su equipo estaban completamente maravilladas a excepción de Coeli quién miraba todo sin mucho interés.

-Es como la casa del empleado de mi mayordomo. -Comentó cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que sea, es grandioso. -Dijo Lopunny asombrada.

-No es la gran cosa. -Dijo Nikky con las manos en las caderas tratando de fingir desinterés.

Al entrar en las habitaciones Nikky se fue sola al antiguo cuarto de los machos mientras que Lopunny, Coeli y Sneasel se quedaron en el de las hembras conversando.

Un camarógrafo filmó a Nikky quién estaba revisando todas las camas hasta que de pronto se detuvo en una y la olió profunda y perturbadoramente.

-Aquí durmió Luquirio. -Dijo fingiendo un expresión de enamorada.

-Es Lucario. -Corrigió el camarógrafo.

-Lo que sea. -Contestó Nikky.

En ese mismo instante pero en la zona "trabajo forzado", se encontraba Lucario sufriendo unos escalofrios muy preocupantes.

A la mañana siguiente, los equipos del programa levantaron a todos los participantes que quedaban y los pusieron en fila.

-Chicos, nos van a sacar del aire, por lo que el programa va a terminar en este capitulo, al parecer hay que dejar espacio para "Programas de importancia". -Dijo la animadora y todos a excepción de Nikky y Bryan celebraron. -Bueno se disuelven los equipos, ahora cada uno va por su cuenta y para eliminarlos más rápido les hicimos unos exámenes escritos, tienen una hora.

-¡¿Examen escrito?! -Gritaron todos muy horrorizados.

-¿Sabes que materia va a entrar? -Preguntó Nikky a Bryan y todos la miraron con cara de "será estúpida.".

-A sus asientos, el examen va a comenzar ahora mismo. -Dijo la animadora.

-No puedo escribir. -Dijo Rose molesta.

-Eliminada de la competencia. -Dijo la animadora y la sacó de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¡Es injusticia! -Dijo molesta.

-¡Fuera! -Gritó la mujer y la Houndoom se fue molesta.

Todos comenzaron a hacer los exámenes muy nerviosos y algunos miraban a todos lados sin saber que escribir. Lopunny se había quedado haciendo un dibujo cuando le llegó un papel y miró alrededor antes de abrirlo.

_"¿Quieres tener el honor de ser mi novia, conejita?_

_Sí/No_

_Marca con una "x" tú respuesta"_

Lopunny miró a Bryan quién le sonreía mientras movía sus músculos de forma rítmica. La pokémon sintió una gran repulsión hacia ese pokémon y le lanzó el papel por la cabeza para seguir con lo suyo.

Nikky en cambio intentaba copiarle a Coeli pero la Gardevoir cubría su prueba.

-Es la peor excusa para ponerle un final a un fi... -Dijo Lucario pero fue interrumpido por la animadora.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! -La chica quitó los papeles y los tiró tras su espalda. -Blaziken, estás fuera.

-¡Sabía que tenía que estudiar! -Blaziken se fue y todos se despidieron de él.

-Nos vemos a la noche. -Dijo Lucario.

-La siguiente prueba es la decisiva ¡Batalla todos contra todos! -En ese momento aparecieron unos pokémon que pusieron rápidamente unas rejas alrededor de los participantes. -¿Listos?

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritaron Coeli y Sneasel.

Lopunny las miró preocupada y de inmediato se escuchó una campana como la de un ring de lucha libre.

En ese momento todos los pokémon dentro comenzaron a moverse a excepción de Coeli y Sneasel quienes estaban aterradas en una esquina.

Aprovechando esto, Nikky fue rápidamente hasta ellas para atacarlas pero fue detenida por una patada por parte de Lopunny tirando a la Jinx hacia atrás.

-¡Ya me tienes harta! -Dijo la pokémon molesta y usó rayo de hielo contra Lopunny pero ésta se defendió usando protección.

-Lopunny. -Dijo Sneasel preocupada y tomando valor se levantó. -Coeli, debemos pelear.

-P-pero j-jamás he pe-peleado. -Respondió la pokémon asustada. -N-ni sí quiera s-sé que ataques tengo.

Lucario por su parte, esquivaba los ataques de Bryan ya que sabía que sólo uno podría ser fatal para él. Le lanzó una aura esfera tratando de distraerlo y luego formó un hueso celeste en sus manos con el que golpeó los pies de su rival y lo hizo caer de espalda al piso para luego darle golpes sin cesar con el hueso hasta debilitarlo.

-Bien, sí me hubiera golpeado habría sido mi fin. -Dijo Suspirando aliviado.

Se quedó observando la batalla de Lopunny contra Nikky y notó que Lopunny apenas se movía para no dejar indefensas a Sneasel y a Coeli. Lucario se acercó y les hizo señas a ambas pokémon para que se movieran y pudieran dejar a Lopunny luchar tranquila.

Las pokémon entendieron rápidamente lo que el pokémon aura les había pedido y corrieron a ocultarse tras él. Al tener más libertad para pelear, Lopunny dio un enorme salto y usó bote contra Nikky dejando paralizada a la pokémon para luego golpearla con puño drenaje y patas altas, siendo muy rápida, Nikky ni siquiera pudo defenderse por lo que se molestó demasiado.

-En este Reality ya jugaste lo suficiente, fingiste ser la princesa enamorada, la líder alfa, dulce para esas pokémon y de gran carácter contra mi, pero es suficiente, sólo eres una débil. -Nikky usó síquico y levantó a Lopunny en el aire con los brazos y piernas abiertas. -Fea, inútil, idiota y tonta Lopunny y los Reality son mi escenario.

Nikky lanzó a Lopunny contra el piso y la levantó para volver a lanzarla con fuerza.

-Jamás podrías contra mi. -Dijo Nikky con sonrisa malvada.

-¡Yo sólo quiero darle dinero a la estúpida de mi entrenadora! -Lopunny se levantó y dio un gran salto para luego caer sobre Nikky con puño drenaje.

Nikky cayó debilitada y Lopunny se levantó como sí nada, mientras sacudía sus brazos.

En el centro pokémon, se veía a Liz llorando de emoción con un pañuelo para las lágrimas.

-A eso le llamo poder del amor y del dinero, todo en uno. -Dijo mirando a la pokémon conejo.

Lopunny miró a Lucario, Sneasel y Coeli, sí quería ganar debía vencerlos a los tres. Desgraciadamente por mucho que quisiera ganar por Liz, no quería que Coeli y Sneasel perdieran, sentía que por algo ellas querían ganar, con Lucario no había problema para golpearlo hasta que se debilitara pero también debía mantener una imagen. Se acercó a ellos y Sneasel se puso en guardia pero Coeli la detuvo.

-Creo que ya es momento. -Dijo Coeli. -Lo bueno es que nos vencerás tú y no Nikky.

Coeli aceptó su destino con una pequeña sonrisa y Sneasel suspiró un poco viendo a ambas pokémon.

-Tratemos de dar buena pelea. -Respondió Sneasel.

Lucario miró a ambas pokémon y se alejó unos metros para ponerse en guardia.

-No. -Dijo Lopunny y vio a las cámaras para luego ver a sus amigas. -Ellos quieren un ganador pero no se los daremos.

-Me huele a parodia. -Dijo Lucario tapando su rostro pero Lopunny lo miró severamente.

-Shhhh. -Lo silenció muy molesta. -Tengo estas bayas, son venenosas, sí las comemos y fallecemos, será una muestra de que estamos contra los programas tan estúpidos como este. -Lopunny sacó unas cuantas bayas y le dio una a cada uno.

-Pero estas son bayas Meloc. -Dijo Lucario observando el fruto. -Estas curan el envenenamiento. -Lopunny suspiró cansada.

-Son venenosas, hazme caso. -Contestó molesta.

-Pero... -Lucario iba a continuar pero Lopunny ya estaba harta.

-¡Hazme caso de una maldita vez! ¡Se supone que me amas! ¡Confía en mi! Migthyena sobre valorado. -Murmuró lo último cruzada de brazos.

-¡Lo siento pero tú plan es una maldita parodia! ¡Gorda orejona sin imaginación! -Respondió También molesto.

-¿¡A quién le dices gorda maldito idiota!? -Respondió Lopunny elevando la voz.

Coeli y Sneasel observaban como ambos pokémon comenzaban a gritarse y a pelear en el último momento de la competencia y no sabían que hacer.

-¡Sí eres así ahora no quiero saber como hubieras sido sí nos casábamos! -Gritó Lucario y Lopunny lo miró recordando su papel.

-¡Eh...! ¡Yo...! -Se quedó completamente sin palabras y entre más segundos pasaban Lucario esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria. -Los pokémon no se casan. -Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. -Eso es cosa de humanos, los pokémon emparejados sólo criamos huevos.

-Sólo espero que lo que acabas de decir no sea una indirecta de que quieres estar conmigo en la guardería, debo decirte de inmediato que no estoy preparado para esa clase de relaciones. -Lucario vio la expresión totalmente tomada por sorpresa de Lopunny y rió para sí mismo.

-Eres un total idiota ¡Yo no podría jamás estar en un lugar como ese con un pokémon como tú! ¿¡Qué estupideces crees que dices!? ¡¿A que viene todo eso ahora?! -Lopunny quería golpearlo pero se contuvo.

-D-disculpen. -Dijo Coeli llamando la atención de ambos. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

Lopunny miró a Lucario a los ojos y éste suspiró tratando de pensar en una idea mejor que la de la pokémon. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió ninguna.

-Muy bien, pero sí no funciona me darás tú postre por tres meses. -Dijo Lucario cansado, con una oreja abajo y la otra levantada.

-Oki. -Lopunny se acercó a él y lo abrazó. -Pero has como que en verdad nos estamos despidiendo.

-Muy bien. -Murmuró aún molesto.

Lopunny se separó y vio a ambas pokémon quienes asintieron. Coeli se veía más confiada de las decisiones de Lopunny que Sneasel y Lucario.

-Adiós amigas, nos vemos en el otro lado. -Dijo Lopunny fingiendo tristeza al igual que las otras dos pokémon.

-Lopunny. -Dijo Coeli llorando y abrazando a la pokémon. -Nuestra ida no será en vano.

-Claro que no, sueña amiga mía, sueña ¡Algún día dejarán de dar esta clase de programas! -Dijo Lopunny dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda. -¿Tienes algo que decir Sneasel?

-Espero que nos den dinero a todos para para que mi entrenador no se moleste conmigo. -Lopunny se sorprendió de lo que dijo Sneasel y luego sonrió un poco. -Y que nos encontremos del otro lado.

-Y tú Lucario ¿Tienes algo que decir? Estamos a segundos de morir. -Dijo Lopunny al pokémon aura y éste suspiró.

-Sí, ya que vamos a morir y se supone que te amo debo despedirme de forma impactante de ti. -Dijo cruzado de brazos, Coeli se separó de Lopunny y se alejó unos metros.

-Sí, y tiene que verse realist... -Lopunny no pudo continuar pues Lucario la había acercado a él, tomándola por la cintura, y había juntado sus labios con los de la pokémon.

Lopunny miró al pokémon aura muy roja y Lucario cerró los ojos. La pokémon no sabía que hacer por lo que también cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por alrededor de los hombros del pokémon aura.

-¡Aaaaaw! -Dijeron Coeli y Sneasel al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aaaaah! -Gritó Gallade desde el centro pokémon desmayandose nuevamente.

-¡Arceus! ¡Enfermera! ¡Se nos va mi Gallade de nuevo! -Liz le comenzó a tirar aire con una revista que tenía en su mano a su inconsciente pokémon, mientras las personas del centro pokémon que veían la televisión también exclamaban enternecidos.

Para cuando los pokémon se separaron Lopunny casi cae de espalda totalmente sorprendida pero Lucario alcanzó a tomarla para que eso no ocurriera.

-¿Realista? -Preguntó Lucario y Lopunny asintió aún muy roja.

Los cuatro pokémon iban a comer las bayas cuando de pronto fueron detenidos por la dueña del canal de televisión.

-¡Alto! ¡Esta parodia no puede continuar o nos van a demandar! ¡Fuera todos de aquí! Les pagaremos en la puerta. -Dijo la mujer molesta y todos celebraron.

Ya en la entrada estaba Lopunny despidiéndose de Coeli y Sneasel. Ambas pokémon estaban muy felices.

-Muchas gracias Lopunny. -Dijo Coeli. -Gracias por dejarnos ganar también, el padre de mi entrenador dejará de molestarme al fin.

-Yo también tengo que agradecerte, no sabes de que me has salvado. -Secundó Sneasel sonriendo muy feliz.

-Jamás podría dejar que un pokémon que me agrada sufra. -Dijo Lopunny, mientras sonríe muy contenta. -No las olvidaré.

-Ni nosotras a ti. -Dijo Coeli mientras Sneasel asiente con la cabeza. -Cuando quieras puedes venir a la mansión de mi entrenador.

-Sería todo un gusto. -Contestó Lopunny mientras Coeli le pasaba una dirección. -Muchas gracias.

En eso una limosina llega y Coeli se fue rápidamente. Pasaron unos segundos para cuando un entrenador llamó a Sneasel y ésta fue con el dinero en su mano y una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía.

-Supongo que Liz no vendrá por nosotros. -Dijo Lopunny con un suspiro y detrás de ellos apareció Blaziken.

-Pero sí es la pareja del momento. -Dijo el pokémon de fuego riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza del pokémon aura y la pokémon conejo.

-¡Fue actuado! -Dijeron ambos muy rojos.

El trío de pokémon comenzó a caminar hacia el centro pokémon para buscar a Liz y mientras tanto, Blaziken seguía riendo sin parar de ellos dos.

-¿Cómo se pondrán? ¿Lopucario? -Dijo Blaziken para comenzar a reír desenfrenadamente.

-¡Blaziken! -Gritaron ambos muy furiosos con la actitud del mayor.

-Ya, lo siento, lo siento, ya paro. -Blaziken se cruzó de brazos. -Lucarunny...

-¡Blaziken! -Gritaron a punto de atacarlo.

-Ya, lo siento...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin :D**

**Joooo, me salió largo el capitulo O0O. Espero que aún así les haya gustado :D**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen ¡Arceus! ¡Tantos review! ¡Jamás recibí tantos! ¡Yuuuuuuupiiiii! ¿Qué les pareció mi capitulo rosa y amarillo? Bueno, no me iré por las ramas.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Próximo capitulo: ¡La primera batalla épica en siglos!**


	17. La batalla más épica en mucho tiempo

**Hola, como siempre más mensajes abajo :D**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla…**

**Capítulo diecisiete: La batalla más épica en mucho tiempo**

Liz estiraba su cuerpo con una ligera sonrisita. Aquella iluminada mañana todos se veían de buen ánimo en su equipo y en el equipo de su compañero de viaje. Todos estaban recién saliendo y algunos tan solo estaban recién despertando de una siesta renovadora.

-¡Hum! Que hermoso es estar de vuelta al aire, libre, digo… Muy bien equipo ¡Hay que irnos! –Dijo ella andando con tranquilidad.

Iba algo rápido pues faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad Trigal para tomar el tren y así llegar al fin a Kanto, después de tanto tiempo lejos de su región natal. Sin embargo aún quedaba para aquello y mientras se apresuraba no notó que el chico que la acompañaba se había quedado atrás.

-Liz ¿Puedes esperarme? –Preguntó él mientras ordenaba un poco su mochila ya que había olvidado guardar algo, sin embargo notó la desaparición de la joven. -¿Liz? ¡Liz! Me dejó atrás de nuevo, al parecer se le olvidó que existo.

Nando suspiró algo frustrado y se colocó su mochila antes de correr tras la joven seguido de su leal Chikorita quien corría tras él.

Ya luego de un rato lograron alcanzarla a ella y a su equipo.

-Maldita sea. –Murmuró Absol. –Ese chico nos encontró de nuevo.

-No entiendo como lo hace, debemos intentar eliminarlo de otra forma. –Comentó Blaziken.

Gallade los observó y escuchó su conversación a lo que soltó un ligero suspiro, ya varias veces que intentaban alejar al chico de su entrenadora sin éxito alguno. A él sinceramente le daba lástima el pobre humano, todos lo molestaban y Liz cuando podía se aprovechaba del joven, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad.

-Podrían desistir del plan de eliminar al joven Fernando. –Dijo Gallade. –Es sólo un chico humano inocente.

-Como decía Blaziken, antes de que el afeminado de los concursos nos interrumpiera… -Dijo Absol haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Gallade había dicho. –Tengo un nuevo plan para que ese humano se aleje de nuestra querida Liz.

-Te escucho. –Respondió Blaziken emocionado.

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y Absol continuaba explicando su plan cuando Liz se detuvo de pronto y como si se tratara de un pelotón todo su equipo tras ella también los hizo y observaron a la humana la cual miraba el enorme prado que se extendía por unas colinas, libremente, varios metros hacia adelante.

-Mucho pasto y muchas colinas… -Murmuró Liz y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró rodando colina abajo lanzando su bolso metros atrás.

-¡Liz! –Gritó Nando asombrado al ver como la chica rodaba hacia abajo en aquella pendiente.

-¡Oh may gosh! –Gritaba la humana mientras caía porque entre rodar y rodar se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con unas rocas.

Y en eso vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como una especie de papel higiénico que iba desenrollándose rápidamente.

_-Mira mami, cuando grande voy a ser bailarina y seré millonaria._

_-Eso es hermoso Liz._

_-Mami, pero quiero ser de esas que salen en la tele en la noche cuando voy al baño y papi se queda viéndolas bien tarde, las que se cuelgan de un tubo y tienen ropa rara._

_-… Hija, voy a hablar con tu papi acerca de esto y lo de poner un baño en tu habitación._

_Años más adelante._

_-Voy a ser la mejor entrenadora pokémon de todas las regiones del mundo y tendré Charizard y Lucario. –Dijo ella confiada. –Y Gyarados, no olvidaré jamás, jamás los Gyarados._

_-¿A si? –Dijo su amigo. –Pues yo tendré dos Charizard y van a matar al tuyo._

_-¿A si? Pues tendré a MissigNo y…_

En eso Liz choca con las piedras bruscamente con toda la cara por delante y se levanta con el labio cortado, un chicón en la frente y sangre de nariz. Tocó con cuidado las zonas afectadas y trató de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Hummm. –Se sacudió el cuerpo lleno de pasto. –No hay dolor, no hay dolor, no hay dolor. –Respira varias veces y comienza a andar como si nada. -Va-vamos equipo. –Dijo ella.

-Liz ¿Te ayudo? Tienes un chichón muy grande y estás sangrando bastante. –Preguntó Nando acercándose preocupado.

Ella sólo guardó a su equipo en sus pokeball y siguió andando, dejó a Gallade junto a ella.

-¿Acaso no le preocupa nada más que sus pokémon? –Preguntó el joven en un murmullo. –Tal vez hasta se le olvidó que es humana.

Nando la observaba cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito y unos pasos muy rápidos como de alguien corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver curiosos pero ya no hubo ni tiempo ya que alguien se acercó corriendo rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Liz gritando el nombre de la chica. Para cuando el chico pudo ver quien había impactado contra su compañera encontró a otro joven que la abrazaba de forma efusiva mientras la joven de ojos azules lo observaba con sorpresa.

-No puede ser. –Dijo ella incrédula y empujó al sujeto sobre ella para levantarse. -¡Rage! ¡Raaaagee!

-¡Liz! –Gritó el chico extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Rage! –Volvió a gritar ella.

Ambos chicos chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a hacer un saludo secreto extra largo golpeando palmas y puños varias veces y de diferentes formas. Luego de varios minutos saludándose se abrazaron y el recién llegado la levantó del suelo, la giró varias veces en el aire.

-¡Tanto tiempo! –Gritaba él mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

Era un chico más alto que Liz, Nando y Gallade, era algo robusto, alegre, de cabello liso desordenado y oscuro.

-Siglos, han sucedido tantas cosas. –Dijo ella. –Pero si me hicieras el favor de no aplastar mis huesos sería genial.

-¡No se puede! ¡Tanto tiempo! –La apretó más aún.

-N-no respiro. –Decía ella apenas.

Luego de un rato Nando se les acercó con curiosidad, llevaba a Chikorita en sus brazos y ésta los observaba sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Fernando. –Dijo él presentándose de forma muy cortés. –Vengo de Johto y ella es Chikorita mi primera acompañante, nosotros… -Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el recién llegado.

-¡Hola! Soy Rage y me dicen Rage. –Dijo el chico estrechando la mano del joven. –Liz y yo éramos amigos de la infancia y siempre competíamos.

-O-ok. –Respondió Nando.

-Bueno, tú nos dices quién ganó. –Dijo de pronto.

-¿Quién ganó de qué? –Preguntó él confuso.

Ambos chicos que luego de varios años se habían reencontrado se alejaron varios metros, sacaron cada uno una pokeball.

-¡Ahora si voy a ganar! –Gritó ella.

-¡Eso lo veremos! –Respondió él.

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus pokeball. Se pusieron frente a frente un par de Salamence los cuales rugieron al verse libres de su pokeball y ambos humanos al ver que tenían pokémon de la misma especie se miraron como diciendo que el otro había plagiado su elección.

-¡Mi Salamence es mucho más linda y poderosa! –Dijo Liz y Salamence asintió.

El chico comenzó a reír al igual que su pokémon.

-Si vas a pelear, mejor que sean los pokémon quienes se enfrenten. –Respondió aun riendo.

Los tipo dragón se elevaron a la orden de sus entrenadores y comenzaron a luchar con garras y dientes.

-La lucha de dragones se ve genial desde aquí. –Comentó Gallade y Chikorita asintió.

-Salamence es genial en el aire, podría ser más fácil el viaje si ella nos llevara en su espalda. –Dijo la pequeña tipo planta.

El Salamence macho comenzó a lanzar flamas azules de sus fauces hacia la Salamence, mientras ésta daba giros en el aire para esquivar el potente ataque del otro pokémon.

-¡Vuela hacia arriba Salamence! ¡Sube! –Gritó Liz.

La dragón obedeció y comenzó a volar alcanzando grandes alturas seguida del otro dragón.

-¡Usa furia dragón Salamence! –Gritó Rage a su pokémon.

Salamence siguió subiendo seguida del dragón hasta que de una orden de Liz comenzó a caer rápidamente con sus alas extendidas para atacar al otro pokémon manteniendo su cola rígida en el aire mientras esta brillaba.

-Ya veo lo que vas a hacer. –Dijo el Salamence de Rage –Y no te dejaré, niña.

El pokémon se ladeó solo un poco y Salamence pasó hacia abajo pero no por mucho, pues le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola mientras descendía. Le dio directo en las alas y lo llevó hacia abajo con su cola, cuando estuvieron por caer al piso ella le dio un fuerte empujón lanzándolo al piso mientras la pokémon evitaba cualquier clase de impacto.

-¡Oh Yeah! –Dijo Liz bailando y celebrando. –Y apuesto a que ya está fuera de combate.

Efectivamente el pokémon estaba completamente debilitado en el piso y Salamence también celebró contenta.

-…Meh, no importa, igual ganaremos. –Dijo Rage tomando una pokeball y sacando a su próximo pokémon el cual era un Blastoise.

Liz observó confusa al tipo agua, sabía que Rage venía de Kanto con su viaje pokémon por lo que no entendía el por qué había escogido a Squirtle si amaba los Charizard, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y siguió concentrándose en la pelea.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Salamence moviéndose un poco, estaba lastimada pero podía continuar así que sacudió sus alas, preparada. –No perderé tan fácilmente.

-Blastoise usa ventisca. –Ordenó Rage sin dudarlo.

-¡Salamence vuela como si te fuera a llevar el diablo! –Gritó Liz a su pokémon.

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Dijo Salamence volando asustada por el tremendo ataque que se le avecinaba pero que impactó de cualquier forma contra ella y la hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo totalmente debilitada. –Tanto frío. –Murmuró congelada desde la cola hasta las alas.

-Dalia, Blaze, adelante. –Dijo Liz sacando a ambos pokémon. –Dalia, vas a luchar y Blaze, trata de descongelar a Salamence.

-¡Que genial es tu Blaziken! –Dijo Rage con una gran sonrisa.

Liz asintió orgullosa mientras que el Blastoise frente a Dalia le guiñó un ojo a la recién llegada. La Gardevoir desvió la mirada esperando las órdenes de Liz quién se había puesto a alardear acerca de su Blaziken.

-Ya, ya, hay que continuar, ya te quiero ganar. –Dijo él sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos. –Dijo la chica de forma desafiante. -¡Dalia usa Hipnosis!

La pokémon obedeció y sin pensarlo dos veces durmió al tipo agua con su ataque. La humana sonrió con malicia mientras su amigo no paraba de decirle a su pokémon que despertara.

-Come sueños. –Ordenó Liz como si fuera la líder de una mafia.

Dalia obedeció y usó dicho movimiento debilitando bastante al Blastoise, sin embargo, éste no despertó por lo que Liz aprovechó de usar la misma técnica otra vez debilitando completamente al tipo agua y molestando a Rage debido a la rápida derrota que tuvo. Gallade, Nando y Chikorita que estaban viendo la pelea vieron asombrados el increíble poder de Dalia.

-Eso estuvo increíble. –Dijo Blaze haciendo sonrojar a Dalia ligeramente.

-No fue tanto. –Respondió ella restándole importancia. –Todo Gardevoir puede hacer eso.

-Es tan modesta. –Comentó Blaze riendo.

Rage ya tenía una pokeball preparada y sin perder tiempo la lanzó liberando a su próximo pokémon el cual se trataba de un Venasaur.

-Hipnosis. –Dijo Liz casi cantando y apenas salió el tipo planta Dalia lo durmió.

-¡Aaah! ¡No! ¡Maldita! ¡Eso no es justo! –Gritó Rage totalmente frustrado mientras trataba de despertar a su pokémon.

-Así es esto ¡Come sueños queridísima! –Volvió a canturrear la chica y Dalia asintió devorando el sueño de Venasaur lo que debilitó de un golpe al tipo planta/veneno por la efectividad del movimiento.

Rage estaba por golpear su cabeza contra el piso por la frustración cuando de pronto recordó algo y sin perder tiempo sacó a un Charizard. Blaziken, Nando, Gallade y Chikorita ya estaban seguros de que Liz iba a volver a usar Hipnosis y come sueños para ganar sin una gota de cansancio ya que ese era ya el quinto pokémon del chico.

-¡Hipno…! –Iba a decir Liz pero Rage se le adelantó.

-¡Charizard! ¡Usa tu arma secreta! –Ordenó el joven con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Arma secreta? –Preguntó Liz riendo. –Nada te va a salvar de come sueños de mi Dalia.

Rage comenzó a reír con malicia al notar como su Charizard mostraba los músculos de sus brazos con pose sensual, sensualmente masculina, y luego le guiñaba un ojo a Dalia haciendo que ésta cayera totalmente embobada.

-¡¿Atracción?! –Gritó Liz sorprendida y confusa, estaba tan confusa que se hirió a sí misma golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

El Charizard se acercó más a Dalia con andar coqueto mientras que Blaziken expulsaba llamas por la boca, con una expresión tan celosa que terminó por derretir el hielo que cubría a Salamence quien también estaba mirando la batalla.

-Ese sí que sabe. –Dijo Salamence riendo. -¡Mucha ropa! –Le gritó al Charizard quién guiñó un ojo en su dirección. –Oh seeeee…

Liz simplemente no se dejó vencer por aquel pequeño inconveniente por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a ordenar a su Gardevoir usar Hipnosis pero fue rotundamente ignorada debido a que Dalia seguía embobada con el Charizard el cual sin dudarlo le lanzó una potente llamarada que la hirió bastante, sin embargo, ella siguió con la sonrisita boba.

-¡Te golpeó maldita sea! ¿¡Eso es amor!? –Preguntó Liz furiosa y pateando el césped.

Dalia pensó en eso un momento, cuando de pronto recordó un dicho de cuando era muy pequeña.

_-¡Los que pelean se aman! ¡Los que pelean se aman! –Decían varios pokémon pequeños en el bosque del que ella venía._

_-¡No es cierto! –Gritaba ella sumamente roja._

_-¡Uuuuuys! ¡Los que pelean se aman! –Gritaban los niños._

Dalia sonrió ampliamente y se dejó atacar por los múltiples movimientos de tipo fuego mientras que Blaziken sólo quería entrar a la batalla para golpear a aquel "_Talonflame sobre desarrollado"_ como lo había llamado. Finalmente Dalia estaba por debilitarse y Liz se tiraba del cabello ya que en toda la batalla su pokémon no había hecho absolutamente nada y por más órdenes que gritaba todas fueron ignoradas. Dalia se había acercado de forma tímida al Charizard y le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo enfurecer a Blaziken quién estaba sofocando a todos alrededor. El Charizard sonrió enternecido.

-Hay cariño, eres una dulzura, te lo juro, divis, divis, divis. –Dijo el Charizard con unos movimientos bastante femeninos. –Cuando la batalla termine podemos ir a comprar a alguna Boutique ¿Qué te parece linda? Así como para arreglar este problemita ¿Oki?

-Momento, momento. –Dijo Dalia. -¿Acaso eres…? –Preguntó retrocediendo un poco.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy DI-VI-NO! –Dijo el pokémon sonriendo.

Los pokémon se habían quedado en un profundo silencio y Salamence comenzó a pensar un poco.

-¡Momento! ¡Él no me guiñó el ojo a mí! –Dijo Salamence mirando lentamente hacia su derecha observando a Blaziken quien estaba petrificado, toda la batalla ese Charizard había sido insinuante pero nunca fue para Dalia o Salamence, había sido para él. Salamence soltó una risotada burlona observando la cara de Blaze.

-Llámame. –Le dijo el Charizard a Blaze de forma coqueta, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza y trató de meterse en su pokeball pero Liz no lo dejó.

Cuando Dalia estaba distraída el Charizard usó anillo ígneo y la debilitó finalmente, Liz la iba a guardar en su pokeball pero Blaziken se la llevó a descansar cerca de Salamence quién no paraba de reír, lanzándose al piso y golpeándolo con sus garras sin parar. Para quien las cosas no eran tan graciosas era para Liz quién sacó a Absol de su pokeball pensando que los otros pokémon que le quedaban eran tipo lucha, Lucario era Lucha/Acero y Lopunny a quién sacó y comenzó a equiparle un objeto a la tipo normal.

-Ahora Absol, usa ¡Mal de ojo! –Ordenó ella y el tipo siniestro usó dicho movimiento evitando que Rage pudiera cambiar de pokémon.

Absol se paró firme frente al Charizard quién sonrió al verlo, tenía una cara totalmente enternecida.

-Que hermoso, un perrito adorable. –Dijo riendo.

Absol soltó un bufido ignorando lo que el Charizard había dicho de él y en cuanto recibió la orden corrió hacia el tipo fuego/volador y lo atacó con cuchillada, el cual lo evitó sin problemas. Absol gruñó frustrado y saltó hacia el Charizard esta vez con intención de darle una potente mordida, sin embargo, éste sonrió y le lanzó una potente llamarada a Absol haciéndolo retroceder bastante.

-Pobre perrito. –Dijo el tipo fuego riendo.

Absol gruñó y usó una potente cuchillada contra él, fue golpe crítico pero no lo debilitó y aprovechando la cercanía su contrincante levantó a Absol por el cuello con una de sus garras y lo golpeó contra el piso sin piedad lanzando una potente llamarada luego.

-Me da un no sé qué ensuciar ese lindo pelaje blanco. –Dijo el Charizard apenado.

Absol se levantó y se sacudió un poco mientras gruñía, su pelo se había erizado un poco, estaba frustrado y más que nada molesto por la actitud tan poco seria que tenía su rival en la batalla, ya muy furioso Absol se lanzó sobre el Charizard nuevamente y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello mientras enterraba sus garras en el mismo. El tipo fuego gruñó de dolor y trató de moverse para quitarse al tipo siniestro de encima.

-¡No me gustan esos besitos mordelones! –Gritaba Charizard mientras corría de un lado a otro con Absol aun colgando de él.

Absol ignoró todo lo que el pokémon gritaba y enterró más sus garras y sus dientes. Liz observaba asombrada a su pokémon debido a la fiereza con la que sostenía al Charizard. Rage le ordenaba a su pokémon que se quitara a Absol a como diese lugar y el tipo fuego se puso a volar muy alto aún con Absol agarrado a él y al tomar una gran altura se dejó caer en picada mientras giraba. Absol se sostuvo con más fuerza enterrando las garras de sus patas traseras en el cuerpo del pokémon, sin embargo el Charizard lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y dejó de girar justo en el momento en el que impactó contra el piso aplastando a Absol con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Absol! –Gritó Liz y su pokémon salió debilitado, la chica se acercó y su pokémon despertó viéndola algo triste. –Lo hiciste increíble. –Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-¿Quién sigue? –Preguntó Rage.

-Muy bien Lopunny. –Dijo Liz algo preocupada, Lopunny era su pokémon más débil, sin embargo no quería demostrar su inseguridad. -¿Lista?

Lopunny daba ligeros saltos con una sonrisita, llevaba en su cuello un lazo rojo, estaba emocionada.

-¿Lopunny? Me lo imaginaba. –Dijo Rage riendo y Liz asintió también con una sonrisa. –Muy bien, vamos ¡Atracción nuevamente! –Ordenó a su Charizard el cual volvió a engatusar, pero esta vez fue Lopunny quien quedó igual de embobada que Dalia.

Sin embargo, luego de usar atracción contra Lopunny, el Charizard de Rage comenzó a parpadear varias veces viendo a Lopunny y quedó totalmente prendado de la pokémon. Había sido a causa de la cinta.

-Si mi Lopunny se enamora, ese lazo hace que el pokémon que la embobó también se enamore de ella. –Dijo Liz. –Aunque la verdad le había puesto ese objeto porque se le veía bonito.

-Me lo imaginaba también. –Contestó Rage riendo. –Ahora nuestros pokémon están en una historia de amor imposible. –Dijo el chico con gesto dramático.

-Separados por sus entrenadores rivales. –Siguió el juego Liz sin aguantar la risa. –Y el final de este trágico amor se resolverá con una batalla a muerte, en donde ambos deberán luchar por el regocijo de sus entrenadores contra el mundo que se opone a su amor.

-Ya, sigamos. –Dijo Rage riendo. -¡Charizard! ¡Usa anillo ígneo!

Sin embargo ese había sido el último movimiento de Charizard y al ser tan potente debía tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse.

-Lopunny, usa bote. –Dijo Liz y la pokémon la observó con una carita de pena al no querer lastimar al Charizard, sin embargo la chica le hizo gestos de cortarle todo el pelo de las orejas si no se ponía de inmediato a luchar.

Lopunny tembló y asintió usando bote contra el Charizard, dio un tremendo salto que al caer sobre el tipo fuego la paralizó completamente. Dando un salto en el aire se separó del Charizard muy apenada.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Preguntó Charizard con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos. –Yo te amaba.

-No puedo evitarlo. –Respondió ella extremadamente triste.

Gallade miraba atentamente cada movimiento de ambos pokémon, se le notaba muy serio a diferencia de lo animado que estaba hace un rato.

Finalmente Charizard y Lopunny comenzaron a luchar en una batalla épica entre lágrimas de ambos. Rage y Liz se miraron un momento ya que ellos no habían dado ninguna orden mientras sus pokémon se enfrentaban casi a muerte, Charizard estaba superando con creces a Lopunny y cuando estaba por ganarle él se detuvo por la parálisis. Lopunny corrió hacia él aprovechando que estaba indefenso y cuando estaba a centímetros lo vio tan desprotegido que en lugar de golpearlo lo abrazó llorando. Liz y Rage volvieron a observarse sin expresión en sus rostros mientras que Gallade estaba arrancando el césped a su alrededor, Nando estaba por llorar grabando con su celular la escena, Blaziken los miraba con la misma cara inexpresiva que su entrenadora y Salamence suspiraba con una sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente había algo que hacer y el Charizard de Rage lo sabía así que sin pensarlo dos veces chamuscó a Lopunny debilitándola.

-¡Noooo! ¿¡Qué he hecho Arceus!? ¿¡Qué he hecho!? –Gritó levantando de forma dramática a Lopunny en sus brazos y llorando sobre su debilitado cuerpo.

-Tanto drama dios mío. –Murmuró Nando mientras grababa.

Cuando Lopunny cayó debilitada los efectos de atracción desaparecieron y ambos pokémon volvieron a actuar de forma normal. El Charizard dejó, totalmente incómodo, a Lopunny en el suelo y ella se alejó también sumamente incómoda del lugar y yendo a sentarse junto a Gallade quién le dio un abrazo algo posesivo, sin embargo ella no se negó.

-Muy bien… -Dijo Liz luego de esa extraña pelea. -¡Tu turno Blaze!

El Charizard sonrió ampliamente cuando Liz pronunció esas palabras y Blaziken negó con la cabeza y se ocultó tras Salamence quién sentía un dolor en las mejillas de tanto reír, ya no podía más, respiraba de forma agitada y soltaba ligeras risillas de vez en cuando, estaba de espalda lanzada en el piso. Liz volvió a llamar a su pokémon pero éste se negaba a salir a luchar. Finalmente luego de la insistencia Blaze se puso en pose de batalla frente al Charizard quién soltó una risilla coquetona mientras Blaze miraba a Liz con rostro suplicante.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, está paralizado, le ganarás rápidamente. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa y Blaziken asintió aunque seguía algo nervioso.

-Charizard, usa llamarada. –Ordenó Rage.

El pokémon obedeció y usó dicho movimiento mientras que Blaze lo recibió sin quejarse y se acercó al Charizard corriendo entre las llamas. Claro que le había dolido y lo había lastimado, sin embargo con una sola orden de su entrenadora él llegó hasta su contrincante y le dio un potente golpe con gancho alto que si bien, no le quitó lo suficiente si le había afectado.

-Ay cariñito, no sólo eres guapo sino que también eres fuerte. –Dijo el Charizard luego de recibir el golpe a lo que Blaziken retrocedió varios pasos.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Gritó Liz. -¡Ahora es cuando! ¡Patada ígnea!

-¡Usa vuelo! –Gritó Rage, sin embargo su pokémon estaba paralizado y no se pudo mover lo que fue aprovechado por Blaze quién la dio una fuerte patada justo en el rostro lo que llegó a botar al tipo volador.

El Charizard a pesar de todo volvió a sonreír y Blaze esta vez dio un salto y retrocedió varios metros con una increíble e inexpresable incomodidad. Liz ordenó a su pokémon volver a acercarse al Charizard quien no dejaba de observar a Blaze con una sonrisa. Desde donde se encontraba lograba escuchar las risas burlonas de Salamence quién casi se quedaba sin aire de tanto que había reído. Blaze se molestó por esto y se acercó al Charizard dispuesto a atacarlo pero fue ahí cuando Rage le ordenó a su pokémon usar vuelo, el tipo volador se elevó varios metros en el aire y Liz le dijo a su pokémon que usara Gancho alto. Blaziken pegó un tremendo salto en el aire encontrándose con el Charizard a cierta altura, ahí fue cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Ah, muy bien. –Dijo el Charizard. –Aprendiste a volar y lograste llegar hasta mí. –El pokémon tomó de un brazo al Blaziken evitando que cayera, Blaze lo observó totalmente asustado como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Blaziken intentó hacer que lo soltaran sin embargo le fue imposible ya que el pokémon le dio un fuerte abrazo sin dejarlo ir.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Gritaba expulsando llamas por su boca y por todo su cuerpo totalmente molesto con una mezcla de asustado.

-Nope, guapo. –Le dijo al oído.

-¡Oye! –Gritó Liz a Rage. –Tu pokémon se está violando al mío, eso no cuenta.

-No se lo está violando. –Dijo Rage de brazos cruzados. -¡Charizard! ¡Remata a ese pokémon! –Gritó el chico lo que su Charizard escuchó y comenzó a bajar rápidamente en picada al piso con Blaziken en sus brazos.

-Esto se acaba guapo, lo siento. –Le dijo el Charizard mientras que Blaze se removía, logrando liberar un brazo y dándole un golpe en la barbilla al pokémon desviando su caída.

Sin pensarlo más de una vez Liz le gritó a Blaze que expulsara todo el fuego que pudiera y así lo hizo, Blaziken con todas sus fuerzas expulsó fuego, comenzando a herir a Charizard, el cual se quedó paralizado de pronto, Blaze aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago al Charizard y separarse de él un poco pero no fue lo suficiente ya que ambos cayeron de golpe al suelo, los dos se habían debilitado. El Charizard fue el primero en levantarse y Blaziken inmediatamente después, dio un pequeño respingo y se alejó del Charizard bastante, el pokémon tipo fuego/volador le había agarrado el trasero. Sin perder más tiempo Blaze se alejó corriendo y se ocultó tras Liz.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Liz. –Ahora todas mis esperanzas recaen en mi último pokémon. –Al decir esto Gallade se levantó del suelo. –No Gallade, lo siento, pero será Lucario, es por mayor seguridad ya que estoy acostumbrada a luchar con él. –Respondió ella algo apenada.

-¿Tienes siete pokémon? –Preguntó Rage extrañado.

-¿Algún problema? –Preguntó ella a su vez de brazos cruzados.

-No, ninguno. –Respondió riendo. –La pequeña Liz se enoja.

-¡No me enojé!

-Sí se enojó. –Respondió él imitando la pose de Liz con los brazos cruzados y exageró una cara de enojo.

Liz le sacó la lengua y sin perder tiempo lanzó la pokeball de Lucario.

-¡Vamos Lucario! Mi última esperanza ¡Woooow! ¡Sí! –Celebraba ella y Lucario también.

-¡Adelante! ¡Charizard! –Dijo Rage liberando a otro pokémon exactamente igual al anterior, con la única diferencia de que era Shiny.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me estás #$%Q&amp;*!? ¿¡Otro Charizard!? –Gritó ella sorprendida.

-Te dije que iba a tener dos. –Respondió él con simpleza.

-No creí que lo harías. –Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Y tú Gyarados? –Preguntó el chico mientras Liz caía en depresión.

-No me lo recuerdes… -Murmuró ella. –Pero vamos, no importa la desventaja, Lucario puede con todo. –Lucario chocó los cinco con Liz y luego se puso en guardia.

-Ahora es cuando. –Dijo Rage y sacó su Mega Aro, su Charizard traía un brazalete que comenzó a brillar. -¡Mega Evolución!

-¡Aaaah! ¡No jodas! ¡Hijo de la…! –Liz comenzó a despotricar y le dio una patada al piso y luego a una piedra pero se torció el pie y se lanzó al piso tomando su pie adolorido y con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos. –Aaaush…

Rage estaba muerto de la risa de su amiga, Salamence se sumó a las risas al ver a su entrenadora en el piso. La forma de Charizard cambió, de su boca salían tremendas flamas y reveló su Mega forma X. El pokémon lanzó un tremendo rugido al aire que logró intimidar ligeramente a Lucario quién se mantuvo firme a pesar de las preocupaciones.

-Te destrozaré. –Dijo el Charizard. –Terminarás llorando como una niña cuando termine contigo. –Su voz era grave y amenazante.

-Charizard. –Dijo Rage algo más serio pero con una sonrisa de confianza. –Anillo ígneo.

El pokémon rápidamente sacó tremendas llamas a su alrededor que alcanzaron a Lucario sin darle tiempo, de huir y cayó debilitado inmediatamente. Liz sufrió por la pérdida de su pokémon y se lanzó al piso pataleando. Rage se acercó a ella pero para Liz eso no estaba totalmente perdido.

-¡Adelante Gallade! –Gritó y el mencionado la vio estupefacto, negó con la cabeza ya que eso era como hacer trampa. –Vamos Gallade, ve.

-No puedo. –Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Que venga quien quiera! De igual manera los derrotaré a todos. -Gritó el Charizard expulsando llamaradas azules.

-Liz. –Dijo Rage riendo. –Si quieres usar a tú Gallade está bien por mí.

-¿Escuchaste Gallade? Vamos rápido antes de que ese Charizard se recupere completamente. –Explicó finalmente y Gallade asintió.

El tipo psíquico/lucha se colocó en posición de batalla frente al Mega Charizard quién tenía una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa. Ni Rage ni el Mega pokémon se contuvieron y antes de que Gallade hiciera algún movimiento usó Meteoro Dragón, un ataque que dio directo y fue tan fulminante que al igual que Lucario lo debilitó de inmediato. Blaziken lanzó al vencido Gallade sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucario, haciendo un pequeño montoncito.

Rage comenzó a celebrar mientras Liz estaba muy frustrada y volvió a patear la misma roca pero ésta vez con el otro pie, recibiendo el mismo resultado de la vez anterior y terminando muy herida.

-Es injusto, yo no tengo una Mega Piedra para alguno de mis pokémon. –Dijo ella cuando Rage y Nando se le acercaron finalmente.

-Tienes siete pokémon en tu equipo. –Comentó Nando de brazos cruzados. –Eso puede contar como un Mega pokémon.

-No, no cuenta. –Respondió ella.

Rage traía a su equipo tras él los cuales fueron a ver al equipo de la chica. El Charizard que no podía Mega Evolucionar de Rage comenzó a buscar a Blaziken quién se había ocultado entre las alas de Salamence.

-Bueno, bueno. –Dijo la dragona. –Nunca me había reído tanto en un combate, entre las pataletas de Liz y que ahora Blaze esté oculto entre mis alas fue realmente gracioso.

-¡Salamence! –Gritó molesto Blaziken y el Charizard corrió hasta él. -¡No! –Blaziken salió corriendo alejándose del pokémon que lo seguía por todas partes.

-Para mí no fue tan graciosos. –Dijeron Blaziken, Absol, Lucario y Gallade al unísono.

El Charizard Shiny se acercó a ellos expulsando fuego y riendo mientras volvía a su forma normal.

-Vaya que bola de debiluchos. –Exclamó de forma altiva. –Hasta un Zigzagoon hubiera peleado mejor que ustedes.

-¡No metas a los Zigzagoon en esto! –Gritó Lucario molesto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Preguntó Salamence enojada por la actitud del pokémon. –Si no hubieras Mega Evolucionado la historia habría sido muy distinta.

-Me hubiera demorado un poco más en ganarles solamente. –Respondió él con una sonrisa.

El equipo de Liz estaba molesto de que un pokémon tan presumido como ese les hubiera ganado. Absol tenía ligeramente erizado el pelo cuando de pronto el Charizard Shiny fue abrazado por el otro Charizard de Rage.

-¡Hermanototote! ¡Hermanito! ¡Bro! –Decía sonriendo. -¿Viste como luché? Eliminé a cuatro pokémon de una.

-Silencio Fire ¿Qué no vez que trato de burlarme de los que perdieron? –Dijo molesto y de brazos cruzados.

-Ay Zard, eres muy mal ganador, así nadie va a querer jugar contigo. –Fire sonreía mientras abrazaba más a su hermano mientras que éste intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Zard soltó un suspiro al igual que el Venasaur, el Blastoise y el Salamence de Rage que miraban al tipo fuego.

-Bueno. –Dijo Rage apareciendo con su equipo. –Ya debemos irnos, aún falta para llegar con Lucas.

-¿Van a ver a Lucas? Nosotros lo topamos en el camino para acá. –Comentó ella. –Igual que tú con tu criadero de Charizard, él tiene un criadero de Typhlosion.

-Si me contó. –Respondió él. –Cuando llegues a Kanto podrías pasar a ver a Felicia, el otro día me dijo que extrañaba vernos a todos juntos.

-Supongo que es porque se aburrió o quiere burlarse de nosotros. –Contestó Liz de brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Rage simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –Antes de que te vayas, dime ¿De dónde sacaste tu Mega Piedra?

-La verdad tengo tres Mega Piedras aunque prefiero usar la de Mega Charizard X. Si te soy sincero es complicado encontrarlas, la de Charizard la encontré en unas montañas imposibles, otra me la regalaron y la última la compré, me costó un ojo de la cara y fue estúpido porque nunca la uso.

-¡Necesito una Mega Piedra si voy a enfrentarme el campeón! –Dijo Liz lanzándose de espalda al césped.

-Ya tuve un combate con él. –Dijo Rage de pronto a lo que Liz levantó la cabeza asombrada.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero por supuesto, perdí miserablemente, fue terrible, tiene un Mega… -Iba a seguir hablando pero Liz lo detuvo.

-¡No me digas! ¡No me digas! Quiero que sea misterio. –Ambos chicos rieron y Rage asintió.

-Muy bien, será toda una sorpresa, no spoileo. –El chico vio su reloj un momento. –Se me hace tarde pero antes quisiera darte algo. –Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja, antes de que Liz pudiera abrirla él ya se alejaba corriendo mientras guardaba a su equipo en su pokeball. -¡Nos vemos en Kanto! ¡Cuídala bien! ¡Y entrena mucho!

Liz abrió la cajita luego de despedirse de su amigo y Nando se acercó con curiosidad a ver de qué se trataba. Liz lanzó una tremenda exclamación de sorpresa al ver una Mega Piedra con una pequeña etiqueta con algo escrito.

-Di-dice que es u-una Mega Piedra para… -Mira a uno de sus pokémon atentamente. –Salamence, es tu Mega Piedra.

-¡¿Qué!? –Gritó todo el mundo más asombrado que nunca.

**Fin.**

**Lamento la tardanza de demasiado tiempo pero repito ¡No dejaré ningún fanfic a medias!**

**Bueno, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo y como siempre los review con opiniones son bien recibidos :3**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de este u otro fic ¡Adius!**


	18. Fantasmas del pasado parte uno

**Holi, holas, antes de comenzar con este extremadamente largo capítulo quisiera decir que de portada a la historia puse un dibujo borrador que utilicé para la inspiración por lo cual se le notan obvios defectos y lo poco cool que es, sin embargo, lo pongo de cualquier manera ya que sirve también para mentalizarse la historia, esop, disfruten el capítulo ;P**

"*"

**Fantasmas del pasado parte uno: La tercera versión de la misma historia.**

Salamence siendo la primera en conseguir Mega Piedra y por lo tanto la primera con la oportunidad de Mega Evolucionar era quien estaba en la mira del equipo completo y también del pequeño equipo de Nando. Ya habían llegado a la siguiente ciudad y la última antes de Trigal, por alguna razón había demasiada gente aquel día, más chicas que cualquier otra cosa, iban de lado a lado corriendo con sus pokémon tras ellas, llenando tiendas, comiendo ensaladas y haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Nando a Liz.

La chica olfateó el aire, revisó la dirección del viento poniendo un dedo ensalivado en alto, sintió las vibraciones de la tierra, calculó la presión atmosférica y observo la posición de los planetas con un telescopio.

-Me huele a concurso pokémon. –Contestó finalmente entrecerrando los ojos. -¡Alerta roja equipo! Ya saben qué hacer.

Lucario, Absol, Blaziken y Salamence corrieron y alcanzaron a Lopunny que ya estaba escapando bajo la atenta mirada de Gallade y Dalia quienes estaban confusos. La acorralaron y la sostuvieron para que no huyera.

-Por los poderes conferidos a mí, te dejaré en tu pokeball hasta nuevo aviso. –Informó la humana y atrapó a Lopunny en su pokeball. –Ahora estamos seguros.

-¿Un concurso? –Preguntó Nando con un ligero destello en la mirada que pasó desapercibido por Liz y los pokémon.

-Bueno, hay que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos. –Dijo la chica subiendo al lomo de Salamence y abrazando a su pokémon. –Vamos querida Salamence.

-No te pongas así conmigo. –Dijo la dragona riendo por la repentina actitud de Liz.

-Sé qué te parece extraño parece extraño pero debemos afianzar lazos ¿Muy bien? –Ella acarició la cabeza de Salamence y la dragona asintió.

Recorrieron toda la ciudad buscando un lugar donde quedarse pero todo estaba lleno, el concurso sí que había llamado a bastante gente, la ciudad estaba sorprendentemente saturada. Hasta muy entrada la tarde lograron encontrar un lugar para dormir pero también estaba completamente lleno, fue una suerte para ellos, había varias chicas que iban a participar en el dichoso concurso, todas conversando, dándose consejos, algunas peleando. Lo normal y varios pokémon que habían sido criados con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Me siento feo. –Murmuró Absol algo incómodo.

-Yo igual. –Dijo el resto del equipo con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-De pronto me siento fea. –Dijo Liz a su vez riendo un poco. –Pero hay algo que no entiendo, sé que a las chicas les gusten más los concursos, pero aquí solo hay chicas ni un solo chico en todo el día.

-Loquilla. –Murmuró Salamence.

Una chica que paseaba por ahí y escuchó a Liz se acercó riendo.

-Es que no es un concurso, es una competencia de Tripokatlón. –Respondió la chica, era una jovencita rubia un poco menor que Liz. –En estas competencias solo participan chicas.

-¿Sólo chicas? –Preguntó Nando algo molesto y de brazos cruzados.

-Pues sí, son pruebas entre estilo y cocina, pero en cocina solo se hacen cupcakes para pokémon. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Aaaah… Qué bonito… -Dijo Liz no muy convencida. –Nosotros no venimos a eso, solo estamos de paso.

-¿No se quedarán a ver? –Preguntó la chica. –Yo también concurso con mi querida Altaria. –Liberó a su pokémon que salió de forma esplendorosa.

La pokémon sonríe y mueve sus alas con gracia alrededor de los humanos dando una pequeña muestra de la increíble habilidad que tenía. Giró sobre sí misma y de pronto dejó de presumir viendo asombrada a Salamence y se acercó a ella.

-No puede ser, eres idéntica ¿Puede que seas? –Dijo la Altaria acercándose más a Salamence.

-Lo siento señora pero creo que me confunde. –Murmuró incómoda la pokémon de Liz, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Eres la hija de Elena! No puedo equivocarme, yo ayudé a tu mamá cuando eras un huevito y eres idéntica a ella. –Sonríe feliz.

Salamence de pronto recordó que el Haxorus que había encontrado hace un tiempo también le había contado la historia de la famosa Elena. Se sorprendió bastante y más luego de que la Altaria dijo que ella era la hija de la dichosa dragona.

-¿E-Elena e-es mi madre? Entonces ese Haxorus… -Abrió los ojos sorprendida. –No puedo creerlo.

Los humanos seguían conversando y de pronto vieron lo agitada que se encontraba Salamence mientras esa Altaria no dejaba de piar. A vista de los chicos la Altaria estaba molestando a Salamence quién se veía sin palabras. Liz se molestó un poco ya que no le gustaba que otros pokémon o personas perturbaran a su equipo.

-Oye, tu Altaria está molestando a mi Salamence. –Dijo algo molesta.

-Ah, lo siento mucho, la atrapé hace poco. –Respondió la chica. –Aún no la conozco muy bien que digamos. –Mete a su Altaria en su pokeball y se aleja.

El resto de la tarde Salamence se había quedado muy pensativa y silenciosa, no tenía muchas ganas de comer luego de esa conversación con la pokémon que se había topado anteriormente, de todas maneras, cualquier criatura consiente en su lugar estaría de la misma forma cosa que preocupó a su joven entrenadora. La dragona se encontraba en las nubes y sentía que no era nada bueno lo que la tenía así.

-¿Qué pasará con Salamence? –Se preguntó la humana. –Intenté hablar con ella pero es como si no me estuviera prestando atención. –Suspira. –Tal vez se siente presionada con el asunto de la Mega Piedra.

-¿No es obvio? –Preguntó Nando. –Está así desde que esa Altaria habló con ella.

Ambos se encontraban sentados comiendo con sus pokémon junto a ellos, la joven de cabello castaño se sentía algo más tranquila conversando de eso sin la presencia de la raíz de su preocupación cerca de ellos, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el jardín pensativa.

La humana miró con curiosidad al chico que la comenzó a seguir durante un tiempo sin razón aparente o también llamado "Su banco".

-¿Qué es obvio? –Preguntó a su vez ladeando la cabeza.

-No es por la Mega Piedra, es por la Altaria de esta tarde, ella es una dragón tal como Salamence pero la diferencia es que esa pokémon vive para el espectáculo y se considera una pokémon hermosa mientras que es agradable ver en estado salvaje, sin embargo si vez a una Salamence lo primero que haces es correr. –Comentó él sacando conclusiones con lo que había visto. –De seguro tu pokémon ahora tiene un bajo, bajo autoestima.

-He… No creo que sea eso, ósea, mi Salamence es preciosa, la más hermosa en su especie, de eso estoy segura y de cualquier forma, si no lo fuera, Salamence no es esa clase de pokémon, eso te lo creo de Lopunny pero no de Salamence. –Explicó Liz.

-¿Segura? Recuerda que toda chica quiere ser una reina de belleza alguna vez. –El chico ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante la cucharada de comida que cayó en su rostro. -¿¡Y eso!?

-Para que te des cuenta que dices estupideces. Tú no tienes ninguna opinión aquí, sólo estás para que yo tenga más diálogos. –Reclamó la chica y luego vio de reojo a Salamence. –Aunque…

-Créeme Liz, es por lo de la pokémon del Tripokatlón, si concursas con Salamence y la vences tendrás un lazo de amistad y amor más fuerte con tu pokémon y hasta lograrán la Mega Evolución. –Explicó Él. –Aunque sigue siendo una estúpida competencia ¿¡Por qué solo participan chicas!?

-Mira, Nandito, inocente y torpe Nando. –Dijo Liz. –No voy a concursar en estupideces, no voy a dejar que Salamence se enfrente con un día de amor y esperanza a pokémon que se preparan toda su vida para esto y finalmente ¡Si tanto interés le pones a la dichosa competencia vístete de chica y entra! Ahora, me tienes mareada reclamando desde la tarde sobre esto.

-¡Todo se trata de ti! Tu nunca me escuchas, me siento invisible ¡Quiero hablar de mis sentimientos! –Exclamó Nando pero Liz ya se había ido. -¿¡Ahora tengo que pagar la comida!?

Lucario, Absol y Blaziken comenzaron a reír mientras dejaban la mesa y seguían a su entrenadora. Dalia por su parte le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho de forma reconfortante.

Ya fuera del lugar la joven entrenadora se encontraba viendo a su Salamence, cada vez se encontraba más desanimada, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que su madre vivió, fue una total odisea solo para encontrarse con un pokémon que ni siquiera sabía de su embarazo y peor aún, de su muerte. Porque sí, Liz le había contado como la encontró, en ese entonces ella no había tomado realmente el peso de saber que la habían encontrado junto a su madre agonizante, ahora se sentía como la peor pokémon del mundo, alguien que jamás alcanzó a conocerla, una pokémon sacrificada, una enamorada hasta su último aliento. Ella había sido su madre y tal vez jamás hubiera sabido apreciarla de no ser por un par de encuentros totalmente fortuitos. Soltó un suspiro con sus ojos lagrimeando y se recostó desanimada.

La joven humana se sentía cada vez peor al ver a su pokémon, cuando alguien apareció tras ella tocando su hombro.

-Oye, quería pedirte disculpa por lo que sea que haya hecho mi Altaria con tu Salamence. –Dijo la misma joven de la tarde. –Mira, para compensarte te traje esta entrada a la competencia que se va a realizar en dos días. –Sacó el objeto mencionado con anterioridad, un bonito papel colorido y llamativo y se lo entregó a Liz.

-No es necesario, en serio. –Se rehusó a aceptar negando con la cabeza.

-¡Descuida! ¡No es problema! Ésta iba ser para mi amiga pero no pudo venir así que tenla.

Liz iba a negarse nuevamente pero una de sus pokeball se abrió sola y de ella emergió Lopunny con una gran sonrisa tomando la entrada en representación de su entrenadora.

-Pero que linda pokémon tienes. –Alagó la chica sonriendo. –Es una Lopunny adorable.

Gallade quien estaba tras ellas asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras que Lucario junto a él negaba de brazos cruzados y Blaziken tenía una cara de póker tratando de recordar que había comido en la mañana que le había dejado ese aliento tan fresco que lo convertía en la envidia de Pepsodent.

-Tiene una buena figura, pelaje bien cuidado y brillante, se ve esbelta, feliz y enérgica. –Mientras hablaba daba vueltas alrededor de Lopunny inspeccionándola. –Podrías participar en la competencia de Tripokatlón con ella. –La Altaria de la joven se puso junto a su coordinadora.

Los ojos de Lopunny se iluminaron y se vio muy emocionada con tal ofrecimiento, no cabía de felicidad hasta que fue detenida por Liz.

-No, lo siento, yo doy solo batallas. –Explicó ella. –Y mi equipo también, además que si hay alguien a quien no debo dejar concursar en algo es a mi Lopunny.

-¿He? ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó extrañada la desconocida.

-Secreto mío. –Murmuró Liz apenas. –Como sea, no voy a… -Antes de seguir negándose observó de reojo a su Salamence quien vio a la Altaria de la chica y bajó a mirada más triste que antes.

La entrenadora entonces comenzó a creer lo que le había dicho su compañero hace unos momentos. Vio a la chica con su Altaria y a Salamence de forma alternada mientras mordía su labio inferior y mostraba notable nerviosismo y preocupación por como jugaba con sus manos. Era ridículo para ella pero finalmente todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar, todo parecía tal como el chico había dicho. Suspiró resignada y vio nuevamente a la chica.

-¿Dónde puedo inscribirme para la competencia? –Preguntó finalmente haciendo que su equipo completo y Nando se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Salamence había volteado confundida al escuchar eso de su entrenadora y Lopunny dio tremendo salto de pura felicidad, que le duró poco, ya que inmediatamente Liz le cortó lo sueños.

-Concursaré con Salamence y Gallade. –Sentenció logrando que la dragona abriera los ojos como platos al igual que la tipo normal.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritaron ambas.

-Bueno, Gallade tiene experiencia en estas cosas. –Explicó Liz al ver la cara de su equipo. –Y bueno, Salamence, yo confío en ella y sé que es preciosa y resultará.

-¡Genial! –Dijo la chica de la Altaria. –Entonces competiremos entre nosotras, ven vamos a inscribirte.

-Sí, vamos. –Murmuró Liz. –Equipo quédense aquí, vuelvo en seguida.

Liz desapareció de la vista de sus pokémon y no pasó ni un segundo luego de eso para que todos los miembros de su equipo rodearan a una sorprendida Salamence y a un extrañado Gallade. Evidentemente Gallade quien no había estado en el equipo desde hace mucho tiempo no estaba tan impactado como el resto, lo mismo ocurría con Dalia quien miraba más confusa la actitud de sus compañeros pokémon que la de su entrenadora.

-¿Por qué ustedes? –Preguntó Lopunny frustrada. –No entiendo, Liz sabía que yo quería concursar, entiendo que haya escogido a Gallade pero… -Miró a Salamence quien no recibió nada bien esa insinuación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que una estúpida competencia. –Respondió Salamence molesta y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. -¡Eres solo una engreída que solo piensa en sí misma!

Todos vieron a Salamence que reaccionó más por todas las preocupaciones que la aquejaban que por Lopunny, era un dolor de cabeza que prefería ahorrarse pero no tomó en cuenta que la pokémon conejo era de a clase que agarraba hasta los fierros calientes.

-¿¡Engreída!? ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? –Explotó la tipo normal.

Blaziken ya veía hacia donde iba todo eso y se interpuso entre ambas antes de que todo eso saliera de las garras.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Te crees mucho por ser una Lopunny? Hay miles idénticas a ti, no eres tan linda y tampoco tan fea, eres del montón, tu única diferencia es que tienes una habilidad oculta ¡Ni siquiera eres fuerte! –Gritó Salamence más irritada que molesta.

-Salamence… -Dijo Blaziken intentando detener la pelea. –Basta por favor.

-¿¡Que yo me detenga!? ¡Ella llegó aquí gritando estupideces! –Replicó sin dejar de gruñir.

-¡No es como si Liz te hubiera escogido por algo además de la Mega Piedra con tu nombre! –Gritó Lopunny totalmente roja por el enojo.

Salamence gruñó realmente furiosa con Lopunny y expulsaba leves llamaradas azules por su boca. La pokémon conejo estaba roja y respiraba agitada, esperaba que Salamence dijera una cosa más para contestarle con algo más de peso, aunque aún no se le ocurría nada. Finalmente, contra todo pronóstico la dragona batió sus alas y se alejó rápidamente con muchas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, tenía unas tremendas ganas de lanzarle un poderoso golpe con su cola a Lopunny o destrozar sus orejas con sus garras pero prefería dejar todo el asunto de lado. Sintió que de pronto, sus preocupaciones habían crecido, que ahora estaba siendo presionada por Liz por el asunto de la Mega Evolución y que por eso la había metido en esa absurda competencia, supuso que la chica quería mejorar el lazo entre ambas para que la Mega Evolución fuese exitosa, sin embargo, sentía que la humana trataba de forzar las cosas. Y ahora estaba el asunto de Lopunny, no le interesaba lo que la pokémon conejo hiciera con su envidia, por ella que se la metiera por donde no la golpeaba la luz del sol, pero al fin y al cabo, habían logrado sacarla de quicio en el peor momento. Luego de un rato de vuelo la pokémon descendió en un prado donde se acurrucó bajo un árbol. Ahí cerró los ojos más triste que molesta y así se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde la tipo dragón se despertó y encontró a su entrenadora durmiendo apoyada en su lomo. Por ahí estaba el resto del equipo, cada uno en sus asuntos y también estaba Nando y su pequeño equipo. La dragona presumió que el chico entrenaba, aunque de una forma bastante extraña según ella.

-Humm… -La humana bostezó comenzando a despertar. –Salamence, estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Dijo abrazando a la tipo dragón. –No te vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma ¿Quedó claro?

Salamence asintió sin estar muy segura de donde estaba y luego recordó de golpe todo lo sucedido, vio a lo lejos a Lopunny pero no se acercó a ella, no estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas, en especial por la forma en que la pokémon conejo le daba la espalda con actitud infantil y a la vez desagradable que no le gustó para nada a la tipo dragón. Se levantó y miró a su entrenadora con vista altiva, no le gustaba rebajarse pero en ese momento esa pokémon le estaba dejando pocas opciones.

-Bueno Liz ¿Estamos en una competencia? Entonces debemos ensayar. –Dijo en voz alta molestando a su compañera pokémon.

Liz no entendía lo que su pokémon quería decir así que le tomó unos minutos captar la información que le trataban de transmitir.

-Ah ¿Quieres ensayar para la competencia esa? –Preguntó la chica ladeando la cabeza y Salamence asintió. –Muy bien, vamos a un lugar con menos gente y pokémon.

Ambas se alejaron un poco, luego de llamar a Gallade, y pudieron comenzar el ensayo de la presentación, sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando apareció Nando con su Chikorita con la intensión de ayudar a la chica en su ensayo.

-Oye Liz, tengo unas cuantas ideas que puedes utilizar. –Dijo el chico desviando la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa. –De casualidad ya tengo la música, coreografía y una gran idea para los vestuarios.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien y me da algo de cosa que nos veas ensayar. –Respondió ella.

-Oh vamos, sólo son unas sugerencias ¿Qué llevan hasta ahora mientras yo venía hasta acá?

-Hem… ¿El calentamiento? –La chica se cruzó de brazos. –Prácticamente llegaste justo detrás de nosotros.

-¿¡Estás insinuando que me gustan estas cosas de niña!? –Exclamó Nando claramente a la defensiva.

-He… ¿Nope? –Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza al otro lado.

-Bueno, te voy a ayudar ¿Ok? Pero tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.

Luego de diez minutos…

-Mira Nando, entiendo que pongas a Salamence a atravesar su propio dragoaliento y dejarla totalmente debilitada, entiendo que Gallade tenga que hacer esos tremendos mortales hacia atrás en donde casi cae y se rompe el cuello, digo, confías mucho en mis pokémon. –Dijo ella. -¡Pero no puedo abrirme de piernas en el aire y me rehúso rotundamente a usar esa ridícula canción!

-Podemos bajar un poco la complejidad de la coreografía si eres tan llorona, yo lo haría de cualquier manera. –Murmuró al final tratando de que la chica no lo oyese, no obstante, fue escuchado de todas formas.

-Entonces ponte un vestidito y una peluca para que tú hagas la famosa coreografía, no sé qué bicho te picó pero será mejor que yo entrene sola, me pone algo nerviosa también que me estés mirando.

-¡Bien! Has lo que quieras, pero sin mi consejo no llegarás muy lejos. –Dijo molesto el chico alejándose. -¡Ni que me importaran esas cosas de niñas! –Exclamó cuando ya estaba a varios metros de la humana.

Gallade río ligeramente viendo la frustración del chico, el tipo psíquico/lucha observó a su siempre alegre compañera de equipo para ver si ésta, tal como solía hacer, se encontraba desatornillándose de la risa. Por el contrario, para sorpresa del macho, la dragona se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y ligeramente cabizbaja. Supuso que era debido al anterior enfrentamiento con Lopunny así que decidió intervenir y llamar la atención de la pokémon alada.

-Salamence, te noto decaída, si es por lo de Lopunny no debes sentirte mal, ella debe aceptar que nuestra entrenadora toma decisiones por el bien del equipo. –Habló suavemente tratando de no alterar más a su triste amiga.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo que sucedió antes no me afecta. –Suelta un ligero suspiro y levanta la cabeza. –Vamos a entrenar un poco más, para que Liz… Para que nuestra entrenadora esté feliz.

La última frase estremeció un poco a Gallade, no quería pensar que Salamence estaba sugiriendo que estaba siendo obligada por Liz a seguirla o algo por el estilo. Habían pokémon que comenzaban con esas dudas y luego terminaban atacando a sus entrenadores, Gallade había oído de eso pero de los casos que él había llegado a saber habrían sido pokémon que tenían una actitud más agresiva o rebelde y también aquellos cuyos entrenadores fueron terribles con ellos. Se acercó lentamente a Liz, no quería ni pensar que Salamence siendo tan unida a su entrenadora de pronto se haya sentido más usada que otra cosa. La humana estaba escuchando algunas canciones de su celular para ver cuál usaría y ni cuenta se dio de la actitud de ambas criaturas a su lado. Mientras su más reciente miembro del equipo comenzaba a preocuparse de sobremanera, la tipo dragón intentaba sacar ciertas dudas e inseguridades de su mente. Sí, luego de la pelea con Lopunny había acumulado más preocupaciones en su cabeza pero decidió pensar positivo, no era malo que su entrenadora quisiera meterla en un concurso como ese, tal vez la ayudaría a despejarse.

Pensó que si se sentía tranquila todo se iba a arreglar de una vez por todas, pero inhalar y exhalar de forma errática y expulsar flamas azules por la boca no era para nada una actitud relajada.

Luego de un rato comenzaron el ensayo y varias horas más tarde lo terminaron. Liz estaba complacida con lo que habían logrado pero viendo que la actitud de Salamence seguía siendo tan triste como antes, e incluso peor aún, la hizo pensar que realmente no había logrado nada.

Los días pasaron entre ensayo y ensayo, finalmente la chica y Gallade le habían tomado el gusto a la presentación que estaban haciendo y la pasaban bien, Salamence también comenzó a sentirse mejor entre ensayo y tontear con su entrenadora, decidió que obviamente no podía estar triste por siempre pero aun así eran cosas que no se solucionarían así como así, no había hablado con Lopunny desde que pelearon y la pokémon conejo solía desaparecer de vez en cuando mientras ensayaban según lo que Dalia les había contado.

Finalmente había llegado el día y Nando, el compañero de viajes de Liz, no paraba de darle consejos a la chica como si se tratara de un experto en el tema o al menos para la chica realmente lo era.

Llegaron al edificio del concurso y estaba lleno de pokémon en todas partes, esplendorosos y refinados, mucho más sorprendente de lo que habían visto hace días.

-Me siento más feo ahora. –Murmuró Absol tapando su cara con la chaqueta de su entrenadora.

-No te preocupes Absol, hice esto para nosotros en caso de exceso de belleza. –Dijo Blaziken entregando una bolsa de papel con dos hoyos para los ojos. –Ahora no tendremos de que avergonzarnos, a menos que nos quiten las bolsas, claro.

-Dame veinte. –Dijo Lucario.

Los tres pokémon se pusieron sus bolsas en la cabeza pero fueron interrumpidos por su entrenadora.

-Les tengo una misión de "contención" ya saben. –Dijo la humana a lo que el trío comprendió inmediatamente. –Vayan rápido.

Los tres se dispersaron por el edificio, cada uno en una posición correspondiente. Blaziken se encontraba cerca del escenario, Absol por los pasillos y Lucario se quedó en la entrada donde habían iniciado.

Los concursantes fueron a su salón a prepararse y esperar su turno, ahí estaba Liz y una parte de su equipo, sentada con una pierna temblando por los nervios.

-Sa-Salamece. –Llamó con la voz entre cortada. –Creo que es momento de decirte, que soy algo nerviosa y siento que voy a vomitar, pero si tengo que hacerlo para que sepas que eres la hermosa pokémon que sé que eres está bien por mí. –Dijo la chica jugando con nerviosismo con los botones del traje que se había colocado, estaba realmente pálida.

Gallade notó la situación que estaba por acontecer así que prefirió tomar su distancia mientras que la dragona observó a su entrenadora totalmente sorprendida y luego soltó una ligera risilla que luego se transformó en una risotada que no paraba. La humana ladeó la cabeza y luego se cruzó de brazos al ver que su pokémon no paraba de reír.

-¿Qué pasa Salamence? ¿Te burlas porque estoy por vomitar? No es tan gracioso. –La dragona negó con la cabeza con ganas. -¿Entonces…? –De pronto la humana abrió bastante los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a su boca. -¡No me digas que no estabas triste por cosas de autoestima!

-¡No! –Dijo Salamence negando enérgicamente con la cabeza sin parar de reír. –No era eso ¡Arceus! ¿Por eso nos metimos en esto? ¿Creías que yo…? –No pudo contenerse y volvió a reír con ganas.

-¡Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Nando! –Exclamó furiosa la chica para luego lanzar un grito de frustración. –Pero aun así… -Se calmó un momento y vio a su pokémon. -¿Qué fue lo que te tenía tan triste?

Salamence no sabía cómo explicarlo y Liz se negó a aceptar la ayuda de Gallade para traducirle, sentía que era algo que debían hacer como amigas, más que una relación entre una entrenadora y su pokémon. La dragona registró el bolso de su entrenadora y entre tanta basura sacó un trozo de huevo que la chica había guardado desde que la encontró, era de su huevo. Estaba en una bolsita y la pokémon con la boca lo sostuvo y lo movió frente al rostro de la humana.

-Hemm… Huevo, huevo ¿Nacer? ¿¡Estás embarazada!? ¿¡Vas a tener un huevo!? ¡Por Arceus! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Dónde!? Ósea, el "cómo" es obvio pero ¿¡Con quién!? –Salamence negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. –Ah no… Más te valía picarona. Entonces ¿Tu huevo? ¿Sí? –La dragona asintió. –Hem... ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? Si quieres saber eso creo que es el momento, cuando unos pokemoncitos se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho la entrenadora los lleva a la "guardería del amor" o a veces una entrenadora quiere un pokémon perfecto, shiny, de la mejor naturaleza con seis iv's entonces escoge al padre a la madre y los obliga a entrar a la guardería del amor en donde son forzados a…

-¡No! Liz, concéntrate.

-Entonces no es eso, muy bien, esto es difícil. –La chica cerró los ojos y acarició el lomo de su pokémon con cuidado. -¿Es por tu madre? ¿Cuándo te encontré? –Salamence asintió moviendo su colita. –Ya veo, pero no entiendo, ya te había contado como te encontré varias veces ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Algo tiene que ver esa Altaria?

Salamence asintió con una sonrisa apenada y con pequeñas lágrimas. Liz la abrazó y la pokémon rodeó a su entrenadora con su cola, pegándola más a ella.

-Salamence, tal vez no pueda entenderte, pero de verdad quisiera y sé que podré, solo tenme paciencia. –Ambas ríen un poco y Salamence sigue llorando. –Calma, yo sé que tu mamá te quería tanto como yo te quiero e hizo lo imposible para cuidarte, tal vez no fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos y tal vez ahora te está viendo muy feliz de que te hayas convertido en la preciosa pokémon que eres y además increíblemente fuerte. –Salamence sabía que Liz hacía lo posible por intentar animarla y apreciaba más las palabras por la intención que tenían, además del mensaje terriblemente cliché, era lo que necesitaba. Sintió con más fuerza el amor que ya sentía por su entrenadora y lo reafirmaron haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

Mientras la magia de la amistad era restaurada, Lucario, Absol y Blaziken no tenían momento de descanso y vigilaban en sus zonas sin pasar nada por alto. Fue Lucario el primero en dar la señal de alerta. Ya todos habían entrado a ver la competencia y se había quedado solo en la entrada. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad y miedo lo recorrió completamente, intentó usar su percepción de auras, sin embargo, esta no lo acompañó como solía sucederle. Comenzó a caminar por la oscurecida entrada, llena de afiches regados por el piso que anunciaban el famoso evento y eran arrastrados por el viento que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. El pokémon tipo acero/lucha caminó lentamente y se sobresaltó bastante al sentir un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada, con miedo y sus patas temblando se quitó la bolsa de papel de la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su alrededor.

-Está aquí. –Murmuró para sí mismo. Encendió una linterna que le había quitado a Nando y la utilizó para alumbrar pobremente su entorno. –Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde?

Iluminando a su alrededor se encontró con una escena que jamás en su vida entera esperó ver y lanzó un tremendo grito al aire que alertó a sus compañeros. Después de eso, desapareció de su puesto sin dejar rastro alguno.

Absol quería ir a ver si Lucario se encontraba bien pero prefirió quedarse en su puesto, sabía en su interior lo que le había sucedido pero no quiso aceptarlo, para él Lucario era un pokémon fuerte así que puede que estuviera bien, puede. El pokémon catástrofe anduvo por los pasillos caminando al igual que su compañero a paso lento y también se quitó su bolsa de papel. Los pasillos se podían ver peor que la entrada, las múltiples puertas alrededor de Absol lo hacían sentir nervioso. De pronto unas risillas se escucharon de uno de los cuartos a su alrededor pero el tipo siniestro no pudo averiguar de cual, parecía que se trasladaba por las habitaciones lo cual le pareció algo ridículo. De pronto se escuchó una risa muy fuerte, justo tras él. Volteó levemente para observar pero no vio nada, miró alrededor totalmente extrañado, su cola se movía con preocupación.

-¡Ya sal de ahí! Sé que eres tú y no podrás conmigo. –Gruñó y sus garras se enterraron levemente en el suelo preparado para el ataque.

-No podrás conmigo… -Murmuró la misma voz de las risas y cuando Absol levantó la cabeza la vio pegada en el techo y luego descendiendo de él con la intención de caer en el lomo del tipo siniestro.

Sin perder tiempo el pokémon comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose lo más rápido que sus patas le dieran. Se sintió rodeado de risas siniestras que provenían de lo más profundo de un ser que no se detendría hasta lograr sus propósitos. Finalmente la persecución acabó cuando el pokémon de pelaje blanco se encontró con su compañero de tipo fuego. Ahí estaba Blaziken con una clara expresión de extrañeza en su rostro al encontrar a Absol fuera de su zona. El cuadrúpedo le explicó atropelladamente a Blaze lo sucedido el cual entendió sólo la mitad necesaria del tremendo y casi indescifrable relato. Ambos decidieron ir juntos para poder recuperar a Lucario y completar su misión. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos fue primero Blaziken quien comenzó a sentirse observado pero no le prestó mucha atención. Sorprendentemente para un pokémon de su tipo, la sangre se le heló completamente al sentir un sonido que asemejaba a un gemido lastimero, Absol lo había escuchado también y el par supo que provenía de la última habitación al final del interminable pasillo. Con nerviosismo llegaron a la puerta, fue Blaziken quien tomó el valor de girar la perilla y abrir la entrada a la misteriosa habitación. Ambos vieron horrorizados el cuerpo de Lucario colgado del techo por unas cuerdas atadas a sus brazos y un pañuelo atado en su boca para evitar que pudiera hablar.

-¡Lucario! –Gritó Blaziken y el mencionado emitió ruidos, intentando alertarlos de algo.

Los recién llegados voltearon lentamente a ver en la dirección en la que Lucario miraba y observaron a Lopunny parada en la puerta con un traje de presentación y comenzando a cerrarla para dejarlos atrapados en aquella habitación. Fue Absol quién en un rápido movimiento mordió el brazo de Lopunny sin apretar fuerte y le dio un tirón para meterla en la habitación. Blaziken actuando rápido cerró la puerta evitando que la pokémon conejo pudiera escapar.

-Hasta aquí llegaste. –Dijo Absol y Lucario a falta de movilidad asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Lopunny, sabes que Liz hace las cosas por una razón y si decidió que era Salamence la que iba a participar debes respetarla y confiar en ella, de eso se trata un equipo. –Explicó el tipo fuego/lucha con Lucario tras él asintiendo nuevamente.

-ñe ñe ñe "de eso se trata un equipo" –Imitó Lopunny molestando bastante a Blaziken.

-¡No me imites!

-"No me imites" –Dijo volviendo a remedar con un tono de voz molesto.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que se escuchó la voz del animador del evento resonar por todas partes dando inicio al evento. La pokémon conejo sin mostrar indicio de rendirse dio un tremendo salto y llegó a un tubo de ventilación metiéndose en él y comenzando a gatear por éste.

Blaziken subió a Absol para que la siguiera y el tipo siniestro se deslizó con habilidad por las laberínticas construcciones siguiendo muy de cerca a la pokémon. Ella, por su parte, volteó un poco y vio a Absol a los ojos para luego usar puño drenaje en él quién no podía moverse para esquivarlo, el ataque dio de lleno y tenía bastante potencia a pesar de la poca movilidad de la pokémon.

-¡Houston tenemos un problema! –Dijo Absol a Blaziken gritando por el tubo.

-Y aquí vienen más. –Señaló Lopunny usando puño hielo en la lata congelando a su alrededor.

Absol vio aterrado a Lopunny y luego al tubo pues cuando la pokémon dio apenas un movimiento la superficie comenzó a crujir muy fuerte. Ambos dejaron de respirar hasta que sintieron como la lata se desplomaba llevando al par consigo y estrellándolos contra el suelo.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó la pokémon y rápidamente salió de los restos comenzando a correr en dirección a la zona de presentación.

Blaziken había desatado a Lucario y ambos corrieron junto a Absol tratando de detener a Lopunny quien ya estaba por llegar. Comenzaron a atacarla y para horror del trío la pokémon conejo se pegó a la muralla con sus ojos totalmente oscurecidos y escaló hasta el techo, gateando por éste como si se tratara de una película de terror en donde deben exorcizar a una niña pequeña que tiene un demonio dentro de ella, pero claro, eso es solo un ejemplo. Estaba a unos metros cuando fue bajada delicadamente del techo con psíquico.

-Lopunny. –Dijo Dalia con una expresión de amabilidad en el rostro. –Basta, siempre hay otras oportunidades y no tienes que entrar a una competencia para demostrar la hermosa y talentosa pokémon que eres.

-¿Tú crees eso? –Preguntó Lopunny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo lo sé. –Respondió ella con amabilidad y le dio un abrazo a la tipo normal quien le correspondió.

El animador ya había presentado a la tercera concursante y las ansias pudieron con Lopunny quien le dio un tremendo puño hielo en el estómago a Dalia y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Hija de…! –Exclamó Dalia tomando su vientre mientras Lopunny salía corriendo.

Fue ahí cuando Nando apareció con su siempre adorable Chikorita en sus brazos y llamó a Lopunny. Sin cuestionarse la razón, la pokémon corrió con el chico dejando más extrañados aún al equipo de Liz.

Mientras tanto Salamence y Liz se habían calmado y hablado con más tranquilidad. Ambas estaban acurrucadas con una sonrisa.

-Si no quieres participar en la competencia, está bien por mí. –Dijo la chica. –Esto solo fue producto de una confusión. –Salamence negó con la cabeza. -¿Aún quieres participar?

-¡Claro! No practicamos tanto para nada. –Contestó la dragona riendo.

-¡No sé qué dijiste pero supongo que quieres participar!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡Yeah!

-¡Salamence! ¡Me voy a hacer pipí de los nervios! –Gritó Liz.

-¡Yo igual! ¡wiii! –Dijo Salamence.

En eso entra una joven que trabajaba en el staff del concurso, anunció que ya era el turno de Liz y el par fue con la chica, seguidas de Gallade quién tenía una pequeña sonrisa más tranquila luego de que todo se aclarara.

Ya al llegar tras bambalinas estaban tremendamente nerviosas y fue peor cuando llegaron al escenario y pudieron ver a toda la gente. Liz estaba paralizada, solo sentía su respiración y parecía que los múltiples gritos de todo el público se sintieran muy lejanos. En cuanto el animador comenzó a hablar la hizo reaccionar y volver a la tierra, ayudada por el rostro calmado y tranquilizador de Gallade quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa para animarla a ella y a Salamence. Ambas asintieron y esperaron las instrucciones del animador, la primera competencia era completamente al azar y la humana recordaba haber visto en algunos videos que hasta competencias de comida pueden salir y ella que no sabía ni hacer una sopa sin que se le quemara comenzó a preocuparse, se esmeró tanto en la segunda competencia que olvidó la primera. Salamence pensó exactamente en el mismo detalle.

-La primera competencia es de estilo. –Explicó el animador con una sonrisa. –Tienen quince minutos para vestir a sus pokémon.

Liz miró a sus pokémon, obviamente era mil trecientas cuatro veces más fácil vestir a Gallade pero también era mil trecientas cinco veces más original romperse la cabeza tratando de vestir y retocar a un tremendo dragón. Fue entonces que escogió a Salamence y Gallade asintió muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Las concursantes entraron a unas cabinas cerradas con todos los implementos para vestir a sus pokémon.

-¡Oye! –Llamó Liz al animador. –Mi Salamence no cabe en ese espacio tan pequeño.

-Tienes razón ¿No puedes vestir a tu Gallade? –Preguntó a su vez el hombre.

-¿No puede darme un espacio más grande? De verdad quería hacer esto por mi dragoncita. –La joven puso ojitos de cachorrito y finalmente los del staff permitieron que la chica vistiera a su pokémon tras bambalinas con todos los implementos que tenían las demás cabinas.

Todas tenían muy poco tiempo y Liz sintió que para ella era mucho menos, Salamence ayudaba lo que más podía a su entrenadora con todo lo que ésta pedía y así avanzaron como pudieron poniéndole cosas encima a la dragona.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! –Anunció el animador y Liz corrió seguida de Salamence de vuelta al escenario pero fue detenida por un encargado del lugar, debía esperar su turno para presentarse.

La primera en presentarse fue una chica y su Delcatty quien iba muy elegante y adorable caminando con estilo por la pasarela. Luego siguió una chica con su Hoppip y finalmente era el turno de Liz quien salió seguida de su Salamence la cual usaba un estilo "improvisado y con la pintura que encontré" como lo había denominado Liz y la verdad el nombre era perfecto. Lo poco que no era pintura era una trenza de lana que había colocado tras la cabeza de Salamence, era larga y adornada con piedras negras que sobre ellas tenía cristales transparentes que brillaban levemente al ser iluminados. La cabeza de Salamence estaba pintada con patrones en blanco y negro muy similares, mientras de un lado de la cabeza las líneas eran de color blanco del otro eran negras, siendo opuestos los colores. Lo que realmente impactó a todo el mundo fueron las alas de Salamence que estaban una pintada con rombos de color negro y cristales blancos en su centro, rombos que estaban en un inicio todos juntos y se iban separando a medida que subían por un ala, mientras que la otra ala era todo lo contrario, la parte superior tenía rombos color blanco con cristales negros en su centro que iban descendiendo hasta ir separándose por el ala de la tipo dragón. Sus patas no estaban completamente pintadas, tenía unas medias blancas y negras intercalándose y con diseños con forma de gota alargada; Negro si era una media blanca y blanco si era una media negra. Su pecho también tenía esos diseños en blanco y negro con patrones similares a los que tenía en el resto del cuerpo.

A Liz le gustaba lo que había hecho con Salamence, ahora el asunto era si al resto del público también le gustaba, lo que fuese que sucediera a continuación era un misterio para ella por lo que decidió dejar de pensarlo mucho y comenzó con la pasarela. Salamence era la que debía lucirse por lo que la chica le ordenó que volara y diera varías vueltas alrededor del público mientras la chica caminaba derecha como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, hasta se sentía alta, tal vez caminar derecha le aumentaba varios centímetros.

Finalmente se devolvieron al punto de inicio con una sonrisa más falsa que la propaganda de Pokémon Go. El público comenzó a votar con las lucecitas mágicas de colores, el color de Liz era el azul. Vio como las luces volaron por todo el escenario, la chica y su pokémon sonrieron al ver las luces de color azul volar hacia ellas. Ambas pasaron a la siguiente ronda y celebraron con una sonrisa. Corrieron hacia Gallade quien las esperaba y comenzaron a hablar en desorden sobre todo lo que él ya acababa de ver.

Para la segunda ronda debían hacer una presentación con una mezcla entre bailes y ataques de pokémon, Liz era la última en salir. En el penúltimo show la chica y su equipo completo, los que participaban y los que no se quedaron boquiabiertos, la pokémon que se presentaba con un lindo traje y toda la cosa era su Lopunny que participaba con otra chica en la presentación. Liz se sintió más traicionada que otra cosa, ahí estaba su pokémon sonriendo y apareciendo con otra chica y como si fuese su pokémon.

-No solo me traicionó. –Murmuró Liz. –Sino que esa chica es el tarado de Nando disfrazado. –Dijo señalando al joven que se presentaba con Lopunny y su Chikorita.

Efectivamente se trataba del chico disfrazado bailando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Te dije que ese chico era más afeminado que Gallade. –Comentó Absol a Blaziken quien asintió con la cabeza.

Terminando el show de Nando el público se volvió loco, era realmente bueno y terminado ellos dio paso para comenzar con el show de Liz quien había creado una coreografía entre cómica y animada con el poco tiempo que tuvieron. Salamence y Gallade no solo se lucían sino que también sacaron un par de risas con su baile mezclado con la canción, no eran risas burlescas sino que unas bastante alegres y acordes a lo que querían lograr. Sin embargo, para el gran final Liz debía subir por la cola de Salamence hasta llegar al lomo de ésta y sentarse para que la dragona se elevara y Gallade se colgara de la cola de ella. Fue cuando estaba subiendo que mientras caminaba Salamence se elevó muy pronto, antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a la zona donde debía sentarse. Liz perdió el equilibrio y cayó bruscamente del lomo de Salamence, Gallade no se dio cuenta a tiempo y menos la dragona, ya estaban a varios metros de altura y la entrenadora siendo alguien que sufre de vértigo no había mirado hacia abajo en ningún momento por lo que en los ensayos jamás notó la altura que habían tomado, jamás se midió y con la emoción de estar en el escenario la dragona se había elevado demasiado en poco tiempo. El estruendoso golpe que dio la chica contra el piso, resonó por siempre en la cabeza de todos los miembros del equipo que observaban la presentación.

-¡Liz! –Fue un grito al unísono de parte de todo el equipo.

Todo el mundo comenzó a acercarse, la chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Gallade y Salamence se encargaron de que los morbosos no sacaran fotos de su entrenadora en esas condiciones para exhibirla como si fuera alguna gracia. Fue entonces que llegaron los paramédicos y se la llevaron. Salamence se sentía tan mal, sentía que había lastimado a su segunda madre.

**Esta historia continuará…**

"***"**

**Sobre esta saga de "fantasmas del pasado"** **no será lineal, por lo que por un momento puede haber una parte y el otro capítulo puede no tener nada que ver con estos relatos.**

**Sé que a muchos les dije del especial navideño pero se alargó tanto que no pudo ser este año, así que el próximo si dios quiere y siento mucho la demora, este capítulo iba salir hace dos semanas más o menos pero entre que salí de gira y lo ocupado que se puso todo no hubo tiempo u.u**

**Bueno, aquí está después de todo. Tres mil ochocientas veinte seis gracias a todos quienes aun así siguen esta historia y a los nuevos lectores también, ahora vemos algo más de Salamence quien es un poco sensible a pesar de su ruda apariencia** **y el próximo capítulo también habla de ella pero ésta vez traída a nosotros por una idea de la usuaria "Simbalaika" quien** **dio la idea para el próximo capítulo y veremos a una entrenadora y a su equipo nuevo c;**

**Como ya saben estamos por llegar a los cien review y estoy que tiemblo de la emoción… Error, estoy temblando de la emoción por lo que… Tenemos evento…**

**¡Free Chapter today! One blue skirt Face ¡Mi inglés es un asco!**

**Así que si tienes una idea para un capítulo házmela saber con un review y veré cuales uso para los próximos capítulos que van a parte de fantasmas del pasado, así que si tienen ideas, personajes, aventuras, dramas, shipping o lo que quieran meter solo háganme saber las ideas por medio de review****¡Oferta valida por tiempo limitado! ¡Sólo hasta agotar stock! ¡Llama ya! ¡Nuestra única operadora está esperando! Aprovechen que Liz está moribunda y puede quedar la zorra cuando la jefa no está mirando (aunque con ella mirando pasa igual :v) xD**

**Señor Diego Vera**

**Como usted me pidió lo busqué por Facebook pero me es imposible encontrar a alguien con tan poca descripción ya que es un nombre muy común. Le pido que si quiere dar ideas puede darlas ahora por medio de mensaje y como usted es un usuario sin cuenta no pude contestarle antes.**

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	19. Kokoros rompidos

Capítulo diecinueve: kokoros rompidos.

Salamence corrió por todo el hospital, revisaba cada pasillo seguida de varias enfermeras que intentaban detenerla hasta que pudo encontrar a su amada entrenadora que estaba recostada, durmiendo en una camilla hecha una bolita entre todas las frazadas y sábanas, estaba cubierta completamente, apenas se le veía algo de pelo sobresaliendo de entre las mantas. La pokémon al estar dentro de la habitación trancó la puerta con su cola para que no la abrieran y se acercó a su entrenadora lentamente para intentar quitarle las frazadas con el hocico, sin embargo la chica se lo impidió apretando las mantas más hacia sí misma.

La dragona supo que la chica ya había despertado y con la mirada baja y melancólica apoyó su cabeza, en lo que suponía, era el pecho de su humana. Se sintió levemente reconfortada al sentir las manos de la humana pasar por la cabeza de la pokémon, acariciando ésta con cuidado y delicadeza haciendo sentir mejor a la criatura quien comenzó a llorar, desahogándose y buscando más las manos de la chica con su hocico. La humana comenzó quitarse las frazadas y la pokémon vio con horror las vendas que tenía tras su nuca, las cuales tenían manchas rojas y sangrientas que parecían recientes.

-No te preocupes Salamence, no es nada grave. –Explicó la chica con un hilo de voz y esbozando una tenue sonrisa. –Estoy bien.

La dragona suspiró más aliviada al escuchar esas palabras de su entrenadora, no quería ni pensar que hubiera sucedido si le decía lo contrario. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos negativos y sólo se dedicó a sonreírle de vuelta a su entrenadora quien la abrazó.

-Pero bueno, no queremos que esto se repita ¿Verdad? –Murmuró juntando su frente con la de su pokémon quien asintió levemente. –Muy bien, tomaremos las medidas correspondientes, así que para evitar que algo tan horrible vuelva a suceder supongo que este es el adiós, no necesito a una pokémon tan absurdamente tonta como tú que no puede ni sentir el peso que lleva en su espalda, Lopunny tenía razón, no debía usar a una pokémon tan fea y sin gracia como tú. Te dejaré en un lugar donde puedas combinar a la perfección.

En eso Salamence se vio atrapada en el basurero rodeada de porquerías y Rattata, la pokémon comenzó a llorar y de pronto una corriente de aire atrajo hasta su rostro un pedazo de papel, era un periódico en donde salía un foto de su antigua entrenadora con todo su equipo Mega Evolucionado y un titular que decía "Chica gana todas las ligas luego de deshacerse de pokémon inútil y ganarle a Ash Ketchum". Salamence ve la noticia llorando y luego al ver alrededor se da cuenta que no se encuentra en el basurero sino que está en una pokeball y repentinamente es liberada para ver que detrás de ella hay un chico con un Pikachu.

-¡Muy bien Salamence! ¡Ganaremos esta liga! ¡Yo lo sé! –Gritó el chico enérgico mientras la rata amarilla también celebraba.

-Aquí vienen los peleadores Elizabeth Evans de pueblo Escaso con su Kyurem contra Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y su Salamence. –Dijo el animador del evento.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Salamence. -¡No! ¡No! ¿¡Quién demonios es Ash Ketchum!?

Blaziken comenzó a mover a Salamence para despertarla, se notaba que sufría una terrible pesadilla de la cual no parecía estar ni cerca de despertar. Sudaba, se removía incómoda y gruñía de vez en cuando. Finalmente Blaziken logró despertarla sacudiéndola con algo de fuerza, ella despertó gritando y respirando agitada.

-¿¡Quién es Ash Ketchum!? –Gritó y luego se dio cuenta donde estaba, Blaziken estaba a su lado viendo a la pokémon con preocupación.

En una ligera inspección vio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del centro pokémon, un jardín decorado para simular un hábitat natural para los pokémon, aunque era sólo césped, árboles con bayas y un río pequeño, no era para todo tipo de pokémon, pero ahí estaban, Salamence y todo el equipo durmiendo apretujados en grupo para no molestar a las demás criaturas del lugar. Ella vio a Blaziken quién suspiró más calmado al verla despierta, ella en cambio, a pesar de sentirse aliviada de saber que todo se trataba de un simple sueño no dejaba de sentirse triste por lo que ella creía que le había hecho a su entrenadora. Blaziken entendía lo que perturbaba a su amiga por lo que acarició levemente su cabeza, tenía la misma mirada melancólica que tenía cuando nació.

-Sé que es lo que piensas y no es tu culpa, debes confiar en lo que te digo, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, ya sabes, de eso se tratan los accidentes. –Dijo él aunque la dragona no parecía muy convencida. –No sé si recuerdas cuando a Liz tenía a Lucario en sus brazos cuando era un Riolu y se le cayó de cabeza.

-¿Cuándo creímos que quedaría idiota? –Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí y resultó que se puso más simpático, nada más y que de repente tiene ese tic en las orejas pero eso simplemente. Sólo fue un accidente, es más, Lucario ni lo recuerda. –Dijo Blaziken riendo ligeramente y Salamence lo acompañó esbozando un sonrisita. –O esa vez en que a mientras jugábamos a las escondidas con Absol su cabeza quedó atrapada en el tronco de un árbol y que éste estaba lleno de tipo insecto que lo dejaron envenenado y Liz no se movió en seis horas del mismo punto para que Absol no se debilitara hasta que nos encontraron unos niños exploradores.

Salamence comenzó a reír más aún hasta que notó un pequeño detalle.

-Sí, pero en ambas ocasiones no habíamos ensayado por varios días el accidente. –Murmuró volviendo a su aura de depresión.

Blaziken le dio palmaditas en el lomo a Salamence y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a golpear a la gravedad por dañar a nuestra entrenadora.

-No cambies el tema. –Dijo ella empujándolo con su ala.

-Deja en paz el tema, ya oíste a la enfermera, ella está bien ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de seguir culpándote le compramos un regalo? –Sugirió él lo que le pareció buena idea a la dragona. –Le sacamos dinero al humano y vamos mañana por un lindo regalo.

-Esa es una buena idea. –Murmuró ella.

-Sí, mañana temprano iremos a comprar regalos pero ahora debes descansar y le diré lo mismo a los demás para que alguien de este equipo duerma de una vez por todas. –Ambos vieron alrededor y notaron múltiples ojos que observaban hacia arriba. –Hoy tendré que ser un orador motivacional. –Explicó Blaze. –Bueno, o algo así para hacer que todos duerman de una vez por todas.

La dragona asintió y se acomodó nuevamente cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco lo cual logró sin mayor problema. Así estuvo fresca como lechuga para la mañana siguiente, al igual que todos los demás a excepción de Blaziken que se veía realmente exhausto. La tipo dragón quiso creer que se debía a que estuvo tratando de hacer dormir al resto pero si hubiera sabido que en realidad se trataba de que el tipo fuego estaba tan o más preocupado por su entrenadora como el resto ninguno lo hubiera imaginado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de ir por los regalos. –Dijo Blaziken con la billetera de Nando en sus garras.

Todos se fueron en parejas con el dinero que Blaze les dio y comenzaron su búsqueda por un buen regalo, todos a excepción de Salamence quién quería llegar con el mejor de todos los obsequios para su entrenadora, intentando sentirse un poco mejor y tratar de enmendar todo lo sucedido con aquel pequeño acto. Así todos se dirigieron a la ciudad revisando cada tienda, aunque en algunas no se permitían pokémon pero eso no era un impedimento para el equipo.

Mientras tanto Liz estaba viendo videos de Internet con su celular en una camilla del hospital cuando llegó Nando, el humano, a ver como estaba y más que nada para averiguar sobre el paradero de su billetera desaparecida. Para sorpresa del joven, ella no tenía la billetera pero tampoco quería hablarle o verlo, sólo desviaba la mirada para no tener que encararlo.

-Liz ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el muchacho al ver la actitud de la chica hacia él.

-Ahora me haces preguntas, ladrón de pokémon. –Respondió ella cortante y sin verlo.

-¿Yo? Pero si tú muy bien sabes que la misteriosa chica ganadora del concurso, que además es ultra bella y desconocida no era yo en absoluto, piensa que ella era una chica. –Al hablar, Nando se ponía más nervioso y pronunciaba cada vez más rápido las palabras hasta que ni se entendía.

La chica por su parte levantó su celular y se lo enseñó al chico, era un video del concurso en el que habían participado, exactamente la participación de Nando quién la observó con nerviosismo mientras que la chica lo veía inspeccionando cada gesto, a ella no le importaba que ese chico fuese tan travesti como quisiera, lo que le molestaba es que hubiera participado con su Lopunny a quien ella con anterioridad le había prohibido participar en la presentación.

-¿Querías ser una chica? –Preguntó la humana con una sonrisa siniestra. –Yo puedo ayudarte y así aprenderás a no cuestionar las razones de dejar o no a mis pokémon hacer algo. –Mientras hablaba movía unas tijeras en sus manos y hacía ademanes de cortar.

Ni tonto ni perezoso el chico se apegó contra el otro extremo de la habitación mientras Liz se levantaba a duras penas de la cama, se mareaba de vez en cuando y la cabeza le daba vueltas pero eso no iba a evitar hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Liz ¡Aléjate! Si quieres te doy mi billetera pero por favor retrocede. –El chico asustado sacó a su Murkrow el cual cayó en picada al suelo dormido y roncando. –Tengo que devolver este pokémon a mi abuelo, está demasiado viejo.

Liz bajó de la cama arrastrándose a punta y codo, parecía de película de terror con el pelo sobre la cara, la bata de hospital y arrastrándose con unas tijeras hasta el chico. El Murkrow despertó y se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica quién no pudo sostenerla levantada y se quedó apoyada en el piso, no podía alzar la cabeza por más que lo intentara.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Ayuda! –Gritó la humana mientras pateaba el suelo pero el pokémon ni se movió lo que Nando agradeció internamente.

En otro lugar se encontraba una chica caminando con un equipo de pokémon casi enteramente de tipos fuego a excepción por un Luxray que la seguía, iba por las calles de la ciudad en la que Liz y su equipo se encontraban. Era una joven de diecinueve años, de pelo castaño claro, bastante largo, suelto, algo ondulado de las puntas y ojos verdes con tonos ámbar. Ésta chica caminaba buscando algún local donde pudiera comer algo, habían llegado con su equipo esa mañana y cada local se encontraba lleno de personas, al parecer ella no sabía del evento que había sucedido en aquel lugar la noche anterior por lo cual le sorprendió la gran cantidad de gente por toda la ciudad. Finalmente encontró un local de comida más desocupado que los otros, pero desgraciadamente no se admitían pokémon, se lo pensó un momento entre los rugidos de sus pokémon y los rugidos de su estómago hasta que finalmente se decidió por el alimento que tanta falta le hacía.

-Chicos. –Dijo llamando la atención de su equipo, varias miradas se dispararon hacia ella. –Ustedes ya comieron así que supongo que estarán bien si me esperan una pequeña hora mientras voy a comer, aquí no se admiten pokémon, lo siento mucho. –Los pokémon hicieron gestos de que no les importaba esperar y ella sonrió alegre. –Bien, pueden ir a pasear mientras yo voy a revisar que salseo tiene acá dentro. Nos vemos en una hora.

Ella entró al local y los pokémon se miraron entre ellos. El equipo era conformado por Shanga el Charizard, Thunder el Luxray mencionado anteriormente quién además era shiny, Fugaz una Flareon, Luz una Rapidash que era la más anciana del grupo, Infernape el Infernape y por último la más joven era la pequeña Vulpix Rubí, quién usaba una cinta en su cuello.

Shanga al ver que el equipo no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir fue el primero en alejarse emprendiendo el vuelo luego de una pequeña despedida. Le siguió Thunder el Luxray quién comenzó a alejarse a paso firme y sin ver mucho a los demás. La pequeña Vulpix Rubí siguió a Thunder con una gran sonrisa y moviendo sus colitas mientras caminaba. Infernape, Fugaz la Flareon también se alejaron mientras que Luz, la Rapidash, se quedó fuera del local de comida esperando a su entrenadora.

Mientras que estos desconocidos hacían sus cosas era Lopunny quién caminaba más desanimada, casi arrastrando sus patitas junto a Gallade quién la seguía también lentamente. Gallade se sentía algo nervioso, quería ayudarla pero las palabras no salían de su boca y ella tampoco parecía prestar atención a los balbuceos que soltaba. Finalmente él la detuvo tomándola con cuidado del brazo a lo que ella lo vio apenas.

-L-Lopunny, por favor, s-sé que estás triste porque L-Liz dijo que la traicionaste pero… -Gallade iba a continuar pero se interrumpió a sí mismo a ver la expresión de horror de Lopunny.

-¿¡Liz dijo qué cosa!? –Gritó la pokémon sorprendida y dolida al mismo tiempo. Pasó menos de un segundo desde el grito de asombro de Lopunny hasta que comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Ahora sí que Gallade había metido la pata y no sabía qué hacer, intentó consolar a la pokémon pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella lloraba más fuerte.

-Vamos Lopunny, nadie piensa que eres una traidora. –Dijo él tratando de calmarla.

En eso pasaron Absol con Lucario junto a ellos mientras reían y hablaban.

-Con permiso traidora y afeminado. –Pidió Lucario pasando entre ambos pokémon con Absol tras él.

Lopunny lloraba más fuerte y Gallade quería darle un tremendo golpe en toda la boca a Lucario.

-Vamos, pulgoso. –Llamó el tipo lucha/acero a Absol.

-Te sigo, embolia cerebral. –Contestó el tipo siniestro.

Gallade suspiró y le dio un abrazo a la tipo normal tratando de calmarla aunque no sirvió mucho. Ella se veía sumamente afligida por lo de su entrenadora. Fugaz, la Flareon que pasaba por ahí los vio y le pareció una muy tierna la escena.

-¡Qué lindo como tu novio te trata de consolar! ¡Me recuerda a un anime! –Exclamó la tipo fuego haciendo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente muy rojos. –Lo siento mucho, no quería arruinar su momento es que era tan sumamente kawaii que no pude resistir.

-D-descuida, la cosa es que no somos novios. –Dijo Lopunny con una pequeña sonrisa y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-S-sí, n-no somos n-novios. –Dijo Gallade con ganas de morderse la lengua y riendo de forma forzada.

-Por Arceus, la tensión, la Friendzone, los pokémon ¡Todo parece salir de un anime! Aun no se dan cuenta que se aman. –La Flareon comenzaba a incomodar a ambos pokémon.

-No, yo no amo a Gallade. –Explicó Lopunny a Fugaz.

Gallade sintió como si le hubieran arrancado las cuchillas de los brazos y se las hubieran enterrado en su corazón sin piedad alguna. No se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba en el piso de rodillas con un aura de depresión y tomando su pecho con sus manos.

-Friendzonearon a Erlade-kun. –Exclamó Flareon que por suerte Lopunny no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Lopunny ayudó a Gallade a ponerse de pie pero éste estaba con el corazón roto y hecho añicos en ese mismo instante.

-Ósea, claro que lo amo, nos conocemos hace poco pero es un gran amigo. –Dijo Lopunny sonriendo y Gallade volvió a caer en la depresión, probablemente más grave y terminal que la anterior.

Mientras Gallade sentía que quemaban los trozos de su corazón con el lanzallamas de Ho-oh, Entei, Reshiram, Moltres y todos los pokémon legendarios de tipo fuego y agregando a esa Flareon. Por otro lado se encontraban Blaze y Dalia viendo tiendas tranquilamente, tenían una conversación amena y agradable que llenaba a Blaiken de seguridad y felicidad. Fue entonces que fueron divisados por un objeto volador no identificado que pasaba por sobre sus cabezas, ellos apenas vieron una sombra que iba descendiendo la cual duró realmente poco porque en unos segundos ya estaba junto a ellos, se trataba de Shanga el Charizard que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Shanga era un pokémon que le agradaba molestar a otras criaturas independiendo su especie o tipo, con tal de divertirse un rato era capaz de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Arceus y con el tiempo libre que tenia se dio cuenta a kilómetros de distancia que Blaziken se encontraba totalmente emboado por Dalia la Gardevoir y supo que no podía desperdiciar tal oportunidad de molestar a otra criatura inocente.

-Hola, veo que no estás con tu entrenador al igual que yo, mi nombre es Shanga ¿Y el tuyo? –Preguntó el Charizard con una sonrisa.

-Soy Bla… -Iba a contestar Blaziken pero el tipo fuego/volador se lo impidió.

-Disculpa pero le hablaba a la dama. –Dijo de forma cortante el Charizard.

Blaziken que hace un momento estaba pasando un buen momento comenzó a arder de rabia por la actitud del pokémon quién se puso en medio del tipo fuego/lucha y la tipo psíquico/hada, dándole la espalda a la iracunda criatura que no le gustaba para nada su actitud. Dalia supo reconocer los sentimientos de ambos pokémon y suspiró un poco, sabiendo que estaba en medio de todo aquello decidió seguirle el juego a Shanga un rato, supuso que sería divertido así que le sonrió de forma amable al recién llegado y se dispuso a contestar.

-Mi nombre es Dalia y él es Blaziken. –Respondió ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Sólo Blaziken? ¿Acaso no se les ocurrió algo más original? –Preguntó de forma burlona el Charizard.

-A mi entrenadora le gusta decirme así. –Explicó irritado Blaze.

-Ya veo, ya veo, ahora volviendo a lo importante ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta señorita Dalia? Será más divertido que estar aquí con este aburrido Blaziken. –Invitó el pokémon.

-Lo siento pero ahora estoy ocupada. –Se excusó sin quitar la amabilidad de su sonrisa. –Vamos Blaze a comprar el regalo.

Blaze tenía una sonrisa victoriosa pero Shanga suspiró frustrado, eso había sido divertido y quería seguir molestando a Blaze lo que Dalia más con intuición femenina que otra cosa notó en seguida.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. –Invitó ella ocultando su malicia interna.

-Me encantaría, acompañarla a usted, no al pollo asado, a usted. –Dijo Shanga esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

En ese momento Blaze sintió que agarraban las cuchillas cortadas de Gallade, se las enterraban en su ardiente corazón y luego se lo mojaban hasta apagar su llama interna. Refunfuñó en voz baja pero no quería quedar mal frente a Dalia así que sólo esbozó la sonrisa más forzada que podía sacar.

Mientras tanto Absol y Lucario ya traían un regalo para Liz y luego de una larga explicación a base de señas y gruñidos pudieron lograr que se lo envolvieran con papel de regalo para que se viera más lindo. Caminaban por la calle y era Lucario quién llevaba el regalo cuando de pronto el pelo de Absol se comenzó a erizar hasta levantarse completamente y ser similar a un diente de león o una pelusa por lo esponjoso que había quedado, lo mismo pasó con la cola de Lucario y el resto del pelo de su cuerpo.

-Demonios. –Dijo Absol lamiendo su pelaje para tratar de bajarlo. –De seguro hay un tipo eléctrico cerca y peor aún está súper molesto por algo, hasta aquí se siente su energía.

Detrás de ellos pasaba un Luxray llevando en su hocico a una Vulpix hecha una bolita de pelos siendo tomada por la parte trasera de su cuello. Al parecer no había sido un buen rato para ambos y peor para Lucario y Absol que trataban de arreglar sus pelajes al igual que muchos humanos y pokémon tras ellos.

-Arceus parece que alguien se levantó con la pata izquierda. –Comentó Absol algo molesto por tener que ir arreglando su pelaje.

Thunder el Luxray escuchó el comentario y no se lo tomó muy bien por lo que encaró a Absol dejando a la pequeña Rubí en el piso sin mayor cuidado.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –Preguntó sin rodeos el Luxray shiny y con claro enfado.

-Pues sí tengo un problema. –Respondió Absol con la misma actitud a quien no le gustaba para nada que lo traten así.

Lucario por su parte en lugar de calmar los ánimos se dedicó a avivar el fuego y se puso junto a Absol con pose desafiante que irritó más al tipo eléctrico quién comenzó a sacar chispas de su boca y cola.

-Thunder. –Llamó la pequeña Rubí al pokémon shiny. –No pelees con ese tonto y vámonos.

-¿Esos modales te enseñan pequeña? –Preguntó Lucario a modo de reprimenda lo que enfadó a la pequeña y le lanzó unas pequeñas ascuas en la cola. -¡Oye! ¡Mi colita!

La niña comenzó a reír muy divertida mientras el Luxray y Absol ya se estaban gruñendo y estaban por pelearse. La gente y pokémon de alrededor se alejaron unos pasos dándoles espacio, algunos ya buscaban a los entrenadores de los cuatro pokémon que no parecían estar en ningún lado. Fue en ese momento en que Absol se lanzó con sus garras dispuesto a arañar al Luxray quién se defendió usando de inmediato y sin contenerse un "voltio cruel" que dañó a ambos pokémon, sin embargo Absol siguió de pie y usó Mega cuerno aunque tristemente falló. Aprovechando la oportunidad el Luxray lanzó un potente rayo que fue esquivado por Absol. Lucario se alejó unos metros de la pelea pero cuando estaba guardando distancia un ataque eléctrico lo impactó, no fue muy potente contra él ya que no fue directo pero encendió el regalo que le habían comprado a su entrenadora el cual ardió en llamas en menos de un segundo. Lucario intentó apagar el regalo pero no pudo y el obsequio se consumió completamente ante la mirada atónita de Absol quién estaba realmente furioso.

-¿¡Acaso no ves lo que haces!? –Gritó furioso el tipo siniestro.

-De no ser por ti eso no habría pasado. –Se excusó el pokémon eléctrico desviando la mirada mientras la Vulpix se acercaba a él.

-¿¡Eso crees chispita!? ¡Pues ahora yo resolveré esto! –Exclamó Absol antes de lanzarse con triturar a morder el cuello del Luxray.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Liz estaba de vuelta en su cama viendo vídeos en su celular con una expresión de total frustración. Nando seguía al lado de la chica con su Eevee en sus brazos, no sabía realmente que decir, hace un momento había agradecido mil veces a las enfermeras que lo habían rescatado de lo que pudo llegar a ser un fatal incidente pero aún no sabía que decirle a la chica.

-No fue culpa de Lopunny. –Murmuró pero Liz no alcanzó a oírlo así que lo repitió con algo más de firmeza y más alto. – ¡No fue culpa de Lopunny!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica.

-Que no fue culpa de Lopunny.

-¿¡Qué!? Habla bien, no te entiendo.

-¡Que no fue culpa de…! ¡Quítate esos audífonos! –Exclamó el chico casi arrancando los auriculares de los oídos de la chica. –Te dije que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de Lopunny y no tienes que pensar que te traicionó o algo por el estilo sólo por ayudarme, ella sólo quiso ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba, nada más. –Explicó acongojado el joven.

-¿Qué? –Volvió a preguntar ella.

-¡Que irritante por Arceus! –Gritó él ya estresado por sus preguntas.

-No, ese último "qué" fue por este video en Internet, estaba muy gracioso ¿Sabes? Luego de ver tu presentación había un vídeo que decía "Las siete peores caídas en los Performance pokémon" Y salí yo ¡Soy famosa! Y también salía una tonta a la que se le cayó el Fennekin y no se le ocurrió seguir caminando, estaba sentada, en medio de la pasarela, tuvieron que llegar los encargados del concurso a sacarla. –Dijo Liz riendo bastante.

-No te burles, eso podría pasarte a ti. –Reprendió el chico mientas cepillaba el pelaje de su Eevee.

-No, si yo no me hubiera quedado inconsciente luego de la caída me habría levantado y hubiese seguido así súper digna top and fresh, pero bueno, descuida no guardo rencores, sólo no metas a mi Lopunny a concursos y menos sin pedírmelo. –Dijo extendiendo su mano y ambos la estrecharon. –Pero bueno ¿Cómo has cuidado a mis pokémon?

-¿C-cuidar…? –Preguntó él tartamudeando por los nervios.

-Claro, supuse que tú te encargarías de ellos ya que desgraciadamente no puedo, si pudieras traerlos por favor para que los vea, de seguro Salamence se está culpando, siempre se preocupa de más y me porté tan mal con Lopunny, tengo que disculparme, tal vez pueda darle un regalo. –Dijo Liz apenada. –Ve por ellos por favor, los extraño.

Nando comenzó a reír con nerviosismo y asintió levemente antes de irse rápidamente seguido de su Eevee y su Murkrow tras él. Al llegar al centro pokémon y no ver por ningún lado al equipo de Liz comenzó a entrar en pánico y liberó a su Chikorita para comenzar a buscar al grupo de criaturitas de la chica. Comenzó a correr por la ciudad buscando a cada pokémon y fue cuando divisó a Salamence que llevaba una bolsa de regalo en su hocico y una pequeña sonrisa, no muy grande para que sus bolsas no cayeran. Fue ahí cuando el chico la interceptó.

-¡Salamence! –Gritó y la pokémon lo vio dejando las bolsas en el suelo y yendo con el humano. –Salamence, que bueno que te encontré de las primeras, será más simple ir a buscarlos. Liz los quiere ver ¿Dónde están los demás?

Salamence negó con la cabeza sin saber de nada de lo que le estaba diciendo el chico.

-Vamos a buscarlos ¿Puedes llevarme en tu lomo? –Preguntó el chico algo nervioso pero la dragona simplemente asintió, le era un poco emocionante llevar a un humano en su lomo ya que con Liz no podía por su miedo a las alturas.

Sin mayor diálogo Nando subió al lomo de Salamence con sus pokémon. Ella emprendió el vuelo sobre la ciudad fue cuando se encontraron con Lopunny y Gallade que aún eran seguidos por la Flareon quién no paraba de hablarles.

-Son tan Kawaii, los voy a dibujar y van a ser mi nueva OTP y voy a estar llena de FanArts y Fanfiction y toda la cosa. –Decía la evolución de Eevee con una tremenda sonrisa mientras que Gallade y Lopunny intentaban alejarse lo más posible de ella. –Mimilop-chan Erlade-kun, más lento por favor.

-Por Arceus, entiendo menos de la mitad de lo que esa pokémon dice. –Dijo Lopunny tomando la mano de Gallade y tratando de ir más rápido, realmente, lo iba arrastrando, Gallade seguía en su estado de depresión.

-Un gran amigo… -Murmuró el pokémon con la cabeza siendo arrastrada por el suelo.

Salamence descendió junto a ellos y Lopunny estaba por subir con ella pero se detuvo de pronto y recordó exactamente lo que había pasado los últimos días y se retractó, su orgullo se le subió al cuello y detuvo todos sus movimientos, las miradas chocaron y casi se veía fuego salir de los ojos de ambas. Sin embargo fue llamada por Nando para que suba, Lopunny siguió arrastrando a Gallade y se decidió a subir, se agarró de un ala de Salamence pero ésta movió su ala empujando a la Lopunny y haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Oooh! ¡Tiene conflictos con una pokémon de su equipo! ¡Sugoi! –Exclamó Flareon quien ya tenía los ojos brillosos.

Lopunny se levantó con dignidad y se subió a la espalda de Salamence aun arrastrando a Gallade de la mano y lo levantó también.

-¡O-oigan! ¿Pueden llevarme? –Preguntó Fugaz, la Flareon con ojos de cachorro. –Estoy sola y la verdad me aburro.

-¡N…! –Lopunny iba a negar pero Salamence ya había subido a la Flareon en su lomo, tomándola con su cola.

-Arigato Bohmander-chan. –Dijo la Flareon lo que Salamence no entendió absolutamente nada, pero tomó eso como un "gracias".

Salamence volvió a retomar el vuelo buscando al resto del equipo sin saber que estaban por toparse. Eran Blaziken, Dalia y Shanga quienes luego de pasar por una tienda iban caminando sin saberlo donde se encontraban Absol y Thunder peleando con Lucario y Rubí haciéndoles barras. Aunque la verdad iban Shanga y Dalia adelante, hablando, con Shanga murmurándole cosas a Dalia y la pokémon riendo bastante mientras Blaze se quedaba atrás con cara larga y refunfuñando por lo bajo, sin embargo, cuando Dalia volteaba a verlo se hacía el desinteresado, olvidando por completo que ella podía leerlo como un libro, un libro bastante simple, tal vez no lo leía como un libro, lo leía como un Fanfiction de Fugaz. Dalia fue la primera en notar la pelea y se acercó rápidamente seguida de Shanga y Blaziken quienes observaban totalmente sorprendidos a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo y como se enfrentaban con bastante furia. Dalia le preguntaba a Lucario que estaba pasando pero el tipo lucha/acero estaba más metido en organizar las apuestas alrededor de ambos pokémon.

-No seas ridículo Lucario, tenemos que detener esto, Blaziken ayúdame. –Pidió la Gardevoir como una damisela en apuros.

Pero Blaziken también estaba más preocupado de otras cosas.

-Le apuesto lo que sobró del dinero de Nando a Absol. –Dijo el tipo fuego/lucha con una sonrisa.

-¿Shanga? –Preguntó Dalia volteando a ver al Charizard pero éste estaba apostando por Thunder. -Yo detendré esto. –Murmuró finalmente pero Lucario y Rubí la detuvieron antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de salvar las apuestas.

Fue en ese momento que Salamence comenzó a descender sobre Thunder y Absol quienes se separaron dándole espacio a la dragona para aterrizar.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? –Exclamó Nando sorprendido. –Liz está en el hospital, débil y ustedes hacen peleas ilegales ¿¡Y con apuestas!?

-Meh, como si me importara lo que dice este niño colado. –Murmuró Absol dándole la espalda siendo imitado por Lucario y Blaziken. –Sin embargo, esto es por Liz, ese Luxray amarillo Sunflora destruyó el regalo de Liz.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó un asombrado Blaziken.

Nando quién no entendía absolutamente nada se dedicó a tratar de calmarlos pero no le hacían ningún caso, los pokémon de ambos equipos comenzaron a discutir, unos por el dichoso y regalo las consecuencias de destruirlo y otros defendiendo a su compañero Thunder. Infernape, quién se topó con la pelea recién llegando se fue en busca de su entrenadora para que ella intentara dialogar con ambos equipos o al menos con sus pokémon. Gallade estaba inconsciente, Lopunny comenzó a pelear con Lucario molesta por las apuestas ilegales mientras Flareon dibujaba a cada pokémon de la escena pero con ojos saltones, llenos de brillos y con expresiones más exageradas. Blaziken con Absol defendían su postura con respecto al regalo de Liz, Dalia suspiraba e intentaba dialogar con algunos pokémon, Rubí, Thunder y Shanga intentaban defenderse hasta que Shanga se quedó paralizado. El tipo fuego volador se quedó mirando al frente a la única pokémon que se había quedado al margen de ese circo de gritos. Embobado se acercó a Salamece caminando entre ambos equipos, separándolos exactamente a la mitad para el momento justo en que Infernape había traído a su entrenadora quién había llegado corriendo y cansada. Shanga sin notar la presencia de su entrenadora se acercó a Salamence y con una sonrisa confiada comenzó a hablar ante la sorprendida mirada de la dragona.

-Hola, mi nombre es Shanga ¿Y el tuyo? –Preguntó sin quitar dicha sonrisa de confianza y su pose de autosuficiencia.

-Sólo Salamence. –Respondió ella algo incómoda y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Oooh! ¡Lizardon-Sama! –Exclamó sorprendida e ilusionada Fugaz.

El Charizard sonrió, supuso que esa actitud tímida de la pokémon era adorable y podría sacar provecho de ella pero fue el Eevee de Nando quien saltó y se colocó entre el Charizard y Salamence en pose de ataque.

-Ni se te ocurra, ella es mi preciosa dragó… -Nando, sin esperar a que su Eevee terminara lo metió en su pokeball por miedo a que ese Charizard le hiciera algo.

-Como sea ¿Qué te parece ir a dar una vuelta volando o algo? La pasarás genial con un pokémon como yo. –Dijo el Charizard con una sonrisa.

Lucario, Absol y Blaziken conocían muy bien a Salamence y con risillas disimuladas se acercaron a ver la reacción de la pokémon.

-Hummm… Lo siento… -Dijo ella volteando y levantando su mirada de forma altiva mientras daba un coletazo al aire. –Sólo salgo con dragones.

-¡Ooooh! –Gritó el trío de machos del equipo de Liz.

-Turn down for what!? –Exclamó Lucario mientras Absol y Blaziken celebraban y molestaban al Charizard, en especial Blaze quién ya tenía desde hace un buen rato ganas de humillar a ese pokémon.

Y Shanga se quedó de pie descolocado, mientras Salamence ya se había alejado sin voltear la cabeza, caminando por la ciudad con Nando corriendo tras ella. La entrenadora se acercó a su equipo totalmente extrañada y vio como los otros pokémon se iban de a uno siguiendo a Salamence. Los últimos en alejarse fueron Absol y Lucario. El tipo siniestro miró con furia a Thunder y luego comenzó a irse mientras que Lucario suspiró desanimado con los restos calcinados del regalo entre sus patas, del cual apenas se podía notar una envoltura y un deforme contenido, ahí, frente a la chica, lanzó el antiguo regalo al basurero con una expresión de frustración indescriptible para luego alejarse siguiendo el camino de sus compañeros.

-Thunder, Shanga, todos ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó la chica entre sorprendida y molesta.

Thunder sólo desvió la mirada molesto y electrocutó a la chica sin piedad para luego darle la espalda mientras que Shanga seguía ahí, de pie, como piedra y desconsolado, su expresión era la misma que tenía Gallade en todo el capítulo. Sin más que decir, la joven de orbes color jade tomó los restos del regalo y se encaminó a una tienda seguida de su equipo.

-Hum, Infernape. –Llamó a su pokémon la joven. –Ve y sigue a esos pokémon por favor y luego me dices a donde fueron.

El tipo fuego/lucha asintió y fue a cumplir la encomienda que su entrenadora le había encargado.

El equipo de Liz por su parte regresaba con su entrenadora quién se sorprendió de ver a todos con sus caras largas, al parecer habían tenido problemas mientras ella no estaba ahí para ayudarlos. Se sentía más preocupada por Absol y por Gallade quienes parecían ser los más afectados, Dalia tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de descontento, Lopunny y Salamence ni se miraban y Blaziken parecía tener una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras que Lucario parecía preocupado por el misterioso dinero y los artículos pokémon que tenía entre sus patas. Todo le pareció tan confuso a Liz que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Normalmente sus pokémon eran considerados con ella y se turnaban para tener sus problemas, iban de a uno y normalmente era como un problema por día y eso estaba bien por ella pero parecía circo de Mankey y fue peor cuando todos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo casi abalanzándose sobre la chica. Que Dalia trataba de ordenarlos, que Lopunny y Salamence pidiendo perdón llorando, que Gallade seguía en el piso inconsciente a él ni siquiera valía la pena nombrarlo, que Blaziken hablaba en contra del Charizard de la tarde y Absol contra el Luxray mientras Lucario explicaba lo del regalo.

-¡Silencio! –Dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación. –Hay pacientes que necesitan descansar.

Todos los pokémon asintieron y guardaron silencio avergonzados, Dalia ya se había rendido y se sentó en una silla junto a Liz. Fue en ese momento en que todos recordaron los regalos que le tenían a su entrenadora y ya sin perder tiempo comenzaron a entregarlos ante la sorprendida mirada de la entrenadora.

-¿De dónde sacaron dinero para comprar todo eso? –Preguntó Nando extrañado.

-Es la magia del amor. –Dijo Liz con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Dónde está mi billetera!? –Exclamó el chico y todos los pokémon desviaron la mirada. –Es en serio ¿¡Dónde está!? –El chico vio a Blaziken quién le entregó la billetera vacía. -¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es un ultraje!

Nadie le prestó atención así que sólo le quedó refunfuñar solo en una esquina, pensando en la cantidad de dinero que había perdido mientras Liz estaba encantada con los regalos. Lucario y Absol estaban alejados y también avergonzados por no haber podido comprar nada para su entrenadora, no sabían que cara poner así que se acercaron lentamente a ella cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes seguida de su equipo. Se veía realmente preocupada, nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada, todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada con curiosidad.

-Hu… Hola, me llamo Neus. –Se presentó la chica nerviosa. –Hoy hace un rato mis pokémon se encontraron con los tuyos y armaron un alboroto. Yo venía a disculparme por todo lo sucedido no fue nuestra intención importunarlos en especial, vi-viendo e-el estado en el que te encuentras. –Se explicó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sucedió. –Dijo Liz. –Bueno, entiendo la mitad, tal vez solo el inicio pero al menos algo de sentido comienza a tener. –Suspira. –Descuida, mi equipo también es algo peleador así que de seguro le echaron más leña al fuego.

-No, en serio lo siento mucho y me parece que tu Lucario olvidó algo. –Dijo la chica sacando el regalo de su bolso.

Lucario y Absol abrieron bastante los ojos totalmente asombrados y a la vez emocionados y se acercaron a las chicas tratando de explicar que el regalo venía de parte de ambos. Neus abrió grande los ojos que parecían brillar como linternas por la emoción al ver a un Lucario y a un Absol junto a ella. Sin previo aviso se colgó de ambos pokémon y los abrazó con fuerza mientras los acariciaba y apapachaba.

-¡Por Arceus me encantan los Lucario y los tipo siniestro! –Exclamó con una tremenda sonrisa. –Pero si hay algo que me encanta más que eso son ¡Los tipo fuego! –Gritó lanzándose sobre Blaziken quién ni siquiera se lo esperaba. –Pero que plumas más suaves, se ve fuerte, de seguro lanza tremendas patadas con estas patas, es un Blaziken increíble. –Dijo ella viendo al Blaziken, ambos habían caído al suelo por el repentino salto de la chica.

Dalia de pronto le puso un ojo encima a la entrenadora, una mirada crítica con las manos en las caderas pero tratando de pasar disimulada.

-Lo siento. –Dijo la chica avergonzada y levantándose del suelo. –A veces no me controlo.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Liz y a Neus dejó entrar a su equipo de pokémon a la habitación aunque todos estaban muy apretados. –Tus pokémon se ven muy lindos y fuertes también, abunda el tipo fuego.

-¡Sugoi! –Exclamó Fugaz la Flareon con una gran sonrisa al entrar. –La historia de Mimilop-chan y Erlade-kun continúa cuando su entrenadora se encuentra en un hospital ¡Con una enfermedad terminal! ¡Amarán esto en Tumblr, Fanfiction y DeviantArt!

-Nos volvemos a encontrar linda. –Dijo Shanga a Salamence quién bufó y le dio la espalda.

-Este capítulo son puros kokoros rompidos. –Dijo Fugaz escribiendo su Fanfiction.

Liz se quedó en silencio un momento viendo al grupo de pokémon y luego a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

-Oye Neus, sé que nos conocemos desde hace como dos minutos y medio o quién sabe qué tan poco tiempo. La cosa es que estaré en este hospital unos días. –Contó Liz. –Y viendo que Nando no pudo cuidar a mis pokémon por unas cuantas horas ¿Te importaría encararte de ellos mientras estoy aquí? Sé que es mucho pedir pero…

-¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Me encantaría! No te preocupes, amé a tus pokémon y quiero conocer más a tu Blaziken, Absol y Lucario. –Gritó Neus sonriendo muy contenta. –De seguro que la pasarán bien ambos equipos jugando juntos.

-¡Sí! –Dijeron Fugaz y Shanga.

Sin embargo la exclamación general entre el equipo de Liz y Thunder del equipo de Neus fue un tremendo "¡No!" que desgraciadamente no fue entendido por las entrenadoras que se encontraban felices de la vida conversando.

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Esta historia continuará…**

**Real, real, real, realmeeeenteeee lo siento por la tardanza, este capítulo hace un mes estaba a medias al igual que varias otras historias cuando me formatearon el pc y lo único que pude salvar fue un juego (xD) que saqué un minuto antes de que se llevaran mi pobre pc. Al ver que me dejaron sin mis historias me dio una rabieta y fue como que no tenía ganas de escribir, comenzar todo de nuevo, fue horrible… Además que me devolvieron el pc con la cosita esa que es como mouse, no sé como llamarlo xD, malo, no funciona QnQ.**

**Lo que sea, muchas gracias por leer y comentar porque aunque me demores tres mil años (Y espero que no sea así :'v) terminaré este Fanfic.**

**Este capítulo es dedicado a Simbalaika ya que ella fue la de la idea y yo solo la puse en marcha. Al igual que Neus y su equipo que son de su propiedad y yo sólo los usé :3 Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Para el señor del review número 99, 100 y 101 un gran "XD" para usted jajaja, sí te nombré en el capítulo pasado jajaja, pero bueno. Al llegar a 100 comentarios me gustaría que me mandaran ideas para celebrar esta ocación.**

**Así que ya saben, si quieren que pase algo en el fic o tienen ideas mándelas por review, capítulos, shipping lo que sea y subiré la idea que me haya gustado más :P así que si quieren solo manden sus ideas.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
